¿Amor o Destino? Fanfic Metal Fight Beyblade
by Rasen1826
Summary: Los G-Revolution después de haber vencido a BEGA nuevamente se ven infiltrados en una nueva pelea que va mucho más allá del simple juego de beyblade. Ahora el amor y la amistad se conjugan en una sola arma, la cual determinará el destino final de todos
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I: Un nuevo comienzo**

-La lluvia caía ávidamente sobre las calles oscuras y solitarias de la ciudad de Tokyo y a la distancia podía apreciarse aquella enorme torre que era el orgullo de esa reconocida ciudad, pero eso parecía carecer de la más mínima importancia para su recién llegado visitante. Caminaba lentamente entre callejuela y callejuela, su mirada se encontraba totalmente oscurecida, solamente se podían apreciar aquellas delgadas líneas cristalinas que descendían presurosas por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con aquellas escurridizas gotas de agua que descendían desde aquellas ennegrecidas nubes, empapándolo todo en un santiamén.

Su larga cabellera, grisácea platinada y al mismo tiempo con vestigios de delgados rayos negros sobre éstos, ondeaba al ritmo de la noche y de su propia nostalgia. Su vestimenta consistía en un largo vestido oriental negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cual estaba estampado con una hermosa escena que representaba a la ave de fuego legendaria que elevaba su vuelo después de haber sido derrotado por sus enemigos, matizado en hermosos colores rojizos, amarillos y naranjas, resaltando sobre aquella oscuridad que era su lienzo. Pequeñas orillas escarlatas delineaban las mangas y el fin de aquel bello vestuario. Sus pequeños zapatos rojos hacían juego a la perfección con el conjunto.

Pese a que poseía una compostura delgada, era fácilmente apreciable que había dejado atrás la infancia. De pronto sus pasos se detuvieron, había llegado hasta aquella congestionada avenida. La gente cruzaba y regresaba en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin, sin embargo, no reaccionaba ante los estímulos exteriores que se presentaban. Repentinamente aquel mirar tan escarlata se levantó hacia aquel monitor gigante que se encontraba en aquel gigantesco edificio; en ese momento se encontraban anunciando las noticias deportivas, se hablaba sobre la derrota del equipo Bega por parte de los Bladebrakers como lo más importante para el mundo del beyblade, anunciándose de ese modo que la BBA regresaría a lo que era antes.

Dio media vuelta y continúo con su camino sin emitir comentario alguno, pero algo le impedía seguir adelante, había sido atrapada por cuatro chicos, quienes la tenían rodeada, imposibilitándole la salida, al menos era así como ellos lo veían.

Un golpe seco se escuchó sobre el asfalto, uno de ellos yacía tumbado sobre el suelo, inconsciente por la tremenda patada que había recibido en el estómago por parte de su actual víctima. Sus actuales espectadores simplemente la miraban con cierta incredulidad y no se detuvieron a pensarlo demasiado, avallándose sobre ella en un segundo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ahora los acechadores se habían tornado las víctimas.

Sus pasos retornaron su movilidad, pero pronto se detuvo, había hallado el objetivo que la había llevado a esa taciturna ciudad. Alzó su mirada ante él, escuchó atenta a cada palabra y al final de la conversación simplemente asintió, no presentaba queja alguna sobre el encargo que se le estaba dando.

Y de ese modo siguió su camino a través de aquel sendero lleno de oscuridad, donde únicamente la lluvia había sido testigo de lo que estaba a punto de fraguarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Una tarde calurosa de verano inundaba la ciudad, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban atestando las playas cercanas, así como las piscinas públicas, aprovechando el delicioso verano que se iba de las manos, dando pauta al confortante otoño.

Cerca de aquel río que recorría a la ciudad, se encontraban los chicos, descansando y tirados sobre el pasto, sintiendo la refrescante brisa que soplaba en el ambiente, pero repentinamente su calma se vio cortada por la llegada de quien por largo tiempo se convirtió en una especie de entrenadora especial de beyluchadores.-

**Hilary: **Vamos chicos, ¿qué es lo que hacen ahí acostados? Deberían estar disfrutando de este bello día y entrenar aunque sea un poco…Especialmente tú Tyson…-observándolo fijamente mientras éste hace caso omiso de su sermón- ¡¡Tyson!! ´gritándole fuertemente.-

**Ray: **Vamos Hilary, hoy es viernes, deberías tomártelo con calma…

**Max:** El equipo Bega fue derrotado hace seis meses y las cosas han vuelto a la calma desde ese entonces…

**Keny:** Además Hilary, hay que descansar de vez en cuando…Mucho entrenamiento es malo para la salud.

**Hilary:**-pasa su mirada por cada uno de los perezosos chicos hasta que llega a Kai-…Vamos Kai, tú sí tienes deseos de entrenar, ¿no es verdad?

**Kai: **Hmp…-cierra sus ojos, haciendo como que no escuchó nada.-

**Hilary: **Ummm… ¡¡Allá ustedes!! –da media vuelta, dándoles la espalda a los chicos.-

-Hilary se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, era evidente que ese día los chicos no harían absolutamente nada y prefirió ir a gastar su energía en cosas menos irritantes, pero en ese momento un evento se presentó ante ella. Una voz se escuchó a la cercanía, alguien se encontraba llamando a Hilary, pero ella no pareció reconocer la voz de inmediato y tampoco podía decir de dónde provenía la voz, entonces ante ella, apareció quien la llamaba con semejante ímpetu.

Una larga y platinada cabellera se puso en manifiesto de forma inmediata, encontrándose agarrada en una alta cola de caballo, sin embargo, aquellos rayos negros podían apreciarse no solamente en su única coleta sino también en aquellos cabellos que se habían escapado de la aprensión de aquella dona, adornando y perfilando aquel albino rostro, podría decirse que eran como un vestigio de lo que en algún momento fue un fleco. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran aquellos rubís que tenía por ojos, no solamente eran de un rojo intenso sino que eran muy penetrantes.

Su uniforme delataba su nivel académico, orientándola en un intervalo que iba de los 13-15 años de edad. Llevaba consigo su maletín, lo que indicaba que recién había salido de clases.-

**Hilary:** Así que tú eres quién me habló, ¿no? –la joven asintió y ella continúo-¿Qué es lo que deseas? O mejor dicho, debería preguntar antes que nada, ¿quién eres? –mirándola despreocupadamente.-

**¿?: **…Hola…Mi nombre es Izumi Kamiki…Mucho gusto…-haciendo la típica reverencia.-

**Hilary:** Bueno, ahora que sé quién eres, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?

**¿?: **Bueno, es que me encontraba buscando al señor Dickenson…Pero al parecer no hay nadie…-observando a su alrededor- Por lo que…

**Hilary: **El señor Dickenson se encuentra de viaje y no volverá en un par de semanas, así que…

**Izumi: **Entiendo… Vaya que no tengo suerte el día de hoy… U¬_¬

**Hilary:** --_-- Podría decirse que no eres la única…-y ambas suspiran al unísono.-

**Tyson:**-encontrándose detrás de Hilary- ¿Quién es ella?

**Hilary: **-lo observa de reojo-…Ah, se llama Izumi Kamiki y venía buscando al señor Dickenson…

**Tyson: **Ya veo…-observa a la recién llegada-…Supongo que has venido porque te gusta el beyblade, ¿no es verdad?

**Izumi:** Ah, bueno…Realmente…me gusta el beyblade…Pero en mi familia mi hermano es la estrella del beyblade… n_n

**Tyson:** Vaya…-sonríe burlonamente-…¡Oigan chicos! –girándose hacia detrás suyo- ¡Es hora de irnos!

**Izumi:** Bueno, me retiro Hilary y gracias por la información…

**Tyson: **Vamos Izumi, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros…Al menos para que te diviertas un poco y no sientas tan frustrante el hecho de venir hasta acá y no encontrar lo que buscabas…

**Hilary:** Mmm… (¡Desde cuándo Tyson es "tan amable" con la gente extraña!).

**Ray: **Andas muy escandaloso Tyson…-fijando rápidamente la mirada en la recién llegada- ¿Y ella?

**Keny: **Vaya…

**Max:** Así que por eso era todo este alboroto Tyson…-burlón.-

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que te sucede Tyson? Ya deberías madurar…

**Tyson: **Grrrrrr…-mirando acusadoramente a Kai- ¡Ja!

**Izumi: **¬_¬ Será mejor que me retire…-da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar pero la voz de Tyson llamándola hace que se detenga- ¿Qué sucede? –mirándolo de reojo.-

**Tyson: **…Vamos, no les hagas caso…Ven con nosotros…

**Izumi: **Con una condición…-sonriendo ávidamente.-

**Tyson: **La que sea…-sonriendo satisfactoriamente.-

**Izumi: **Muéstrame tus habilidades con el beyblade…-se gira hacia él-…Ya tiene bastante tiempo que no me enfrento a alguien que no sea mi propio hermano…-sonriendo sarcásticamente-…Además, al ser tú el campeón mundial, dudo que sea algo difícil el derrotarme… ¿No? –mostrándole aquel beyblade blanco que sacó de su maleta.-

**Tyson: **No suena tan mala idea…

**Hilary:** Vaya, ahora hasta las ganas de jugar beyblade le han regresado…

**Ray: **Jajaja… ¿Puedes culparlo? –sarcástico.-

**Max:** La chica que lo reta es muy linda, aunque es un tanto mayor para Tyson…-burlón.-

**Kai:** (…Tyson es un imprudente sin remedio…-su mirada durante unos cuantos segundos se cruza con la de ella, pareciera como si estuviera esperando que él posara su mirada en ella aunque fuese por unos cuentos segundos-…Hmp…).

-Pronto el campo de batalla estaba listo, un bey-estadio estaba ya sobre el pasto, entre ellos dos. Se miraban fijamente y de pronto la voz de ¡Let it Rip! se puso en manifiesto.

El beyblade de Tyson le daba rápidas vueltas a la superficie de su mini coliseo de batalla, sin embargo, el beyblade de su oponente permanecía inmóvil, esperando ser atacado en cualquier momento. Su rostro estaba totalmente tranquilo, pero era evidente que se encontraba analizando a su oponente para no llevarse sorpresas desagradables. Pronto la paciencia de Tyson acabaría, embistiendo bruscamente el beyblade de ella, logrando sacarlo de balance, salvándose de ser sacado del bey-estadio por muy poco.

**Izumi: **Buen ataque…-simplemente sonrío y no dijo nada más.-

**Tyson: **Podría decir lo mismo de tu defensa, pese a todo Dragoon no logró sacarlo del todo, aunque claro, no estoy poniendo todo mi poder en algo tan simple como eso…

**Izumi: **Me alegra escuchar eso Tyson…-observa su beyblade con mucha atención- De nada sirve una buena defensa si no se complementa con un formidable ataque, ¿no es verdad Tyson? Bien…¡¡Vamos, es hora de enseñarle lo peligrosa que puedes llegar a ser!!

-Repentinamente el beyblade de ella arremetió enérgicamente contra el de Tyson, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio, pero eso no era todo. Golpe tras golpe le fue atestado, dejándolo imposibilitado de recuperarse. Cada estocada era más fuerte que la anterior, lo que complicaba el asunto.

De repente, aquel beyblade dejó de golpear al aturdido Dragoon, comenzando a correr alrededor suyo sin un propósito específico.-

**Tyson:** (¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?)

**Hilary:** Vaya, esto es bastante extraño… ¿No chicos?

**Max: **Así es…Aunque esos ataques fueron bastante inesperados, no se esperaba que tuviera tanto poder…

**Ray: **Tú lo has dicho Max…

**Keny: **Unmm…Me preocupa que Tyson se siga tomando las cosas tan a la ligera…-suspira.-

**Izumi: **Vamos, es hora de que le mostremos de lo que somos capaces…

-Un movimiento vertiginoso cambió el rumbo de la pelea, golpeando nuevamente al dragoon de Tyson, pero en esta ocasión algo había cambiado. Las arremetidas poseían mayor celeridad y aquel beyblade ahora no era más que una estela blanca a alta velocidad. Tyson era capaz de apreciar lo que pasaba, era demasiado rápido para ver hacia dónde o cómo vendría el siguiente golpe, por lo que sabiamente se mantuvo a la defensiva para resistir el violento efluente de choques.

Aunque la defensa muchas veces es el mejor ataque, en esta ocasión había sido la decisión errónea. Había que combatir el fuego con fuego. Las consecuencias de aquella decisión se estaban mostrando.

Lluvia de fragmentos plásticos y metálicos bañaban lentamente el bey-estadio, algo estaba siendo destazado con enorme facilidad.-

**Tyson:** ¡¡Dragoon!! ¡¡Vamos Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister!!

-Por fin el dragón hizo su aparición, rugiendo a su actual rival, lográndose quitar de encima aquel acérrimo enemigo y estaba listo para contraatacar con su ofensiva más formidable, pero ella estaba preparada y simplemente sonrío dulcemente, como una niña que ansia un día en el parque de diversiones.

Su beyblade retrocedió ante la embestida de su enemigo, pero solamente para agarrar un poco más de vuelo. Ambos blades iban hacia una misma dirección, aunque el tornado creado por el enorme poder de dragoon era asombroso, esto no parecía molestar ni mucho menos intimidarla, sino todo lo contrario. Aceptó el reto y pronto el resoplido de una fría ventisca se hizo presente.

El aire antes tibio ahora era frío y estremecedor; pronto aquel tornado absorbió a su rival, envolviéndolo en una lucha constante de ataque y defensa. Pero pronto la paciencia llegaría a su límite.

Lentamente un mini ciclón se iba formando alrededor del beyblade de ella, frío y aparentemente inofensivo. Se expandió y precipitadamente devoró el tornado que la envolvía y le impedía el escape. Ahora dragoon era la víctima de aquel ventarrón frío, que raudamente comenzaba a congelarlo. Pronto lo inevitable llegó, dragoon quedó totalmente congelado, no solamente él, sino también el beyblade que le contenía. Toda oportunidad de vencerle resultaba inútil ahora.

Tyson intentó reanimar a dragoon, pero simplemente éste no hacía caso, el hielo que lo envolvía lo aislaba del mundo y de cualquier orden expedida por él.

La batalla había llegado a su fin con un ganador poco inesperado, pero no por ello débil.

Dragoon se encontraba totalmente petrificado sobre el bey-estadio, mientras que su rival ahora estaba resguardado en la mano izquierda de su dueña. Esto no únicamente había sorprendido a Tyson sino que a todos los demás les había causado cierta inquietud que Tyson perdiera tan fácilmente, o él bajo demasiado la guardia o por fin había encontrado a alguien de su misma talla.-

**Tyson:**…Dragoon…-observando fijamente su beyblade-…Imposible…

**Izumi: **Nos estaremos viendo Tyson…-sonriendo-…Ya habrá otra oportunidad para tu revancha, aunque claro, te aseguro que la próxima ocasión haremos las cosas en serio…-da media vuelta y simplemente desaparece ante los ojos atónitos de Tyson y los demás.-


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II: Trato Oculto**

-Había transcurrido una semana entera desde que esa chica hizo su aparición ante Tyson, y de algún modo todos se encontraban un tanto intranquilos por la situación recién vivida.

Keny y Dizzy analizaban los datos, pero la velocidad de los ataques de su oponente no dejaban ver nada más que lo que los propios ojos humanos eran capaces de percibir, lo cual los llevaba a un callejón sin salida.

Todos se encontraban en el dojo de la casa de Tyson, sentadnos en círculo mientras que todos de algún modo estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos personales. Pero pronto el silencio se vio cortado por la llegada de un viejo conocido.-

**Tyson:** ¡Señor Dickenson! ¡Qué gusto volver a verlo!

**Sr. Dickens:** El gusto es todo mío chicos…-observando a cada uno de ellos-…Lamento las molestias que pudiera haberles causado…

**Max:** ¿A qué se refiere Sr. Dickenson?

**Sr. Dickenson:** Pues verán…Hace unos días una chica se presentó, buscándome…Pero al final terminó peleando contra ti Tyson…Y bueno, creo que el resto de la historia ya la saben.

**Ray:** Así que usted la conoce…

**Sr. Dickenson:** -saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seca ligeramente su frente-…Ella es mi nieta…

**Hilary:** ¡¿Su nieta?!

**Sr. Dickenson:** Su padre la ha mandado a Japón para que cuide de ella mientras él atiende asuntos importantes en América...Conoce a su hija y sabe que podría meterse en algunos problemas…

**Tyson:** Así que son familia…Mmm…-observando al Sr. Dickenson-…Pues no se parece mucho a usted.

**Hilary:** ¡Tyson, no seas un irrespetuoso!

**Dizzy:**…Tyson, Hilary tiene razón…Debes tratar a los mayores con respeto…

**Sr. Dickenson: **Vamos Dizzy, está bien…Comprendo la confusión de Tyson… Ella se parece mucho a su madre, aunque tiene el carácter de su padre…-en tono burlón- En todo caso venía a verlos porque quiero pedirte un favor Tyson…

**Tyson:** ¿Qué clase de favor?

**Sr. Dickenson: **Me gustaría que mi nieta se hospedara en tu casa…Ya hablé con tu abuelo y no hay ningún problema por su parte, pero me gustaría saber si tú….-y rápidamente se ve interrumpido por Tyson-

**Tyson:** ¡No se preocupe Sr. Dickenson! ¡¡Ella es más que bienvenida a esta casa!!

**Kai/Max/Hilary/Kenny/Ray: ** U¬¬

**Sr. Dickenson:** Muchas gracias Tyson.

**Ray:** Disculpe que pregunte esto Sr. Dickenson, ¿pero por qué razón quiere que su nieta permanezca en la casa de Tyson?

**Tyson:** ¡Ray, Ray! ¡Eso es lo que menos importa!

**Hilary:** Ya se te olvidó que te derrotó…¬¬

**Tyson:** El pasado es el pasado Hilary… Éste es el presente, ¡así que qué más da!

**Hilary:**…Umm… U--_--

**Max: **Quién diría que Tyson algún día sabría lo qué es el amor…-sarcástico.-

**Kai:**…Esto es el colmo….

**Tyson:** Jamás entenderás Kai…-colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de éste-…Pobre Kai…

**Kenny:** Ahí van de nuevo…-suspira.-

**Sr. Dickenson:** Bueno, entonces le diré que entre y se instale…-sonriendo felizmente-…Ya habrá tiempo para que la conozcan…-sale de allí.-

**Hilary: **-suspira-…Quién diría que resultaría ser la nieta del Sr. Dickenson…

**Max: **Creo que nadie se lo imaginaba siquiera…

**Tyson: **Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora…-todo animado.-

-La puerta que comunicaba el exterior con el dojo se abrió delicadamente, haciendo el menor de los ruidos.

Aquella joven de cabello grisáceo platinado y mirada escarlata estaba parada frente a ellos, llevaba su uniforme y a mano derecha e izquierda se encontraba su equipaje, el cual aparentemente parecía ser bastante. Tyson no perdió el tiempo y de forma automática fue por las maletas, como si realmente no pesaran tanto. Ella simplemente lo miró y después se sentó a la orilla del dojo; se quitó sus zapatos y entró, corriendo la puerta detrás suyo.-

**Izumi:** Nos volvemos a encontrar campeón mundial…-irónica.-

**Tyson: **-sonriendo ampliamente-…Estaré listo para mi revancha cuando tú lo estés…

**Hilary:** Ughn…Voy a vomitar…-observando a Tyson en su intento de impresionar a Izumi.-

**Kenny: **Ni lo digas….

**Izumi:** No me gustan los chicos que son más jóvenes que yo Tyson…-mirándolo fijamente a la cara-…No es nada personal, pero en gustos se rompen géneros…Y bueno, dudo que seas mayor que yo…

**Tyson:**-se quedó totalmente helado por unos largos segundos-…Ah…-y de pronto reaccionó- ¡¡Vamos Izumi, no estarás pensando que yo…!! Jaja…-risa nerviosa- Para nada, solamente estaba tratando de ser amable con mi recién llegada huésped…

**Izumi:** Unmm…Ya encontrarás a una chica de tu edad…-colocando ambas manos sobre los hombres del campeón mundial-…Además eres más bajito que yo…-sí, ciertamente le superaba en altura, no por mucho, pero sí lo suficiente-…Tienes a Hilary…-mirándola- Yo creí que entre ustedes dos había algo…-y nuevamente Tyson se quedó helado, ahora no se trataba del rechazo, sino más bien por la suposición de ella-… ¿Tyson?

**Hilary: **¡¡JAMÁS ANDARÍA CON ESE MOCOSO!! –todo eufórica y molesta.-

**Izumi: **--_-- (Un par de niños al fin y al cabo).

**Max:** Izumi terminó a Tyson….

**Ray: **Vaya forma de frenarlo…-todo burlón.-

**Dizzy: **Hay que admitirlo Jefe, esa chica sabe lo que quiere…

**Izumi: **Tú lo has dicho Dizzy…-toma las maletas y se marcha de allí sin decir más.-

**Ray:** ¿Tyson? Tyson…-observando que su camarada seguía tieso como piedra ante semejantes palabras- ¡Oh, vamos Tyson, no es para tanto!

-El ocaso se dibujaba en el cielo, tornándose de bellos matices rojizos y naranjas. La tarde había refrescado, lo que mejoraba la situación.

Deliciosas y jugosas rebanadas de sandía se hallaban predispuestas sobre un gran plato, el cual se encontraba puesto sobre una pequeña mesa que se había instalado en el jardín. Todos tomaban una rebanada de vez en cuando, inundándose del dulce sabor de aquel exquisito fruto.

Permanecían sentados sobre el pasto, relajándose lo más posible, como si carecieran de la más mínima preocupación. Pero pronto la calma se terminó y un violento estruendo se escuchó, alguien se encontraba viendo la tela a un volumen muy alto, lo que molestó casi de inmediato a los chicos.

Se pararon y fueron en busca de la fuente del ruido, no sorprendiéndose en lo absoluto de ver a Hilary viendo la tele, aunque lo que más les llamó la atención fue descubrir el tipo de programa que estaban transmitiendo: Competencia de bandas en el distrito Shibuya.-

**Tyson:** ¡Hilary, bájale a esa cosa!

**Hilary: **¡Cállate Tyson, no dejas escuchar! –con la mirada bien puesta sobre el televisor.-

**Tyson:** ¡Hilary! –gritándole fuertemente.-

-EL volumen de la tele descendió vertiginosamente, alguien ya había hecho lo que los chicos andaban buscando hacer.-

**Izumi:** Hilary, baja el volumen por favor…Trato de estudiar para mi examen de Química y los gritos de adolescentes obsesionadas a sus ídolos de la música no me dejan estudiar. Además, es evidente quién va a ganar…

**Hilary:** -con sus ojos hechos corazones-…Blake….

**Izumi:** Exacto…

-En ese mismo momento anuncian al ganador y sí, efectivamente se trataba de Blake. Todas las chicas gritan al unísono, lastimando muchos oídos inocentes.-

**Hilary:** ¡¡Blake ha ganado, ha ganado!! –zangoloteando a la pobre chica- ¡¡Ganó!!

**Izumi:** Si me sueltas…te podría…

**Hilary:**-la suelta finalmente- ¿Qué me quieres decir Izumi?

**Izumi: **_ -recuperándose de la súper sacudida de Hilary-…Deja vuelvo en sí…-saca de la bolsa de su falda un delgado y estético celular negro, lo abre y comienza a marcar.-

**Hilary:** ¿A quién le hablas?

**Tyson: **Ya era hora de que te callaras Hilary…

**Ray: **Tanto escándalo por una estrella del rock…

**Kenny:** Mujeres, ¡quién las entiende!

**Max:** Tú lo has dicho…

-En ese momento se encontraban entrevistando al actual ganador, quien llevaba consigo una vestimenta muy a tono con su temática musical. Su camisa negra sin mangas hacía juego perfecto con sus pantalones de mezclilla. Una reluciente chaqueta roja resaltaba no solamente su vestuario, sino aquella blanca cabellera, la cual poseía mechones negros sobre aquel fleco que poseía. El color de sus ojos se encontraba totalmente resguardado por unas elegantes gafas que lo hacían irresistible para el género femenino.

La entrevista al ganador se estaba llevando a cabo de forma normal, pero repentinamente Blake pidió que pararan, le estaba entrando una importante llamada, él contestó y sonrió de la forma más disimulada posible, entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido.-

**Izumi: **Sigues siendo el mismo chico presuntuoso y egocentrista de siempre Blake…Pero no te hablo para fastidiarte, sino más bien porque hay una chica a mi lado que está loca por hablar contigo, aunque sea por teléfono…-pasó el celular a Hilary y éste temblaba en las manos de ella-…Vamos, no muerde, al menos no vía telefónica…-sarcástica.-

**Hilary: **B-B-Bu…Bueno….

-Y entonces la plática prosiguió, con un poco de dificultades por parte de Hilary, pero de igual modo, pudo llevarse a cabo el cometido esperado. Al término de la llamada, Hilary sentía que se le iba el alma, su corazón latía al mil por hora y el sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba el sentimiento que guardaba en su interior.-

**Izumi: **Bueno, ahora sí podré estudiar…

**Hilary:** ¿De dónde…lo conoces? –mirándola fijamente.-

**Izumi: **Lo conocí por accidente…Me metí en problemas con la pandilla equivocada de beyluchadores y él apareció, no para salvarme aclaro…Simplemente apareció y observó mi enfrentamiento, después simplemente se fue…Y ya…Es raro….¬¬ Las chicas lo aman porque no saben cómo es…U¬_¬

**Hilary:** Vaya, así que también juega beyblade…Qué interesante…

**Izumi:** Es bueno jugando…Debo reconocerlo…Bueno, ya me voy, ya he perdido mucho tiempo charlando sobre el bueno para nada de Blake…

**Hilary:** O_O No deberías hablar así de tu amigo….

**Izumi:** ¿Amistad?

**Hilary:** ¿Qué no son amigos?

**Izumi: **Es una amistad extraña la nuestra…-sarcástica-…Pero eso es lo que menos interesa por el momento. Bueno, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Izumi salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose de forma inmediata hacia su cuarto, el cual se encontraba en la segunda planta, a una escasa distancia del de Tyson. Cerró la puerta con la mayor de las calmas y simplemente se dejó caer boca arriba sobre su suave cama, mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

Un tono poco familiar comenzó a sonar, su teléfono estaba vibrando dentro de su bolsillo, por lo que rápidamente atendió la llamada. Abrió su escarlata mirada y se vio totalmente tranquila.-

**Izumi:**…Comprendo…No se preocupe, todo está resultando mucho mejor de lo esperado…Descuide, no claudicaré…-colgó y colocó el celular a lado suyo- (…Veremos si son capaces de sobreponerse a lo que les espera…-sonriendo satisfactoriamente-).


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III: Un Mal Augurio **

-El cielo todavía se encontraba oscurecido, el sol apenas comenzaba a emerger en el horizonte, todo en aquel solitario puente parecía contener un aire frío de soledad. Pronto la naturaleza hizo su aparición; las blancas gaviotas surcaban el cielo mientras buscaban de forma incansable su alimento, pero esto no era lo único que el paisaje podía ofrecer a los ojos de cualquier curioso.

Sus cabellos grisáceos y al mismo tiempo azulados se movían de forma tranquila y serena al compás del viento matutino. Aquella blanca bufanda se ondeaba con gran elegancia pese a todo. Sus penetrantes ojos observaban hacia el horizonte, hacia donde el intenso azul se transforma en algo interminable y hermoso.

Sentado a la orilla de aquel muelle, espera que la calma durara para siempre, pero la fragilidad de su momento se vio rápidamente destruida.-

**Kai:** ¿A qué has venido? –diciéndolo de mal modo.-

**Izumi: **No creí que fueras tan malhumorado Kai…

**Kai:** Hmp…. Dile a Tyson que hoy entre solo…-sin despegar la mirada de aquel bello paisaje.-

**Izumi:** Está bien….-se sienta repentinamente sin decir más-…Eres bastante persistente, ¿no te parece? –volteándolo a ver de soslayo.-

**Kai: **¿A qué viene esta plática Kamiki? –viéndola por primera vez.-

**Izumi:** ¿Kamiki? –toda confundida- No pensé que fueras a llamarme por mi apellido…-sonríe a medias-…Tyson es buen beyluchador, pero no significa que sea el mejor de todos ni mucho menos que sea invencible…-posa su mirada sobre la de él-…Dranzer es una bestia bit fantástica…Al menos eso es lo que yo pienso…-termina mirando hacia otra dirección.-

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Izumi: **Sí que eres callado…-burlona-…En fin, no quiero que termines enfadado por mis comentarios Hiwatari…

**Kai:** ¿Hiwatari….? –mirándola un tanto extrañado.-

**Izumi:** Hasta que no te dignes a llamarme por mi nombre, yo te llamaré por tu apellido te guste o no, de ese modo estaremos a mano…-observándolo fijamente-…Y ya que es más que evidente que mi presencia sale sobrando en este momento, me retiro…-se pone de pie, sacudiendo su falda cuidadosamente-…Al menos Tyson espera que vayas a comer, bueno, ya sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ray…-da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse.-

-Un sonido secó se oyó a la cercanía, había sido bastante fuerte, por lo que posiblemente se trató de la caída de un objeto grande y pesado, esto despertó el interés del joven beyluchador, por lo que abandonó su lugar de reposo y caminó hacia donde posiblemente se había llevado a cabo el accidente.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos. Ciertamente allí se encontraba aquel barril marrón que había sido tirado y que había causado todo el alboroto, pero eso no fue lo más interesante. Gran parte del piso se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, incluso había pequeñas salpicaduras en las paredes cercanas. Todo esto era realmente extraño.

Cuatro chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos del interior de una de las bodegas más cercanas a donde él se hallaba, parecían estar huyendo de algo pequeño y familiar.

Pronto la extrañeza se tornó confusión, culminando en una total sorpresa.-

**Kai:**…Kamiki…-observando a la chica quien salía de aquella bodega de donde hace unos instantes atrás habían escapado esos chicos.-

**Izumi:**…Hiwatari…-cachando su blade con la mano izquierda-…Creí que seguirías en ese puerto…Aunque el disturbio te atrajo de alguna manera.

**Kai: **Así que eras tú la escandalosa.

**Izumi: **Podría decirse, pero yo no soy la que anda buscando problemas, ellos solos vienen a mí…Además, esos chicos se lo estaban buscando…Querer pasarse de listos con una chica jamás será algo que permita…-camina hacia él-…Además, hay asuntos que arreglar….

**Kai:** ¿Asuntos que arreglar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**Izumi:**…Ya que me he encargado de enfrentarme al aparente campeón mundial, quiero batallar con quien solía ser el anterior campeón, claro, eso si no temes por Dranzer…-en tono arrogante.-

**Kai: **No eres más que una niña engreída…

**Izumi: **Y tú no eres más que un niño caprichudo que cree que puede tratar al resto del mundo como se le venga en gana…Este enfrentamiento te hará poner los pies sobre el sueño Hiwatari, así que velo desde este ángulo, te estoy haciendo un enorme favor….-sonando totalmente mordaz.-

**Kai: **No lograrás hacerme caer en tu juego…-viéndola fijamente a la cara-…Piensa en algo mejor que ese tipo de psicologías infantiles…

**Izumi: **Con que ésas tenemos…-burlona-…Me agrada que no sea tan sencillo…-da media vuelta, dándole la espalda-…¿Piensas permanecer por más tiempo en este sitio?

**Kai:** ¿Acaso no piensas asistir a clases?

**Izumi: **Simplemente no quiero ir, además, los exámenes ya han pasado y lo que están viendo en clase últimamente ya lo sé….Y las faltas son fácilmente justificables…

-Reaccionaron justo a tiempo, algo a enorme celeridad había sido dirigido hacia ellos de una dirección cercana. Se trataba de un beyblade azul, que giraba sin aparente sentido alrededor de ellos, encerrándolos en un círculo de alta velocidad.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en sacar sus lanzadores y unirse a la pelea, pronto aquél intruso era correteado acérrimamente por dos blades que iban a gran prontitud, golpeaban sin cesar a aquel celeste blade, sacándolo de balance en más de una ocasión. Era evidente que era injusto el ataque doble, pero no estaban de humor para lidiar con el fisgón por mucho tiempo.

Pero la sorpresa al final se la llevaron ellos. La fortaleza de aquel blade se duplicó, logrando defenderse de sus atacantes, pero esto no detuvo el ataque de ellos, sino que motivo a que mantuvieran el ritmo.-

**Izumi:** ¡¡BirdDragon, ataca y acaba con ese beyblade!! ¡¡Embístelo!!

-BirdDragon aumentó su marcha de ataque y pronto se encontraba haciéndole realmente mucho daño al beyblade enemigo. Las chispas saltaban, la fricción estaba llegando al límite por ambas partes. Una fuerte sacudida de poderes mando a ambos blades a varios metros de distancia el uno del otro.

Nuevamente la carrera comenzó y BirdDragon ya no se encontraba totalmente aislado, Dranzer se había unido a la arremetida.

La bestia bit del contrincante hizo su aparición. De un intenso blanco era el color del pelaje de aquel majestuoso Pegaso. La armadura que le protegía era negra, con bordes dorados, resaltando aún más la belleza de aquella bestia sagrado. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó el contraataque.-

**Izumi:** ¿Con qué un Pegaso, eh? (…Acaso…).

**Kai:** Será mejor que te muestres de una buena vez…-mirando hacia todas direcciones.-

-Y el deseo se tornó realidad, el sospechoso hizo su aparición, emergiendo de una esquina oscura y resguardada de todo avistamiento. Toda su apariencia se encontraba protegida por una larga y negra capucha, por lo que solamente la mitad de su rostro era percibible.-

**Izumi:** Ya era hora de que nuestro atacante se manifestara, aunque el hecho de que uses esa absurda capucha no ayuda mucho….-llama a su blade, tomándolo en su mano-…Déjate de esto…Y si quieres pelea, enfréntate como un verdadero jugador…

**¿?:**-sonriendo-…Éste muelle es mi territorio…Así que estoy en todo mi derecho de enfrentarme con los intrusos….

**Izumi:** (Bueno, al menos se trata de una chica….)…No salgas con tonterías como ésas…

**Kai: **Mejor muestra tu rostro…De una buena vez por todas…

**¿?: **No tengo objeción alguna en hacerlo….

- Ella se quitó la capucha de un solo tirón, mostrando aquel largo cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a media espalda. Su ropa era sencilla, un pantalón pesquero blanco y una blusa rosa de tirantes delgados, la cual resaltaban aún más la celeste mirada de aquella chica. Sus zapatos eran abiertos, pero de piso, completando el conjunto.

Su fleco era levemente largo, enmarcado aquel redondeado rostro. Realmente era una chica hermosa.-

**Izumi:**-son los ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa-…Tú…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV: Reencuentro**

**Kai:** ¿Se conocen? –viendo a Izumi.-

**Izumi:** Sólo la conozco de vista, es todo….

**¿?:** A diferencia de mí Izumi…-sonriendo dulcemente-…Blake me ha hablado maravillas de ti…Claro que posiblemente no te acuerdes de mí…Así que te refrescaré la memoria…Me llamo Misao…Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin…

**Izumi:** Unmm… (Así que sí era ella….) –lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.-

**Misao: **Ya me habían dicho que eras una persona poco tratable, pero el ver esa mirada, se quedaron cortos en la descripción…

**Kai: **Andando Kamiki…Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo…-se marcha.-

**Misao:** Izumi, Izumi…Lindo nombre para una persona tan desagradable como tú…-oyéndose cruel.-

**Izumi: **¿Desagradable? Al parecer estás usando el adjetivo equivocado conmigo Misao…-diciéndolo mordazmente-…Todavía tienes mucho que aprender sobre mí niñita…-viéndola fijamente a los ojos-…Esto no es ni la punta del iceberg…Y pronto te darás cuenta de que tu inútil intento por derrotarme, se quedará en eso…-le da la espalda y alcanza en cuestión se minutos a Kai- (…¿Ahora qué pretendes…?).

-La fiesta había llegado a su fin, ahora solamente quedaba limpiar el desastre de trastes sucios que se habían juntado después de semejante banquete.

Todos se encontraban en la sala, bebiendo un poco de limonada mientras digerían lo que se acababan de engullir.

El timbre sonó una vez, pero eso no despertó ni la más mínima sospecha, y todos siguieron en el ambiente de la fiesta.

Fue en ese momento que la voz del abuelo de Tyson irrumpió la habitación, algo había pasado.-

**Tyson:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede abuelo? ¿Por qué tanto barullo?

**Abuelo: **Allá fuera se encuentra Lee y el resto de los chicos…Al parecer Mariah no se encuentra bien…

**Ray:** ¡¿Pero qué ha sucedido abuelo?! –todo alarmado.-

**Abuelo:** Lo mejor es que se lo cuenten ellos…

-Detrás del abuelo se encontraban los antiguos compañeros de quipo de Ray, Lee, Gary y Kevin, el semblante de sus rostros denotaba que estaban realmente preocupados por lo que les había pasado.-

**Ray:**-se acerca a Lee- ¡¡Contesta Lee, ¿qué es lo que le ha pasado a Mariah?!!

**Lee: **Pues verás...Algo muy extraño pasó…

**Kevin: **Mariah se encontraba recolectando un poco de fruta para la comida, pero tardó más de lo esperado, por lo que nos preocupamos y fuimos a buscarla…

**Lee:** Pero la búsqueda nos llevó más tiempo del que nos esperábamos… y pronto la noche cayó… Fue en ese momento en que pedimos ayuda a toda la aldea…

**Kevin:** Todos buscaron y al final la encontraron, pero….-se quedó callado.-

**Ray:** ¡¡Pero qué, qué?!! –en tono desesperado.-

**Lee:** Esta inconsciente sobre el suelo…Malherida y con su beyblade totalmente hecho añicos…Realmente nos quedamos atónitos… ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle una barbaridad semejante a Mariah? ¡¿Quién?!

**Ray: **¿Y dónde está ella?

**Lee:** Nos contactamos con el Sr. Dickenson y él nos ayudó a traerla al hospital de esta ciudad para que estuviera mejor vigilada…

**Tyson: **¡¡Esto es el colmo!!

**Dizzy:** Eso es despreciable…

**Hilary:** Vaya que lo es…

**Lee:** Aunque…

**Max: **¿Aunque…qué Lee?

**Lee: **Esa misma noche en que sucedió el enfrentamiento…Ese sujeto apareció e hizo su amenaza…

**Kai:** ¿Qué tipo de amenaza?

**Kevin:** Nos dijo que si no le entregamos lo que él quería, seguiría persiguiendo a las bestias bits no sólo de los miembros más débiles de un equipo, sino que también lo haría con cualquier bestia bit que perteneciera a un miembro femenino del equipo…

**Izumi:** ¿Y qué es lo que les pidió a cambio? –mirándolos agudamente-…Porque dudo que todo este viaje a Japón haya sido simplemente por motivos médicos…

**Lee:** ¿Quién eres tú? Jamás te había visto…

**Izumi:** Dime lo que quiere a cambio y te diré quién soy…

**Lee:**…Él dijo que deseaba arreglar viejas cuentas con un ex compañero de equipo, pero no sólo eso, sino que quería algo a cambio para frenar que siguiera haciendo lo que hasta el momento llevaba maquinando…

**Izumi:** ¿Te dio algún nombre o algo parecido?

**Lee:**…De hecho sí…. "Tráiganme a Kamiki Izumi y no sólo liberará a Galuz sino a todas las bestias bit que mi Leviathan se ha devorado…"

**Tyson/Kenny/Hilary/Ray/Max:** ¡¡¿Cómo que quiere a Izumi?!!

**Lee:** ¿Ah?

**Izumi:** Yo soy Kamiki Izumi, Lee…A mí es a quien anda buscando el cazador…-diciéndolo tranquilamente.-

**Lee:** ¿Has dicho…Cazador…?

**Izumi:** Realmente su verdadero nombre es Koujirou….Hace tiempo formó parte de mi equipo, de hecho, él era el líder, pero terminó aceptando otro tipo de ideas…Ahora es un beyluchador solitario que vaga alrededor del mundo en busca de enfrentamientos que alimenten el poder de ésta…Aunque tristemente eligió el método incorrecto…-en tono un tanto triste-…Devorar las bestias bits de sus contrincantes…lo cual le permite tener las habilidades de dichas bestias…Un habilidad única, pero al mismo tiempo destructiva…

**Lee:** Pero si su bestia bit devoró a Galux, entonces….

**Izumi:** Bueno, realmente esas bestias bits no son devoradas…Simplemente se han fusionado a la bestia bit de él y forman un solo ser con éste…Claro que la única manera de recuperar a Galux sería derrotando a Leviathan o que él la libere…Pero es más factible enfrentarse a él y tratar de vencerle…Aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que dejó el equipo, así que….

**Tyson:** Ya engulló a muchas bestias bit en el camino…

**Ray:**-mirando a Izumi de soslayo-….Mmm…

**Izumi:** Lo haré Ray…Estoy harta de que él me siga por medio mundo…Después de todo ésa es la razón principal por la que mi abuelo me trajo aquí…Esperaba que estando todos ustedes a lado mío, Tsukishiro pensaría mejor las cosas…Pero todo calló en fallo…

**Tyson:** ¿Acaso estás loca? No irás a ningún lado Izumi…Si él tiene asuntos contigo será mejor que venga y los arregle de una buena vez por todas….

**Ray:** Eso es muy cierto Izumi…Además, si tuvo la osadía de hacer algo como eso con Mariah, no quiero pensar lo que tiene guardado para ti…Y realmente me sentiría culpable de que te pasara algo por mi egoísmo…

**Lee:** Además Mariah se recuperará…Y el resto de las chicas serán protegidas por el resto de sus compañeros, así que todavía no recurramos a extremos…

**Izumi: **-aprieta su mano derecha, tratando de liberar estrés- (…Sabía que esto pasaría, pero por qué tan pronto…Apenas estoy empezando…).

**Kai:**-mirando de soslayo a Izumi- (Así que a esto se referían cuando decían que eras una chica problemática).

**Izumi:**-sintiendo aquella punzante mirada sobre ella-…Hmp…(Tiene la mirada bastante pesada…).

-La puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando a la vista al nuevo invitado que había llegado para unirse a la polémica plática. Todos se quedaron callados ante la intromisión e Izumi simplemente volteó hacia aquella persona, topándose con una inesperada sorpresa.-

**¿?:** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos…Izumi! –observándola fijamente, al tiempo que retiraba aquellas oscuras gafas, mostrando aquel mirar grisáceo.-


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V: Pasado Acechante**

**¿?: **Hola a todos…

**Izumi:**…Blake…

**Blake:** Es bueno ver que todavía te acuerdas de tu compañero de equipo…

**Izumi: **¿Qué es lo que te ha traído aquí Blake?

**Blake:** El cazador…-sonando bastante serio.-

**Izumi: **Así que has decidido aclarar rivalidades con él de una buena vez por todas, ¿no?

**Blake: **Tenía que llegar tarde o temprano…-se sienta al borde de la entrada al dojo-….No hay necesidad de presentaciones…Al ser beyluchadores conozco sus nombres de antemano, así que simplemente me queda presentarme yo mismo…Aunque claro, ya has dicho mi nombre, por lo que me ahorraste tiempo….

**Izumi: **-_- Sigues siendo el mismo….

**Tyson:** Así que tú eres el susodicho Blake…¿No?

**Blake:**-mirando al campeón mundial de soslayo-…Así es…No sólo los bladebreakers se encuentran aquí, sino que también están los White Tiger X…Vaya, vaya…

**Lee:** No te ofendas…Pero no se supone que eres una estrella de rock o algo por el estilo.

**Max: **Cierto…¿No deberías estando atendiendo al séquito de admiradoras que tienes?

**Blake: **Izumi…Dime algo, ¿qué les has dicho sobre mí específicamente?

**Izumi:** Que eres un egocentrista y cosas por el estilo…

**Blake:** Ya veo…-se gira hacia el jardín-…No me importa en qué papel me tengan…No estoy aquí para demostrarle nada a nadie, simplemente he venido a enfrentar a un viejo compañero…-se pone de pie y posa la mirada en Izumi-…Nos veremos luego…-se va de allí sin decir nada más.-

**Ray: **¿Él siempre es así? –a Izumi.-

**Izumi:** No siempre charla tanto Ray…Hoy se portó sociable…

**Tyson:** Es un alivio que Hilary no estuviera aquí o de lo contrario…

-Y antes de que Tyson pudiera continuar su oración un fuerte y agudo grito resonó por todo el lugar.-

**Kenny:** ¿Qué fue ese espantoso grito?

**Ray: **Ni idea…

**Izumi: **-se asoma hacia afuera del dojo, posando la mirada en todas direcciones hasta que encuentra el objetivo-…Al parecer hoy es día de reunión de beyluchadoras…Emily, Mathilda, Julia, Ming-Ming y Mariam están aquí…

**Tyson:** Vaya, ¿qué es lo que harán todos ellas aquí?

**Lee: **Probablemente la voz ya se corrió y no están más que tomando medidas…

**Ray: **Es mejor estar unidos en situaciones en las que el enemigo ataca cuando se encuentra desprotegido su adversario…

**Kenny:** Sí, suena lógico…

**Max: **Será divertido ver a las chicas nuevamente….

**Tyson:** ¿Por qué será que tardan tanto?

**Izumi:** Porque están hablando con Blake…De hecho por él fue que ellas gritaron…

**Tyson:** ¡¡Esto es el colmo!! –agarrando fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos-…¡¡¿Quién se cree que es ese Blake?!!

**Izumi: **-riéndose ligera y silenciosamente-…Ya, tranquilo….

**Max:** Izumi tiene razón…Tranquilízate Tyson…

**Izumi:** Ya vienen hacia acá…No tardan…

**Emily: **Hola a todos chicos…-sonriendo.-

**Ming-Ming:** ¡Hola a todos mis admiradores!

**Tyson:** Mmm…Ming-Ming…

**Mariam: **Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Tyson…Max…Ray…Kai…

**Mathilde: **Sé que es muy repentino que todas estemos aquí, pero después de lo que le sucedió a Mariah no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada….

**Julia: **¡Pondremos a ese chico en su sitio de una buena vez por todas!

**Dizzy:** Arriba el poder femenino…

**Tyson:** Ahora que lo pienso…¡¡Dejen de gritar como adolescentes desbocadas!! -gritándoselo al puro estilo anime.-

**Ming-Ming: **Pero acabamos de encontrarnos con Blake…Si ves un poco de tele sabrás quién es él…-y repentinamente sus ojos tintinean y su espacio rosa aparece- Es tan lindo…Y esa voz….

**Tyson:** ¡Oh, no, tú también!

**Mathilda: **Ming-Ming es la más emocionada de todas nosotras…-riéndose felizmente.-

**Mariam:** Y ahora que sabemos que Blake también juega beyblade, hace todo más interesante…

**Emily:** Me pregunto si será bueno…Me gustaría enfrentarme a él, de ese modo tendría datos referentes a sus habilidades con el beyblade….-ajustando sus lentes.-

**Julia:** Aunque no lo fuera, es bastante lindo… ¿No les parece chicas?

**Todas:** ¡¡SÍ!!

**Izumi:** Voy a vomitar…¬_¬

**Ray:** Ni me lo digas….

**Mathilda:** Tú debes de ser Izumi, ¿cierto? –Izumi asiente y entonces prosigue-…Bueno, el Sr. Dickenson acaba de decirnos que en algún momento formaste parte de un equipo de beyblade y que dentro de éste estuvo no sólo Blake sino el chico que anda detrás de nuestras bestias bits…

**Izumi:** Así es…De hecho ésa es historia del pasado…El equipo quedó disuelto hace dos años atrás…Por lo que en el presente somos simplemente amigos…

**Ming-Ming: **¡Qué trágico que hayan terminado de ese modo!

**Izumi:** No realmente…Al fin y al cabo fue por consentimiento colectivo…-sonríe-…Además, ellos siguen batallando, que ya no lo hagamos en equipo no significa el fin de nuestro interés común…

**Mathilda: **En eso tienes toda la razón Izumi….

**Tyson:** Perdón que interrumpa su amena plática…-lo más sarcástico que podía llegar a ser- ¡¿Pero qué son todas esa maletas que están allá afuera?! –señalando hacia el jardín donde una gran cantidad de maletas de diversos colores se posaban sobre el césped.-

**Julia: **Hemos venido hasta aquí Tyson para mudarnos todas, de ese modo no nos encontramos solas cuando el ataque se presente…Y no te espantes Tyson, no vamos a quedarnos en tu casa, simplemente decidimos venirlos a ver, es todo…

**Tyson:**-suspira del alivio-…Eso está mucho mejor…

**Ray: **¿Y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo?

**Emily:** Ellos se encuentran rondando la ciudad por el momento…Digamos que están tratando de rastrear a este chico…

**Max: **Es bueno que los chicos pongan de su parte…-sonriendo felizmente.-

**Izumi: **Es la mejor idea que pudieron tener…Si se encuentran juntas, al menos no tendrá tanta ventaja y por lo menos, tendrá que dar pelea….

**Kenny:** Bueno, creo que será mejor que ya no hablemos más del asunto…Resulta de lo más estresante y preocuparnos como locos tampoco ayudara.

**Mariam: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

**Izumi:** Si me disculpan, me retiro…-comienza avanzar hacia aquella puerta corrediza, la abre y se coloca sus zapatos, lista para abandonar el lugar-…Tengan cuidado con Tsukishiro, no es un oponente fácil y conoce todo acerca de ustedes, por lo que se encuentran en total desventaja al no saber nada de él…-se gira hacia ellos-…Es todo lo que les puedo decir…-se marcha de allí.-

**Max:** Ella conoce mejor que nadie a ese chico, por lo que es mejor que sigamos sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

**Kai: **Debe haber al menos un poco de información acerca de ellos…

**Kenny:** Dizzy…

**Dizzy:** En eso estoy jefe…

**Ray: **Estamos en tus manos Dizzy…

**Dizzy:** Encontré algo un tanto peculiar….

**Tyson:** ¿Qué es…?

**Dizzy:** Bueno, no creo que quieras saberlo realmente….

**Kai:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Dizzy: **Ese chico realmente es….


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI: Conociéndote**

**Emily:** No nos dejes con la duda Dizzy…Anda, dinos de una buena vez por todas….

**Dizzy:** Al parecer este tal Tsukishiro anteriormente formaba parte del grupo de Voltaire…Aunque nunca se presentó contra nosotros ni nada por el estilo, fue uno de los pocos elegidos por él y Boris…Y ya que Izumi nos ha hablado sobre la habilidad especial que su bestia bit, ahora las piezas encajan a la perfección…Eso es todo lo que logré obtener…Sonará extraña, pero pareciera que la información sobre este chico hubiera sido borrada del sistema…Lo que hace de todo esto, algo realmente muy raro…

**Ray: **Así que todo nos lleva a un callejón sin salida…Donde cualquier pista que obtenemos nos lleva a un desenlace bastante incierto…

**Max: **Unmm…No me gusta estar a merced de los demás…Pero nuevamente nos vemos afectados por esta situación…-suspira.-

-La mañana siguiente llegó y de alguna manera los chicos yacían en el dojo, cuestionando lo que había pasado y lo que posiblemente llegaría a ocurrir nuevamente si no hacían nada al respecto, pero por más que se pusieran a analizar, no poseían ni siquiera la información suficiente como para elaborar un plan.

-Nadie notó cuando él abandonó el dojo, para dirigirse a un sitio menos ruidoso y donde pudiera poner sus pensamientos en orden. No caminó por mucho rato, ya que rápidamente se vio adentrado en aquel jardín que rodeaba la casa de Tyson. Observó a su alrededor y analizó cuál sería el mejor lugar para descansar a la sombra de un exuberante árbol. Cuando por fin se decidió, simplemente se sentó, recargando su espalda sobre el tronco.

Cerró sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos se quedó profundamente dormido, conservando aquel semblante tan bello.

Las horas tardaron y pronto habría de llegar el atardecer.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de su entorno.

Sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos soperos ante la sorpresa que había hecho su aparición tan repentinamente.

Su rubí mirada lo veía de forma divertida al tiempo que de sus pequeños y delgados labios emergían unas palabras de cortesía. Su larga cola, se movía de acá allá conforme ella movía su cabeza. Sus rodillas se encontraban fuertemente sujetadas a la rama más baja de aquel árbol. Colgaba de cabeza, desafiando a su propia seguridad, pero no parecía importarle, ya que parecía estar de lo más cómoda trepada de ese modo.

Ya no traía más consigo aquel uniforme tan rutinario, ahora su vestimenta se basaba en un short negro corto a la cintura, combinando perfectamente con aquella blusa roja de delgados tirantes que carecía de estampado alguno. Por primera vez traía un par de argollas de plata en ambas orejas y un par de guantes negros que la hacían aparentar cierto grado de rudeza.

Se soltó de su único sostén, usando de apoyo a sus dos manos, quienes resistieron el peso y la gravedad del cuerpo. Dio un giro hacia atrás y se encontraba nuevamente sobre tierra firme.

**Izumi: **¿Te asusté Hiwatari?

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí colgada?

**Izumi:** Ah…Me subí hace rato y admiré la vista que éste árbol…Pero al poco rato descendí hasta la rama más cercana y me quedé totalmente dormida…Y cuando desperté estabas ahí y decidí saludarte….u_u

**Kai:**-se pone de pie de inmediato-…Deberías madurar de una buena vez por todas Kamiki…

**Izumi:** ¿Madurar? Vaya, dos personas totalmente diferentes me dicen exactamente lo mismo….-diciéndolo más para sí que para él-…Es divertido, por eso lo hago…-cruzándose de brazos.-

**Kai: **-mirándola un tanto desaprobatoriamente-… ¿Qué sucede realmente aquí Kamiki?

**Izumi: **Pues…no sé realmente…Tsukishiro ahora es nuestro enemigo público común y sinceramente no sé si está solo o hay alguien más detrás de todo esto….Eso es lo que realmente se me viene a la cabeza por el momento….

**Kai: **Mmm…

**Izumi:** Será mejor ponerse a practicar…Uno no sabe cuándo puede ser atacado…-y sin decir nada más, toma rápidamente la muñeca de Kai entre la suya, jalándolo bruscamente para iniciar rápidamente una carrera que habría de llevarlos lejos de la casa de Tyson- ¡Vamos, no seas tan lento Hiwatari!

**Kai:** ¡Será mejor que me sueltes Kamiki!

**Izumi:** ¡Intenta liberarte Hiwatari!¡No creo que te sea tan difícil zafarte de la aprehensión de una niña! –burlona-…Vamos…No seas tan amargado por el día de hoy…-con la mirada puesta al frente.-

-La carrera llegó a su final y aunque ambos se encontraban agitados y exhaustos por semejante distancia recorrida prácticamente en cuestión de minutos, ninguno de los dos mostraría esa debilidad al otro, era simplemente cuestión de orgullo.

El paisaje en general era agradable. Había una gran cantidad de pinos en donde pusiesen la mirada y no había más ruido que el de la naturaleza en movimiento.

El cielo todavía conservaba su tonalidad azulada y las nubes blancas adornaban a éste.-

**Izumi: **Este lugar es bastante tranquilo….Además, hay una parte donde hay una especie de fosa…La cual puede ser tomada como un bey-estadio gigante donde se pueden practicar y mejorar maniobras, ya que la piedra llega a ser engañosa e inestable…Pensaba traer a los chicos, pero primero el líder del equipo debe aprobar el sitio…

**Kai: **¿Tanto barullo por algo como esto?

**Izumi: **Se me olvidaba que eras el anti-social del grupo…-sarcástica-…Vamos, tienes que ver el lugar…Y si te animas, podemos empezar a entrenar…-saca su beyblade y se lo muestra-…BirdDragon y yo estamos muy ansiosas por enfrentar a Dranzer…

**Kai: **-comienza a caminar-…Será mejor que vayamos a ese lugar o seguirás molestándome.

**Izumi: **(Engreído…u_u)…Está bien…-lo alcanza, caminando lado a lado-…He oído muchas acerca de ti, pero ahora que te conozco cara a cara muchas de esas afirmaciones han sido tachadas de la lista…-mirándolo de soslayo-…Sólo necesito comprobar que tan bueno eres combatiendo…-fija su mirada en el horizonte-…Pero no parezco ser lo suficientemente buena para llenar tus expectativas…

-Cuando por fin llegaron, se encontraron con una profunda fosa, de al menos cuatro metros de profundidad por seis metros de diámetro, llena de pequeñas piedras que se habían ido desbordando con el tiempo y los diluvios. El campestre era ideal para entrenar y perfeccionar las habilidades en terrenos poco transitables como resultaba ser éste.-

**Izumi: **Este es un buen sitio para medir la resistencia no solamente del jugador, sino también de su beyblade…

**Kai:** -con la mirada sobre aquel próximo centro de entrenamiento-…No está tan mal…

**Izumi: **Eres un chico difícil de complacer…-viéndolo de reojo-…Eso es bueno…

-Ahora aquella arena tan solitaria, poseía un nuevo invitado….

Girando a enorme velocidad, recorría rápidamente aquella espaciosa superficie. No solamente era veloz, sino que también era diestro. El terreno no estaba del todo parejo, por lo que existían desniveles y demás impedimentos que imposibilitaban un perfecto control sobre el beyblade.

Parecía realmente fácil para ella y de alguna manera esto atrajo su atención.-

**Kai: **Que tú ya conozcas este tipo de terreno te da cierta ventaja sobre tu enemigo…

**Izumi: **¿Conocer? No Hiwatari….Apenas ayer lo descubrí y fue cuando se me ocurrió ocuparlo para entrenar…Además, un buen jugador se adapta a cualquier circunstancia adversa…. No te enojes porque soy buena en lo que hago…-burlona.-

**Kai: **¡Ja!

**Izumi: **Tú no estás en derecho de afirmar o negar mis palabras Hiwatari. Después de todo, te niegas a enfrentarme…Tal vez tengas miedo de ver que tus habilidades puedan ser igualadas o superadas por mí…o simplemente se trata de un capricho machista avalado por el complejo de superioridad que tienen los hombres hacia nosotras las mujeres…No sé, elige la respuesta que más se te dé…

**Kai: **Siempre con esa mente tan calculadora…-sentándose a la orilla de aquella fosa-…Diría que al menos en eso…tenemos cierto parecido…

**Izumi: **Vamos Hiwatari…Quiero un enfrentamiento contigo…

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que buscas con eso? No veo sentido alguno…Después de todo, ya derrotaste al campeón mundial…

**Izumi:** Tyson es bueno, pero de nada me sirve enfrentarme a él…Porque sé que puedo vencerlo si realmente lo quisiera…Pero no siento esa necesidad hacia él…Al que quiero vencer está negándose rotundamente a un enfrentamiento…Y no entiendo por qué…Después de todo, eres de lo más competitivo…

**Kai: **-la mira de reojo-…Si tenemos este combate…¿Prometes que me dejarás en paz? -ella asiente y él prosigue-…Entonces hagámoslo…

**Izumi:** Pero…

**Kai:** ¿Pero?

**Izumi: **Si tú ganas, te dejaré en paz…Y nunca más volveré a pedirte una batalla….Si tú pierdes…me dejarás entrenar con Dranzer durante una semana….

**Kai:** ¿Cómo dices…?

**Izumi:** ¿Aceptas o temes perderlo todo? –en tono desafiante.-

**Kai: **-se para-…Acepto…Pero yo también pongo una condición más….

**Izumi:** Escucho…

**Kai:** Si yo gano además de lo acordado anteriormente…Me mostrarás a BirdDragon…

**Izumi:** Entonces trato hecho…-estrechando la mano de éste entre la suya como muestra de que el contrato se ha establecido ya.-


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII: Beso y Compromiso**

-Ambos yacían parados en ambos extremos de aquel rupestre bey-estadio, preparados para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Sus miradas ahora se encontraban puestas en el otro, analizando el movimiento más mínimo, en busca de alguna debilidad.

Los lanzadores fueron preparados, y los beyblades salieron a la voz de Let It Rip hacia la batalla.

Recorrían vertiginosamente toda la arena, acostumbrándose lo más rápido posible a aquel nuevo y desafiante ambiente, porque eso determinaría quién habría de ser el ganador.-

**Izumi:** Cuando quieras Hiwatari…-sonando de lo más divertida-…Ya estoy deseando que esto empiece…-sonriendo burlonamente.-

**Kai: **Hmp….Entonces no hay necesidad de que esto se prolongue por más tiempo… ¡¡Dranzer!! ¡¡Ataca!!

-El ataque fue realmente fuerte, logrando sacar de balance a su contrincante, pero esta situación no duraría lo suficiente...Ya que BirdDragon ahora se encontraba embistiendo a Dranzer.

Ambos se mantenían en un mismo punto, tratando de hacer retroceder al otro, lo cual parecía no estar llevando a ninguna parte, ya que se encontraban bastante parejos.-

**Izumi:** Buen ataque Hiwatari….Pero necesitarás algo más para retenernos… ¡¡BirdDragon, aumenta tu ataque, no dejes que Dranzer te acorrale!!

**Kai:** Eso está por verse ¡¡¡Dranzer, Blazing Gib!!!

-Aunque el ataque fue realmente poderoso, no logró tener el impacto suficiente como para causar un daño mayor. Aquél beyblade había logrado mantener una defensa incomparable, lo cual le ayudó a escabullirse de las garras de Dranzer. Pero esto todavía no terminaba.

El contraataque llegó y la situación lentamente fue empeorando…Dranzer se encontraba en apuros, su defensa era buena, pero las estocadas que aquel sagaz beyblade eran bastante rápidas y lo suficientemente poderosas y acertadas como para dejar aturdido a su oponente, quien únicamente era golpeado una y otra vez por aquella veloz estela blanca que iba de acá a allá.-

**Kai: **La velocidad no es lo todo…

**Izumi:** Tal vez no lo sea, pero si se combina con una ofensiva formidable y una defensa excelente, se obtiene un modo de batalla bastante superior….Eres bueno atacando, lo admito, pero…tu defensa es débil… ¡¡BirdDragon, Sacred wind!!

-El viento dejó repentinamente de tener aquella calidez, pronto la temperatura parecía descender apresuradamente sin explicación aparente.

Fuertes corrientes de viento frío comenzaron a circular alrededor de aquel beyblade, comprimiéndose y expandiéndose de forma continua, siempre un centímetro más cerca de su oponente.

Había algo muy extraño en aquel gélido viento expedido desde aquella bestia bit que todavía permanecía oculta en la seguridad de su blade.

El suelo paulatinamente comenzó a quebrantarse, creándose rápidamente grietas minúsculas sobre la superficie donde aquel álgido viento había rozado mínimamente.-

**Kai:** Así que BirdDragon maneja el viento como si se tratasen de filosas cuchillas…-mirándola fijamente.-

**Izumi:** BirdDragon es una bestia bit única…Usa el viento del medio para enfriarlo y hacer de éste una dolorosa arma que es capaz de destazar el más duro de los metales…Aunque también puede usar el viento a temperatura ambiente que nos rodea, en lo personal prefiero este clima glacial….Así que como puedes ver, jamás harán falta recursos para mi bestia bit…Aunque…todavía guarda muchas sorpresas más…-sonando de lo más amenazante.-

**Kai:** Umm…Está por verse… ¡¡Dranzer!!

-Nuevamente el ataque comenzó…

Las corrientes de viento ahora se habían comprimido hasta encerrar en una esfera a aquel beyblade, creando un amortiguador perfecto para prevenir que Dranzer pudiera causarle daño alguno.

Más de un embate fue lanzado, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo…El ataque era fácilmente bloqueado, ocasionando que detrás de cada embestida, el beyblade saliera perdiendo el equilibrio ante la diferencia de poder.

**Izumi:** Ya atacaste, ahora es mi turno…-viéndolo fijamente.-

-BirdDragon arremetió contra Dranzer, impactando sobre éste con enorme facilidad. Ahora aquella eficaz defensa le servía de poderoso contraataque.

Inesperadamente aquella esfera de viento perdió consistencia, tornándose nuevamente en corrientes frías de viento, pero ahora se habían vuelto mucho más vertiginosas y violentas, logrando expandirse a todo el campo de batalla.

Una tormenta de nieve se había desatado en aquel ambiente anteriormente cálido. Lentamente todo comenzaba a llenarse de blanca escarcha, lo cual solamente provocaba que surgieran más problemas.-

**Izumi:** La nieve es muy agradable… Ahora toda nuestra arena de combate está siendo cubierta por ésta, aunque dudo que esto sea problema para ti…

**Kai: **Necesitarás una ventisca más fuerte que ésa para frenarme…¡¡Dranzer!!

-El fuego emergió, y el majestuoso Fénix hizo su aparición, logrando hacer de aquella nieve, simple agua. Todo aquel blanco panorama estaba siendo consumido por las intensas llamas rojas desprendidas de Dranzer, pronto todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todo parecía tomar un nuevo rumbo.-

**Izumi:** Ya era hora de que saliera Dranzer a defenderse…

**Kai: **Ya me di cuenta de que no puedo tomarte a la ligera…

**Izumi:** Es bueno saber eso Hiwatari….-sonriendo-…BirdDragon…Es hora de que le muestres quién eres…. ¡¡Sal!!

-Una luz celeste salió de su beyblade, anchándose y dejando ver lánguidamente lo que se ocultaba detrás de ésta…

Sus alas, blancas y protegidas con una armadura azul marina con relucientes bordes dorados, encerraban a aquel ser que lentamente emergía de entre las sombras…Había algo extraño en aquella aparente ave nívea.

De la misma tonalidad que la armadura que protegía a sus alas, otra más cubría la cabeza de aquella ave, pero ésta era peculiar, poseía la forma de la cabeza aguda de un dragón con tres largos y punzantes cuernos, cubriendo de ese modo hasta el delgado y agudo pico del ave. Sin embargo, aquellos intensos ojos escarlatas eran visibles, ya que aquella perfecta armadura poseía dos orificios en el lugar donde las cuencas oculares se encontraban.

La armadura de dragón no se quedaba allí, sino que parecía poseer una prolongación aún más extensa, alargándose hacia donde hubiera espacio, aquel delgado cuerpo formado por esa maciza protección, pareciera ser realmente otro ser más fusionado al cuerpo de otro ser incompleto, con la forma de un esplendoroso dragón.

Pronto la protección desapareció, ahora esas prominentes alas se extendieron, mostrando la imponencia de aquel ser alado. Aquel pecho protegido por otra fiera armadura y aquellas largas y oscuras garras, no eran más que complementos de su arsenal de fuerza.-

**Izumi:** Ahora que BirdDragon ha hecho su aparición, es hora de que empiece realmente este combate…

**Kai:**-aún contemplando a aquella bestia bit, percatándose de que no había visto nada en su vida que se le pareciera-…Bird…Dragon…

**Izumi: **-con la mirada puesta en él-…Hasta hace poco sólo mi equipo sabía la identidad de mi bestia bit…Ahora eres el cuarto en ver su verdadera forma…

**Kai: **-posando la mirada en ella- Aún no te he derrotado… ¿Por qué mostrármela entonces?

**Izumi:** Te estabas mostrando impaciente…Además, el hecho de que hayas liberado a Dranzer, animo todo…Y no quería quedarme atrás…-con su mano derecha puesta sobre su cadera.-

**Kai: **Ya veo…

**Izumi:** Y ya que he eliminado la petición extra que me solicitabas, tendrás que pensar en otra, claro, si quieres, si no, las cosas pueden quedarse como estaban en un principio.

**Kai:** Ya pensaré en algo…-dirige su mirada a su blade- ¡¡Dranzer, Blazing Gib!!

**Izumi: **¡¡Sacred Wind!!

-Las dos fuerzas opuestas chocaron, creando un enorme cataclismo.

Ataque tras ataque era mandado, pero el resultado era el mismo: una gran explosión de poder que era alimentada por el deseo de obtener la victoria.

**Izumi: **No lo haces nada mal…Después de lanzar seis ataques continuos, todavía se mantiene girando tu blade…

**Kai:** Mira quién habla….-sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **Sé que el ataque que estás usando no es el más poderoso que tienes…y supondré, que tú también sabrás que lo que estoy haciendo es mi carta más fuerte…

**Kai:** Te gusta consumir la paciencia de tu oponente…No sueles precipitarte…Esperas y aguardas el momento propicio para atacar… No soy Tyson para caer en esa artimaña.

**Izumi: **Buena observación….

**Kai:** Te ves un poco cansada…-respirando agitadamente.-

**Izumi:** No realmente…He aprendido a aumentar mi resistencia, para poder hacer ataques continuos sin agotarme tanto…

**Kai:** Presuntuosa…

**Izumi:** Pero esta presuntuosa te va a ganar…

**Kai:** No pienso perder contra ti…

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué soy una chica…?

**Kai:** No…Porque soy mejor que tú… ¡¡¡Dranzer!!! ¡¡¡Flame Gibs Turbo!!!

-Dranzer arremetió contra BirdDragon, en un vigoroso despliegue de fuerza….

El fuego y el hielo chocaron, y nubes de agua condensada cubrieron la arena, impidiendo ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando allí.-

**Izumi: **Un poco de vapor no va a derrotarnos…

**Kai:** No era parte de mi estrategia, pero podría servir de algo…

**Izumi: **Hm…

**Kai: **-sonriendo burlonamente-…Me sorprende que no tengas nada que decir a tu favor.

**Izumi:** Eres realmente bueno…Tienes más potencial del que me imaginaba.

**Kai:**-su semblante cambió ante esa afirmación- Así que estás midiendo mi potencial.

**Izumi: **Podría decirse que algo por el estilo…

-Un ruido se escuchó a la distancia, iba en aumento y se encontraba acercándose rápidamente. Ellos se percataron de ello y no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento. Pronto todo cesó y eso hizo todo aún más sospechoso.

Desde tres direcciones diferentes emergieron tres blades, una rosa, una azul y otro negro, tomando una formación triangular alrededor de aquella fosa, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

Aquellos tres intrusos descendieron celerosamente hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo aquel enfrentamiento, embistiéndolos de inmediato y logrando encerrarlos en una formación triangular.-

**Izumi: **¡Será mejor que salgan de una buena vez por todas! ¡Dejen de esconderse y tengan la decencia de enfrentarnos cara a cara! –mirando hacia todas direcciones.-

-Una voz se oyó detrás de ella, por lo que se giró instantáneamente hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con un mirar tan escarlata como el suyo, los cuales resaltaban gracias a ese cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Era extraño, ya que la ropa que tría puesta parecía pertenecer a una especie de instituto privado, lo cual llamó su atención.-

**¿?: **Siento interrumpir su apasionada pelea, pero…teníamos que intervenir…

**Izumi: **¿Quién eres? –en un tono poco amable.-

**¿?:** Eres muy agresiva… ¿Te lo han dicho, verdad?

**Izumi:** Responde…o haré añicos esos tres beyblades…-viéndola fijamente a la cara.-

**¿?: **Mi nombre, lo diré sólo una vez, por lo que espero que te lo grabes bien…

**Izumi:** Déjate de tonterías y habla, que la paciencia se me acaba…

**¿?: **Me llamo Vanessa…Diría que es un gusto conocerte, pero estaría siendo hipócrita…

**Izumi:** (…Ya me las pagarás…).

**Vanessa:** Chicas, será mejor que salgan…

-De entre los arbustos de alrededor emergieron dos chicas más…Una de ellas era pelirroja con una mirada esmeralda realmente penetrante, mientras que su otra compañera, era alguien conocida por ellos dos. Y todas llevaban consigo ese mismo uniforme escolar.-

**Izumi:**…Misao…

**Misao:** Tanto tiempo sin vernos Izumi…

**¿?:** Así que ésa es Izumi…Vaya, esperaba más…-sonando mordaz.-

**Izumi:** Pues si a lo que tienes de modelo a seguir es a Misao, dudo que comprendas que la mediocridad está en su vida…

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

**Vanessa:** Vamos Misao y Susan, ya habrá tiempo para peleas…

**Kai: **Todavía no responden a mi pregunta…

**Vanessa:** El afamado y atractivo Kai Hiwatari…. Tú eres la respuesta de que estemos aquí…-camina y queda frente a él-…Dranzer es una bestia realmente hermosa, que sólo es digna de ti…-colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de él-…Es todo un privilegio el poder estar frente a ti…

-Su mano ya no se encontraba sobre aquella suave mejilla, había abandonado su objetivo en el instante en que algo la golpeó brusca y precipitadamente, logrando causar heridas superficiales sobre su frágil mano, que parecían arder bastante.-

**Izumi:** Oops…Mi beyblade salió volando y sorprendentemente ha regresado al campo de batalla…-sonando lo más cruel posible-…Y ya que has hablado sobre tus supuestos planes y demás, lárgate…-viéndola asesinamente, como si lo que había hecho hubiera sido un verdadero crimen.-

**Vanessa:** ¡Mocosa engreída, ¿cómo te atreves a herir mi bella mano?! ¡Pagarás muy caro esta osadía! ¡¡Sleipnir, termina con esto!!

-Aquel beyblade negro acometió contra su ahora proclamada enemiga, creando un potente terremoto mientras atacaba frenéticamente sin la menor de las piedades.-

**Izumi: **Lo que es ser insolente…¡¡BirdDragon, aniquila a ese blade!!

-La voz de su dueña y compañera de batallas, reanimó la fortaleza de BirdDragon y pronto aquellas delirantes ofensivas fueron bloqueadas por la implacable furia de su actual competidora, demostrándola que no eran simples habladurías las que emergían de sus labios.

La atención de Vanessa pasó de Izumi al resto de sus compañeras, algo había pasado.-

**Vanessa: **Dejaré esto pendiente Izumi…-su beyblade ahora se encontraba en su mano derecha.-…Nos estaremos viendo, incluso más seguido de lo que me gustaría…-mira de soslayo a Kai- Ya tendré oportunidad de combatir contra ti…Andando chicas…-da media vuelta y desaparece a la lejanía junto a sus compañeras.-

**Izumi: **(¿Y ahora qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Desde cuándo Misao tiene un equipo de beyblade? Todo esto es bastante sospechoso).

**Kai: **¿Qué fue eso?

**Izumi:** ¿De qué hablas Kai? –mirándolo directamente a la cara.-

**Kai: **Jamás hubiera hecho eso BirdDragon de no haberlo deseado tú…

**Izumi:** Ella me saca de quicio….Es molesta y la prepotencia en la que me habló, no ayudó en nada…-le da la espalda de forma rápida-…Además…

**Kai: **¿Además qué…? –un tanto ansioso por la respuesta.-

**Izumi:**-lo voltea a ver-…Tú eres mi único rival…Por lo tanto…no puedes serlo de nadie más…-son un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas… (¡¿Pero qué es lo que acabo de decirle?! .).

**Kai: **-logra percatarse de aquel leve sonrojo- (¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?).

**Izumi: **-se gira hacia él-…Ya que la batalla ha sido suspendida, tendremos que enfrentarnos después…Y todo lo prometido se mantiene en pie…-se acerca hacia donde está él, quedando muy cerca-… ¿No crees?

**Kai: **Sólo por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo…

**Izumi: **Ya es ganancia… n_n

**Kai: **Como digas….

**Izumi: **Será mejor que regresemos….

-Empezaron a caminar, rodeando aquella profunda fosa, pero inesperadamente un ruido provocó que sus pasos cesaron.

El piso que los sostenía colapsó ante sus propios pies; el suelo había quedado frágil ante semejante terremoto experimentado anteriormente, por lo que era viable que algo como eso sucediera.

Un fuerte y seco golpe se escuchó en aquella inmensidad silenciosa, la caída había tenido lugar.

Pese a todo, no había sufrido ni el menor de los percances, había sido salvada por quien menos esperaba, lo cual la dejó bastante atónita por unos momentos, pero instantes después la realidad le vino a la mente y todo tomó una dirección totalmente opuesta.

Yacía sobre él, su cuerpo le había servido de amortiguador y le había prevenido de cualquier lesión. Observaba el rostro de aquél que se había interpuesto entre ella y el suelo, y no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

Él abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con aquella mirada bermellón. Aquella postura de rudeza no era más que un frágil cascarón que se rompía lentamente conforme cada tibia lágrima descendía desde sus mejillas hasta las de él.

Únicamente la observaba, estaba desconcertado por su reacción que por lo que él había hecho.

El cielo se ennegreció y las frías y angustiantes gotas de agua descendían desde lo alto, llevándose consigo aquel vestigio de preocupación humana.-

**Izumi:** ¿Estás…bien? –mirándolo con incredulidad.-

**Kai: **Ungh…-su rostro mostraba cierta dolencia.-

**Izumi: **-se apartó de él- No debes levantarte bruscamente…-se acerca a él y lo ayuda a sentarse-…Agradezco…lo que hiciste…Pero no debiste haberlo hecho…-con su mirada ensombrecida- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

**Kai: **-se pone de pie sin el menor de los titubeos- Tampoco tenías que llorar…

**Izumi:**-son los ojos bien abiertos por aquellas simples palabras-…No era mi intención…que mis lágrimas cayeran sobre tu rostro…-camina hacia él-…Gracias…-besando dulce y ávidamente la mejilla izquierda de su actual héroe- ¿Podemos irnos ya? –sonriendo como si nada.-

**Kai: **-totalmente anonadado-…Ka…miki…

**Izumi:**…Mi madres solía decirme cuando niña que cuando un chico hiciera algo bueno por ti sin la necesidad de decírselo, merecía un agradecimiento y un pequeño premio. Y aunque después me mires con odio por haber invadido tu espacio personal y haberte dado un beso, no me sentiré del todo mal por eso….

**Kai: **Hmp….Costumbres extrañas las tuyas…

**Izumi:** Podrían ser consideradas de ese modo….

-Comenzaron a marcharse, llevando un paso lento, pero seguido…-


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII: Amistad**

-Por fuera parecía una bodega abandonada en medio de un paisaje exuberante y repleto de vida por donde fuese que se colocara la mirada, haciendo de esa construcción algo todavía más insólito.

El exterior de aquella edificación era silenciosa y llena de sonidos provenientes de los animales que en ese bosque habitaban, pero el interior era una historia totalmente diferente.

Laboratorio tras laboratorio se encontraban instalados en aquella bodega, en cada recinto que se estuviera se encontraban haciendo pruebas totalmente diferentes, pero todas llegaban al mismo punto.

Existía un laboratorio central, donde se encontraban cuatro enormes columnas de vidrio repletas de un extraño líquido azulado, donde únicamente podían apreciarse unos pequeños puntos luminosos moviéndose en el pequeño espacio que tenían.

Alguien miraba con satisfacción lo que se encontraba en aquellos gigantescos tubos.

Su cabello lila claro hacía juego con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, pero el atractivo que este individuo tenía no era realmente lo que llamaba la atención, sino más bien lo hacía la edad que parecía tener, la cual no superaba los 21 años de edad.

Uno de sus ayudantes se acercó a él.-

**Científico: **Señor, ¿está satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos?

**¿?: **Por supuesto…No creí que tendríamos el proyecto antes de lo previsto…Lo cual es una excelente noticia…

**Científico: **Según los datos que hemos obtenido hasta el momento…Todo marcha a la perfección….

**¿?:** Eso es bueno….-observando de forma cautivada aquellos recipientes-…¿Ellas ya están aquí, verdad?

**Científico: **Por supuesto señor…. El equipo de The Huntresses ya está instalado en la ciudad, aguardando las indicaciones.

**¿?: **Perfecto… ¿Y el otro asunto pendiente?

**Científico: **No se preocupe, ya ha sido aislado por completo del mundo exterior…

**¿?:** ¿Está totalmente seguro? –viéndolo de soslayo- Porque hace unos días detectamos que se ha contactado con alguien del exterior….

**Científico: **Reforzaremos la seguridad señor….

**¿?:** Recuerda que debemos evitar a toda costa que sus planes se lleven a cabo, para que yo pueda obtener lo que quiero…Es decir a los Dark Revolt…Especialmente….

-La mañana había amanecido oscurecida por las nubes de tormenta y la lluvia no tardó lo suficiente en aparecer.

Y aunque la mansión en la que se encontraban los resguardaba del mal clima, no se sentían del todo cómodos en aquella vieja y fría casona.

La hora de la comida pronto llegó y todos se sentaron a la mesa, degustando los deliciosos manjares que les ofrecieron.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la hora de la partida había llegado, pero sorpresa, la tormenta había empeorado y sería de locos salir en semejante clima, por lo que no les quedó más opción que pasar la noche allí.

Sentados en la cómoda y enorme sala principal, todos se encontraban dispersos en ella.-

**Tyson:** ¡Qué aburrición!

**Max: **¿Por qué tenía que llover hoy?

**Ray: **Hoy teníamos pensado ir a entrenar y el clima nos hace una mala jugada.

**Kenny:** Calma chicos…Ya verán que todo se solucionara…Además, tenemos tiempo para entrenar…Debido lo que pasó con el equipo Bega...El campeonato mundial se retrasara más de lo previsto, por lo que el tiempo está de nuestro lado.

**Hillary: **¡Vamos, levanten esos ánimos!

**Izumi:** Oigan… ¿Y ese chico llamado Daichi? ¿Qué fue de él?

**Tyson:** Regresó a casa…Dijo que tenía que ver a sus padres o cosas por el estilo…

**Izumi:** Ya veo….

**Kai: **-con los brazos cruzados-…No creo que un poco de lluvia sea impedimento para entrenar…

**Izumi: **Cierto, es sólo lluvia…Lo peor que nos puede pasar es que nos dé neumonía… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso? –sonando bastante burlona.-

**Kai: **Entonces hagan lo que les plazca.

**Izumi: **-riéndose en tono bajo-…Hiwatari, Hiwatari…-se pone de pie-…¿Qué podríamos hacer para que el aburrimiento se vaya? Ummm…

**Tyson: **Yo propongo que…

-El timbre sonó una ya otra vez, hasta que por fin la puerta le fue abierta a aquella persona que tocaba con enorme insistencia. La ama de laves simplemente la dejó pasar, ya que preguntaba por el hijo de la casa.

Ella llegó hasta la sala e hizo una pequeña referencia para presentarse.

Su cabello era tan blanco como los copos de nieve y su mirada tan dorada como el jade. Su larga cabellera se encontraba separada en dos coletas altas, que le daban un cierto aire infantil.

Toda su vestimenta consistía en uns falda de mezclilla y una blusa negra de tirantes con un estampado de una carita infeliz. Aunque llevaba zapatos abiertos, éstos lucían bastante cómodos porque no poseían tacón.-

**Izumi:**…¿Yuna?

**Yuna:** ¡¡¡Izumi-chan!!! –se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola como si Izumi fuera en realidad su pequeña hermana menor- ¡¡Izumi-chan!! ¡¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!!

**Izumi:** -///- (¿Izumi-chan?).

**Tyson:** ¿Y quién eres tú?

**Yuna:** Mi nombre es Yuna Akatsuki…Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos….

**Hillary:** Al parecer ustedes dos son amigas…-a Izumi.-

**Izumi: **Ah, sí….Yuna y yo nos conocemos desde los seis años de edad…Así que…

**Yuna:** ¡¡Izumi es como mi pequeña y dulce hermanita…!!-restregando su mejilla contra la de ella.-

**Izumi:**-suspira-…Yuna es la hermana menor de Blake…Es de mi misma edad, pero está obstinada en que ella es la mayor de las dos…

**Yuna: **¡Mi hermano es un cruel, no me dijo que estabas en esta ciudad! Por eso en cuanto supe, quise venir a verte…Te anduve buscando y después de todo logré hallarte…-toda feliz de la vida.-

**Hillary:** Así que eres la hermana de Blake…Vaya…

**Yuna:** Déjame adivinar… ¿Otra admiradora de mi hermano?

**Hilary: **No realmente….-ruborizándose levemente.-

**Yuna: **Ah, mi hermano….Tiene demasiadas chicas detrás de él…¬¬ Eso no debería pasar…

**Izumi:** ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí? –mirándola de soslayo- ¬¬

**Yuna: **Solamente vengo a visitarte y ver si estás bien… n_n

**Izumi: **Pues ya te diste cuenta de que estoy bien…U¬_¬

**Yuna:** Sí…-mirando a todos los chicos-…Tienen una cara de aburrimiento total…

**Izumi: **Tú lo has dicho…

**Yuna: **Supondré que ya les diste una buena batalla a estos chicos, ¿no es así?

**Izumi:** Ah, de hecho solamente me enfrenté a Tyson…

**Yuna:** Ganaste, por supuesto…

**Tyson:** ¡¡Oye, ese día estaba distraído, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza!! ¡¡Así que ese enfrentamiento no cuenta!!

**Yuna:** Hmp…Evidentemente te ganó…Izumi jamás ha perdido ningún enfrentamiento, ni siquiera contra Blake, quien era el líder de nuestro grupo….No te ofendas, pero el mundo no gira en torno a ti…Y créeme, hay mejores beyluchadores en el resto del mundo de los que ni siquiera sabes su existencia…

**Tyson:** ¿Quieres comprobar tu suerte? –sonando retadoramente.-

**Yuna: **-sonriendo burlonamente-…Cuándo gustes Tyson…

**Ray:** Tyson, basta…No es momento para que empieces con eso…

**Yuna:** ¡Qué inmaduro resultó ser el campeón mundial!

**Izumi:** Yuna…

**Yuna:** Está bien Izumi…Dejaré esto por la paz…-se pone de pie- Vámonos.

**Izumi:** ¿Ah? –mirándola un tanto extrañada.-

**Yuna:** Blake me mandó por ti….Aunque no quiso decirme dónde podías estar, extraño, sí, lo sé….¬¬

**Izumi:** ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

**Yuna:** No lo sé…No quiso decírmelo…(Como siempre…¬¬).

**Izumi:**-se para-…Supongo que no me da más opción que ir….

**Yuna: **Tú lo has dicho…

**Izumi:** Espero que sea para algo importante…

**Yuna:** Andando entonces…-se dirige hacia la puerta.-

**Izumi:** Nos veremos después chicos…-suspira-…Iré a ver qué es lo que sucede ahora…

**Max: **Hasta luego…

-Y de esa manera ambas salieron de la mansión, dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

La lluvia no cesaba y a cada instante que pasaba se volvía mucho más fuerte, pero no importaba por el momento, ya que se encontraban resguardadas en aquella elegante limosina negra, mientras atravesaban la ciudad para llegar al lugar indicado.

Izumi tenía la mirada pérdida hacia el exterior, mientras observaba por la venta, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados rápidamente.-

**Yuna:** Izumi… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**Izumi:** Sabía que Blake no te mandaría a ti para decirme algo…Siempre suele hacerlo frente a frente, no es su estilo mandar a alguien para organizar reuniones…-mirándola a ella-…Sabes muy bien lo que estoy haciendo Yuna.

**Yuna: **Izumi yo…

**Izumi:** Ya deja de preocuparte por mí Yuna…Sabes que puedo lidiar con esto…

**Yuna:** Estás metiéndote en problemas muy grandes, de los cuales no podrás salir tú sola.

**Izumi: **Siempre he podido valerme por mí misma y sé que podré con esto…No aplastes mi ánimo como si no valiera nada Yuna.

**Yuna: **Mi hermano está preocupado por las consecuencias de haber abordado esta misión.

**Izumi:** Hmp….¿Blake preocupado por mí? ¡Por favor! –sonando un tanto triste.-

**Yuna:** Izumi…-en tono triste y bajo.-

**Izumi:** Después de que terminemos de dar la vuelta por toda la ciudad, llévame a casa de Tyson…Necesito estar sola por un rato.

**Yuna: **Está bien Izumi….

**Izumi:** Te prometo que estaré bien, solamente confíen un poco más en mí…Todo esto es cuestión de simples principios, no podía rechazar lo que me pedía….-cerrando y abriendo sus ojos momentáneamente.-

**Yuna:** Fue por eso que….

**Izumi:** También lo sé….Pero yo no renuncié a esa vida…Aún tengo algo que hacer.

**Yuna: **Sólo cuídate….

**Izumi:**…Misao está en la ciudad, junto con otras dos chicas…Y al parecer no tienen intenciones nada buenas…

**Yuna: **¿Misao…?

**Izumi:** Jamás olvidaré ese nombre y lo sabes…Y esa escena sigue latente en mi mente y en mi corazón…-apretando sus manos con fuerza-…Jamás entenderé cómo fue que las circunstancias llevaron a ese evento tan poco grato…Y cómo fue que esa mala decisión nos haya costado la desintegración del equipo…

**Yuna: **No me digas que tú todavía….

**Izumi: **Nunca la perdonaré por lo que le hizo…Nunca…-viéndola con la mirada vidriosa-… ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?

**Yuna:** Izumi…Yo….

**Izumi:** El pasado, pasado es…Se debe seguir y aprender de los errores…

**Yuna:** Así que esa Misao está aquí… ¿Qué es lo que estará buscando ahora con ese par de chicas?

**Izumi:** No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo…Así que podemos empezar hoy mismo.

**Yuna:** No suena mala idea.

**Izumi:** El único que no puede enterarse es Blake.

**Yuna: **-asiente-…Descuida, está bastante entretenido yendo tras Tsukishiro…

**Izumi:** Eso explica por qué no hemos sabido nada de él…-pensativa.-

**Yuna:** ¿Por dónde quieres empezar la búsqueda?

**Izumi: **Por el puerto…

**Yuna:** Entonces hacia allá iremos…


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX: Ajuste de Cuentas**

-Todo el lugar se encontraba totalmente abandonado, todos habían dejado sus actividades por la lluvia excesiva que se había presentado en ese momento, por lo que resultaría más tedioso encontrar su objetivo.

Caminaban con enorme cautela, importándoles muy poco lo que el exceso de agua sobre su ropa y cuerpos podría acarrearles, tenían una misión en mente y nadie iba a detenerles.

Rincón por rincón fue revisado meticulosamente para que nada fuese pasado por alto, pero pronto la búsqueda se había tornado cansada y frustrante, pero pese a ello los ánimos no decayeron.

La noche había avanzado velozmente y pronto tendrían que irse, por lo que apresuraron el paso.

Al final la suerte les sonrió o tal vez se trataba de una treta del irónico destino.-

**Izumi:**…Misao…

**Misao:** Sabía que terminarías buscándome…No puedes evitarlo…Esa sed de venganza te mueve hacia mí….-mirándolo cruelmente-…Tanto tiempo sin vernos Yuna…

**Izumi: **Di lo que quieras Misao…He venido aquí para terminar este enfrentamiento y decirle adiós a tu horrible persona…-sonando bastante fría.-

**Yuna:** Hay cuestas que ajustar y hoy es el día de hacerlo…

**Misao:** Eso está por verse….-sonriendo burlonamente.-

**Izumi:**-ya con su lanzador en mano-…¿Lista?

**Misao:** Celestial Pegasus estamos listas siempre…

**Izumi:** Cómo digan…

-La voz de ataque sonó por ambas partes y la batalla dio rápidamente inicio…

Choques y arremetidas eran la mejor opción, no había mejor manera de expresar el desprecio mutuo que ambas se tenían, por lo que no sería nada sencillo lograr una victoria sencilla.

La fortaleza en ambas era bastante buena, pero la indiscutible fortaleza de BirdDragon llevaba las de ganar frente a la pobre protección de Celestial Pegasus, lo que estaba marcando una enorme pauta del próximo desenlace.-

**Misao: **No está nada mal…Pero esto no termina, hasta que termina… ¡¡Celestial Pegasus, ataca!!

-Celestial Pegasus arremetió brutalmente contra BirdDragon, tratando de recuperar el territorio perdido, dejando imposibilitado el contraataque por parte de ésta.-

**Misao:** No es bueno que me hagas enojar Izumi…

**Yuna:** (Eres más tonta de lo que pensé Misao…Tú eres la que debería cuidarse de no hacer enfadar a Izumi…Porque entonces las cosas se pondrán realmente feas…).

**Izumi: **Misao…

**Misao:** ¿Todavía sigues molesta por lo de Blake, cierto?

**Izumi:**-tratando de no mostrar ni la más mínima emoción al respecto-…Eso es historia antigua.

**Misao:** Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello…Al menos hace seis meses no sentías ni pensabas lo mismo…

**Izumi: **Eso me recuerda…Debo hacerte pagar por tu acaro y osadía…-agudizando su mirada.-

**Misao:** Yo no he hecho nada malo…. Que Blake se halla enamorado de mí no fue mi culpa… Simplemente no pudo resistirse a mí….Es todo.

**Izumi:**-tragándose todo el enojo que estaba sintiendo-…Tú conseguiste el afecto de Blake con mentiras…Algo bajo, pero muy propio de ti Misao…Así que no me vengas con eso…

**Misao: **El fin justifica los medios querida Izumi….Yo conseguí lo que deseaba y es todo lo que me importa por el momento.

**Izumi:** ¿Qué es lo que esas locas y tú andan buscando? Porque no fue coincidencia el que nos hayan encontrado ese día…

**Misao:** Ese asunto no te incumbe…

**Izumi: **Tonta… ¡¡BirdDragon, acabemos con esto de una buena vez por todas!! ¡¡¡Sacred Wind!!!

-El regreso fue mucho más poderosa de lo esperado. Aquel gélido y cortante viento estaba haciendo estragos en Celestial Pagasus, dejando a su paso pequeños fragmentos rosas por la arena de batalla.

Estaba furiosa y ese sentimiento era reflejado en su actual ataque, el cual no iba a tenerle ni la más mínima consideración a su contrincante.

Misao no sabía cómo defenderse, BirdDragon no dejaba ni un pequeño espacio para reaccionar y defenderse, eso la estaba molestando muchísimo, pero en esas condiciones había muy poco que ella pudiera hacer.-

**Izumi:** Vaya, resultaste toda una habladora…Por qué no me sorprende…-sarcástica.-

**Misao: **¡¡Angelical Light!!

-Miles de centellas luminosas de diversos colores envolvieron a Celestial Pegasus, resultando un tanto molesto el enfoque hacia ese blade.

Celestial Pegasus se movilizó, aprovechando el aturdimiento que sus luces causaban en la dueña de BirdDragon.

Impacto tras impacto eran impuestos a su enemiga.

Aquellas llamativas luces pronto comenzaron a moverse alrededor de Celestial Pegasus, la bestia bit había hecho su aparición entre fuegos artificiales brillantes y peligrosos.

Cada chispa tintineante se impactaba contra BirdDragon, haciendo que ésta perdiera el balance y logrando de ese modo alterar su velocidad.-

**Izumi:** ¡¡BirdDragon, Sacred Wind una vez más!!

-Ahora los ataques chocaban, creando explosiones frías y llenas de colorido. La situación había llegado a un balance que alguna de ellas quería romper.-

**Yuna:** (Vamos Izumi, eres mejor que esto…).

**Izumi: **(No perderé…y menos contra ésta)…BirdDragon…Glacial…

-Sus palabras fueron cortadas…Una barrera se había interpuesto entre su blade y el de su rival…

Las noticias habían volado mucho más rápido de lo que pudieran imaginarse…Pero no le molestaba que él hubiera hecho acto de presencia, sino más bien, el hecho de que estuviera interfiriendo en su actual pelea.-

**Blake:** Déjalo ya Izumi…Retira a BirdDragon del campo de pelea…-con la mirada puesta únicamente en Izumi-…Misao, retira a Celestial Pegasus de la arena…

-Al final ambas terminaron acatando aquella orden, pese a que no deseaban que fuera así.-

**Blake:** Yuna…

**Yuna:** Hermano…

**Blake:** Deja de complacer los caprichos de Izumi…

**Yuna:** Pero yo no estaba…

**Blake:** No mientas…-recupera su blade-…Vámonos ya…Debes ir a cambiarte o pescarás algo más que un simple resfriado…-a su hermana.-

**Yuna:** Está bien…

**Misao:** Nos estaremos viendo…-se va de allí sin decir nada más.-

**Izumi: **No tenías derecho de intervenir Blake…-con la mirada ensombrecida-…Ya no soy más una integrante de tu equipo ni mucho menos….Mis asuntos deberían estar fuera de tu agenda…

**Blake: **Mientras esos asuntos involucren a mi hermana, me incumbirán…

**Izumi: **…Umm…

**Blake: **No deberías de darle tanta importancia a lo que sucedió…

**Izumi:** Aquellas cosas que no tienen importancia para alguien se olvidan fácilmente, pero cuando esto no es así, entonces siempre se tendrá un recuerdo de ello… Tal vez a ti no te molestó tanto como a mí, pero…

**Blake:** Andando Izumi…Tú también tienes que cambiarte de ropa…

**Izumi:**-sonríe amargamente-…Siempre eres así cuando intento decirte algo importante…De ahora en adelante deja de meterte en mis asuntos Blake…Tengo cosas que hacer y no me estás dejando hacerlas a mi manera…-da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse de ellos-…Nos vemos…

-Avanzaba sola por aquella noche triste carente de estrellas y de cualquier luz, mientras los recuerdos acudían nuevamente a ella en contra de su propia voluntad, trayéndole felices anécdotas y dolorosas memorias que desgarraba aún más su frágil corazón.-


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X: Sentimientos**

-Los rayos de sol golpeaban despiadados la superficie de aquella ventana, anunciando que el día había llegado atrás y que ahora solamente el sol reinaba soberado sobre el cielo.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz de forma directa le molestaba bastante.

Su cama yacía totalmente tendida, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de destenderla la noche anterior, por lo que simplemente se dejó caer sobre el lecho.

Tenía realmente flojera de levantarse, quería seguir durmiendo sin importar qué, no por el cansancio que estaba experimentando su cuerpo sino más bien por razones del corazón.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y observó aquella figura humedecida que había dejado su cuerpo y ropa empapada por la llovizna de anoche.

Se levantó y repentinamente sintió las consecuencias de no haber mudado de ropa, sus mareos venían acompañados de fiebre, la cual mostraba ligeros rubores sobre sus blancas mejillas. Sin embargo, esto no la detuvo ni la inmutó; salió de su habitación y descendió las escaleras, fue de acá para allá pero pareciera que ninguno de los chicos estuviese, incluso, el abuelo no se encontraba. Esto podría parecerle raro, pero ese día carecía de importancia alguna.

Caminó hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para ver qué era lo que podía hacerse de comer, no obstante, no había mucho de donde escoger, Tyson había limpiado prácticamente toda la nevera.

Entonces, sin mucho que comer, más que un par de manzanas rojas, decidió retornar hacia su habitación, pero en el momento en que dio media vuelta para regresar se encontró con él.

Desde que sucedió aquel incidente no había vuelto a tener una conversación relativamente larga y decente con él, y el hecho de recordar lo que había hecho en ese momento, le causó cierta incomodidad, sin entender mucho por qué se sentía de ese modo.-

**Izumi:**…Hiwatari…

**Kai: **Kamiki….

**Izumi: **Creí que estarías con los chicos, ya que ellos no están por ningún lado….

**Kai: **Salieron desde muy temprano a entrenar…

**Izumi:** Me sorprende que estés aquí.

**Kai: **Mis cosas están aquí…Solamente bien por ellas, es todo.

**Izumi: **Entiendo…-le da un mordisco a su dulce y jugosa manzana.-

**Kai: **-comienza a moverse en busca de sus pertenencias-…Si andas por ahí con esa fiebre te aseguro que nada bueno saldrá de ello…

**Izumi:** ¿Fiebre, quién tiene fiebre? –al dar el segundo paso todo su mundo se movió, sus mareos eran más incontrolables de lo pensado, probando de ese modo que cayera al suelo-…Ungh…

**Kai: **Tu cara está totalmente roja…

**Izumi: **Evidentemente no es por la vergüenza de la caída…

**Kai:**-se acerca hasta ella- ¿Has averiguado algo de esas chicas?

**Izumi: **Pues no han especificado lo que realmente buscan…pero debemos estar alertas con ella, porque obviamente nos atacarán…-se pone de pie, pero nuevamente pierde el equilibrio, pero por suerte alguien detuvo su caída-…Y en este estado tan patético no puedo ni siquiera tener un combate decente…

**Kai:** ¿Acaso tú…?

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Quiero terminar con lo que empezamos, pero en este estado, terminaré perdiendo sin siquiera dar la lucha…-mirándolo a los ojos-…Así que lo dejaremos para otro momento.

**Kai: **Tonta…

-Aquella mirada se había quebrado en llanto. Ella nuevamente estaba mostrando su debilidad frente a él sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora resguardaba su rostro en su pecho, mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otras sin dar pautas a respiros o entendimientos. Sentía una enorme seguridad estando cerca de él, que no temía mostrar esa parte de ella, sin embargo, era un hábito que no había tenido nunca antes con un chico.

Se mantuvo de ese modo durante unos largos minutos y durante todo ese tiempo él se mantuvo quieto como una fría estatua, lo que estaba pasando no era algo para lo que él estuviera preparado.-

**Izumi: **Lo…siento…Hiwatari…-apartándose de él pausadamente-…Una vez más he derramado lágrimas sobre ti…-mirándolo fijamente.-

**Kai: **-desviando la mirada porque se sentía incómodo con lo que sucedía- ¿…No se supone que para este tipo de cosas tienes amigas?

**Izumi: **-sonríe a medias-…La amiga que tengo ya sabe lo que me pasa…-agachando la mirada-…Yo soy la única que se niega a ver la verdad…

**Kai: **-sigue sin voltearla a ver-…No tiene sentido que te pases todo el día llorando por algo que ya no vale la pena…

**Izumi:** Claro que vale la pena…Es simplemente que…las cosas no salieron bien.

**Kai:** Entonces, ¿por qué seguir ensañados con algo que no resultó? –mirándola a la cara.-

**Izumi:** Porque los seres humanos suelen ser unos obstinados…Se aferran a las cosas que les causan sufrimiento con la única garantía de que podrán obtener la dicha después de pasar por un largo martirio.

**Kai:** Piensas demasiado las cosas….Ya conoces la respuesta y buscas excusas para que hagan cambiar de opinión.

**Izumi:** Probablemente sea eso….-secándose las lágrimas que todavía quedaban.-

**Kai: **Entonces deja de estarte quejando.

**Izumi:** -sonríe-…Esto era lo que necesitaba, que alguien me dijera mis verdades a la cara con la menor piedad posible para que mi cabeza pudiera asimilar las cosas….

**Kai:** Eres una masoquista…

**Izumi: **No necesariamente, pero sólo por esta ocasión parece encajar…

**Kai: **Ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar…

**Izumi: **Supongo que es lo más ideal…

-De ese modo Izumi fue acompañada hasta su habitación por Kai, para que de esa manera se evitaran accidentes en el camino.

Ella cambió la colcha y las sabanas, poniendo unas limpias y secas.-

**Izumi: **Después de todo no eres un chico tan frío como todos dicen…-observándolo fijamente-…Has mostrado tu debilidad conmigo y yo he hecho los mismo…Con lo orgullosos que somos ambos, ninguna dirá nada por su propio bien personal…-burlona.-

**Kai:**-recargado en la puerta-…Duerme…Ya no deberías estar hablando.

**Izumi: **Un chico dándome órdenes…Ironía…

**Kai:**-se giró y colocó su mano sobre el picaporte-…Al menos procura descansar…

**Izumi:** Lo intentaré…-se recuesta sobre su cama-…Suerte con su entrenamiento…-cerrando sus ojos de inmediato.-

-Kai salió de allí, produciendo el menor de los ruidos para no perturbar el sueño de ella y simplemente después abandonó la casa.-

**Izumi:**-abriendo sus ojos lentamente- (…¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que experimentar este sentimiento hacia él? ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo olvidarlo y continuar con mi propia vida sin que las acciones que haga me afecten tanto? No entiendo por qué un sentimiento como éste puede ser tan tortuoso cuando no es correspondido… Aunque duele más el hecho de verle al lado de alguien más…) –cierra sus ojos-…Blake…jamás entenderás cómo me siento en este momento…Nunca pareciste comprenderlo…-apretando fuertemente su mano-…Me sigues gustando tanto como cuando éramos sólo unos niños….


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI: Engaño**

-Una misteriosa carta había llegado, pasando de las manos de la ama de llaves a las manos del señor actual de la casa.

No tenía datos relevantes, sino más bien los necesarios para que la carta llegara a su destino final sin la menor de las demoras.

La abrió y comenzó a leerla…

"…Hemos sido testigos de tus habilidades con el beyblade, siendo ésa la razón principal por la que te pedimos un enfrentamiento justo, en donde probaremos nuestras habilidades, juzgando de esta manera quién es realmente el merecedor de Dranzer.

Espero que asistas y que no temas a lo que el destino tiene preparado para ti….

Al final puedes destruir esta carta para que ninguno de tus amigos llegue a enterarse de este pequeño enfrentamiento nuestro.

Te estaré esperando en el patio trasero de la secundaria Hasekawa a las 3 p.m."

PD. No llegues tarde.

**Kai:**-estrujando la hoja con fuerza- (¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!).

-Salió de su casa sin dar explicaciones a nadie, tenía un objetivo y tenía una hora para llegar.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, lo cual causó que llegara media hora antes.

Caminó alrededor de aquel patio, observando a detalle la arena de batalla que usaría en ese encuentro.

La hora prevista ya había llegado y sin embargo, su contrincante no había hecho su aparición todavía.

**Kai:** (No que muy puntual…).

**¿?: **Perdón por hacerte esperar…-se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.-

**Kai: **Así que se trataba de ustedes… ¿No es así Vanessa?

**Vanessa:** Me da tanta satisfacción que recuerdes mi nombre…Pero por ahora enfoquémonos en otras cosas…Como en nuestro reto…-sonriendo cruelmente.-

**Kai:**-se gira hacia ella- Terminemos con esto, porque ya quiero irme de aquí.

**Vanessa: **Como tú digas…

-Dranzer y Sleipnir comenzaron el encuentro…Un golpe y un ataque era la rutina predominante, donde la fuerte ofensiva de ambos salía a relucir, mostrando una enorme decadencia por parte del Fénix, su defensa, la cual parecía estar bastante desarrollada en su enemigo.-

**Vanessa:** Nada mal Kai…Pero la defensa no es tu fuerte… ¡¡Sleipnir, embiste a Dranzer!!

-La voz de ataque sonó y Sleipnir siguió las órdenes de su dueña al pie de la letra, embistiendo fuertemente contra Dranzer y demostrándole que su fuerza de defensa era débil contra ella.-

**Kai:** (…Tiene mejor defensa que la mía y eso resulta ser una desventaja total para mí…).

**Vanessa: **No te angusties mi querido Kai…La fiesta apenas empieza…

**Kai:** ¡¡Blazing Gib!!

-Dranzer volvió a la carga, ahora con su poderoso ataque, el cual impactó de lleno contra Sleipnir, quien se tambaleaba por la tremenda sacudida. Las cosas habían cambiado vertiginosamente, ahora la balanza había cambiado de dirección.-

**Kai: **(…Tengo que derrotarla antes de que se recupere…).

**Vanessa:** Yo también tengo una carta a mi favor Kai… ¡¡Sleipnir, sal!!

-Un rayo luminoso blanco emergió del blade de Vanessa, como una señal de que la aparición de Sleipnir estaba próxima.

La armadura que aquella monstruosa y gigantesca bestia bit poseía no era lo más llamativo.

Ocho patas poseía aquel oscuro corcel, cuatro adelante y otras cuatro atrás. Parecía una criatura salida de las pesadillas de alguien, ya que sus ojos parecían penetrantes rubís, que intimidaban a todo aquel que observase.-

**Vanessa: **¿No te parece lindo mi adorado Sleipnir?

**Kai:** En lo más mínimo… (Esa cosa es gigantesca….Eso explica la defensa…).

**Vanessa: **¡¡¡ Cataclysm!!!

-Un fuerte terremoto comenzó a sacudirlo todo con gran facilidad, ni siquiera Dranzer se vio exento de esto, por lo que se encontraba totalmente perdiendo el control de sus giros, logrando desequilibrarlo y dejándolo todavía más vulnerable a cualquier estocada.

Y los pensamientos se tornaban hechos, Sleipnir corría hacia Dranzer, preparándose para atacar.

Los cuatro cascos delanteros pisoteaban frenéticamente a Dranzer, cada patada dada era mucho más frenética y vigorosa que el anterior y lo peor que todo, esque Dranzer no podía liberarse a causa de la velocidad en la que estos múltiples ataques se daban. Estaba en problemas.-

**Vanessa: **La resistencia de mi bestia bit es legendaria Kai…Aunque logres zafarte, te volveré a acorralar…-soltando una carcajada.-

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Vanessa:** ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón? Jajajajajajaja….

**Kai:** (…Debe de existir una manera de quitármelo de encima…Si esto continúa, mi blade será añicos en cuestión de minutos…).

-Dos beyblades más se unieron al encuentro, embistiendo al pobre Dranzer, causándole de ese modo un mayor grado de daño.-

**Kai:** Ya decía que estabas jugando demasiado limpio para ser verdad…

**Vanessa:** A mí no me veas…Son ellas las que han querido unirse a la batalla de forma voluntaria… ¿No es así Misao, Susan?

-Las dos chicas aparecieron a la distancia, luciendo aquellos trajes que llevaban consigo la vez anterior en que intervinieron en su enfrentamiento con Izumi.-

**Misao:** Pagasus…

**Susan: **Kelpie…

**Misao/Susan:** ¡¡Ataquen!!

-Ahora Dranzer se encontraba encerrado entre tres poderosos muros, de los cuales había pocas posibilidades de escapar.-

**Misao: **¡¡Pagasus, sal!!

**Susan: **¡¡Kelpie, vamos!!

-Aquel hermoso y albino Pegaso apareció, uniéndose a Sleipnir en el ataque, mientras que Kelpie, el imponente caballo azulado, de larga y negra crin y cola, cuya armadura dorada resaltaba sus oscuros ojos, realizaba sus arremetes desde el exterior.-

**Susan:** ¡¡Kelpie, Blue Spiral!!

-El beyblade de Susan comenzó a tomar vuelo, arrojándose a varios metros de la superficie del suelo, para después simplemente caer en una formación continua de pequeños círculos, que lentamente se tornaron azulados por la presencia de aquel vital líquido denominado como agua.

La fusión de los tres ataques de aquellas bestias bits, representó un fuerte descenso en la energía de Dranzer, que pese a todo logró mantenerse girando, no poseía suficiente fuerza como para alzar el vuelo.-

**Vanessa:** ¡Qué pena ver a Dranzer en tan lastimero estado!

**Misao:** Y aunque nos gustaría verte caer…Eso es algo que ya no nos toca a nosotras.

**Susan:** Por lo que debes ser fuerte si quieres salir airoso…

**Kai:** (Esto no me gusta…).

**Vanessa:** Es hora de que nuestro querido maestro te enfrente…

**Kai:** ¿Maestro….?

-Una silueta se dibujaba a lo lejos, careciendo de una verdadera claridad, pero sus pasos lentos se cercaban más y más hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Cuando por fin se encontraba frente a él, puedo apreciarlo con claridad.

Se trataba de un chico de su edad, con la cabellera castaña clara platinada, que acentuaban aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Su ropa consistía básicamente en unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa de mangas largas, blanca y desfajada. Los zapatos eran negros, complementando el conjunto.-

**¿?:** Hola Kai Hiwatari…Gusto en conocer al poseedor del Fénix…-sonriendo amigablemente.-

**Kai:** ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué es lo que buscas conmigo?

**¿?.** Tsukishiro Tsuchiya es mi nombre…

**Kai:** Así que tú eres el que anda robando bestias bits…

**Tsukishiro:** Podría decirse que sí…Pero esas bestias bits son insignificancias comparadas con los trofeos que quiero cazar…

**Kai: **¿Qué buscas obtener con todo esto?

**Tsukishiro:** -remangándose hasta llegar a su codo-… ¿Obtener? Sólo es cuestión de crear la bestia bit más poderosa que sea capaz de poseer el ataque y defensa perfecta…Que no presente ni la más mínima debilidad… Ése es el objetivo que nosotros perseguimos…

**Kai:** Eres mucho más patético de lo que esperaba…

**Tsukishiro:** No espero que lo entiendas Kai…De hecho ni siquiera debí haberme tomado la molestia de explicártelo y simplemente debería dejar que Leviathan engullera a Dranzer…-viéndolo fijamente a la cara.-

**Kai: **Inténtalo si puedes…

**Tsukishiro:** Con mucho gusto lo haré Kai…

-Tres blades se habían retirado de la batalla y solamente uno se encontraba cara a cara con Dranzer.-

**Kai:** (…¿Por cuánto tiempo podré soportar? Estoy a punto de comprobarlo).


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII: Desventaja**

**Tsukishiro: **¿Listo para perder?

**Kai:** Eso nunca.

**Tsukishiro: **-sonríe burlonamente-…Haré que esas palabras se tornen mentira…

**Kai:** ¿Estás aquí para charlar o para pelear? –sonando mordaz.-

**Tsukishiro: **Puedo hacer las dos cosas… ¿Acaso tú no?

**Kai:** Ya déjate de esto y comencemos…-Dranzer vuelve a sus manos.-

**Tsukishiro:** Por supuesto…-exponiendo aquel blade escarlata que llevaba en su mano derecha.-

**Kai:**-preparado para lanzar-…Andando.

**Tsukishiro: **-ajustando su lanzador- Hagámoslo…

**Kai:**-observándolo con cuidado- (…Es zurdo…).

-La competencia ha empezado nuevamente y todo indicaba que la velocidad de giro de cada de sus blades era idéntico, aunque uno de ellos se encontraba más debilitado que el otro, siendo esto una desventaja muy notoria entre ellos dos.-

**Tsukishiro: **Leviathan, no seas descortés y preséntate ante Kai…

-Un dulce sonido emergió de aquel blade, parecía el canto de una imponente ballena, que parecía arrullar más que asustar a todo aquel que la escuchase.

Pronto una intensa luz azul apareció, dejando en manifiesto que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Por fin apareció Leviathan…Su cuerpo era tan largo como el de una serpiente, pero se engrosaba en donde se encontraba aquella delgada, punteada y espeluznante cabeza, cuyos delgados y punteados dientes se encontraban repartidos en aquella mandíbula.

Poseía dos alas a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba su cabeza, las cuales parecían de algún modo un tanto atrofiadas y desgarradas, pero no por ello inservibles.

Tenía un par de patas delanteras, que tenían la forma de las aletas de una tortuga, sólo que éstas primeras gozaban cuatro grandes y oscuras garras en cada pata que podían destazar todo lo que se les pusiera en frente con sólo un movimiento.

Era un ser escamoso de coloración grisácea emergida de las pesadillas de todo un pueblo, ahora se encontraba gobernando el cielo con su imponente presencia y su portentoso tamaño que hacía ver a Dranzer como una pequeña y frágil ave.-

**Kai:**-impresionado no únicamente por la apariencia sino también por el tamaño de semejante bestia bit-…Leviathan…

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Impresionado, no es verdad? Sí, Leviathan tiene ese poder de persuasión en todos.

**Kai:** El tamaño no es lo todo…-posando su mirada en él.-

**Tsukishiro:** Podría ser…Pero con lo agotado que te encuentras, esto será aún más sencillo Kai.

**Kai: **(…No le permitiré que gane…)…¡¡Dranzer!!

-Y el Fénix por fin hace su aparición.-

**Tsukishiro: **Leviathan, muéstrale lo que es una embestida…-sonriendo.-

-Leviathan desciende presuroso desde el cielo, estrellándose brutalmente contra Dranzer, haciéndolo retroceder sin el menor de los esfuerzos.

Aquel celeste blade había perdido un fragmento de su estructura, sin embargo, esto no lo hico retroceder, continuo defendiéndose, esperando el mejor momento para realizar un contraataque.

El tiempo pasaba y no había mejoría alguna, todo se estaba tornando negro.

Leviathan continuaba embistiendo a Dranzer, pero repentinamente cambió su estrategia.

Aquel delgado y musculoso cuerpo envolvió rápidamente a Dranzer, aprensándolo en un abrazo mortal.-

**Tsukishiro: **Si te rindes ahora, no te haré daño alguno Kai…

**Kai: **Jamás lo haré….

**Tsukishiro:** No te andes quejando después de que no te di la oportunidad de salvarte.

**Kai:** No estoy pidiendo tu lástima.

**Tsukishiro:** Siempre tan obstinado y orgulloso…Eso no te dejará nada bueno Kai.

**Kai:** Para lo que me importan tus comentarios.

**Tsukishiro:** Leviathan…Vamos, asfixia a esa ave…

-El abrazo era tan fuerte, que Dranzer no podía realizar ni el más mínimo movimiento a su favor y eso no era lo peor, algo estaba pasando.-

**Kai: **Pero qué…-observaba cómo Dranzer dejaba de luchar lentamente.-

**Tsukishiro:** Leviathan es una bestia bit un tanto especial…Cuando se encuentra cerca de una bestia bit es capaz de robarle su energía…Así que prácticamente se está devorando a Dranzer…

**Kai:** ¡¡Dranzer, Flame Gibs Turbo!!

-La energía volvía a correr por Dranzer, usando su energía de ataque no únicamente para dañar a su enemigo sino para liberarse de su feroz abrazo.-

**Tsukishiro:** Nada mal Kai…Lograste aturdir a mi bestia bit, es todo…

-Kai admiraba el daño que su mejor ataque había causado…Leviathan simplemente parecía agitarse y sacudir el desconcierto que recién había experimentado.-

**Tsukishiro: **Tu poder de batalla descendió a más de 50% cuando estuviste enfrentándote a Vanessa y las chicas…Y Leviathan ha absorbido cerca de un 25%...Ahora que has ocupado tu ataque más poderoso, realmente no ha tenido ni la mitad de daño que debería haber tenido…

**Kai:** Todo no fue más que una tonta trampa…

**Tsukishiro.** En la cual caíste Kai…Tu ego es la mayor de tus condenas….

**Kai:** ¡¡¡DRANZER, BLAZING GIB!!!

-Dranzer ganó al momento de realizar su ofensiva, impactando primeramente contra aquel blade, encarnándose una batalla donde el tamaño parecía tener el mejor de los privilegios, pero esto no sería un impedimento.-

**Tsukishiro:** No está nada mal…Bastante bien, mejor de lo que me estaba esperando Kai…Pero, me toca a mí, no es justo que sólo tú te diviertas….Leviathan… ¡Lost Paradise!

-Aquel monstruoso ser se elevó hacia la protección del cielo…Moviéndose velozmente entre las blancas nubes que se habían vuelto su madriguera, aguardando el momento.

Su cabeza fue la primera en emerger y dejarse caer vertiginosamente hacia Dranzer, pero en el instante en que éste iba a estrellarse con el debilitado Fénix cambió su dirección.

Se encontraba rodeando a Dranzer a alta velocidad, esperando…

**Kai:** (¿Ahora, qué?).

**Tsukishiro:** Comienza Leviathan…

-Leviathan lanzaba su fatal mordida hacia Dranzer, en un ciclo continuo, como si se tratase de una letal danza de destrucción, donde todo apenas empezaba.

Pequeños fragmentos salían volando en cada encuentro con el Leviathan.-

**Tsukishiro:** Sólo ten paciencia Kai…

**Kai: **(Está haciendo añicos mi blade…) ¡¡Dranzer, Blazing Gib!!

-Pero su bestia bit no parecía hacerle el más mínimo caso.-

**Kai:** ¿Dranzer?

**Tsukishiro: **Te explicaré Kai… Lost Paradise es el ataque privilegiado de Leviathan…Primero arrincona a su víctima…Segundo, la ataca continuamente dejándola incapacitada para contraatacar…Tercero, la aísla del mundo exterior, por lo que tus intentos inútiles por comunicarte con Dranzer serán en vano…Y la cuarta, la que más me gusta…es la aniquilación total…

**Kai:** (…¡¡Maldición!!...)… ¡¡DRANZER, BLAZING GIB!! –gritándolo fuertemente.-

**Tsukishiro: **Es inútil Kai…No te escuchará…

-Las palabras poco gratas se tornan en hechos irremediables…

Leviathan se detuvo, mirando fijamente al agotado Fénix…Su boca se abrió ampliamente, dejando escapar un bello sonido que manifestaba el fin inminente.

Su cuerpo se flexionó para avalancharse contra su víctima en una abominable mordida.

La oscuridad rodeaba ahora a Dranzer, volviendo su cuerpo más y más pesado, hasta el punto de someter al implacable Fénix, dejándolo prácticamente fuerte del combate.

A la lejanía parecía escucharse la voz de su dueño y amigo, llamándolo para liberarlo de aquella tortuosa y oscura esfera negra que había rodeado el área en que Kai y Tsukishiro estaban teniendo su duelo.-

**Kai:** ¿Qué…es eso…? –mirando aquella perla negra que había encerrado no sólo a Dranzer sino también a su blade.-

**Tsukishiro:** Esa esfera es lo que se denomina como Paraíso Perdido…Y no es más que la inmensa oscuridad...La que devora la energía y deja fuera del combate al oponente…

**Kai:**-apretando fuertemente sus puños- (…Dranzer…).

**Tsukishiro:** Es hora de dejar fuera de combate el dueño de la bestia bita…Leviathan…

**Kai:** Así que ése es tu estilo de pelea, ¿no? ¡Vamos, inténtalo!

**Tsukishiro:** Esto será formidable… ¡¡Leviathan!!

-Aquella gigantesca bestia bit que alguna vez se enfocó en el Fénix, ahora poseía un nuevo objetivo…Kai.

En ningún momento vio a la bestia bit acercase lo suficiente como para representar una amenaza, pero podía sentir los fuertes golpes que en todo su cuerpo se estaban efectuando.

Cayó sobre su rodilla derecha al suelo, mientras su mano derecha descansaba sobre su estómago.

Se mantenía firme, pero era evidente que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.-

**Tsukishiro: **Fue divertido mientras duró Kai…Leviathan, termina con Dranzer…

-Leviathan se giró hacia aquella esfera, aguardando lo inevitable…

La destrucción de aquella perla oscura mandó a volar el blade de Kai que a duras penas se mantenía girando. El trabajo estaba hecho, solamente era cuestión de capturar al Fénix.-

**Kai:** ¡¡Dranzer, vete!!

**Tsukishiro:** Eso no va a ser posible… ¡¡Leviathan, envuelve a esa escapadiza ave!!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo XIII: Amarga caída**

-Y antes de que el cuerpo escamoso de Leviathan pudiera rodear a Dranzer, algo a alta velocidad impactó contra él, haciéndolo retroceder.-

**Kai:** (…Y eso…).

**Tsukishiro:**-mirando hacia el frente-…Tú…

**Izumi:**-con su mano sobre la cintura-…Estás loco si piensas que dejaré que hagas lo que se te venga la gana…-mirando a Kai-…No dejaré que se lleven a tu Dranzer…-regresó su mirada hacia Tsukishiro-…Se te olvida quién te enseñó lo que sabes…No me tientes y vete…Tendrás una batalla con Hiwatari, pero será justa…Y no cansándolo antes de tiempo.

**Misao: **Tú y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar.

**Izumi:**-mirándola de soslayo-…No estoy de humor Misao…Así que será para otro día.

-Camina hacia donde se encuentra Kai, colocándose frente a él.-

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Acaso estás defendiendo a ese enclenque?

**Izumi:** Lo que haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia Tsukishiro…Por lo que deja de hablar y peleemos si es lo que quieres…Después de todo, supongo que mi bestia bit está dentro de tu lista de favoritos…

**Tsukishiro:** Tú lo has dicho…Leviathan…-la bestia bit regresa a su blade-…Debo irme, tengo asuntos por resolver…-toma su blade-…Nos estaremos viendo Izumi…-da media vuelta y se va.-

**Izumi:** ¿Y ustedes qué esperan para irse? –diciéndolo de forma cruel.-

-Y de ese modo es como la tranquilidad regresa a aquel patio escolar. Aunque claro, esa derrota había causado un mayor daño del esperado.-

**Kai:** Nadie te pidió que intervinieras…-con la mirada ensombrecida.-

**Izumi: **No tengo por qué pedirte permiso Hiwatari…Lo hice porque lo creí necesario, no porque te considerara alguien incapaz en la batalla…Además, hubieras perdido a Dranzer…Vale más una humillación que una pérdida semejante…

**Kai: **-se pone de pie-…Vete…

**Izumi:** Lo haré…pero cuando yo quiera…no cuando a ti se te dé la gana…

**Kai:** ¡¿Por qué eres tan terca?! ¡¡Hazlo y ya!!

**Izumi:** Tus rabietas no funcionarán conmigo…-camina en dirección del blade de Kai y lo toma-…Me quedaré con Dranzer por el momento, necesita ser reparado y también de ese modo te evitaré que hagas alguna locura…

**Kai:** Devuélvemelo…

**Izumi:** Ven por él y quítame si todavía te quedan energías…

**Kai:**-comienza a caminar hacia ella, quedando cara a cara- Dámelo…

**Izumi:** Terco hasta el cansancio Kai…Pero no, no te lo voy a regresar…Sin importar el berrinche que me hagas…

**Kai: **-toma la muñeca donde ella tenía su blade, bruscamente-…No te estoy pidiendo permiso…-escuchándose bastante molesto.-

**Izumi:** Tienes bastante fuerza pese a que te ves agotado…Pero si tú también te pones violento no tengo porqué dejarme…

-Había caído nuevamente de rodillas al suelo, ella le había golpeado en el estómago con el codo, como defensa del daño que le estaba causando.-

**Kai:** Aparentemente te ves inofensiva…Pero ya veo que me he equivocado…-tratando de normalizar su respiración.-

**Izumi:** He aprendido a defenderme con el tiempo….Y no hago uso de la fuerza de ser necesario…-se agacha frente a él-…Tú no ibas a entender con la razón, por lo que tuve que valerme de otro método…

**Kai: **Después de todo…tú le enseñaste lo que sabe a ese chico, ¿no es verdad?

**Izumi: **…Sí…Y es triste ver que ocupa sus habilidades para robarle las bestias bits a los demás…

**Kai: **-se para-…Es inútil persuadirte de que me devuelvas a Dranzer por el momento…Por lo que me lo devolverás cuando esté reparado…

**Izumi:**-se pone de pie-…Te lo daré cuando tú estés bien…Tu blade requiere menos arreglos que el dueño.

**Kai:** Como sea…-da media vuelta, listo para marcharse-…Ya me largo de aquí…

**Izumi: **-queda a lado suyo-…Te acompañaré a casa o de lo contrario podría pasarte algo…-burlona.-

**Kai:** No necesito ni requiero de tu ayuda.

**Izumi:** No estaba esperando a que me la pidieras, simplemente te la daré y punto…

-De esa manera ambos abandonan aquella escuela, dirigiéndose a la casa del derrotado beyluchador para que de ese modo las heridas que poseía fueran curadas.

Ya se encontraba en su habitación, observando de alguna manera en blanco el paisaje al cual daba su enorme ventana. Pareciera que no pusiera sacar de su cabeza aquellas imágenes, como si todavía las estuviera viviendo.

Los vendajes yacían bajo su ropa, escondidos de todos, impidiendo ver así la verdadera realidad que pasaba en su mundo.

Pero ahora ya no se encontraba solo contemplando escenas del pasado, alguien más compartía aquella terapia de silencio absoluto.-

**Izumi:** Deja de lamentarte Hiwatari….Es una derrota…Dranzer está a tu lado y eso debería bastarte…

**Kai: **¿Quién te dijo que podías pasar a mi cuarto?

**Izumi:** El ama de llaves…-se sienta a la orilla de la cama matrimonial-…¿Te gusta tanto la soledad?

**Kai: **Haces bastantes preguntas absurdas…-girándose hacia ella.-

**Izumi:** ¿Absurdas? No lo creo…-mirándolo fijamente a la cara-…Eres un tonto a veces…

**Kai:** ¿Y ahora a qué viene eso?

**Izumi:** Eres listo, puedes deducirlo por tu cuenta…-se pone de pie-…Las personas que son como tú, resultan ser de lo más interesantes….

**Kai: **Hmp.

**Izumi: **No seas tan duro contigo mismo…-se acerca hacia la ventana-…Qué linda vista tienes…-sintiendo el viento que jugaba con su cabello-…Relájate al menos por hoy, no lograrás nada estresándote de más…

**Kai: **Lo dice quien entrenó a ese monstruo…-con cierto sarcasmo.-

**Izumi:** Leviathan es una bestia bit realmente fuerte…Su defensa es casi perfecta…

**Kai:** ¿Casi perfecta…? No logré encontrar ningún punto débil.

**Izumi:** Cuando Leviathan realiza su ataque de Paradise Lost baja totalmente su defensa, sólo ataca y canaliza la energía que tiene para su protección en crear esa esfera de absorción, por lo que ése es el momento correcto para el contraataque…Claro que debes vencer la barrera que él posee…

**Kai:** Explícate…

**Izumi:** Mientras más cansado se encuentro el combatiente, resultará inútil el contacto de él con su bestia bit…. Por lo tanto, su estrategia es debilitar hasta el cansancio y después realizar tu ofensiva…Si él iniciara con su ataque desde un principio, la bestia bit de su enemigo lo escucharía claramente y podría liberarse….-lo mira- ¿Feliz?, ya tienes la llave del éxito en tus manos.

**Kai: **Así que después de todo sí presentaba puntos endebles…

**Izumi:** Todos los tenemos…Sólo que muchas veces sabemos disfrazarlos muy bien.

**Kai: **(…Sólo necesito estar totalmente recuperado…Tendré mi revancha…).

**Izumi: **Volverá…Así que podrás tener tu batalla…

**Kai: **Estoy ansioso porque ese día llegue…

**Izumi: **Debes prepararte entonces…Tu nivel es aún muy bajo comparado con el de él.

**Kai:** Eso lo sé, no tienes que estármelo diciendo a cada rato…-diciéndolo de mala gana.-

**Izumi: **-sonriéndole-…Entonces entrenaremos en cuanto te sientas mejor.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV: Reinado de Fuego**

-La casa de Tyson se encontraba llena de expectación, los rumores de la derrota de Kai habían llegado ya a los oídos de los chicos, provocando cierto sentimiento de preocupación en ellos.

Pero pronto la habladuría que todos tenían en ese momento, fue cesada por la aparición de un viejo y estimado conocido.-

**Tyson:**…Hermano…

**Hiro: **Hola a todos.

**Max:** Tiene tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti.

**Hiro:** He estado bastante ocupado…Haciendo principalmente investigaciones sobre ese chico.

**Ray:** ¿Te refieres a Tsukishiro?

**Hiro:**-asiente-…He buscado información acerca de él, pero no tengo datos suficientes acerca de él. Al parecer él forma parte de un equipo, denominado The Huntresses…Y al parecer le ayudan en su recolección…

**Hillary:** Eso no es bueno….

**Kenny:** Para nada…

**Hiro: **Por eso…

**Tyson:** Por eso has venido a ayudarnos, ¿no hermano? ¡Chicos, mi hermano nos ayudará a entrenar!

**Hiro: **He venido a ayudarlos, claro está…Pero no seré yo quien los entrene…

**Tyson:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Hiro:** Encontré a alguien más capacitado para esa tarea…Y que no solamente promete darles un buen entrenamiento, sino que les ayudará a encontrar buenas estrategias.

**Max:** ¿De quién se trata Hiro?

**Hiro:**…De Blake…Ya deben saber quién es…

**Tyson: **¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡¿Qué Blake va a entrenarnos?!!

**Hiro:** Sé que no lo conoces bien, pero…

-Blake aparece detrás de éste.-

**Blake:** No tienes que excusarte Hiro…-mira a todos y posa su mirada en Tyson-…Estoy aquí para ayudar a quien lo desee, no estoy obligando a nadie…Aunque dudo que encuentres a alguien que sepa datos relevantes sobre Tsukishiro y su bestia bit…Así que evidentemente no tendrás mejor ayuda que la mía.

**Tyson: **Ung…-viéndolo a la cara.-

**Blake:** Que seas el campeón mundial, no significa nada ahora… Estos enfrentamientos son de otro nivel…

**Ray:** ¿Así que tú nos vas a entrenar, eh?

**Blake: **Si todos tienen la actitud de Tyson, dudo que lleguen a algún lugar…

**Hiro:** Tyson…No seas necio, ésta es una buena oportunidad para que mejores tus habilidades.

**Blake: **Dejaré que piensen mi propuesta y ya mañana me darán sus respuestas…Nos vemos hasta entonces…-se retira.-

**Max: **Parece querer ayudarnos realmente…

**Kenny:** Es una buena oportunidad para ver lo que el líder del equipo de Izumi es capaz de hacer.

**Hillary:**-con ojitos de corazón-…Blake…

**Tyson:** Ahí va de nuevo…

**Hiro: **Escuchen, piensen y decidan…Ya depende de ustedes el aceptar o no…-se va.-

**Tyson:** ¡Blake!

-La mañana siguiente había llegado rápidamente, pese a ello los chicos no habían tomado su decisión y simplemente aguardaban la hora en que Blake apareciera, exigiendo su respuesta.

Todos salieron de casa y se dirigieron al centro comercial, para despejar su mente un rato. Compraron helado y algo de comer.-

**Hillary:** ¿Ya pensaron qué hacer chicos? –miraba a cada uno de los chicos.-

**Ray:** La verdad no parece mala idea entrenar a lado de Blake, podríamos aprender mucho.

**Max:** Pienso lo mismo…

**Tyson:** No lo sé…En todo caso podríamos entrenar nosotros por nuestra propia cuenta.

**Kenny: **No es el momento para el orgullo, Tyson….

**Hillary:** Kenny tiene razón…Vamos Tyson…

**Tyson:** Tú sólo le das la razón a Kenny porque quieres ver a Blake… ¬_¬

**Hillary:** No es por eso Tyson… (Al menos no del todo…. u.u).

-Y mientras la discusión proseguía en su mesa, fuertes gritos se oyeron….

Chicos de edades variadas salían corriendo de la misma dirección, algo estaba pasando.-

**Ray:** ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?

**Max: **No lo sé, pero podríamos ir a investigar…

-Pronto emergieron de entre tanto bullicio, tres chicas bastante lindas, las cuales al parecer eran las causantes de todo el ruido.-

**Hillary: **¿Quiénes serán?

**Tyson:**-se pone de pie- No lo sé…Serán lindas, pero hay algo extraño con ellas…

-Esas chicas no estaban solas, sus blades también las acompañaban.-

**Ray:** ¿Creen que ellas sean…?

**Kenny:** Ummm…

**Vanessa:** Claro que somos Kenny…-sonriendo.-

**Tyson: **¿Así que han venido a buscarnos, no?

**Misao:** Podría decirse…

**Susan:** Sólo pasábamos por aquí…Es una mera coincidencia en realidad…

**Tyson: **Nadie les cree eso….

**Vanessa:** Sé que eres un jugador muy competidor, por lo que qué te parece si tenemos un pequeño enfrentamiento tú y yo…¿Qué me dices Tyson?

**Tyson: **Por supuesto que acepto….-sacando rápidamente su lanzador.-

**Vanessa:** Esa actitud me agrada mucho…-sonriendo victoriosa-…Susan, Misao, por favor…

-Tanto Misao como Susan recogieron sus beyblades para que la batalla pudiera dar lugar.-

**Misao:** Vanessa… ¿No sería mejor que tuviéramos un duelo de tres contra tres al mismo tiempo?

**Susan:** Esos ería mucho más divertido que el verte pelear a ti sola.

**Vanessa:** No es mala idea…Pero son a ellos a los que deberían decírselo.

**Susan: **¿Ray, Max, presentan algún problema si peleamos en un asalto tres contra tres?

**Max:**-mirando a Ray y luego a Tyson- Por mí no hay objeción.

**Ray: **Aceptamos.

**Tyson: **¿Ya están listas?

**Vanessa:** Nunca hemos estado tan preparadas como ahora…

-La voz de Let it Rip retumbó en los enormes pasillos de aquel lujoso centro comercial. Realmente les importaba muy poco en donde se encontraban, simplemente se estaban dejando llevar por el calor de la batalla.-

**Vanessa:** Sleipnir…

**Susan: **Kelpie….

**Misao:** Pegasus…

-Al llamado de sus maestras, las bestias bit hicieron su aparición sin la menor de la demora, lo cual se les hizo un tanto extraño a los chicos, ya que no habían tardado nada en mostrar a sus armas maestras.-

**Tyson:** Esas bestias bits son gigantescas…

**Kenny:** Su tamaño no es para nada ordinario…

**Dizzy:** Chicos, deben estar atentos…

**Vanessa:** ¡¡Sleipnir, ve por Dragoon!! ¡¡Cataclysm!!

**Susan:** ¡Kelpie…Blue Spiral!

**Misao:** ¡¡Pegasus, Angelical Light!!

-Las tres chicas aprovecharon no solamente el espasmo de sus ingenuos rivales no sólo para llamar a sus bestias bits sino también para atacarlos con todo.

Pese a la tardanza, reaccionaron, aunque sus beyblades ya habían sufrido ciertos estragos por un ataque tan directo y sin la menor de las defensas.-

**Ray:** ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

**Susan:** Estamos en un enfrentamiento…No deberían distraerse, ni mucho menos sorprenderse por ser atacados…Saben a lo que están…

**Misao:** Y sin embargo, no parecen tomarnos en serio…

**Vanessa:** Por lo que les haremos probar su suerte en este momento.

-Nuevamente los blades de aquellas chicas arremetieron ferozmente contra Dragoon, Draciel y Driger, dejándoles un nulo espacio para el contraataque.

Su ofensiva era bastante fuerte, pero la defensa que poseían superaba su poder de ataque, lo cual era realmente preocupante, ya que ellos se encontraban totalmente acorralados entre aquellos tres blades.

Velozmente Dragoon, Draciel y Driger aparecieron, logrando alejar considerablemente a sus contrincantes.-

**Tyson:** Son buenas, lo admito, pero no perderemos…

**Ray:** Prepárense…

**Max:** Ahora es nuestro turno…

**Vanessa:** Cuando quieran…

**Tyson: **¡¡Galaxy Turbo Twister!!

**Ray: **¡¡Gatling Claw!!

**Max: **¡¡Gravity Control!!

**Vanessa/Misao/Susan: **¡¡¡Imperial Wall!!!

-Los poderes ataques fusionados de aquellas sagradas bestias bits, se tornaron una única y descomunal ofensiva que intimidaría a cualquiera, pero no a ellas. La defensa que ellas preparaban contaba con expectativas de éxitos igual de buenas que las que tu ataque combinado poseía.

Sorpresa más grande fue la que ellos se llevaron al contemplar los resultados de su táctica. Un fuerte muro se había levantado frente a ellos, aquellos esplendorosos corceles se encontraban parados sobre sus patas traseras, habían bloqueado el ataque usando el peso de su propio cuerpo, y aunque la magnitud de poder empleada había sido grande, la defensa resultó mucho más impetuosa de lo esperado, logrando de ese modo aplacar a aquellas bestias bits.-

**Vanessa: **¿Creerían que sería tan fácil derrotarnos? Pues se equivocaron…

**Misao:** No sólo nuestras bestias bit tienen un gran tamaño…

**Susan:** Sino que sus ataques y defensa poseen un grado mayor de poder….

**Vanessa:** Se encuentran en desventaja…Sus bestias bit son fuertes, pero ustedes carecen de la suficiente resistencia para hacer de ellas algo imparable…

**Misao:** Por lo que terminaremos esto, para que podemos irnos…

**Susan: **¡¡Despídanse de la victoria y de sus bestias bits!!

-Pero una voz detuvo el inminente ataque de aniquilación total.-

**Vanessa:**…Blake…-observando como el chico de mirada apacible aparecía detrás de los chicos.-

**Blake: **Váyanse de una buena vez.

**Vanessa:** No seguimos tur órdenes Blake.

**Blake:** Entonces aténganse a las consecuencias…

-Otro blade se unió a la lucha…Oscuro como la noche, era el color característico del blade de Blake…

No tardó mucho tiempo en arremeter contra aquella barrera, representando un verdadero problema para ellas.-

**Blake:** DarkDragon…

-Un fuerte rugido estremeció a todos…La escarlata luz delataba los hechos que estaban a punto de suscitarse.

Una fina y larga cabeza emergió rápidamente…Era un dragón negro, cuyos tres picos delataban su imponencia…Pero pronto se sumaron otras dos…Éstas, a diferencia de la primera, mermaban en el número de picos…Una poseía dos y la última solamente uno…

Aquellas penetrantes miradas, doradas como el oro…Analizaban todo lo que estaba a su alrededor…Rugidos constantes de cada una de aquellas cabezas dejaban en evidencia sus temidas armas blancas…

Su gigantesco cuerpo poseía tanto músculo como le era posible…Logrando de esa manera estar parado sobre sus dos patas traseras, cuyas garras blancas relucían por lo filosas que parecían estar.

Sus patas delanteras lucían realmente imponentes, demostrando que cualquier cosa que aprensasen no lograría escapar sin grandes daños.

Su armadura rubí con delgados y doradas orillas y decorados, no hacía más que resaltar aquel oscuro cuerpo de dragón.

Dos largas alas nacían de su espalda, poseyendo el tamaño y la fortaleza idónea para mantener en vuelo a tan monstruosa e intimidante bestia bit.-

**Vanessa:** -con la garganta hecha nudo-…Así que…ésa bestia bit…es…

**Blake: **Yo sigo ahora…

**Vanessa:** No estamos peleando contra ti…

**Tyson: **…I-Increíble…

**Ray:** Esa cosa…es enorme…

**Max: **No puedo imaginarme la defensa de esa cosa…

**Kenny:** (Con que esa es la bestia bit que él tiene…Vaya, es demasiado…).

**Hillary:** Eso es…gigantesco…

**Blake: **DarkDragon…

**Misao:**-atrapa su blade-…Esto es todo.

**Susan:**-hace lo mismo-…No queremos enfrentarnos a ti por el momento.

**Vanessa:** Andando chicas…

-Y es de ese modo en que aquellas chicas abandonaron la batalla, dejando a los chicos conservar sus bestias bits por esta ocasión.-

**Tyson:** ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos?

**Blake: **De hecho pasaba por aquí…Necesitaba distraerme un poco…Tenía pensado de aquí ir a tu casa.

**Ray:** Vaya…Al menos el que nos encontraras resultó mejor de lo esperado…

**Blake:** Y ya pensaron en lo que les dije…

**Tyson: **Al principio estábamos renuentes de aceptar tu ayuda…Pero después de haber combatido contra estas chicas, nos percatamos que nuestro nivel es mucho más bajo de lo esperado…

**Max:** Y de no haber llegado tú habríamos perdido…

**Ray:** Por lo que aceptamos que tú nos entrenes…

**Blake:** Sabía que aceptarían…-toma su blade-…Los veo a las seis de la mañana en la playa…Y no renieguen de la hora…Es mejor comenzar temprano…-los mira fijamente a la cara-…Hasta entonces…-se va sin decir más.-

**Raya:** Vaya que es un chico extraño.

**Max:** Pero al menos aprenderemos mucho de él.

**Tyson:**-asiente-…Todo con tal de librarnos de esas locas…


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo XV: Entrenamiento**

-El sol apenas comenzaba a emerger en el horizonte, sin embargo, ellos ya se encontraban en el lugar especificado, aguardando a que él apareciera.

Y no duró mucho la espera, él llegó, aunque no venía solo, ya que su hermana también venía con él. De pronto se acercó a los chicos, quedando frente a éstos.-

**Blake:** Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es que obtengan mejor fortaleza física…Si tienen eso, lo demás será más sencillo.

**Ray:** Umm…Así que por eso nos has traído a la playa, ¿no?

**Blake:** Correr en la arena es algo tedioso y fácilmente debilita a quien lo intenta…Por eso empezaremos aquí…Va ser difícil, pero tendrán que acostumbrarse…

**Yuna: **-sonriendo- (…Pobrecillos, no saben la que les espera….).

**Tyson:** Está bien….Correremos por la arena…

**Max: **-suspira-…No hay más…

**Hillary:** Sólo tienen que ver el lado bueno…

**Kenny:** Hillary tiene razón….Además, ya hemos entrenado de este modo….

**Blake: **Después de que ganen resistencia pasaremos al beyblade… Depende de ustedes avanzar…-con la mirada puesta en Kai.-

**Kai: **Si quisiera este tipo de entrenamiento yo mismo lo haría por mi cuenta.

**Tyson:** Kai…

**Blake: **No Tyson…Déjalo que hable…

**Kai: **Hmp.

**Blake: **-mirándolo fijamente a la cara-…Ese orgullo Kai no te va a permitir avanzar…En ocasiones se tiene que tener un poco de humildad… ¿No fue tu ego el que te llevó a enfrentarte a Tsukishiro pese al estado en el que tu beyblade se encontraba? Debes aprender una lección al respecto.

**Kai: **Piensa lo que quieras Blake.

**Blake:** Deberías cambiar esa actitud.

**Tyson: **(…Esto no está nada bien…Estos chicos son muy conflictivos cuando están cerca…).

**Blake: **Puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres Kai…No te lo voy a impedir….Todos están aquí por decisión propia y a ninguno de ustedes los he amenazado…

**Ray: **(…Esta escena me recuerda a la de Tyson y Kai hace tiempo atrás… U¬¬).

**Blake:** -viendo al resto de los chicos-…Vamos, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo…Porque ellos también lo harán…

-Y de ese modo Tyson y los demás comenzaron a trotar sobre la arena, mientras a lo lejos se apreciaba el sol, que emergía lento pero constante, invadiéndolo todo con sus rayos de sol.

Mientras tanto Kai, simplemente se encontraba sentado sobre el último escalón de aquella escalera que permitía la entrada a la playa.-

**Kai: **(…Este entrenamiento me resulta de lo más absurdo…).

-Repentinamente sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, miró de soslayo a su acompañante y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo saber de quién se trataba.-

**Izumi: **Sería más sencillo que le dijeras que estás herido y que no puedes hacer esto, a que empieces una riña.

**Kai: **Me parece ridículo el entrenamiento, es todo.

**Izumi: **Realmente necesitan más resistencia y éste es el terreno correcto para desarrollar su fortaleza…

**Kai:** ¿Tú también estás de su parte? –con cierto reproche.-

**Izumi: **No es eso Kai…Simplemente yo también hubiera usado la playa como un método de entrenamiento, es todo…

**Kai: **-desvía la mirada-…Hm…

**Izumi: **Dime… ¿Te gustaría…entrenar conmigo?

**Kai:**-sobresaltado de cierto modo por la propuesta-… ¿Cómo…dices? –viéndola directamente a la cara.-

**Izumi: **Blake tendrá suficiente trabajo con Tyson y los demás….Y lidiar contigo es todo un rato…Por lo que no encuentro problema en que yo te ayude a mejorar…Además, al que quieres vencer, fue hace tiempo mi alumno…

**Kai:**…Supongo…que no tengo otra opción mejor que ésta…

**Izumi: **U-_-

**Kai: **-se pone de pie-…Andando…

**Izumi:** (Ahora resulta…que él me manda a mí… -_-).

**Kai: **¿Te vas a quedar o qué?

**Izumi:**-se levanta-…Ya voy…

**Kai: **Me marcho…-se va sin decir nada más.-

**Izumi:** Y ahí va mi próximo alumno más agradecido… u_u

-La tarde ya había llegado, no obstante, los chicos todavía se encontraban en la playa, tumbados sobre el suelo mientras imploraban no seguir corriendo.

Al final Blake se compadeció de ellos y les permitió ir a casa a descansar, porque mañana sería un poco más duro, lo cual no les agradó mucho, pero tuvieron que abstenerse de decir comentario alguno.

La noche pronto lo inundó todo, pero pese a ello, ella continuaba caminando con una dirección bastante fija.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, tocó el timbre y alguien la atendió.-

**Ama de llaves:** Señorita…es usted…


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo XVI: Confrontación**

-Ya era bastante tarde, pero pese a ello, ambos caminaba muy despacio y tranquilamente por las calles, sin la mayor de las prisas.

De pronto llegaron a su casa, la cual realmente lucía tétrica con todas las luces apagadas, no obstante, no le prestaron atención alguna.

Él abrió la puerta, permitiéndole que pasara ella primero con el resto de sus maletas. Después de esto, simplemente cerró la puerta y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la planta alta, él le mostró su nuevo cuarto.-

**Izumi: **No era necesario salirme de la casa de Tyson para entrenarte…

**Kai:** Blake va estar allí durante el tiempo que entrene a Tyson y los demás…Lo menos que quiero es verle la cara.

**Izumi: **Vaya, el odio personal que se tienen es más grande del pensado…-irónica.-

**Kai: **¿Odio?

**Izumi:** Eso sucede cuando dos personas competitivas y con personalidad de líder se cruzan…Todo es una simple diferencia de intereses…

**Kai: **¿Intereses, eh? ¿Y cuáles serían esos intereses? –mirándola fijamente a la cara.-

**Izumi: **Una vil tiranía…-sarcástica-…Admítelo, los dos quieren hacer su voluntad.

**Kai:** Ahora resulta…

**Izumi: **-entra a su habitación y coloca sus maletas a un lado de su enorme cama-…Mañana no entrenaremos…De hecho no entrenaremos hasta que ya estés bien.

**Kai:** ¿Bien?

**Izumi:** Pienso entrenarte usando a BirdDragon…Es decir, dejarás de utilizar a Dranzer por un tiempo…y te daré a BirdDragon…Con mi bestia bit tienes para aumentar tu resistencia…-sonriendo burlonamente-…Además de que tengo todavía en mis manos a Dranzer…

**Kai: **¿Qué tan difícil podría ser controlar a tu bestia bit? –recargándose sobre la pared.-

**Izumi:** Eso lo sabrás cuando entrenes con ella…-sonriendo satisfactoriamente.-

**Kai: **¿Por qué razón se disolvió su equipo…? –vio en su mirada que había tocado un punto delicado.-

**Izumi: **-se sienta en la esquina derecha de la cama-…Blake era el líder de nuestro equipo…Entrenábamos como era costumbre, siempre tratando de mejorar y hacer de nuestro ataques algo perfecto… Un día…Blake cambió radicalmente hacia nosotros…Su personalidad de alguna manera se tornó hasta cierto punto molesta…-con la mirada baja-…Pronto descubrimos que la causante de ella, había sido una chica…de la cual él se enamoró…-sonrío amargamente-…Pero esa chica solamente se escondía…

**Kai:** ¿Los engañó a todos, no es así?

**Izumi:** No a todos, sino más bien a Blake…Esa chica realmente lo había engatusado para obtener información nuestra…y brindársela en ese entonces a nuestros enemigos…Él lo descubrió y sin embargo, no hizo nada al respecto…Yo me enojé bastante…y me opuse a su idea…Por lo que terminé renunciando a mi equipo…Yuna entendía cómo me sentía, pero debía permanecer al lado de su hermano…Mientras que Tsukishiro tomó su propio camino, tratando de volverse mejor… Al final los Dark Revolt desaparecieron…

**Kai: **Y ahora por determinadas circunstancias, se han vuelto a unir…

**Izumi:** Las circunstancias equivocadas nos han vuelto a juntar…Pero eso no significa una reconciliación…-desviando la mirada-…Misao pagará…

**Kai:** ¿Misao? ¿No me digas que ella…?

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Y es ahora cuando se aprecia aquella naturaleza que durante tiempo le ocultó a Blake…

**Kai: **Vaya…

**Izumi: **-se pone de pie y camina hacia su ventana, abriéndola-…Sólo quiero terminar con estos enfrentamientos y frenar a lo que sea que esté provocando todo esto…

**Kai:** No eres la única que quiere que eso pase…

**Izumi: **-lo mira de soslayo-…Tu padre…a…-no termina de decir la frase.-

**Kai:** -reacciona y la mira- ¿Mi…padre…?

**Izumi:**…Sólo iba a preguntarte…Si tu padre ha venido a visitarte, es todo…-con la mirada puesta en el jardín.-

**Kai: **-desviando la mirada-…Hmm…

**Izumi:** No tienes por qué contestar…No hay necesidad, es una pregunta tonta…Después de todo, tu abuelo te apartó de él siendo pequeño…

**Kai:** ¿Cómo es que sabes eso…?

**Izumi: **-lo observa-…Mi abuelo lo mencionó en algunas ocasiones Kai… No tienes por qué poner esa cara…

**Kai:**-se tranquiliza-….Así que fue él quien te lo dijo…

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Oh, vamos Kai…No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso…-camina hacia donde está él-…Mañana me mostrarás toda tu casa…

**Kai:** ¿Ah?

**Izumi: **Quiero conocer tu casa y como es bastante amplia, pues nos tomará un poco de tiempo.

**Kai:** Recórrela tú si quieres…Yo lo considero más una pérdida de tiempo.

**Izumi:**-inflando levemente sus mejillas- Grosero…-le da la espalda-… ¡Qué poco caballeroso eres Kai!

**Kai: **Lamento decepcionarte…-sarcástico.-

**Izumi:**-se gira a verlo, haciendo que su rostro quedara muy cerca del de él-…Eres un tonto sin remedio Kai Hiwatari…

**Kai:** ¿Kai…? ¿No fuiste tú quien…?

**Izumi:** ¡Calla! Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana…

**Kai:** Haz lo que quieras…-evadiendo su mirada.-

**Izumi:** ¡Deja de esquivar mi mirada Kai! –tomando el mentón del chico con su mano derecha, obligándolo prácticamente a que la vea a los ojos.-

**Kai:** ¡Suéltame!

**Izumi:** No hasta que me mires…

**Kai:**-suspira-…Tonta…-termina mirándola-…Umm…-encontrándose con la mirada más escarlata que haya podido apreciar, es como si se tratasen de dos hermosas joyas que relucen bajo la luz de la luna.-

**Izumi: **Así es como deben de ser las pláticas Kai… Cara a cara…Ya me estoy hartando de que esquives mi mirada…

**Kai: **Y yo ya me estoy cansando de esto…-toma la muñeca que sujetaba su mentón, entre su mano.-

**Izumi: **u.u Tu espacio personal hoy me vale un comino…

**Kai: **¿Ah, sí?

-Pronto la situación se tornó opuesta…Él había tomado su muñeca entre su mano, logrando que de ese modo girara, haciendo que ella terminara recargándose sobre la pared.

Ahora era él quien la tenía acorralada, mirándola fijamente.

Ella no entendía por qué esa mirada la estremecía de pies a cabeza, provocando que sus pálidas mejillas lentamente adquirieran un leve sonrojo que delataba ese sentimiento naciente que crecía dentro suyo.

Rehuía su mirada, porque ésta la ponía todavía más nerviosa que el hecho de tenerlo cerca de ella.-

**Kai:** ¿Ahora eres tú quien huye de mí? ¿Irónico, no?

**Izumi: **Eso es absurdo…. (¡¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?! ¡Mi corazón está acelerado y el hecho de mirarlo no me está ayudando en nada!).

**Kai:**…Sólo mírate….Estás totalmente sonrojada…

-El simple hecho de que él lo mencionara, solamente hacía que el rubor se volviera todavía más grande. Sentía una enorme vergüenza, deseaba desaparecer en ese momento tan penoso de su vida, pero no podía, únicamente le quedaba encarar los hechos.-

**Izumi:**…Tonto… ¡¡TONTO!! –volteó a verlo-…Tonto Hiwatari…-perdiéndose velozmente en su mirada, olvidándose por completo de ese rubor.-

**Kai:**-evitando nuevamente esa mirada-…Será mejor que vayas a refrescarte…

**Izumi: **¿Refrescarme? –escondió su mirada entre sus mechones-…Creo que debo hacer eso…-se aleja de él y sale de allí con dirección del baño- (…¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo ahora? No se supone que debería…experimentar esto…).

**Kai: **(…Absurda situación resultó tornarse ésta…) –con su mano sobre su frente- (…Esta niña me saca de mis casillas…y no puedo evitarlo… Cuando todo esto termine…ya no volveré a verla… Será lo mejor…Es mejor así…).

-La mañana llegó tranquila y acogedora y aunque la noche ya había terminado, los hechos ocurridos permanecían allí, trastornando al alma y al corazón.

Ella se despertó y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, todavía llevaba consigo su ropa de dormir. Vio el reloj y se percató de que todavía era bastante temprano, incluso para ella, aunque dedujo que tanto Tyson como los chicos estarían ya entrenando.

Se metió a bañar y se cambió rápidamente, aunque realmente no había prisa para tanto apuro.

Bajó y no le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie, pero siguió…Recorrió toda la casa, cada pasillo y toda habitación a la que podía acceder.

Por fin llegó a una habitación, la cual evidentemente sabía de quién era…

Tocó dos veces y nadie le abrió, por lo que tuvo la osadía necesaria para abrir y entrar…

No le sorprendió verle todavía dormido…Aunque había algo diferente en él, ya no tenía esas marcas en sus mejillas, lo cual lo hacía verse un tanto extraño…

Se acercó y se sentó con el mayor de los cuidados sobre la cama, clavando primeramente su mirada sobre él y después hacia aquellas cortinas cerradas.-

**Izumi: **(…Vaya que parece otro cuando se encuentra dormido….Nadie pensaría que es tan agresivo…¬¬…En fin, debería irme de aquí antes de ser atrapada entrando a su habitación de forma ilegal y comprometedora…) –se pone de pie.-

-Y ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado…Él había despertado ante el ligero movimiento que causó cuando se puso de pie. Quedó fría y fue incapaz de decir algo a su defensa por un largo rato.

Después de salir del shock intentó abandonar ese sitio, pero su ser no le respondía y entonces no le quedó más que escuchar lo que iba a decir.-

**Kai: **¿No crees que es demasiado temprano?

**Izumi: **¿Tempra…no? –mirando hacia la ventana-…Ah, pues no sé…Tiene horas que me levanté…Jeje…-risa nerviosa.-

**Kai: **¿?

**Izumi: **Bueno, siento haberte despertado…No sabía que ésta era tu habitación…Ya sabes, andaba recorriendo tu enorme casa… n_n

**Kai:** Así que has estado haciendo eso.

**Izumi: **-asiente-…Bueno, me voy….

**Kai:** Espera…

**Izumi:** ¿Espera…? u.u

**Kai: **¿Ya está listo Dranzer?

**Izumi:** Ah, todavía le quedan algunos ajustes…

**Kai:** Comprendo…-sale de su cama, usando su ropa de dormir, la cual consistía en una camiseta negra y un pans azul.-

**Izumi:** -mirándolo fijamente-…Me retiro entonces…

**Kai:** Espera…

**Izumi: **(¿Y ahora qué quiere?) Dime…

**Kai: **¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

**Izumi: **(…Ésa es la misma pregunta que yo me hago…)…Pues realmente nada Kai…Creo que solamente es tu imaginación…

**Kai:** Mientes…

**Izumi:** Yo no te estoy mintiendo Kai…Ésa es la verdad…No tengo nada…Sólo tengo días difíciles, es todo….

**Kai:** Terca…

**Izumi:** ¡Tonto!

**Kai:** ¬_¬ Mocosa…

**Izumi:** Engreído…

**Kai: **Presuntuosa…

**Izumi: **Niño inmaduro…

**Kai:** Ya basta.

**Izumi:** Lo mismo digo…

**Kai: **Raro que traigas el pelo suelto…

**Izumi: **¿Ah? (Lo notó…Aunque tampoco es que sea un idiota, pero es hombre al fin y al cabo…).

**Kai: **Deja de verme así…

**Izumi:** (Se percató de mi mirada… u_u).

**Kai: **¿Puedes salir?

**Izumi:** Oh, claro Kai…Yo me voy…-sale de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo- (…Vaya problema en el que me he metido…Él sospecha que me pasa algo, yo pienso lo mismo, pero parece saber más él que yo de esto…)…Yo no entiendo mis sentimientos en este momento y mucho menos cuando me encuentro cerca de él…

-Ella no escuchó cuando él salió, no hasta que la voz de él irrumpió sus pensamientos.-


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo XVII: Celos**

**Izumi:**-totalmente paralizada por sus propias palabras- (¡¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho, qué?!! ¡¡¡No debí de haber abierto la boca, todo debió haberse quedado en mi estúpida mente!!! ¡¡Ahora no sabré cómo salir de ésta sin tener que decir algo realmente penoso!!!).

**Kai: **…Izumi…

**Izumi:** (¡¿Me llamó Izumi?! ¡¡No, no, Izumi, eso es lo que menos debería importante!!) -dejándose caer sobre el suelo, mientras escondía el rostro- ( ¡¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!! ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo el ridículo de esta manera?! ¿Acaso me importas…tanto…? ¡No, eso es imposible, apenas y lo conozco, a duras penas y nos entendemos! ¡Uno no puede fijarse en alguien tan rápido!).

**Kai: **-se agacha frente a ella-…Y dices que no tenías nada…Ni siquiera tú te puedes creer eso.

**Izumi:**…Yo no mentía…No me sucede nada…Creo que es sólo la crisis de la edad por la que estoy pasando…La adolescencia es difícil… u_u

**Kai: **¿Adolescencia, eh?

**Izumi:**-asiente-…La adolescencia apesta…

**Kai: **-suspira- Ya levántate…

**Izumi:**-alza su mirada hacia él-…Tonto…

**Kai:** ¿Y ahora por qué?

**Izumi: **Porque yo lo digo, punto.

**Kai:** Ésa no es una respuesta válida.

**Izumi:** Para mí lo es…

**Kai:** Ya olvidemos esto…

**Izumi: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…-sonríe del alivio.-

**Kai:**-se pone de pie- Vamos…Hay que desayunar algo…

**Izumi:** ¡Sí! ^_^ -toda feliz de la vida.-

-El desayuno se fue rápido y pronto el día se escurrió de entre sus manos, dando lugar a la tarde.

Ella había salido a comprar algo al supermercado ya que tenía planeado cocinar algo y cuando salió le sorprendió un poco encontrarse con su antiguo ex compañero de equipo.

Se acercó y la saludó como siempre, pero había algo raro en su mirada.-

**Izumi: **¿Blake?

**Blake: **Así que ahí fue dónde terminaste viviendo…

**Izumi:** ¿Tyson te lo dijo…?

**Blake:** No, simplemente lo deduje…-mirándola a la cara-…Déjalo ya…Nada bueno saldrá de todo esto…Sabes que dejamos esa vida atrás…Después de lo que pasó…

**Izumi:** No puedo Blake…Sabes mis razones.

**Blake:** Ahora resultan de lo más absurdas.

**Izumi:** No digas eso Blake…Sabes que no es verdad…

**Blake: **-desvía la mirada-…Solamente…déjame…

**Izumi:** Puedo lidiar con la responsabilidad yo sola…

**Blake: **-viéndola directamente a los ojos-… ¿Sigues molesta por lo de Misao, cierto?

**Izumi:**-sobresaltándose por el tema-…No realmente…Yo sólo quiero derrotarle en una beybatalla, es todo…

**Blake: **Eres superior…No tendrás tantos problemas en derrotarla…No hay necesidad de tomarle tanta importancia…

**Izumi: **Ya no quiero hablar de eso…Es mejor dejar las cosas así…

**Blake: **¿Quieres que te lleve?

**Izumi:**-observando que a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban yacía aquella moto roja que él solía usar-…Hoy no estoy de humor de montar vehículos de alta velocidad…Además debo llegar…Así que me retiro Blake…

**Blake:** Está bien…-sin decir más toma su muñeca entre su mano-…Sólo espera un poco más.

**Izumi:** (¿Qué es lo que sucede el día de hoy? Parece que durante este día el mundo está al revés…¿O soy yo la que desentona en esta armonía?)…Blake…

**Blake: **No necesitas vivir en la casa de Hiwatari para entrenarlo…-con su mirada ensombrecida.-

**Izumi:** Pues él se siente cómodo de este modo y a mí en lo particular no me molesta…Además tengo más espacio para mí…. u.u

-En un movimiento repentino él la jala hacia ella, aferrándola en un protector y dulce abrazo, como si jamás quisiera soltarla, como si temiera que escapara…-

**Blake: **Demuéstrale lo buena que puedes llegar a ser…

**Izumi:** (…Blake… ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! . ¡¡¿Por qué, por qué?!!).

**Blake:**-soltándola lentamente-…Vamos, es hora de que te marches…Debe estar esperándote…

**Izumi: **¿Cómo es que…?

-Y fue en ese momento en que ella se percató de por qué Blake había hecho semejante comentario.

No quiso voltear hacia atrás, porque él estaba allí, observando la escena.-

**Izumi:** (…Kai…).

**Kai: **¿No se supone que deberías estar entrenando a los demás? –con cierto desdén.-

**Blake: **Ya terminamos…De hecho han progresado mejor de lo esperado…Además de que no hay necesidad de que entrenen tan noche…

**Izumi:**-sólo escuchaba y callaba- (…Es incómodo esto…. T^T).

**Kai: **-mirando a Izumi-…Ya vámonos…-diciéndolo de mal humor.-

**Izumi:** (Está enojado y yo no hice nada para que se desquite conmigo T_T)….Vámonos ya…-se comenzó a adelantar.-

**Kai: **-viéndolo bastante feo-…Después de que termine este entrenamiento puedes venir y verla…Hasta entonces….

**Blake: **Hiwatari…

-Kai simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Izumi se detuvo y espero a que Kai la alcanzara, pero éste simplemente la dejó atrás en cuanto llegó a donde estaba.

Ella continúo caminando y logró mantener el mismo paso.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso y bastante molesto, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada el hielo se rompió.-

**Izumi: **Olvida los comentarios de Blake…Él siempre suele ser así con los que no conoce mucho…

**Kai: **Lo que haga o deje de hacer ese chico me tiene sin cuidado.

**Izumi: **Entonces…por qué me hablas de esta manera tan fría…-sonando bastante lastimada-…Yo no he hecho nada…Si quieres enfadarte, hazlo con él, pero a mí no me metas en sus problemas…-con la mirada baja-…Yo no quiero esto…

**Kai:**-bastante confundido por el curso que habían tomado las cosas-….Mañana quiero que empecemos a entrenar, ¿entendido? –ella simplemente asintió.-

**Izumi: **-mirándolo con su mirada un tanto entristecida-…Mañana entrenaremos que así quieres…

**Kai.** Ahora eres tú la que actúa raro…

**Izumi: **Son las crisis de mi edad….-sonriendo a medias.-

**Kai: **Y de nuevo con eso… U-_-

**Izumi: **Tengo 16…Estoy en época de crisis emocional….T_T

**Kai: **Tenemos la misma edad y no ves teniendo ese tipo de crisis…

**Izumi: **Es que tú eres una rareza andante…

**Kai: **¬¬ Mira quién lo dice…

**Izumi: **No soy más que una tonta…-con la mirada ensombrecida-…Una tonta obstinada…-sonriendo amargamente-…Sólo soy una inmadura jugando a ser una adulta…

**Kai:** ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

**Izumi:**-moviendo la cabeza en son de negación-….A esto…

-Él era incapaz de mencionar palabra alguna ahora, sus labios se encontraban prisioneros y solamente ella diría cuándo podrían ser liberados…

La expresión de su cara era de total sorpresa, estaba tan anonadado que se quedó totalmente petrificado ante la acción que ella ejecutaba…

Sus dulces y suaves labios jugaron con los de él durante un período realmente largo, como queriendo satisfacer todas sus dudas en un solo encuentro.

Ella se separó, totalmente roja por su atrevimiento de pasar aquella línea entre la amistad y el afecto…

Gruesas y tibias lágrimas rodaron presurosas por sus mejillas, estaba totalmente aterrorizada por lo que había hecho que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

Le dio la espalda, escondiendo la pena que todavía conservaba irrevelable…-

**Izumi:**…Perdóname….No debí de haber hecho eso….No te culparé por enfurecerte conmigo…-sonriendo dolorosamente-…No debí precipitarme a hacer algo como esto….Yo…Yo…-simplemente guardó silencio.-


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo XVIII: Pesadilla**

**Kai: **-con su mano derecha sobre sus labios-…Yo….

**Izumi: **No es necesario que me digas nada Kai…No hay necesidad de ello…-deja la bolsa con la comida que había comprado-….Sólo olvida lo que acaba de pasar…y así estaremos bien de nuevo… ¿No?

**Kai: **¿Olvidarlo…? ¿Tú lo harás….?

**Izumi:**-niega con un movimiento de su cabeza-…No lo haré…-se gira hacia él, viéndolo de soslayo-…Kai…

-Ella no lo piensa ni un solo momento, simplemente se arroja hacia sus brazos, estrechándolo cariñosamente, mientras pierde su rostro en su pecho.-

**Kai: **-incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando-…I….Izu…Izumi….

**Izumi:**….Kai…-en tono dulce-…Todavía hay que cenar…-se aparta de él y toma nuevamente las bolsas-….Me adelantaré o no terminaré nunca…-y es de ese modo como ella se va, dejando a Kai con sus pensamientos.-

**Kai: **(….Esto….es demasiado para un solo día…Yo…debo pensar…Debo analizar todo esto, antes de que me vuelva loco con esta situación….con ella….).

-Pese a la demora, la cena no tardó mucho en ser preparada.

Todo lucía realmente bueno, y no sólo eso, la comida sabía delicioso, claro que durante la velada nadie emitió comentario alguno sobre la cena o sobre lo que hasta ese momento había ocurrido, por lo que al terminar, ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Él se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, mientras su mirada se perdía sobre el techo. Realmente parecía aborto en sus pensamientos y no parecía llegar a ningún lado.-

**Kai: **(….Lo que sucedió hace unos momentos fue…inesperado…Yo no esperaba que ella pudiera hacer algo como eso….Además….¿no se supone que ella tiene algo con ese chico? –el sólo recordarlo le ponía de malas-…Vamos Kai, eso no viene al caso en este momento…-sacudiendo la idea de su cabeza-…¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? Al menos por mi parte no hay nada…¿O sí?)…Maldición…. (Esta situación me está irritando demasiado y no le veo el sentido a semejante desgaste mental…) –se pone de pie- No puedo dormir…No tiene caso que esté aquí…-sale de su habitación….Será mejor que distraiga mi mente en algo más…

-Con pasos tranquilos avanza y llega hasta el patio trasero….Aprecia la naturaleza que allí se encuentra y esto le trae consigo un cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad. Pero pronto ésta se vería nuevamente interrumpida.

Había abandonado la comodidad de su cuarto para despejar su mente a la luz de la opaca luna, pero todo parecía estar en contra.

Aquella larga, grisácea y platinada cabellera ondeaba al son del viento nocturno, brillando reluciente y hermosa bajo los rayos lunares de la noche.

Aquel lindo camisón blanco con listones negros no hacía más que acentuar aquel par de gemas escarlatas que llevaba por ojos, haciendo de aquel ser melancólico, una criatura verdaderamente hermosa y frágil.

Se sentó sobre el pasto. Ignorando a su recién llegado observador, perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte para después depositarla sobre aquella bóveda celestial que albergaba pequeños diamantes resplandecientes denominados comúnmente como estrellas.

Terminó recostándose sobre el fresco pasto mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Cuando por fin cayó en los brazos de morfeo, él se acercó, sentándose a un lado donde ella se encontraba, guardando silencio para no despertarla.-

**Kai: **-suspira- (¿Por qué hoy que quiero estar solo con mis pensamientos te encuentro? Es como si no tuviera más remedio que el pensar…en lo que acabas de hacer…-la mira de soslayo y luego regresa su mirada al frente-…¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo, qué es lo que pasa realmente…? –sacude sus cabeza, tratando de despejarse-…Sólo quiero que esta incómoda situación termine de una buena vez por todas…Quiero que esto acabe ahora…).

**Izumi:**…Ya quita esa cara de tormento Kai…Nadie te está haciendo nada…-con la mirada puesta en cualquier otra parte que no sea él.-

**Kai: **¿Ah, no? -diciéndolo un tanto cruel.-

**Izumi: **Ya me disculpé por haber hecho eso Kai…-mirándolo seriamente-…No tienes que decirlo de manera tan hiriente…-con la mirada puesta sobre el cielo-…Nunca pensé que te hubiera desagradado a tal nivel…-sonríe fugazmente-…Dejemos el pasado atrás Kai…No tiene sentido que te sigas martirizando por algo que yo hice…Será mejor dormir, mañana entrenaremos y no será nada sencillo…-se pone de pie-…Hasta mañana Kai…-en tono normal.-

-Ella se marchó, dejándolo en peor estado en el que se encontraba. El remordimiento estaba invadiendo rápidamente su ser, la había herido con unas simples y estúpidas palabras, las cuales pronunció sin meditarlo siquiera, pero al parecer ya era tarde para tratar de emitir palabras de disculpas.

Ella entró a su cuarto, cerrando con seguro para que nadie pudiera acceder a su cuarto cuando la mañana llegara; se dejó caer sobre su suave cama mientras nuevamente en sus ojos se percibía un sentimiento de nostalgia que era incapaz de erradicar.

**Izumi:** (…¿Por qué tenía…que fijarme en alguien igual a él…? –en tono doloroso-…¿Y por qué…duele tanto su rechazo hacia mí…? ¿No se supone…que solamente me gusta…? ¿Cómo puede ser proporcional el sufrimiento que estoy viviendo al sentimiento que experimento por él…? No debería ser de este modo…No debería….) –sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando, conduciéndola rápidamente al mundo de los sueños.-

***Dream's Izumi***

-Aquellas enormes calles se encontraban solitarias y frías, la nieve no dejaba de caer en ningún momento, tornando más difícil el avance en aquella ciudad tan lúgubre y carente de esperanza.

Ella corría velozmente, se hallaba pérdida y era muy pequeña para poder enfrentarse sola a una situación como la que se encontraba viviendo en ese momento.

De pronto el cansancio mermó sus fuerzas y sus pasos se detuvieron, llegando a un callejón el cual le producía escalofríos. Dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había entrado, pero ésta se encontraba totalmente bloqueada por tres hombres. Dos de ellos eran jóvenes, pero su rostro se encontraba totalmente escondido con aquella capucha negra que los cubría de pies a cabeza. No obstante, la tercera persona que venía con ellos, estaba totalmente en descubierto, parecía no molestarle mostrar su anciano rostro frente a la pequeña.

Uno de ellos la tomó como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca, para después abandonar aquel lugar oscuro.

Su cansancio la derrotó al final y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Cuando por fin despertó, se encontró recostada sobre una dura e incómoda cama individual, pero eso no parecía ser lo peor, se encontraba totalmente aislada del mundo exterior, siendo su única ventana aquellos barrotes metálicos que se posaban a pocos metros enfrente de ella. Se aterró momentáneamente, pero después comenzó a tranquilizarse. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró todo su alrededor.

Al fondo encontró un par de ojos celestes que la miraban con enorme curiosidad. Se acercó y vio que se trataba de una niña de siete años, sólo un año menor que ella. Su cabello largo lila platinado lucía totalmente opaco en aquel lúgubre sitio.

**Izumi:** ¿Quién…eres…? ¿Y por qué…estamos aquí?

-La otra niña simplemente la observó y se quedó callada.-

**Izumi:** ¿Qué te hicieron?

**¿?: **Varios niños han sido traídos aquí…para ser probados…

**Izumi:** ¿Para ser probados? No comprendo…

**¿?: **Cada día llegan caras nuevas y todos los días esas caras dejan de ser vistas…Todos son llevados a la habitación de hielo…

**Izumi:** ¿Habitación de hielo? Ummm….

**¿?: **¿Cómo te llamas…?

**Izumi:**…Izumi… ¿Y tú…?

**¿?: **…Selene…

**Izumi: **¿A ti también te han traído esos hombres?

**Selene:**-negó con la cabeza-…Mi hermano y yo terminamos metiéndonos en este sitio por accidente…Y al final terminaron atrapándonos…

**Izumi: **-se acerca a los barrotes- ¡¡Sáquennos de aquí!!

**Selene:** ¡No Izumi, no grites! –toda aterrada.-

**Izumi:** ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –girándose hacia ella.-

**Selene:** ¡Esas personas son malas, malas! ¡Lastiman a los niños cuando se portan mal!

**Izumi: **-se giró hacia los barrotes y se sorprendió de ver a un guardia parado frente a ella-…¡¡Sácanos de aquí, ahora!!

**Guardia:** Eres una niña demasiado problemática…-sonriendo burlonamente- Ya veremos si después de tu castigo seguirás tan animosa…

-Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su celda, tomándola bruscamente de la muñeca.-

**Izumi:** ¡¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!! –gritaba frenética.-

**Guardia:** ¡¡Ya cállate mocosa!!

-Un momento fue todo lo que necesitó para morder lo más fuerte posible la mano que la aprisionaba y de esa manera escaparse de la aprehensión del guardia. Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, encontrándose rápidamente en un laberinto de desesperación. Cuando ya no encontró para dónde escapar, simplemente optó por esconderse.

El guardia pese a que la buscaba no logró hallarla, su escondite había sido perfecto. Después de que el guardia se marchara, ella salió y comenzó nuevamente a buscar una forma de cómo abandonar ese tenebroso sitio.

Y cuando todo parecía ir mal, halló algo que podría solucionar sus problemas: una rejilla de ventilación lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera entrar, sólo que tenía que encontrar algo con qué quitar la tapa que le impedía el escape.

Al final no encontró nada con que poder destrozar la puerta de la rejilla de ventilación y terminó sentándose y pensar en otro plan.

Y la salvación había llegado, otro guardia había llegado, dejando abierta la puerta principal por la cual fue introducida a ese sitio. Sin tiempo que perder, se marchó de allí. Cuando cruzó el portal salió a un enorme pasillo, el cual se encontraba decorado bellamente. Alfombra rubí sobre el suelo, cuadros pintorescos y muebles victorianos creaban un ambiente todavía más sorprendente.

No se dejó embelesar por las belleza del lugar y se siguió derecho, rogando porque fuera la ruta correcta.

Casi pega un grito al encontrarse con alguien, pero tuvo que tranquilizarse.

Se trataba de un niño de ojos color vino y cabello gris, quien se encontraba bien resguardado del gélido clima que había en el mundo exterior. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y nuevamente se quedó inmóvil, el niño no venía solo, un adulto le acompañaba.

**Izumi:**…(Me van a encerrar de nuevo…)…Umm…

-El anciano que acompañaba al niño la miró con desprecio e insignificancia.-

**Izumi: **¿Por qué me mira así?

-El anciano esbozó una sonrisa y no dijo palabra alguna.-

**Izumi: **No le veo la gracia señor… Este lugar es espantoso, deje salir a esos niños… ¿Qué han hecho para estar aquí? –diciendo molesta-….No somos animales para que nos tenga de este modo…

**Anciano: **Tú no formas parte de la lista…

**Izumi:** ¿Lista? –viéndose bastante confundida.-

**Anciano: **Tú no deberías estar aquí…

**Izumi:** Es lo mismo que yo me digo…

**Anciano:** Ya que al parecer careces de cualquier habilidad…No me sirve una niña como tú.

**Izumi: **¿Qué no tengo habilidad…? –viéndolo bastante molesta-…Ni siquiera sé de lo que me habla…

**Anciano: **Así es mucho mejor niña…

**Izumi: **¿Qué es lo que sucede en esa habitación de hielo?

**Anciano:** ¿Cómo fue que tú….?

**Izumi: **Lo escuché por allí…

**Anciano:** Siendo ése el caso, no puedo dejar que te marches…

**Izumi:** No voy a pedirle permiso señor…Yo me marcho de aquí…-da media vuelta y comienza a correr.-

**Anciano: **No llegaras lo suficientemente lejos como para abandonar este sitio…

-Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo corrió, pero evidentemente sus piernas resintieron el sobreesfuerzo. No se sentía segura, las cámaras se encontraban por todas partes, no había modo de escapar.

Pronto sus pasos la condujeron hacia una enorme puerta metálica, la cual se encontraba fuertemente sellada, por lo que solamente podía abrirse introduciendo el código correcto, el cual no estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Dio media vuelta para retroceder y nuevamente se encontró con ellos.-

**Izumi:** Ugh…

**Anciano: **Ibas en la dirección correcta, no debiste haber cambiado de dirección….Ahora has llegado a lo que tanto deseabas evitar…

**Izumi:** La habitación….de hielo…

**Anciano:**-asiente-…¿No sientes curiosidad de saber lo que hay allí dentro? –dijo de forma maliciosa.-

**Izumi:** No creo que tenga más opción que saber lo que hay allí… ¿No?

**Anciano: **Eres lista, pero no lo suficiente…-se aceró a la puerta e introdujo la contraseña- Más vale que no tengas miedo…

-La puerta se abrió, dejando tras sí una fuerte ventisca helada, no había duda de por qué la llamaban la habitación de hielo, pero nadie explicaba por qué le temían tanto.

Ella entró sin titubeo, tenía frío, al menos por el momento era lo único que la tenía consternada. Cuando terminó de cruzar la puerta, ésta se cerró detrás suyo.

En aquel interior glacial era difícil apreciar figuras concisas, simplemente se veían siluetas borrosas, todo era tan extraño allí dentro.

De pronto se tropezó, cayendo sobre lo que parecía ser un enorme bey-estadio. Se puso de pie y entonces fue cuando escuchó un ruido. No veía realmente nada dentro de aquel ambiente de niebla fría, pero podía escuchar. Ese sonido era familiar, demasiado familiar.

Por fin encontró el beyblade que giraba incesante en medio de aquel campo de batalla, pero había algo más que estaba oculto dentro de aquel manto blanco.

Sus ojos pronto lo enfocaron…Estaba sobre su cabeza, era enorme, intimidante y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo cual causaba un sentimiento de perturbación total. Y aunque amedrentaba su apariencia, al mismo tiempo también poseía cierta elegancia que se tornaba en una belleza un tanto extraña.

Alrededor de aquella sala había observadores, admirando con sonrisas de satisfacción el excelente trabajo que habían hecho, al tiempo que analizaban cada evento que en esa habitación tenía lugar.-


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo XIX: Confusión**

-Ella miró atentamente a la criatura que tenía sobre ella, viendo a detalle cada parte de ese ser que se encargaba de crear aquel ambiente tan inhóspito del cual ahora ella era una víctima más.

Ambos seres se miraron por un largo tiempo, mientras las corrientes de viento se hacían más y más fuertes, tornándose rápidamente peligrosas.

Su mirada antes vivaz ahora se había tornado nublada, como si se encontrara en una especie de trance. Esta inmóvil y sus labios no dejaban escapar ni el más mínimo de los quejidos.

La cabeza de aquella bestia se inclinó, quedando frente a la de aquella chica, ahora tenían un mayor contacto visual.

Los espectadores no entendían lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaban presenciando no tenía precedentes, nadie antes se había acercado tanto aquel ave de hielo sin salir con heridas graves. Fue esta misma rareza la que atrajo la atención de un observador en especial.

Los fríos vientos se volvían inestables, locos, chocando contra aquellas reforzadas paredes, logrando producir simples rasguños e impidiendo de este modo un desastre mayor.

Todo llegó a una calma repentina. Ya no había más viento, simplemente quedaba aquel clima frío que siempre predominó en esa habitación.

Esa criatura se tornó una esfera brillante azulada, la cual se movía en todas direcciones, queriendo escapar.

Esa chica ahora había salido del trance y nuevamente volvía en sí, había pasado algo y no comprendía qué había sido específicamente. Pero antes de siquiera ponerse a pensar algo se adentró en su pecho, era frío, estremecedor y a la vez, tranquilizador, algo había traspasado su cuerpo material y se había hospedado en su interior como si ella fuera un simple recipiente.

Su vista se nubló y todo se oscureció…Había caído inconsciente sobre el suelo.-

***End of the Dream***

-Despertó sobresaltada y al mismo tiempo confundida por lo que recién había soñado. Lentamente se tranquilizó, aclarando de esa manera sus ideas.-

**Izumi: **(…Ese sueño…Tenía mucho tiempo que…no lo soñaba…-cerrando sus ojos fuertemente-…Jamás supe lo que allí pasaba….Simplemente…sé que fue allí donde conocí a BirdDragon…Siempre quise saber cómo fue que escapé de ese sitio, pero por más que trató los recuerdos no vienen a mí…)….No importa…Ese pasado ya quedó atrás…-se pone de pie y se dirige a tomar una refrescante ducha.-

-Después de media hora descendió las escaleras y fue al comedor, para ver si allí encontraba a Kai, pero simplemente se topó con el ama de llaves, una anciana de apariencia dulce y gentil personalidad.-

**Izumi:** Disculpe, ¿Y Kai?

**Ama de llaves: **El señorito se encuentra en el jardín…Me dijo que le avisara en cuanto se levantara.

**Izumi:** Muchas gracias…-se va.-

-Ya había llegado al jardín y simplemente le quedaba alcanzar a Kai quien no estaba a más de seis metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba. No tenía prisa por entrenar, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para ello, pero debía cumplir su promesa.

Ella se acercó, quedando a un lado de él.-

**Izumi: **Debiste de haberme despertado…

**Kai:** Lo hice…Pero no escuchaste…

**Izumi:** ¿En serio…? Pero…yo tengo el sueño demasiado ligero…

**Kai:** Al parecer no es así.

**Izumi:** Bueno, ya no tiene sentido hablar de eso…Mejor pongámonos a trabajar…-saca su blade y se lo entrega a Kai- Durante el tiempo que dure este entrenamiento tendrás a BirdDragon contigo…

**Kai:**-observando aquel blade que le parecía de lo más ajeno-….Ummm…

**Izumi: **Dranzer ya está reparado y mejorado…Lo tendrás cuando hayas pasado el entrenamiento y estés listo para él… u.u

**Kai: **-coloca el blade en su lanzador- Mejor empecemos…

**Izumi:**-viendo que él ya había colocado el bey-estadio para el entrenamiento-…Bien, puedes lanzarlo…

-El beyblade salió disparado hacia el bey-estadio, girando incesante alrededor del plato.-

**Kai:** Corre bastante rápido…

**Izumi: **BirdDragon es veloz, que puedo decir… ^ - ^

**Kai:** Presumida…

**Izumi: **Uno debe presumir las cosas que tiene… ^_^

**Kai:** Como sea…

**Izumi:** Ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es llamar a BirdDragon…

**Kai:** ¿Sólo eso? –la miraba de alguna forma confundido.-

**Izumi:**-asiente- Con eso tendrás suficiente para empezar…

**Kai:** Umm…-colocó su mirada sobre el bey-estadio- BirdDragon…-se sentía raro pronunciando esas palabras.-

**Izumi: **Vamos, con más sentimientos… n_n

**Kai: **Bird…Dragon…

**Izumi: **U-_- Kai… ¿A eso le llamas con sentimiento? Te he oído llamar a Dranzer…Lo hace mucho mejor que esto.

**Kai:** Esta bestia bit no es Dranzer…

**Izumi:** ^ - ^ Ten cuidado con tus palabras…

**Kai:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Izumi:** BirdDragon es una bestia bit temperamental…No le gusta ser ofendida… u.u

**Kai: **No he dicho nada ofensivo…-girándose hacia ella.-

**Izumi: **Dijiste que no era Dranzer…Ella es sentida, toma esto como un insulto personal…¬¬

**Kai: **Vaya…Entonces ustedes dos se parecen más de lo que me imaginaba…

**Izumi: **U-_- (…Touché…).

**Kai:**-se vuelve hacia el bey-estadio- ¡BirdDragon!

-La temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente, la bestia bit estaba a punto de hacer su aparición.

Y nuevamente la tenía frente a sus ojos, lucía imponente y poderosa, recordándole de algún modo a su bestia bit Dranzer.

Aunque había algo raro, esos ojos escarlatas se posaban en él, como si lo atravesasen con la sola mirada.-

**Kai: **…BirdDragon…

**Izumi: **Ahora realiza el Sacred Wind…Es el ataque más débil que tengo… ^ - ^.

**Kai:** ¿? –con cara de qué demonios me estás hablando.-

**Izumi:** Ya viste cómo es…Sólo dile que lo haga…

**Kai:**-observa con detenimiento a la nueva bestia bit que se había tornado su compañera de batalla- ¡¡Sacred Wind!!

-Aquel ser alado obedecía la orden que se le había dado…Pero entonces aparecieron los problemas…

Aquel viento glacial comenzó siendo una masa de aire constante que llevaba el patrón correcto para la formación del ataque, pero repentinamente, entró en un total caos, aquel viento se extendía en todas direcciones sin control alguno, comenzando a volverse toda una amenaza.

Kai simplemente parecía cubrirse con el uso de sus brazos, pero pronto sintió lo que ese viento gélido era capaz de hacer.

Pequeñas heridas aparecían sin piedad sobre sus nudillos y brazos.-

**Izumi:** Si no se tiene control total sobre BirdDragon el viento no solamente atacará a tu contrincante sino que también te dañará a ti…

**Kai:** A buena hora me lo dices…

-El viento cesó y la bestia bit regresó nuevamente a su blade, provocando que éste se tambaleara y dejara de girar en cuestión de minutos.-

**Izumi: **Estás totalmente desconcentrado por entrenar con un blade que no es el tuyo…No puedes seguir de ese modo o saldrás más lastimado la próxima vez que llames a BirdDragon.

**Kai:**-viendo las lesiones que tenía en sus nudillos y brazos-…Ya me percaté de ello…

**Izumi: **Dejemos esto un rato…Te hablaré de cómo funciona mi bestia bit para que sepas lo qué debes hacer…

**Kai: **Está bien…

**Izumi:**-se sienta sobre el pasto y Kai hace lo mismo-…BirdDragon es una bestia bit que manipula el viento para volverlo un arma de doble filo….Es decir, le sirve tanto de defensa como de ataque…Las emociones siempre han sido un factor importante para toda bestia bit, ya que ayudan a aumentar su poder de pelea y así derrotar a su adversario…BirdDragon no está exenta de ello…Pero su caso es un tanto diferente…

**Kai:** ¿Diferente, en qué sentido?

**Izumi: **Hay ciertas emociones que nunca debes tener cuando estés usando a BirdDragon, la confusión y la ira…

**Kai:** ¿Confusión e ira?

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Cuando la persona que controla a BirdDragon se siente confundida ya sea porque algo pasó en su vida o porque la batalla que está llevando a cabo es la causa de esa angustia, provocará que no sólo los poderes de esta bestia bit se vayan por los cielos, sino que sean incontrolables para quien la maneja, ocasionando daños espantosos: que tanto el dueño de la bestia bit como su contrincante salgan gravemente heridos…En el caso del odio, las consecuencias vienen siendo igual de malas, sólo que en este caso, esta emoción hace que el poder aumente de forma constante y no cese hasta que el sentimiento lo haga…

**Kai:** Entiendo…Así que lo que sucedió hace rato…se debió a eso…

**Izumi:** No estabas seguro de lo que te encontrabas haciendo…por eso todo se salió de control…

**Kai:** ¿Solamente de eso debo preocuparme?

**Izumi: **Realmente sí…El que puedas llevar a cabo varios ataques en un solo enfrentamiento dependerá de ti…

**Kai:** Hmp…-se pone de pie.-

**Izumi:** ¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo?

**Kai:**-asiente-…No voy a perder este día…

**Izumi: **Entonces hazlo…

**Kai: **¡¡Let it Rip!!

-Los vistosos colores del atardecer matizaban bellamente el cielo…La tarde por fin había llegado y no obstante él todavía seguía entrenando.

Estaba totalmente exhausto, podía verse en su cara y en esa respiración tan acelerada que llevaba, pero no se daría por vencido aún, todavía le quedaba camino por recorrer.

Pero pese a la gran voluntad que tenía, su cuerpo gritaba por un descanso.

Estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, pero ella evitó su caída sujetando su espalda.-

**Izumi:** Has entrenado más de cinco horas enteras sin descanso…Estás muy cansado para seguir…No debes esforzarte tanto…No es bueno Kai…

**Kai:**-viéndola de soslayo- ¿Cuánto tiempo….te tomó controlarla?

**Izumi:**…Si me pongo a pensar en que entrenaba horas continuas, supongo que unas dos semanas…

**Kai:** Y me culpas a mí por ser tan terco…

**Izumi: **El punto no es ése Kai…

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Izumi:** Vamos…Tienes que ir a casa…

**Kai: **-se aparta de ella-…Todavía no he terminado…

**Izumi:** Por supuesto que ya has terminado por hoy…-colocándose frente a éste-…No seas obstinado…

**Kai: **Tú fuiste quien me dio este reto, ¿no recuerdas?

**Izumi: **Claro que lo recuerdo Kai….Pero jamás mencioné que tenías que desfallecer en el intento.

**Kai: **Apártate, seguiré entrenando…

**Izumi: **-se hace a un lado-…Practicar estando tan agotado traerá problemas Kai…

**Kai: **-preparándose para lanzar-…Ya perdí demasiado tiempo…

-Y una vez más la bestia bit hizo su aparición…

Él le dio la orden de realizar el ataque que hasta el momento llevaba practicando, y aquella criatura obedeció.

Todo marchaba correctamente, no había indicios de que algo saliera mal en esta ocasión. Pero esto sería hablar demasiado pronto.

Aquellas corrientes de vientos se habían tornado ases filosos que iban hacia una misma dirección.

Cerró bruscamente los ojos, se cubrió como un reflejo natural para que el impacto no fuera tan grave. Al final no sintió nada.

Abrió los ojos y se percató de lo que había sucedido. Las heridas que habían sido reservadas a su osadía y desobedecimiento las tenía la persona equivocada. Se mantuvo de pie, como si esas heridas en su espalda no hubieran significado nada para ella. Después simplemente lo miró como diciéndole "…Esto sucede cuando no tomas importancia de las advertencias de los demás…".

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, ya sentía los estragos de su estupidez, pero pese a ello no emitió ni un quejido de dolor.

Alzó su mirada hacia él y simplemente le sonrío.-

**Izumi:**…¿Cuántos actos de rebeldía tendré que soportarte? –en tono burlón.-


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo XX: ¿Encuentro Oportuno?**

-Él se quedó totalmente helado por lo que ella había hecho. Las palabras no podían salir de sus labios, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no comprendía por qué ella había hecho semejante locura.

Ella se puso de pie y lo miró con dulzura y simplemente se acercó a él, envolviéndolo en un reconfortante abrazo que ella tanto anhelaba.-

**Izumi:**…Baka…Yo te lo dije y tú me desobedeciste…-se aleja de él-…Ve y descansa…Hazme caso por primera vez…

**Kai:**…Izumi…-en un tono poco familiar.-

**Izumi: **Eres mi alumno…Y al ser yo tu maestra, debo cuidarte de tus propias tonterías.

**Kai: **Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea tu alumno…-mirándola fijamente-…Te has estado comportando de este modo desde ayer…

**Izumi: **Tal vez tengas razón en ello Kai….Pero no puedo hacer nada realmente…-da media vuelta, dándole la espalda-…Entonces…siento haber intervenido… ¿Hubiera sido más correcto dejarte que ese ataque impactara contra ti, verdad?

**Kai: **No es para que digas eso…

**Izumi:**-sonriendo-…Kai, no te entiendo…Trato, pero no puedo…Eres un chico verdaderamente enigmático, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para tolerar golpes tan duros…-se va de allí sin decir nada más.-

-La noche ya había llegado y él se encontraba admirando la vista que su ventana le proporcionaba.

Ya no mostraba más aquellas heridas, los vendajes que se había colocado cuidadosamente cubrían estas lesiones.

El reloj ya marcaba las diez, no obstante, había algo que le impedía conciliar el sueño pese a que el cansancio acumulado de toda una jornada de actividades físicas prácticamente lo tenía en los límites.

Bajó a la cocina por algo de beber y no le pareció extraño ver al ama de llaves allí.-

**Ama de llaves: **Señorito Kai…

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**Ama de llaves: **La Srta. Izumi no ha regresado a casa…Ya es tarde para que ande sola por la calle…-en tono preocupado.-

**Kai: **Descuida, ella sabe cuidarse bastante bien…

**Ama de llaves: **Pero aunque sepa defenderse, no deja de ser una chica…-se va de allí, dejando a Kai un tanto intrigado.-

**Kai:**-con una lata de refresco en su mano-…Ya volverá…

-Por cualquier lado que se mirase había luces tintineantes que lastimaban la vista después de verlas por un largo período de tiempo. Las personas iban y venían, abandonaban y llegaban a los establecimientos en busca de diversión y comida. Aquella ciudad poseía más vida cuando el sol se ocultaba.

Ella se encontraba tomando una fría y deliciosa malteada de chocolate en un pequeño pero concurrido establecimiento de malteadas y postres exóticos.

Miraba a la ventana con nostalgia mientras recordaba lo que había pasado esa misma tarde. Pese a que sus lesiones estaban bien vendadas, sentía cierto dolor al moverse en exceso.-

**Izumi: **(…A veces pienso que Kai es un completo tonto…un infantil…un narcisista…un completo antisocial…-suspira-…No…eso no es lo que pienso acerca de él….) –con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.-

-Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron cortados de llenos, tres chicos de apariencia callejera se habían sentado en donde ella se encontraba.-

**Chico#1:** ¿Qué es lo que hace una preciosidad como tú tan sola y en un sitio como éste?

**Chico#2:** Vamos linda, no tengas miedo de nosotros…

**Chico#3:** Sólo queremos hacerte compañía mientras estés aquí…

**Izumi:**-lanzándoles una mirada asesina-…No requiero de su compañía, por lo que se pueden ir…

**Chico#1: **No creo que eso nos sea posible señorita…

**Chico#2:** Queremos divertirnos….

**Chico#3:** Y conocer chicas hermosas es parte de ello…

**Izumi:** Pues aquí hay muchas chicas lindas…Vayan con ellas y dejen de fastidiarme.

**Chico#1: **Así no es cómo funciona la cosa…-se pone de pie, llegando a donde ella yacía sentada-…Así que te pediremos amablemente que nos acompañes…-tomándola de la muñeca bruscamente, logrando alzarla de su asiento-…No te preocupes, te llevaremos a tu casa después de recorrer algunos lugares…

-Rápidamente la soltó, una fuerza más grande apretaba su muñeca y lo obligaba a doblegarse.-

**Chico#1: **¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Mirando con cierta sorpresa al chico de cabellos lilas y mirada celeste sujetar su muñeca con una tremenda fuerza que en cualquier momento podría romperla.-

**¿?:** ¿No has oído a la señorita decir que "no"?

**Chico#1: **¡¡Suéltame!!

**¿?:** Con gusto…-soltándolo y arrojándolo al suelo en el proceso.-

**Izumi:** (Tiene bastante fuerza…).

-Los tres chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos.-

**Izumi:**…Gracias…

**¿?:**-sonriendo cálidamente- Ellos te estaban molestando…Tenía que hacer algo rápido o ellos intentarían llevarte a la fuerza…

-Mirándolo bien, aquel chico poseía una edad que oscilaba entre los 20 o 21 años de edad, realmente poseía una voz encantadora, aunque esto era poco notable cuando se comparaba aquel bello rostro que poseía.

Su ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa negra, algo sencillo pero que se veía muy bien en él.-

**Izumi: **Tuve suerte de que estuvieras en este establecimiento…

**¿?:** Supongo que sí…-en tono relajado-…Por cierto, no me he presentado…Me llamo Jason.

**Izumi: **Mucho gusto…Me llamó Izumi Kamiki…

**Jason: **¿Y qué haces sola por la ciudad a estas horas de la noche? Deberías estar en casa con tu familia.

**Izumi:** De hecho pedí permiso para salir con unas amigas y al final cada quien tomó caminos diferentes, y ya que por donde vivo me queda de paso este sitio, pues decidí tomar una deliciosa malteada…-mintiendo a la perfección.-

**Jason: **Mientras tus padres estén enterados, no veo el problema…-sonriendo dulcemente.-

**Izumi:** (Tiene una linda sonrisa… -///-).

**Jason: **¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Es que todas las mesas están ocupadas y tú eres la única persona que viene sola… u.u

**Izumi:** Por supuesto que no… n_n

-Y de ese modo ambos se sentaron y ordenaron.

La media noche pronto llegó y ellos ya estaban fuera de aquel establecimiento, el cual atendía las 24 hrs del día.-

**Izumi: **Creo que es hora de que me retire…Ya es bastante tarde…

**Jason:** Podría acompañarte…si quieres, claro está.

**Izumi:** Eres muy gentil… (Con las heridas que tengo no podría defenderme aunque quisiera… Y con eso de que no atraigo problemas…. T_T).

**Jason:** ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

**Izumi: **Un sí…. ^ - ^

**Jason:** Entonces vámonos…

-No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la casa de Hiwatari, por lo que pronto se vieron fuera de aquella enorme reja que protegía la entrada.-

**Jason:** Tienes una casa bastante grande…

**Izumi:** No es mi casa…Es que vivo aquí durante un tiempo provisional…

**Jason: **Oh, ya veo…

**Izumi:** Bueno, muchas gracias… Que descanses…-haciendo una reverencia para despedirse.-

**Jason: **No tienes que agradecer…Si te soy sincero… ¬///¬…Me llamaste la atención desde que entraste…

**Izumi:** ¿Ah? (-///- ¿Por qué atraigo a chicos que apenas acabo de conocer y los que quiero que me hagan caso ni me pelan… ^ ).

**Jason:** No quería molestarte diciéndote esto…Pero realmente…eres una chica muy linda.

**Izumi: **(…Cualquier chica en su sano juicio se derretiría por palabras como éstas, pero en mi estado moral… T_T).

**Jason: **Por favor, no te sientas mal…-sonriendo animosamente-….Sólo quería que lo supieras antes de que nos despidiéramos…

**Izumi: **Te lo agradezco, de verdad… (En serio, necesitaba que alguien me dijera cosas lindas para variar y no como las que he oído últimamente…. _).

**Jason:** Vamos, no tienes que ser tan formal…

**Izumi:** Lo siento, pero en este momento…no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de nadie…No me siento preparada para querer a nadie a mi lado… (No, porque la ilusión ya me la mataron dos veces…U¬_¬).

**Jason:** Comprendo…De igual modo me dio gusto el conocerte…

-Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, alguien interrumpe la dulce velada.-

**Kai: **-quien se encuentra detrás de aquel portón-…Hasta que apareces…

**Izumi:**(T^T Que el cielo me dé motivos para no irme con este chico y dejar a Kai sin entrenamiento).

**Jason:** Nos vemos Izumi…Que descanses…-en tono encantador.-

**Izumi:** (-///- Los privilegios de estar soltera…A ninguno de los dos le importo del modo que quisiera, puedo flirtear con quien yo quiera… ^ - ^).

**Kai:** Izumi…

**Izumi:**-se gira hacia éste-…Hola Kai….Siento la demora, pero me entretuve tomando una malteada, eso y que tres vándalos intentaron pasarse de listos… Pero todo está bien ahora… u.u

**Kai: **Entonces deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y entra…

**Izumi:** (Y es así como paso del cielo…al infierno… ¬¬ En una sola noche).

**Jason:** Cuídate Izumi…-se va.-

**Izumi:** (Y ahí va el chico gentil, fuerte y comprensivo que me salvó y protegió…Y ahora, sé bienvenida realidad…cruel y amarga… .).

**Kai:**-ya había abierto el portón- ¿Piensas pasar o qué?

**Izumi: **(…Nota mental: no volver a salvarle el pellejo a nadie, son unos malagradecidos…)…Ya voy….

**Kai: **Al parecer estás mejor de lo que pensaba…Hasta obtuviste una conquista esta noche.

**Izumi: **¿Conquista dices? No, yo no lo busqué…-pasa y él cierra-…Yo sólo estaba tomando una malteada…

**Kai: **-mirándola seriamente-…Siento….lo de la tarde…-en tono bajo, casi inaudible.-

**Izumi:**-viéndolo de soslayo-…¬¬ Está bien, de igual forma no te guardaba rencor…-se sigue derecho- (…Y pensar que dentro de unas horas tendré que ponerme a entrenarlo…).

**Kai: **-la alcanza-…Siempre actúas de forma rara…

**Izumi:** Sí, es lo que mis amigos dicen…-toda ida.-

**Kai: **-se detiene y ella también hace lo mismo-…Mañana…haré caso de tus advertencias…

**Izumi:** (¡Aleluya!)…Me parece bien Kai…

**Kai: **¿Cómo están tus heridas?

**Izumi:** Realmente no duelen nada…Hace tiempo que no recibía un ataque de mi propia bestia bit…-burlona-…Sanarán rápidamente…-mirándolo fijamente a la cara.-

**Kai: **-se acerca a ella un poco más de lo usual-…No mientas…

**Izumi:** Si me dolieran, no hubiera salido a ninguna parte…

**Kai: **¿Y ahora quién es el más orgulloso?

**Izumi:** Depende la situación…-sonriendo- Vamos, tengo mucho sueño y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano… n_n

**Kai:** Hmp…Vamos entonces…


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo XXI: Enemigo**

-Los días se fueron rápido, pero éstos no pasaban en vano, ya que pese a los problemas que se presentaron al principio, en menos tiempo de lo esperado Kai comenzaba a dominar a BirdDragon lo cual trajo satisfacción mutua.

Y después de haber vivido un maratónico entrenamiento, era tiempo de un pequeño descanso, por lo que todos se reunieron en un mismo punto, la playa.

El sol estaba en su punto y las olas del mar chocaban amistosas contra la costa. Todos se encontraban listos y con su traje de baño, dispuestos a aprovechar el único día libre que tendrían en un largo tiempo.

Todas las chicas se encontraban y rápidamente se encontraban realizando una actividad divertida para pasar el tiempo. Por otro lado, los chicos se encontraban platicando al respecto de los métodos de entrenamiento llevados.-

**Tyson:** Blake será duro, pero vaya que es bueno…

**Ray:** Hemos progresado enormemente, ¿no es así jefe?

**Kenny:** Estás en todo lo correcto Ray….Las estadísticas del equipo han crecido.

**Max:** ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti Kai? –viendo los vendajes que todavía conservaba en sus brazos.-

**Kai:** Mejor de lo que esperaba…

**Blake:** Es bueno oír eso…-mira de soslayo a Izumi, quien no traía puesto su traje de baño- (¿Qué locura fue la que llevaste a cabo Izumi?).

**Izumi:**-se acerca a los chicos- ¡Hola a todos!

**Tyson:** ¿Por qué no trajiste traje de baño? ¿No sientes calor con esa blusa y ese short?

**Izumi:** No hace tanto calor Tyson…

**Max:** Aunque Kai trae pans y una camiseta negra…

**Ray/Tyson/Max: **-_-

**Blake:** Vaya Izumi, hasta que te veo…-sarcástico.-

**Izumi:** Ya ves…Muchas cosas pasaron….

**Yuna:**-apareciendo tras Blake con un lindo bañador rosa de una sola pieza- ¡¡Iza-chan!!

**Izumi:** Ahí va de nuevo…

**Yuna:** T_T Te extrañé amiga…. T ^ T

**Izumi:** No es para tanto…-mirando a las chicas-…Es bueno ver que Mariah ya salió del hospital…

**Ray:** Ya está mucho mejor…Así que decidí traerla a que se divirtiera con nosotros….

**Max:** Incluso invitamos a Emily…

**Izumi:** ¿Y el resto de las chicas?

**Tyson:; **Con sus equipos…

**Izumi:** Ya veo…

**Blake: **Izumi…

**Izumi:** Dime Blake… (¬¬ Regaño seguro…).

**Blake: **¿Cómo te fue entrenando a Kai?

**Izumi:** n_n Mejor de lo que estaba esperando….Ha mejorado bastante…

**Blake: **Supongo que utilizaste otro método de entrenamiento… Ya que Kai se negó a tomar el mío…

**Izumi:** Podría decirse que así fue…

**Blake:** ¿Podría…?-en tono irritado.-

**Izumi: **(Tampoco es como si pudiera ocultarle los hechos a Blake por demasiado tiempo….Es demasiado observador…¬¬).

**Blake: **Sólo no te precipites…-colocando su mano sobre la espalda de Izumi-…No me engañas y lo sabes…-dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.-

**Izumi:** (x_x Itai….) –aunque internamente sufría por fuera se mostraba dura como roble-…Lo sé de antemano, por eso ni me molesto…

**Blake: **¿Segura que quieres estar aquí? –retirando su mano de la espalda de ella.-

**Izumi:** Un poco de aire fresco no sienta mal a nadie… ^ - ^

**Blake: **Por cierto…Se me estaba olvidando decirte algo…

**Izumi: **n_n Dime…

**Blake:** Shiro me llamó y me pregunto por ti…

**Izumi:**-la felicidad era muy fácilmente visible en sus ojos- ¡¿En serio?! –toda happy.-

**Yuna:** -mirando con cierto odio a su hermano- ¡¡Blake, eres malo!! No me permitiste hablar con él… T ^ T

**Izumi:** Vaya, eso sí me ha alegrado el día…

**Tyson:** ¿Shiro? ¿Acaso es tu novio o algo por el estilo?

**Izumi:** No, en lo absoluto…Shiro es mi hermano mayor…-sonriendo.-

**Ray: **Ya habíamos escuchado que tenías un hermano…

**Yuna:** Shiro no es sólo súper inteligente, súper guapo y cool…Sino que fue el campeón mundial dos años seguidos…Y se retiró invicto…

**Izumi: **Él personalmente se encargó de entrenarnos durante un tiempo.

**Yuna: **Shiro es una leyenda del blade…-toda emocionada.-

**Izumi:** Discúlpenla, está enamorada de mi hermano… U¬¬

**Blake:** A veces no sabe los desvaríos que dice o hace… u.u

**Tyson:** ¿Con qué campeón mundial, eh?

**Izumi:** Siento decírtelo, pero ya se retiró… u.u

**Tyson:** No me digas eso Izumi… T_T

**Izumi:** Gome…Es la verdad…

**Kenny: **-tecleando rápidamente en su lap-…Según lo que encontré…Shiro fue uno de los campeones mundiales más jóvenes en la historia del beyblade…contando con sólo diez años cuando ganó su primer campeonato mundial…Según dice, tenía habilidades natas que le permitieron sobresalir rápidamente de entre todos…Además…su bestia bit… No puede ser…

**Kai:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Izumi:** La bestia bit de mi hermano…era DarkDragon…

**Kai/Tyson/Max/Ray: **¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

**Yuna:** Shiro consideró que Blake era el más indicado para tener a BlackDragon, por lo que se lo dio a él cuando Shiro se dio cuenta de que era el momento indicado.

**Max:** ¿Pero qué hay de ti Izumi? Tú eres su hermana, por lo tanto BlackDragon debió de haber sido tuyo.

**Izumi:** Es que…para ese entonces yo ya tenía a BirdDragon…Por eso más que nada. Aunque Blake tuvo habilidades suficientes para dominar a DarkDragon…Así que estuvo bien la elección de mi hermano…

**Kenny: **En este punto no dudamos de las habilidades de Blake…

**Tyson:** Ya lo ha dejado más que claro…

**Izumi:** ¿Te enfrentaste a él, verdad?

**Tyson:**-asiente-…Mi beyblade casi se derrite…Vaya poder destructivo que tiene esa bestia bit.

**Izumi:** Sí, me consta… u.u

**Ray:** No estaría nada mal ver un enfrentamiento entre Izumi y Blake…

**Max:** Sería interesante el resultado…

**Izumi:** n_n Opino lo mismo… (…Aunque…soy incapaz de vencerle…No porque mis habilidades sean malas…Sino…por la confusión que me hace sentir cuando estamos en batalla…).

**Blake: **Ya habrá oportunidad para ello…-sonriendo.-

**Izumi:** Eso es cierto…

**Kai: **(…Blake se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Izumi…Es más observador de lo que pensé…).

**Izumi:**-con la mirada puesta a la distancia- Ah, pero si es…

**Yuna:** ¿Qué sucede Izumi?

**Izumi: **Es que acaba de llegar una persona que me resulta conocida…

**Yuna:** ¿En serio? –con la mirada puesta en donde Izumi la tenía- ¿Un chico?

**Izumi:** Sí…

**Yuna: **Vaya, has estado de coqueta estos días…-picándola con el codo.-

**Izumi:** Yo no anduve de coqueta Yuna… u.u

**Yuna: **Siempre dices eso Izumi…Pero al final siempre nos damos cuenta de que es tu culpa…

-Y aquel chico peli-azul se acercó hacia ellas; traía consigo unos shorts blancos y una playera sin mangas azul marina, haciendo juego con sus hermosos ojos.-

**Yuna:** Esta vez sí te luciste Izumi…Es realmente lindo, claro, no tanto como Shiro, pero ya es ganancia…

**Izumi:** (…Y así es como pasó el peor oso de mi vida…. -///-).

**Jason:** ¡Qué suerte el encontrarte aquí Izumi…!

**Blake:**-mirando de soslayo al recién llegado chico- ¿Y ése quién es? –en un tono un tanto hostil.-

**Kai: **(…Es el chico del otro día…Hmp…). –tampoco miraba al chico con buenos ojos.-

**Izumi: **Vaya que me has sorprendido Jason.

**Jason: **-sonriendo alegremente- Vine aquí con unos amigos, pero de repente volteé y te vi…Así que vine a saludarte.

**Yuna: **Muy buena jugada Jason…-dando la aprobación.-

**Jason:** Oh, gracias señorita.

**Yuna:** -///- Es todo un caballero…

**Izumi: **¬¬ Ummm…

**Jason:** ¿Les gustaría venir con nosotros? Vamos a preparar algo de comida.

**Yuna: **¡Por mí encantada! n_n

**Izumi:**…(Yuna…No me ayudes tanto…. -_-).

**Jason: **¿Qué me dices Izumi?

**Izumi:**-mira a Yuna y después a Jason-…Es que sería descortés dejar a nuestros amigos, después de todo, hemos venido con ellos…

**Jason: **Eres muy dulce Izumi…Preocuparte por tus amigos…-sonriendo cálidamente.-

**Izumi:** O///O

**Yuna:** Izumi, estás totalmente roja…

**Izumi:** ¡Kya! –tratando de que el sonrojo se le fuera de la cara.-

**Yuna:** -sonriendo-…Lo sentimos, pero no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos así como así.

**Jason:** No se preocupen chicas…Podemos simplemente conversar.

**Izumi:** (Sí, conversemos…Pero no sobre cosas vergonzosas… -///-).

**Jason:** No sería mala idea de que me presentaran con sus amigos…

**Yuna:**…Bueno, yo me llamó Yuna…Qué grosera soy…Siento no haberme presentado antes.

**Izumi: **Y bueno…-se gira hacia donde estaban los chicos- Ése de gorra es Tyson…Él de pelo negro Ray…El rubio de allí es Max…Y…

**Blake:** Blake….Gusto en conocerte…-viéndolo fijamente a la cara.-

**Jason: **Hola a todos, me llamo Jason…Gusto en conocerlos a todos…-posa la mirada sobre Kai-…Tú debes ser Kai, ¿verdad?

-Y después de un rato las chicas se presentaron y al poco rato todos se encontraban sentados en la arena, haciendo una formación circular.-

**Jason:** -con la mirada puesta en Izumi- Dime Izumi… ¿Eres tan buena en el beyblade como dicen?

**Izumi:** n_n No lo sé realmente…

**Jason:** Me gustaría tener un enfrentamiento contigo…Algún día.

**Izumi:** No sabía que jugabas beyblade…-toda acomedida.-

**Jason: **Lo hago desde los 9 de hecho…

**Izumi:** Vaya… Cualquier día si quieres…

**Jason:** Gracias…

**Yuna:**-observando el diálogo de Izumi y Jason- ¡Qué lindos!

**Hillary:** ¿Por qué piensas eso?

**Yuna:** Izumi tiene cierta facilidad para atraer chicos mayores que ella…Y ésta es la prueba de eso es cierto…

**Mariah:** Pues los dos se ven muy contentos platicando…

**Emily:** Parecen congeniar perfectamente…

**Yuna:** Eso mismo pienso yo…-su mirada se posa en su hermano- Quita esa cara hermano…¬¬

**Blake:** No sé de qué me hablas Yuna…-con los brazos cruzados.-

**Yuna:** (¿Quién te entiende hermano? Primero la rechazas y ahora te mueres de los celos de que un chico ponga toda su atención en ella… U-_-).

**Kai: **-mirando de soslayo a Izumi- (…Esto es el colmo…).

**Tyson:** Izumi sí que es popular con los chicos…

**Ray:** Es una chica muy bonita, no veo por qué no habría de llamar la atención de los chicos…-en eso siente la miradita que Mariah le manda-…Aunque no por ello estoy diciendo que me interese ni nada por el estilo… Uu.u

**Max: **Jejeje…


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22: Hiriente Sentir**

-Por fin la tarde había llegado, sin embargo, todos permanecían aún en la playa, sólo que ahora se encontraban comiendo ricos pescados asados.

La situación seguía siendo la misma que de la mañana, ya que un par de chicos se sentían irritados por la presencia del nuevo.

Cuando por fin Izumi logró separarse de todos los chicos, caminó a solas por la orilla de la playa, sintiendo la rica brisa marina que venía desde el océano, logrando así tener un poco de paz. Se sentó a la orilla del mar mientras sus pies eran mojados constantemente por la tibia agua de mar. Perdió su mirada hacia el horizonte, hacia aquel ocaso que se iba desvaneciendo para dar cavidad a la noche.

Ahora ya no se encontraba sola, alguien más se encontraba a su lado, admirando de aquel paisaje tan único y especial.-

**Izumi:**…Blake…

**Blake: **Hasta que te deja a solas.

**Izumi: **Es un chico agradable.

**Blake:**-la mira de soslayo- ¿Acaso te…? –se queda callado.-

**Izumi: **Ya no quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas Blake…Por el momento ya no quiero saber nada de absurdos sentimientos.

**Blake: **-la mira fijamente a la cara-…Lo siento….-en tono triste.-

**Izumi: **No tienes la culpa Blake de no haberte interesado por mí del modo en que yo lo hice…No tienes por qué pedir perdón.

**Blake: **-recarga su cabeza en su hombro-…No estoy pidiendo disculpas…por el ayer…

-Estas palabras dejaron la dejaron helada, y por unos largos minutos no sabía qué decir, qué hacer o qué sentir.-

**Izumi: **¿Qué…quieres decir con eso Blake…?

**Blake:**-cerrando sus ojos-…Que lamento haber sido tan duro todos estos días….

**Izumi: **Tú sueles ser así Blake…Esta disculpa no viene al caso…Sabes que te perdono.

**Blake:** No entiendes…-se aparta de su lado y la mira muy seriamente.-

**Izumi:** ¿Entonces….?

**Blake: **El hecho de que tú entrenaras a Hiwatari…me molestó…mucho…-con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.-

**Izumi:**-con sus ojos bien abiertos-…Blake…

**Blake:**…Me gustas…-diciéndolo sinceramente.-

-Ella se quedó en total shock, sólo era capaz de escuchar a su corazón latir a toda potencia sin tomar en consideración lo que esto causaba en su ser.

Esas dos simples palabras las había anhelado escuchar por mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora que las había escuchado, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, o tal vez no era de ese modo, quizá en un tiempo pasado ella sabría cómo reaccionar a esto, ya que lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero ahora todo había cambiado, esto resultaba de lo menos esperado.-

**Blake: **-agacha su mirada-…Por esto…era que pedía perdón… ¿Es demasiado tarde, no es verdad?

**Izumi:** Yo….Yo no me esperaba que tú….al final….-se queda callada.-

**Blake: **¿Tú….lo quieres verdad? –viéndola directamente a los ojos.-

**Izumi:** ¿Querer…lo? ¿De qué me estás hablando ahora Blake?

**Blake:**…A…Kai…

**Izumi:** Querer es un sentimiento un poco más grande que gustar…

**Blake:** ¿Sólo te gusta entonces?

**Izumi: **Supongo…que de algún modo….él llegó a interesarme….Pero parece que la historia se repite nuevamente…

**Blake:**-con la mirada en el cielo- ¿Te rechazó…?

**Izumi:** No… Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de rechazarme…-en tono normal.-

**Blake: **-regresa su mirada hacia ella-…Siempre pensé que era un tonto, ahora tengo bases sólidas que lo avalan.

**Izumi:** Vamos Blake…-viéndolo de reojo-…Tú tampoco estás exento de ese título…

**Blake: **El verte como algo más que una buena amiga fue el problema principal…No quería perder tu amistad….

**Izumi:** Yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la amistad que nos guardábamos por estar contigo…Sabes…siempre estuve dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ti….-en tono triste.-

**Blake: **Izumi….

**Izumi: **Te quise como no tienes idea Blake…-viéndolo con los ojos totalmente vidriosos-…Y sufrí como era de esperarse…-aquellas delgadas y tibias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cayendo a la fría arena-…Pero…sufrí porque así lo quise…-sonriendo amargamente.-

**Blake: **-con la mirada agachada-…Yo realmente…-se queda callado.-

**Izumi: **El tiempo ayuda a sanar cualquier herida…Incluso las penas de amor son curables…-en tono burlón.-

-En un arranque de ternura él la atrajo hacia él, apresándola en un confortable y afectuoso abrazo, pero siendo al mismo tiempo delicado, no deseaba lastimarla.

Ella pese a la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, terminó rompiendo en llanto, había demasiadas cosas que se había callado y sufrido en silencio, había llegado el momento de liberarse de toda esa carga y dar tranquilidad a su atormentada alma.

El tiempo pasó rápido, pero en sus brazos realmente no sintió el correr del tiempo, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo intranquila por lo que había pasado, algo no le permitía disfrutar del preciado instante.-

**Blake:** Será mejor que regresemos…Ya es un poco tarde.

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Vámonos entonces…

**Blake:**-se pone de pie y le extiende su mano-…Vamos…

**Izumi:**-toma su mano y se levanta-…Mañana será día de entrenamiento por lo que debo acostarme temprano…

**Blake:**-suelta su mano de la de ella-…Es cierto, los chicos y yo tendremos entrenamiento mañana…

**Izumi:** Por lo visto te has ganado el respeto de tus alumnos…

**Blake: **Algo así…

**Izumi: **-sonriendo plácidamente-…Algo es algo…

-Cuando por fin llegaron a donde se encontraban los chicos, no les sorprendió en lo más mínimo que estuvieran recogiendo todo, por lo que se acercaron a ayudar.

Ya todo estaba empacado y listo, solamente era cuestión de irse.

Ya todos se encontraban en el área de estacionamiento y se despedían para de ese modo emprender el viaje de regreso.

Al final solo Kai e Izumi quedaron en aquel solo y oscurecido sitio, el transporte de Kai tardaría un poco más en llegar.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la banqueta que rodeaba al estacionamiento, compartiendo un silencio de lo más incómodo.-

**Izumi: **¿Y te divertiste Kai? –le preguntó sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.-

**Kai: **Supongo que no tanto como tú…-sonando bastante reprochante.-

**Izumi:**…Umm…Si quieres mañana podríamos entrenar usando a Dranzer…

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Izumi:** (¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué está molesto? Hoy ni siquiera estuve fastidiando su existencia con la mía… .).

**Kai:**-la mira de soslayo- Blake es más observador de lo que me esperaba.

**Izumi:** Sí, creí que no se daría cuenta de mis heridas…

**Kai: **¿Qué relación tienes con tu ex compañero? Porque evidentemente se moría de celos de verte acompañada por ese chico llamado Jason…

**Izumi: **O_O (¿Celos…? No creí que conociera esa palabra Kai…) Pues…nunca hubo una relación como la que te estás imaginando… De hecho… Él me rechazó… ^ - ^

**Kai:** ¿Qué…te rechazó…? –por alguna razón experimentó cierto alivio al escuchar esas palabras.-

**Izumi: **Sí…Él estaba interesado en otra chica…Y bueno, en fin, pasaron muchas cosas…

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Izumi: **Así que creo que le daré una oportunidad a ese tal Jason… n_n De igual forma no tengo ni el más mínimo compromiso…

**Kai:**-viéndola a ver con cara de pocos amigos-…Apenas y lo conoces…

**Izumi: **T ^ T (¡¿Por qué me mira tan feo?!)

**Kai:**-se percata de sus palabras e inmediatamente se retracta de ellas-…Haz lo que se te plazca…

**Izumi:** (…Eso también se oyó feo… T_T)…Ummm…

**Kai: **-viendo a la lejanía que su transporte ya había llegado- Hora de irnos…-se pone de pie.-

**Izumi:**…Sí… -_-

-El auto negro se detuvo…El chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que aquel pasajero descendiera.

Una niña de hermosos ojos azules fue lo primero que llamaban la atención…Su cabello lila y ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura…Su vestido era negro, con bellos y finos holanes blancos, que ayudaban a resaltar aún más la belleza natural de aquella joven…Toda ella parecía una bella muñeca de porcelana.

Los saludó con una encantadora sonrisa, para después saludar.-

**¿?:** Hola Kai…

**Izumi:** (¿Quién…es ella?).

**Kai:**…Selene…


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23: Fiance **

**Selene:** Kai, me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

**Izumi:** (¿Selene…? Se parece mucho a la Selene de mis sueños…).

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que te ha traído por aquí?

**Selene:** Tú mejor que nadie conoce las razones por las que estoy aquí Kai…-sonriéndole.-

**Kai:** Umm…

**Izumi:** (¿De qué me perdí? .).

**Selene:**-mirando a Izumi- ¿Por qué no nos presentas Kai? Sé más cortés.

**Izumi: **Hola, soy Izumi…

**Selene:** Mucho gusto Izumi…Yo soy Selene…la prometida de Kai…

-Esas simples palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, entendía a la perfección el significado de éstas, sólo que por alguna obstinada razón no quería comprenderlas, no quería, no lo deseaba.

Su semblante se vio imperturbable, pero por dentro la situación era totalmente diferente, pero no iba a permitirse el lujo de demostrar alguna emoción que no fuera necesaria.

**Izumi:** No sabía que Kai tuviera una prometida…-diciéndolo en tono normal-…Aunque tienes un largo camino…

**Selene: **Creo que sí…

**Kai:** Basta de charlas…-se sube al auto sin decir más.-

**Selene:** Andando Izumi…-sube y se sienta al lado de Kai.-

**Izumi:**-no se sorprende en lo más mínimo y se sienta frente a ellos-…Hacen una linda pareja… n_n

**Selene:** Eto… Gracias…

**Izumi: **(Creo que las cosas siguen su curso normal…Blake y yo podemos tener una relación después de todo…y Kai…ahora tiene a alguien…)…Umm…¬¬ (Me siento incómoda…).

**Kai:**-mirando hacia la ventana- (¿Por qué tenía que llegar en un momento como éste?).

**Selene: **Y dime Izumi…¿Te gusta el beyblade?

**Izumi:** Claro que sí…Lo práctico desde niña…

**Selene: **Vaya, entonces nos llevaremos bien…

**Izumi:** ¿Tú también juegas?

**Selene:**-asiente- Tal vez no sea muy buena, pero al menos doy la pelea…

**Izumi:** Vaya, pues algún entonces compitamos…

**Selene:** No suena mal…

**Izumi: **-sonriendo- (…Así que también juega beyblade…Al menos ya tendrá de qué hablar con Kai… ¬¬).

**Selene:**-mira a Kai- Me pondré celosa Kai, Izumi es mucho más linda de lo que me podía imaginar…

**Kai:**-mirando a Selene y después a Izumi- (¿Linda? Jamás la he visto de ese modo…).

**Izumi. **(Ay, siento lástima por la niña…Se ve que es más frágil…Aunque dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen…Pero esto es excesivamente opuesto…).

**Kai:** (Ha estado bastante callada…).

**Izumi:** (Kai siempre es alguien silencioso, pero en esta ocasión está excesivamente reservado…¿Será porque su prometida está aquí…? Aunque pensémoslo, ya estamos en un nuevo siglo… ¡¡¿Quién demonios compromete a su hijo con una completa extraña?!!).

**Selene: **-viendo a Kai y luego a Izumi- ¿Sucede algo?

**Izumi:** No realmente…Simplemente estoy bastante cansada y el sueño ya está haciendo estragos en mí…

**Selene: **Ya veo…

**Izumi:** (…Soy muy buena mintiendo…o…es demasiado ingenua esta chica…).

**Kai: **(…Este paseo se está sintiendo muy largo…).

**Izumi:** (¿Todavía no llegamos…? Esto es el colmo…).

-Ya habían descendido del coche, incluso ahora se encontraban en la segunda planta, listos para tomar su habitación correspondiente.

Después de un rato, todo quedó en silencio, ya todos se habían dormido.

La mañana hizo acto de presencia con aquellos cálidos rayos de sol que penetraban por la ventana, llegando a los rostros de quienes todavía seguían soñando.

Pronto el ruido proveniente de la cocina llamó la atención del adormilado chico. Cuando llegó se percató de lo que había sucedido, algo se había quemado y la cocina rápidamente se llenó de este asfixiante humo.-

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –mirando a Selene con un sartén en la mano.-

**Selene:**…Lo siento…

**Kai:** Será mejor que arregles todo este desorden…-da media vuelta y se va.-

-Iba pasando las escalaras y se encuentra con Izumi, quien al parecer llevaba algo consigo.-

**Izumi: **¿Nos vamos ya?

**Kai:**-asiente- ¿Y eso que traes contigo?

**Izumi:** Son cajas de obento…Suele abrirnos el apetito el entrenar tanto, por eso las traje.

**Kai:** Umm…Está bien…

-Ambos esperaban a que el camión correspondiente pasara…-

**Izumi:** ¿Seguro que es buena idea ir a entrenar a la montaña?¿No sería más práctico entrenar en tu patio trasero?

**Kai: **Ella estará interrumpiendo a cada momento…

**Izumi:** Umm… ¿Así que huyendo de tu prometida…?

**Kai: **Por supuesto que no….Además, ésa no fue mi decisión…

**Izumi:** ¿Un matrimonio por conveniencia, entonces?

**Kai:** Todo fue cosa de mi abuelo…

**Izumi:**…Voltaire…

**Kai:** ¿Así que conoces a mi abuelo? –viéndola de soslayo.-

**Izumi:** Mi padre trabajó con él hace mucho tiempo…Por eso, principalmente es que sé de él.

**Kai: **¿Tu padre…?

**Izumi:** Mi padre es un investigador prestigiado y ha dedicado una parte de su carrera para mejorar los modelos de blades, para que éstos sean más resistentes y fuertes…

**Kai:** Ahora entiendo la relación…

**Izumi: **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**Kai:** Siempre me bombardeas con preguntas y ahora me pides permiso para hacerme una…-sarcástico-…Algo debe estar pasando contigo…

**Izumi: **¿Acaso…no te interesa en lo más mínimo tu prometida?

**Kai: **Sólo sé su nombre… ¿Eso no te dice nada?

**Izumi: **Con eso me contestaste todo… (-suspira de alivio, internamente hablando-…Menos mal…¡Un momento!¡¿Por qué demonios me tranquiliza el saber esto?!).

**Kai: **(…Se ve mucho más tranquila ahora…).

-El camión por fin llegó, ambos decidieron sentarse hasta atrás, como a un metro de distancia el uno del otro, es decir, cada quien sentado junto a la ventana.

Aunque el trayecto era corto, pareció eterno para los dos, cuando por fin llegaron, bajaron con cierta impaciencia.

Caminaron por el único sendero que había, llegando hasta la formación de un cristalino lago, donde decidieron permanecer para poder dar inicio a su entrenamiento.-

**Izumi: **No tiene sentido que sigamos subiendo…Aquí está bien….-admirando el paisaje a su alrededor.-

**Kai: **¿Vas a darme a Dranzer o seguiré usando a BirdDragon?

**Izumi: **Como gustes…

**Kai:** Usaré a BirdDragon un poco más…-ya listo con su lanzador.-

**Izumi:** Entonces… ¿Puedo usar a Dranzer? –un tanto apenada por la pregunta.-

**Kai: **¿A Dranzer?

**Izumi:** . Olvida la pregunta…

**Kai:** Si puedes controlarlo…-sonando retador.-

**Izumi:** Entonces eso es un sí…

-Y en un santiamén ambos blades se encontraban en aquella arena gigantesca de batalla, embistiendo el uno contra el otro, en busca de un espacio mínimo para realizar un ataque.

Ambas flameantes bestias bits aparecieron, enfrentándose la una contra la otra, en una singular danza de habilidades, donde la una conocía las habilidades de la otra, haciendo de todo ese combato algo reñido pero igualmente divertido.

La tarde llegó y el enfrentamiento seguí parejo, no se había decidido un ganador, pero sus estómagos imploraban comida.

Se tomaron un momento de descanso…Las contenidos de las cajas de obento quedaron al descubierto; en ellas había un poco de cada cosa, todo lucía realmente bien.

Él tomó el primer bocado, no hizo ninguna mueca después de haber ingerido un poco de comida, por lo que podría decirse que la prueba había sido superada con éxito.-

**Izumi: **Como no sé qué tipo de comida es la que más te gusta…Pues tuve que improvisar. Pero no te has quejado, por lo que debe de ser una buena señal…

**Kai:**-mirando su obento- ¿Tú…los hiciste?

**Izumi: **-asiente-…Tuve que levantarme más temprano aún, pero valió la pena…Al menos no nos estamos muriendo de hambre…

**Kai: **Cierto…

**Izumi: **n_n (…Quedó bien la comida después de todo….).

**Kai:** Al parecer no te costó nada controlar a Dranzer…

**Izumi:** He visto los ataques que haces con Dranzer…Además, tenía muchos deseos de usar tu blade.

**Kai:** ¿Por qué?

**Izumi: **Porque el Fénix es la criatura mitológica que siempre llamó mi atención….Y tú eres el dueño de tal criatura…

**Kai:** Ya habías comentado algo así.

**Izumi: **Sí, lo sé…-comiendo felizmente- (…Se siente muy bien tener una charla "normal" con Kai…).

**Kai: **(….Me…siento realmente incómodo estando…ella aquí…¿Qué significará todo esto? De hecho…desde ese día….las cosas no han sido las mismas….-en tono pensante-…Acaso yo…).

**Izumi:** Todavía hay bastante por si tienes hambre…Creo que preparé varias cajas de obento…

**Kai: **Siempre hay espacio para más…

-Ya era hora de irse, por lo que regresaron a la parada del camión, aguardando a que éste pasara….

El tiempo voló y ya había anochecido…Por suerte había donde sentarse, por lo que ambos aprovecharon para descansar sus pies…

El agotamiento la venció, dejándola caer en un sueño profundo….Su cabeza cayó deliberadamente sobre el hombro de él, encontrando aún más cómodo su nueva recargadera….Sonreía, estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más agradable…

Él la miraba por momentos cortos y en ocasiones se tornaban prolongados, había algo dentro de sí que le motivaba a observar con atención el rostro de esa chica que parecía no quererlo dejar en paz.

Y de pronto sus labios emitieron una simple pero curiosa palabra, era su nombre, ella lo llamaba en sueños, era algo nuevo, vergonzoso pero le brindaba una cierta satisfacción.

Su rostro se ruborizó al analizar mejor lo que había sucedido, por lo que de forma casi automática alejó su mirar hacia una dirección menos conflictivo.

Pero la tentación hace sucumbir a cualquiera y nuevamente aquella impaciencia por contemplarla aunque sólo fueran unos segundos más inundó su ser.

Ella iba despertándose lentamente, encontrándose casi de inmediato con aquel mirar…Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración y eso hacía que se tornara mucho más acelerada.

No pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara, lo tenía tan cerca de ella que cualquier cosa podría pasar, pero por esta vez se contendría de realizar una locura que a corto plazo terminaría lastimándola profundamente…

Él la miró y lentamente algo fue despertando en su interior, no era algo que él conociera, pero no por ser un sentimiento ajeno a su actual ritmo de vida, significaba que fuera malo, sino todo lo contrario…

Sin darse cuenta, su propio cuerpo parecía moverse por sí solo, al menos eso es lo que él sentía…

Faltaba muy poco para que la barrera que entre ellos dos existía se rompiera, tan poco, que ni siquiera hacía falta acercarse demasiado…

En ocasiones los sentimientos se encuentran y se complementan en uno solo, haciendo sentir a la persona plena y feliz, pero muchas veces el destino les juega bromas y pospone tan maravilloso encuentro.

Probó nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez no sintió aquella frialdad, sino un dulce sentimiento que era transmitido no sólo por ella sino también por él…

Aquel beso duró más de lo esperado, pero no parecía molestarles…

Ahora sólo se miraban un tanto apenados por lo que recién había pasado…Eran incapaces de emitir palabra alguna, pero el momento no las necesitaba…Los hechos hablaban por sí solos….


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24: Declaración de Guerra**

-El camino de regreso a casa se tornó más corto que el de ida, no obstante, lo que había pasado los había distanciado de un modo totalmente diferente.

A lo largo del trayecto de vuelta a casa, los pensamientos iban y venían, tratando de hacer conjeturas sobre lo que sus actos habían provocado, y aunque la razón trataba de imponerse el corazón era el único que tenía la decisión final.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, ambos descendieron y comenzaron a avanzar con dirección a casa, pero durante toda la travesía guardaron un profundo silencio, incluso cuando pasaron, mantuvieron ese mismo tortuoso silencio.

Al final cada quien entró a su respectiva habitación.-

**Kai:**-dejándose caer sobre su cama- (…Pero…¿qué acaba de pasar…? ¿Qué…fue lo que acabo de hacer…? No…No…Esto no puede ser posible…No era necesario….No debí de haber dejado que algo como eso pasara…-se pone de pie-…Pero….por esta ocasión…no fue ella…quien lo hizo, sino yo….Eso es lo que resulta mucho peor…. ¿Lo hice…? ¿Por qué…?¿Por qué realmente me sentí motivado a hacer semejante locura como ésa? –recordando aquella escena, causando cierto nerviosismo en su ser-…¿Cómo es posible que me haya podido dejar llevar por un momento así…? ¡No, no, éste no soy yo! En este preciso momento me desconozco totalmente….)…Tengo que hacer algo…Esto….esto me está volviendo loco….-sale de su cuarto y comienza a avanzar por los pasillos- (…No voy a poder conciliar el sueño…No si esto sigue atormentándome de esta manera…) –y de forma inconsciente termina en la habitación menos esperada- (¡¿Pero cómo demonios fui a terminar aquí?! –sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- (…Esto tiene que terminar…-con su mano sobre la cerradura de la puerta-…Esto es definitivo…Tengo que averiguar qué es esto… Qué es lo que tú me haces sentir….).

-Pero su anhelante deseo de conocer la verdad que se escondía detrás de aquella puerta tendría que esperar, alguien había detenido su avance con unas simples preguntas.-

**Selene:** ¿Qué es lo que haces Kai?

-Él se quedó helado, no por la presencia de Selene, sino por aquellas sencillas y comprometedoras palabras.

Por unos instantes no se movió y alejó su mano del picaporte. Se calmó y se giró hacia ella.-

**Kai: **Necesitaba decirle que mañana no íbamos a tener entrenamiento…Ella suele levantarse temprano cuando practicamos…

**Selene: **Es muy dulce de tu parte venir a avisarle…Pero…¿no pudiste habérselo dicho antes?

**Kai: **Es algo que apenas acabo de decidir…Por lo que ella se quedó con la idea de que practicaríamos mañana.

**Selene:** Ya veo….-sonriendo.-

**Kai: **Ya es tarde para que sigas despierta…

**Selene: **Es que yo…Es que…-sonrojándose levemente-…Es que yo deseaba verte…Te fuiste todo el día y no tiene mucho que llegaste…-mirándolo dulcemente.-

**Kai:** Pues ya será mañana Selene…Sinceramente estoy más que agotado y simplemente me levanté para avisarle a Izumi….Tiene un carácter espantoso y enfadará por no haberle dicho…Por eso lo hago principalmente…

**Selene:** ¿Y desde cuándo tú temes a un simple enfado de una chica malcriada?

**Kai:** (¿Malcriada…ha dicho?)…No temo a lo que ella pueda hacerme, sino lo que ella pueda hacerme con ayuda de su bestia bit…-sonando un tanto sarcástico.-

**Selene: **Vaya…No pensé que poseyera una bestia bit, ni mucho menos que su bestia bit fuera realmente tan intimidante.

**Kai:** Así son las cosas a veces…

**Selene:** Kai… ¿Crees que mañana…tú y yo podríamos salir…?

**Kai:** Ah…Mañana pienso ir a ver a Tyson…

**Selene:** Entonces iré contigo…-toda feliz.-

**Kai:** Pero…

**Selene:** No te preocupes…No estorbaré ni nada por el estilo…-sonriendo dulcemente- Solamente quiero estar a tu lado…-se va de allí.-

**Kai:**-suspira- (¿Por qué tenías que aparecer en estas circunstancias…?).

-Al percatarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, entendió que ella ya se encontraba totalmente dormida o que simplemente no quería ser molestada por nadie, por lo que emprendió la retirada a su cuarto.

La mañana siguiente llegó rápidamente….y aunque Kai ya se había levantado, realmente no tenía ganas de salir de cama, había algo que se propuso hacer la noche anterior y ahora no parecía agradarle mucho que digamos la cosa.

Después de un buen rato de auto-motivación se puso de pie, se duchó y se cambió…Llevaba consigo un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa negra.

Bajó después de un rato a tomar el desayuno y no le sorprendió no encontrar a Izumi.-

**Kai:**…Selene…

**Selene:** Has tardado bastante, pero al final has bajado…. Bueno, será mejor que desayunes…

**Kai: **-viendo en el desayuno otro pretexto para perder tiempo-…Está bien…

-Después de unos minutos ambos ya estaban fuera de la casa….Ahora sólo era cuestión de llegar a la casa de Tyson…

Tocaron el timbre y Hillary salió a abrirles…Se notó sorprendida por la chica que acompañaba a Kai, pero no dijo nada…Entraron y se encontraron con los chicos en el patio trasero…Todas las miradas se posaron en Selene…Era una chica realmente bella, no era raro que cautivara los ojos de cualquier chico…-

**Tyson:** Vaya Kai…Tú siempre acompañado de hermosas chicas…Primero Izumi y ahora esta chica…-sonando un tanto celoso.-

**Ray:** Vamos Kai…Preséntanos a la nueva chica…

**Max:** Dinos, ¿cómo te llamas? –a Selene.-

**Selene:** Selene…Mucho gusto en conocerlos…

**Kenny: **Sonará un tanto entrometido, pero… ¿qué relación guardas con Kai? Jamás te habíamos visto o sabido de ti…

**Selene:**-ruborizándose-…Kai…es mi prometido…

**Tyson/Max/Ray/Kenny/Hillary: **¡¡¿¿TU PROMETIDO??!!

-Y de ese modo todas las miradas se posaron en aquel chico que siempre deseaba pasar desapercibido entre las masas, resultando ser el centro de atención de ese día.-

**Tyson:** Kai, no lo puedo creer… ¡¿Pero cómo?!

**Kai: **Fue algo que mi abuelo dispuso…Yo no tuve que ver con ello…

**Ray:** Así que fue Voltaire…

**Hillary:** Ya no debería haber tradiciones tan absurdas como ésas…Todos son libres de elegir a las personas con las que uno quiere comprometerse…

**Kenny:** Bueno, en algunas familiar todavía se siguen conservando ese tipo de tradiciones…Por lo que debemos respetarlo.

**Max:** Bueno, al menos ella parece estar feliz con el trato…

**Kai:** (Sabía que era una mala idea traerla…).

**Tyson:** Y dime… ¿A ti te gusta el beyblade?

**Selene:**-asiente-…De hecho lo práctico…Pero por el momento he dejado mi beyblade en casa de Kai…

**Tyson:** ¡¿Acaso…ustedes están viviendo bajo el mismo techo?! –todo en shock.-

**Selene:**-asiente-…Pero compartimos habitaciones diferentes…

**Tyson:**-suspira de alivio- Ah, ya veo…

**Kai: **(¬¬ Esto pasó de ser fastidioso a vergonzoso…).

**Ray:** Kai… ¿E Izumi?

**Kai:** No lo sé…

**Max:** Tenía ganas de verla…

**Ray:** Hace tiempo que no sabemos de ella…-un tanto burlón.-

**Tyson:** Ahora que he mejorado me gustaría tener mi revancha con ella…

**Hillary: **Apuesto que ni siquiera con lo que has mejorado le ganarás….¬¬

**Tyson:** Hilary, tú siempre tan negativa…. .

**Hillary:** Yo sólo digo la verdad… u.u

**Kai: **¿Y no deberían estar entrenando?

**Tyson:** Blake tenía asuntos que resolver, por lo que tuvo que irse…

**Ray:** Así que por hoy, estamos libres…

**Kai:** (Vaya día que escogí para venir a visitarlos…).

**Selene:** Entonces…-mira a Kai- ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar?

**Kai: **Ah…

-Y los milagros a veces suceden…

Una discusión se estaba llevando a cabo en la entrada de la casa, por lo que todos fueron a ver de qué se trataba…

Blake, Yuna e Izumi se encontraban discutiendo sobre algo que únicamente ellos entendían…

Los rostros de Blake y Yuna lucían preocupados, algo había pasado con Izumi…Podía verse a simple vista, su hombro derecho se encontraba totalmente vendado y aunque traía puesto un suéter blanco, éstas podían verse a simple vista.

Su cabello se encontraba recogido, mientras que un curita yacía en su mejilla derecha.

Se había cambiado de vestuario, ya que su short había sido cambiado por un pantalón pesquero negro y sus zapatos cómodos, por un par de sandalias sencillas.-

**Izumi:** Estoy bien Blake…

**Blake: **Estabas inconsciente cuando yo llegué… ¿A eso se le llama estar bien Izumi? –totalmente enfurecido.-

**Yuna: **No debiste haber aceptado su reto…No sabemos del todo sus artimañas y lo sabes.

**Izumi:** Iba a atacarme de igual modo Yuna…No tenía escapatoria…

**Blake:** Sí la tenías y no la usaste…

**Izumi:**…No irás a decirle… ¿verdad?

**Blake:** Debería Izumi…pero…no lo haré…No te perdonaré otra Izumi…

**Yuna: **De ahora en adelante no pensamos dejarte sola…

**Izumi:**…Lo siento chicos…-en tono bajo y arrepentido.-

-El resto de los chicos se une rápidamente a la charla.-

**Tyson:** ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? –viendo a Izumi en esas condiciones.-

**Blake: **Se enfrentó a un nuevo rival…Al parecer no les son suficientes los aliados a nuestro enemigo…por lo que ya tiene a alguien más…Mucho más poderosos que sus otros chicos…

**Yuna: **Acorraló a Izumi…y pueden ver las consecuencias de ello…

**Max: **¿Izumi, te encuentras bien?

**Izumi:** Sí Max…

**Ray: **Blake está en todo su derecho de enojarse…

**Izumi:** Lo sé…

**Hillary:** Ese chico no tiene escrúpulos, mira cómo te dejó…

**Kai:**…(I…Izumi…).

**Izumi:**-clavando la mirada en Kai- (…Kai…Kai…).

**Selene: **¿Pero quién pudo hacerte algo como esto?

**Izumi:** Por el momento no quiero hablar de ello…

**Blake:** Vámonos de aquí Izumi…Al menos tienes que obedecer al doctor y reposar…Nada bueno te traerá sobre-esforzarte…

**Izumi: **-asiente-…Vámonos entonces…

**Yuna: **Nos vemos luego chicos…

**Kai:**-apretando sus puños fuertemente- (Esto es el colmo…No sólo roban bestias bits, sino que se encargan de dejar fuera de combate a sus contrincantes… ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto…?!).

**Blake:**-se percata de la mirada de Kai- (…Vaya, al fin y al cabo, le importan las personas…) Kai…quiero hablar contigo…a solas…

**Kai: **¿De qué quieres hablar…?

**Blake:** Lo sabrás cuando me escuches…Vamos…Tenemos todo un día…

**Kai:** -mirando a Selene- Lo siento, pero tengo algo que arreglar con Blake…

**Selene:** Yo entiendo…-en tono triste.-

**Kai:** Ya habrá otra ocasión…

**Selene:** Lo sé…

-Y de ese modo, ambos abandonan la casa de Tyson y comienzan a avanzar, desapareciendo rápidamente, volviéndose siluetas extraviadas en una mañana brillante que se había tornado tormentosa.-


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25: Dark Revolt**

-El departamento era bastante amplio, pero pese a ello tenía un toque bastante hogareño.

Él estaba sentado en un sillón de dos piezas color crema, aguardando a que Blake saliera de aquella habitación.

Se mostraba verdaderamente turbado, sabía la razón de ello, por lo cual deseaba solventar ese pesar a toda costa.

Blake apareció por fin y se sentó frente a él, clavando aquella fría mirada en él.-

**Kai:** ¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo? Nunca te he agradado y tampoco es como si tú me cayeras bien…-en tono cortante.-

**Blake: **Y menos me agradas ahora…

**Kai: **Si no vas a decirme nada me marcho…

**Blake: **Por supuesto que te voy a decir algo Kai…Sólo deja de ser un desesperado.

**Kai:** Escucho.

**Blake: **Izumi…fue atacada por un viejo enemigo nuestro…De hecho, ya tiene años que ese sujeto nos tiene en la mira…

**Kai:**-arquea su ceja derecha con cierta curiosidad- ¿Por qué no dijeron que conocían al enemigo?

**Blake:** Porque no estábamos del todo seguro de que fuera él…Pero la noche de ayer lo comprobamos…

**Kai:** ¿Y en todo esto en dónde encajo yo?

**Blake: **Alex Dominé… Él es el autor de toda esta locura… Y déjame te digo…Alex Dominé es el hermano mayor de Selene… ¿Ahora comprendes?

**Kai: **La familia Dominé…

**Blake: **Alex y Axel Dominé…

**Kai:** ¿Tiene un hermano?

**Blake:**…Un hermano gemelo para ser exactos….Axel Dominé fue compañero de Shiro…Mientras que Alex fue un chico más apegado a su padre…Quien estaba igual o más loco que tu abuelo Voltaire…

Voltaire y Lorian Dominé se conocieron hace algún tiempo en las costas de Finlandia…Compartían ideales similares sobre la dominación de este mundo por medio de bestias bits, pero poseían métodos un tanto diferentes…Voltaire habrá sido torturante y traumatizante para todos aquellos que se lo encontraron en su camino, pero Lorian no se quedaba atrás con sus raros métodos de control…

Unieron fuerzas y terminaron volviéndose fuertes aliados….Voltaire con su abadía y Lorian con sus investigaciones sobre bestias bits…Se ayudaban mutuamente e impedían de ese modo que alguna cayera presa de las autoridades…

Voltaire debió de haber sido arrestado, pero Lorian movió bien sus piezas y logró salvarlo…Nadie sabe actualmente el paradero de estos dos, pero…su nieto está dando rienda suelta a su intelecto…

Tiene bajo su control a esas chicas y a Tsukishiro…Sabe cómo atacar y ha investigado mucho sobre todos nosotros, de modo, que nos pueda dejar a su merced…

No sabemos qué trama realmente, porque Alex siempre ha sido poco predecible, pero evidentemente es algo grande…-se ve serio y pensante-…Él también es un buen beyluchador… Viste en qué estado dejó a Izumi…

**Kai:** Umm…Alex Dominé…Demasiado joven para ser un maniático psicópata…

**Blake:** Siempre ha sido así…

**Kai:** ¿Cómo es que durante todo este tiempo no han podido frenarle?

**Blake: **Es escurridizo como el diablo…Cuando se le tiene acorralado simplemente escapa y aparece cuando menos se le espera…Ése es su estilo…

**Kai: **¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente?

**Blake:**…Los Dark Revolts…

**Kai:** Eso ya lo sé…Yo me refería…

**Blake: **Somos beyluchadores con habilidades especiales y con bestias bits poderosas…al servicio de la BBA…

**Kai:** ¿Al servicio de la BBA? –totalmente confundido.-

**Blake:** Somos el equipo alfa del Dark Revolt que se encuentra en secreto en la sede central de la BBA… Eso te dará explicaciones de por qué no hemos participado nunca en ningún campeonato mundial…

La BBA desde sus inicios siempre se ha visto en problemas y amenazas constantes…Toda la situación empeoró cuando en los campeonatos mundiales hicieron aparición las bestias bits…De inmediato fueron vistas como armas poderosas para numerosos fines….

No sólo Lorian es la única mente criminal dentro del mundo del beyblade…Existen más villanos, pero no todos representaron una amenaza…

Nosotros estamos encargados de este tipo de asuntos, para que la situación no se complique y dañe a terceros…Nuestro objetivo principal siempre fue frenar los planes de todo aquel que osara hacer uso de las bestias bit para propósitos malignos o de los jugadores…

Ya nos hemos visto las caras varias veces con Voltaire, pero no hemos podido arrestarle…-se pone cómodo-…Se supone que no debería estarte diciendo esto, porque nuestras identidades como agentes del Dark Revolt deben mantenerse en secreto por evidentes razones…

**Kai: **Esto suena de lo más absurdo…

**Blake:** No somos más que chicos jugando a ser los héroes del mundo…¿No? Sí, podrá sonar absurdo Kai, pero ése es nuestro estilo de vida…Y déjame decirte, Izumi es una de las mejores agentes dentro de la Dark Revolt…

**Kai:** ¿Y aquí vinieron a Japón?

**Blake: **Yuna y yo venimos por Tsukishiro…Ya nos habíamos topado con él y simplemente lo seguimos hasta aquí…Izumi, vino por una misión especial…La cual no estoy en derecho de revelarte…

**Kai:**-se pone de pie-…Así que después de todo este tiempo no han hecho más que engañarnos…-diciéndolo un tanto herido porque Izumi no le dijo nada.-

**Blake: **La amistad que les brindamos no es falsa…Incluso, les ayudamos a mejorar sus habilidades…Si sólo estuviéramos aquí por trabajo, nunca nos hubiéramos involucrado con todos ustedes…-viéndolo fríamente.-

**Kai:** Tonterías…

**Blake:**-desviando la mirada-…Izumi quiere verte…

**Kai:**-esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza-…Ummm…

**Blake:** Los dejaré hablar a gusto…-se pone de pie-…Tienen una hora…-sale de allí, azotando la puerta.-

**Kai: **(Ese sujeto me saca de mis casillas…).

-Entró con el menor de los silencios, como todo un experto…Y no le sorprendió verla profundamente dormida sobre aquella cama individual, mientras la ventana yacía abierta, permitiendo que el gentil viento entrara…

Se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacío…

Un dulce y agradable olor llegó hasta su nariz, liberándolo de su trance…Era su cabello, olía realmente delicioso, pero eso era lo que menos importaba…

Aquellos penetrantes ojos rubí lo observaban con enorme curiosidad y con un brillo verdaderamente cautivador…-

**Izumi:** Kai…-en tono gentil.-

**Kai:** Ya me dijo todo Blake…Sobre lo que ustedes son en realidad…

**Izumi:** ¿Quieres saber a lo qué vine a Japón, verdad?

**Kai:**-desvía la mirada-…No puedo negar…que siento curiosidad al respecto…

**Izumi:** Te lo diré…si prometes escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte…

**Kai:**-la voltea a ver-…Está bien…

**Izumi: **Será un relato un tanto largo, pero tengo que decirte la historia…el trasfondo de mis motivos…-sonriéndole levemente.-

**Kai: **Mientras Blake no venga e interrumpa…-en tono molesto.-

**Izumi:** Cierto… Ya te había hablado acerca de él, ¿verdad?

**Kai:**-asiente- Así es… Él te rechazó…

**Izumi: **Ciertamente…. Me gustaba Blake…y yo le hice saber mis sentimientos…-desviando la mirada-…Pero él no pudo aceptarlos…No me correspondía porque ya tenía a alguien más…quien al final terminaría traicionándolo…

**Kai:**-con la mirada ensombrecida-…No es más que un tonto….

**Izumi:** Sí…Sufrí mucho por ello…y en una ocasión me viste triste por él…

**Kai:** Ya veo…

**Izumi: **Pero eso…ya quedó atrás…-en tono firme.-

**Kai:** ¿Atrás? –observándola seriamente.-

**Izumi: **Me dije a mí misma que no tenía sentido seguir padeciendo un mal de amor como ése…Debía seguir adelante…-lo mira de forma coqueta-…En mi camino encontré a la persona perfecta para mí…

**Kai:**-con sus ojos abiertos a no más poder-I…Izu….-pero pronto la sorpresa se tornó intranquilidad.-

**Izumi:** ¿Qué sucede ahora? –viéndolo de forma afligida.-

**Kai:**…¿Acaso crees que significó algo ese beso? –sonando bastante cruel y frío-…Al menos no para mí…

**Izumi:** No te creo Kai…No creo lo que me dices….-en tono firme.-

**Kai:** Entonces cree lo que quieras o lo que mejor te convenga…

**Izumi:** Entonces así será…-se pone de pie bruscamente-…Mantendré firmes mis creencias hacia ti Kai, y nada ni nadie podrá modificarlas…Ni siquiera tú mismo en tu intento de no hacerme sufrir…

**Kai:** Mejor recuéstate, nada bueno saldrá de esto.

**Izumi: **¡¡No hasta que me des razones de peso para esta actitud tuya que tienes hacia mí…!!

**Kai:**-se pone de pie- Basta ya Izumi…-sujetándola por ambas muñecas.-

**Izumi:** ¡¿Estás molesto?!¡¿Tanto te disgusta el hecho de que no te dije nada sobre mí?!¡¡No podía hacerlo!!...No sólo ponía aún más en peligro tu vida, sino que la misión quedaría totalmente arruinada…Pero ahora que Alex lo sabe todo, ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer…

**Kai:** ¿Mi vida…en mayor peligro? Habla Izumi…

**Izumi: **¡¡No lo haré, no lo haré!! –gritaba de forme frenética.-

**Kai:** Izumi…Mírame y dime lo que está pasando aquí, ahora…

**Izumi:**…Hace unos meses atrás…Voltaire traicionó a Lorian…Voltaire creía que se saldría con la suya…Lorian lo dejó ir…pero la traición se la cobra muy cara…

**Kai:** ¡¿Cómo fue que tú terminaste metida en todo esto?! Estos asuntos ni siquiera te competen…

**Izumi:**…Lorian va a vengarse no sólo de Voltaire sino de tu padre…

**Kai:** ¡¿MI PADRE?!


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26: Venganza**

**Izumi: **Tu padre es un investigador muy prestigiado Kai…Él estuvo trabajando con mi padre durante años, de hecho, son compañeros de la universidad…

**Kai:**...Mi padre…-en tono bajo.-

**Izumi: **Tu padre y el mío por años trabajaron en una investigación denominada como BEDAA…

**Kai:** ¿Qué es eso…?

**Izumi:** BEDAA son las iniciales de Bestias Bit Evolutivas de Alto Alcance…Un proyecto que ellos dejaron inconcluso, porque sospechaban de antemano que intentarían robárselos y usarlo para otros fines…Y esto era algo tentador para todo aquel que logró enterarse de este experimento secreto…

**Kai: **No creo que Lorian desaprovechara algo como esto…

**Izumi:** De hecho Kai…Tu padre y el mío trabajaban con Lorian…En ese entonces Lorian era un hombre respetado por la ciencia, por sus innovaciones en el beyblade y jamás se pensó que él sería la mayor amenaza para este deporte…

**Kai:** Entonces….cuando ellos se enteraron de quién era realmente Lorian…

**Izumi:** Abandonaron el proyecto, pero se encargaron de destruir todo lo relacionado con BEDAA… Esto ofendió mucho a Lorian…pero se mantuvo sereno durante un largo tiempo…Voltaire fue la última gota de su paciencia…

**Kai:** ¿Y cómo es que Selene terminó siendo….?

**Izumi: **Pues quiero suponer que durante el período de paz y tranquilidad que en algún momento vivieron, el trato se hizo, para afianzar aún más su alianza…Simples negocios, pero a nivel familiar…

**Kai**:-con la mirada ensombrecida-…Y nuevamente paso a ser una pieza más en este juego de ajedrez…

**Izumi: **Pero ahora que la asociación está deshecha sólo hay lugar para la venganza… Y no hay algo que pueda dolerle a un padre…que perder a su único hijo…

**Kai:**-reaccionó y miró a Izumi con ojos totalmente serios-…Así que yo soy el blanco de ataque….-sarcástico-…No será sencillo…No se las hará fácil…

**Izumi: **Yo acepté el trato que tu padre me propuso…

**Kai: **¿Mi padre?

**Izumi:**-asiente- El Sr. Hiwatari había huido de forma constante de las artimañas de Lorian, para que de ese modo centrara su atención en él y se olvidara de ti…Hace tiempo me lo encontré y charlamos al respecto…-desvía la mirada-…Sé que lo capturaron, pero pese a ello logré tener un último contacto con él vía telefónica…Desde ese entonces no he vuelto a saber de él…

**Kai:** Así que…durante todo este tiempo…tus…-mueve la cabeza, como tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos-…Todo esto es el producto de esa estúpida misión…

**Izumi: **Prometiste escucharme Kai…Cumple tu promesa…

**Kai:** No queda más que oír Izumi…

**Izumi:** ¡Claro que sí Kai!

**Kai:** No quiero…escucharte más…

**Izumi:** No me digas eso Kai…-en tono triste-….Yo sólo evité que esos beyluchadores te hicieran daño…Fuera de la arena de batalla, todo lo que hice por ti…todos esos momentos que pasé a tu lado no formaron parte de mi misión…Yo no vine aquí a fingirte sentimientos que no estuvieran allí…Jamás haría algo como jugar contigo o con los chicos…No, eso va en contra de mi código…

**Kai:**-la mira indiferentemente-…¿Cómo podría creerte ahora Izumi? ¿Cómo?

**Izumi: **Sólo piénsalo bien…Existen circunstancias que te dirán que no miento…Y sí, lo acepto, los motivos que me movieron a estar junto a ti en un principio fueron la misión que se me encomendó, pero después…todo cambió, sin siquiera darme cuenta…Cuando me fijé en lo que hacía…Me percaté de que te protegía porque eso era lo que yo quería, lo que deseaba…porque sabía que el verte sufrir me haría un daño inaguantable…

-Él se encontraba totalmente pasmado por sus palabras, por alguna razón necesitaba saber tan simple explicación…Conocer la verdad que realmente la motivaba a estar con él y soportar aquellas indiferencias que muchas veces vivió estando a su lado…

No comprendía del todo la magnitud de aquel sentir que ella le transmitía, pero era suficiente para él…Para quitar la tela de juicio que se había posado sobre sus hombros…No necesitaba escuchar la versión de nadie más, la única que le interesaba e importaba ya había sido comunicada…

La pesada carga que traía consigo desapareció, dejando una tranquilidad…La cual calmaba totalmente su corazón, su alma…sus sentimientos…-

**Kai: **Siempre pensé que eras una tonta…una obstinada…Alguien que jamás medía lo que hacía o que simplemente realizaba actos suicidas…Pero…ahora…De hecho, siento que jamás tuve pensamientos de ese tipo hacia ti….Siento…que simplemente confundías mi mundo con tu rara forma de ser…

**Izumi: **No eres el único que piensa que cometo locuras…De hecho, mi hermano está muy preocupado por lo que hago…Y mi padre está enfurecido por haber aceptado una misión sin su consentimiento y la ayuda de mi equipo…

**Kai: **Siempre desobedeciendo a los demás…-suelta sus muñecas al fin.-

**Izumi: **Mi padre muy probablemente no tarde en llegar a la ciudad….De hecho, Blake fue al aeropuerto a recoger a mi hermano Shiro…

**Kai: **Todos tienen los ojos puestos en ti… ¿Pues qué tantas locuras has hecho como para que no te quieran dejar sola ni un solo momento…? –un tanto sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **Soy un imán para los problemas…-se sienta en el borde de la cama-…Alex no quita el ojo de mí….

**Kai:** ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con Alex?

**Izumi…**.Axel era el compañero de mi hermano…y fue gracias a él que lo conocí, incluso a su hermano gemelo…Alex…

**Kai:** Eso no contesta a mi pregunta Izumi…

**Izumi:**…-mirando de soslayo a Kai-…Alex está enamorado de mí…

**Kai:** Imposible…

**Izumi:** De hecho, al principio era amor….pero se tornó una enfermiza obsesión….Quiere que esté con él sin importar el método que use….

**Kai: **¿Y aún así fue capaz de hacerte esto?-sonando furioso por la sola idea.-

**Izumi: **Quería llevarme por la fuerza…Y es por eso principalmente por lo que Yuna y Blake se molestaron…

**Kai: **Hmp….Me sorprende que Blake no hubiera hecho nada al respecto…

**Izumi:** Lo hizo…Se enfrentó a Axel…y la batalla terminó en un empate…

**Kai: **No he visto las habilidades de Blake, pero deduzco que su adversario debió de haber sido muy bueno….

**Izumi:** Axel es bueno…y más experimentado que Blake…Tiene ventaja sobre él.

**Kai: **(…Así que por eso anda de fastidioso…).

**Izumi: **Blake es un orgulloso de primera y ese empate fue como una derrota para él…

**Kai:** Me imagino…

**Izumi:**-mirándolo de soslayo de forma tierna-…Me gustas mucho….-sonrojándose con el simple hecho de decirlo.-

--Él no estaba listo para tan simples palabras de cariño, por lo que durante largo rato se quedó totalmente inmóvil, callado e incapaz de reaccionar a lo que pasaba…-

**Izumi: **Quería que supieras eso Kai…y que no lo oyeras de nadie más…

**Kai: **-con el ritmo cardíaco bastante elevado-…Yo…-por primera vez no podía decir nada a su defensa y por primera vez estaba nervioso por lo que ella le había dicho.-

**Izumi:** Prométeme algo Kai…-con la mirada ensombrecida-…Si se presenta la situación de enfrentarnos…Derrótame, sin importar qué…Sé que sólo tú puedes frenarme…

**Kai:**-perdiendo toda vergüenza, mostrando en su voz una preocupación verdadera- ¿Por qué me dices esto Izumi?

**Izumi: **Porque…presiento que muchas cosas están por suceder…Y quiero preparar a la gente que me rodea y que es importante para mí….

**Kai: **Siguen sin tener sentido tus palabras….

**Izumi: **Lo sé….-suspira-…Tal vez sólo son desvaríos…No sé…

**Kai: **Entonces deja de decirlos…

**Izumi: **Está bien…-recarga su cabeza sobre su hombro-…Hace tiempo…en el laboratorio en el que trabaja mi padre, algo salió mal…Nadie tenía previsto que el experimento que se realizaba pudiera llegar a salir mal, pero al final los cálculos salieron mal…Un feroz incendio se produjo…Muchas personas quedaron atrapadas, entre ellas mi padre…Él hubiera muerte…de no haber sido por tu padre….

**Kai:** ¿Él lo salvó?

**Izumi:**…Tu padre se había salvado ya, pero al darse cuenta de que mi padre no estaba, volvió a entrar a aquel infierno…Lo buscó y lo encontró…Se esforzó por salir con él y de ese modo salvarle de la muerte…Al final lo logró… Ese día acudí de inmediato al hospital, estaba muy angustiada…Pero cuando vi a mi padre sano y salvo…fui inmensamente feliz…Él me contó lo ocurrido y fui a ver a tu padre…Le di las gracias como no tienes idea…-sonríe-…Él protegió uno de mis grandes tesoros…arriesgando su propia vida…Yo quedé maravillada con su acto y quise…lograr algo así a lo largo de mi vida…

**Kai:** ¿Por eso te uniste a los Dark Revolt?

**Izumi:** Sí, ésa fue mi motivación principal…

**Kai:** No sabía eso de mi padre…

**Izumi:** Quedé en deuda con él…Por eso acepté el pedido que él me hizo sin reprochar alguna…Yo me encontraría corriendo los mismos riesgos que él vivió ese día…y me esforzaría por obtener el mismo resultado positivo…

**Kai: **Y es así como terminamos conociéndonos….

**Izumi: **-se aparta de él-…Sí…

**Kai:** ¿Ahora ya piensas descansar?

**Izumi: **No puedo conciliar el sueño como yo quisiera…El haber visto a Axel me trae malos recuerdos…

**Kai: **¿Qué fue lo que te hizo…?

**Izumi:**…No lo sé…pero siento que afectó mi vida de algún modo….No guardo memorias de él y mías, pero sí tengo sentimientos…Sensaciones que me dicen que algo pasó…Me siento muy confundida y no he hecho más que pensar en ello desde entonces…

**Kai: **Eso es muy extraño…¿No te parece?

**Izumi:** Ni que lo digas…

**Kai: **Pero al menos deberías tratar de despejar tu mente…

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Será más fácil estando tú aquí…-dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas del distraído ruso-…Me siento mejor cuando estás cerca…

**Kai: **-desviando la mirada mientras sus pálidas mejillas adquieren un hermoso color escarlata-…Izumi…

**Izumi: **Si te incomoda me quito…

**Kai:**…No es eso…

**Izumi: **Sabes…esa Selene me cae mal… u.u

**Kai:** ¿Por qué es la hermana menor de tu acosador personal? –en tono burlón.-

**Izumi:** No….No es por eso….Si no…porque ella tiene asegurado algo que yo deseo tener también…

**Kai: **¿Y eso sería….? –no creerán que es tonto, ¿verdad? Admítamelos, le gusta que le estén dando sus aires de grandeza ¬¬.-

**Izumi:**…Vamos Kai, conoces la respuesta de antemano…

**Kai: **Nadie dijo que yo aceptara ese trato…-con la mirada hacia la vista que la ventana proporcionaba.-

**Izumi:**-sonriendo-…Eso me consuela…

**Kai: **-con la mirada en ella-…No soy yo el que anda conquistando a medio mundo….-burlón.-

**Izumi: **Yo no tengo la culpa…-sarcástica-…Ellos son los que me siguen, no yo…. u.u

**Kai:** Ahora resulta…

**Izumi: **-cerrando sus ojos lentamente-…Yo…sólo quiero a un chico…y ahora que conozco sus sentimientos…no pienso dejarlo ir…-cayendo rápidamente en un sueño profundo.-

**Kai: **(…Demasiadas cosas han pasado en un solo día…Vaya dolor de cabeza que todo esto me está provocando…Pero la pesadilla está a punto de empezar….).


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27: Hermandad**

-La puerta se abrió, tomando a Kai por sorpresa. De inmediato su mirada se posó en el nuevo visitante…Aquellos ojos escarlata denunciaban el parentesco familiar que entre Izumi y él existía…Y no sólo eso, el color grisáceo platinado de su cabello era sólo un poco más claro en él que ella…

Era un chico realmente apuesto, su semblante mostraba cierta madurez acompañada de un indescifrable encanto que conquistaría a cualquier chica sin el menor de los esfuerzos.

Se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraban y tomó una silla, colocándola frente a Kai, para después simplemente sentarse y admirar en silencio la situación bochornosa en la que se encontraba Kai.-

**Kai:**…Shiro…

**Shiro: **-asiente-…Gusto en conocerte Kai Hiwatari…

**Kai: **Ya me contaron lo que está pasando, pero ¿Tyson y los demás…?

**Shiro:** Ya hablé con Heero…desde hace algunos meses…En este momento debe de estarles diciendo todo a los chicos, por lo que no debes preocuparte…

**Kai: **Hm…

**Shiro:**-viendo a su hermana de soslayo-…He sido muy complaciente con mi hermana, pero ya no puedo permitirle que haga lo que quiera…Axel va muy en serio…

**Kai: **Sí…Ella es de las que hace lo que quiere…

**Shiro: **Y siempre ha sido así…-sonríe-…Jamás cambiará…Pero supongo que en ocasiones es bueno tener decisión y ser una obstinada sin remedio…

**Kai: **Le ha funcionado hasta el momento…

**Shiro:**…Ahora comprendo por qué Blake no te soporta…y prácticamente quiere echarte de aquí…-burlón.-

**Kai:**…Blake…Él siempre anda fastidiándome…

**Shiro: **Los celos son espantosos, ¿no te parece? –una indirecta más directa, lo dudo.-

**Kai: **Él puede hacer lo que se le plazca…No me interesa…

**Shiro: **Procura no caer en un combate con él por algún rato…

**Kai:** Tampoco es como si le tuviera miedo…

**Shiro:**…Los dos son tal para cual… Si no tuvieran esa rivalidad, juro que se llevarían muy bien…

**Kai: **Hmp…No lo creo…

**Shiro:** A mi hermana siempre le han gustado los chicos conflictivos…-suspiro-…¿Acaso es tan difícil hallar un chico normal? -_-

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?

**Shiro: **Sólo el tiempo podría decirlo Kai…Lo único que conecta a Alex con Izumi, es su obsesión enfermiza hacia ella…De ahí los planes que tenga…sólo podemos plantear teorías para definirlos…

**Kai: **Eso no es para nada bueno…

**Shiro:** Lo sé…-mira a Kai fijamente a los ojos-…Te agradezco que la hayas cuidado hasta ahora…

**Kai:**…Yo no hice nada por el estilo…

**Shiro: **Está bien…-sonríe burlón.-

-La puerta se abre de golpe, Blake estaba cansado de esperar…-

**Shiro:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede Blake? –viéndolo de reojo.-

**Blake: **Han venido por ti Kai…

**Kai:** Yo no he mandado a nadie por mí…

**Blake: **Se trata de Selene…Está allá abajo, esperando por ti… Sé un caballero y ve haber qué quiere…

**Kai: **Dile que espere…-viéndolo con mirada amenazante.-

**Blake:** Es tu prometida, no la mía…

**Shiro:** Bien, bien…yo iré…Ya que ustedes dos no pueden llegar a ningún acuerdo…

**Blake:**-viendo la escena que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo-…Después de todo tu ayuda ya no es necesaria…

**Kai: **No me iré sólo porque tú quieras…-y el típico fondo de una ola rompiendo en la costa se hace presente.-

-Y era inevitable que alguien no se despertara con semejante riña…-

**Izumi:** ¿Y ahora qué sucede…? –en tono adormilado-…Kai…Blake…-decía mientras se sentaba.-

**Blake: **¿Ya te encuentras mejor Izumi?

**Izumi: **Creo que sí…-se pone de pie-¿Dónde…dónde están mis medicinas…? –buscando en todos lados.-

**Blake: **Están dentro del cajón del buro que está a mano derecha de tu cama…

**Izumi:** Cierto…Se me había olvidado…-se dirige al buró y abre el cajón de éste, hallando todos sus medicamentos-…Creo que ya es hora de que tome alguna de éstas…

**Blake: **Según la receta, debiste de haberte tomado una hace uno hora…

**Izumi:** Lo siento…Es que no me fijé en la hora…

**Blake: **Sólo corre el horario…

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Eso es lo que haré…-regresa su mirada hacia los dos y siente la perturbación del momento-…Etto…

**Blake:** ¿No se te ofrece nada Izumi? ¿Algo de comer o beber…?

**Izumi:**…Comer….-los ojos se le iluminaron- ¡¡Pockys!!

**Blake:** Eso no es necesariamente una comida…sino un postre…

**Izumi: **-infla sus cachetes-…Entonces…crepas…de chocolate con crema batida…

**Blake:** Sigue siendo un postre…

**Izumi:** . No tengo hambre, simplemente quiero algo dulce… u.u

**Kai: **-mira de soslayo a Izumi-…Deja de moverte tanto, sólo empeorarás el dolor y la inflamación.

**Izumi: **U-_- Ya no me regañen… (Nadie quiere cumplir mis caprichos…).

-Shiro entró a la habitación, traía visitas consigo…-

**Izumi:** Tyson…Ray…Max…Kenny…Hillary…

**Tyson:** Ya nos contaron todo…-sonriendo ampliamente-…No creí que fuera tan peligroso su trabajo…

**Max:** Sabemos las razones por las cuales no lo ocultaron…

**Kenny:** Por lo que no estamos molestos con ustedes…

**Ray:** Ahora sólo queda unir fuerzas…para derrotar a ese maniático.

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Les diría que no se metieran en esto, pero no me harían caso…

**Tyson:** Tú lo has dicho…-y ve a Kai de reojo- Así que el buen Kai sigue todavía por aquí… Es bueno que todos estemos juntos… ¡¡G-Revolution!! Los BladeBreakers suena bien, pero ya pasó…

**Kenny:** No todos…

**Max:** Daichi no ha regresado aún…

**Hillary:** Ya verán que volverá cuando más le necesitemos…

**Izumi:** Cierto…

**Tyson:**-se acerca a Izumi, abrazándola dulcemente- ¡¡Izumi, no sabes cómo te extraño!!

**Kai/Blake: **-con una mirada asesina lo más disimulada posible.-

**Izumi:**…Tyson….

**Tyson:** Jejeje…Bromeo…Izumi y yo solamente somos buenos amigos…-se aparta de ella- Pero quería medir sus reacciones…-viendo tanto a Blake como a Kai.-

**Ray: **Oh, vamos Tyson, no es momento para fastidiar a Kai…

**Tyson:** Jajajajajaja… ¡¡Claro que sí!!

**Blake:** Mocoso…

**Max: **Tranquilos…-parado entre Tyson y Blake- No es momento para pelear…

**Kenny:** Estos dos, siempre discutiendo…

**Hillary:** Ya hemos visto muchas veces esta escena…

**Izumi:**-riendo ligeramente-…No es bueno estar siempre serios…

-Repentinamente la calma desapareció….Una fuerte explosión se escuchó…Algo había pasado en el estacionamiento…

El opresivo humo se expandía hacia el cielo de forma rápida, avisando la tragedia que había tenido lugar…La gente salió corriendo, todos huían de la tormenta de fuego que se había creado…

Los chicos no tardaron mucho en entrar en alerta y decidieron descender hasta la planta baja para ver qué era lo que se había suscitado, después de todo, Selene había sido la única que permanecía en el coche.

Blake y Kai permanecieron en el cuarto, por si todo era solamente una cuartada del enemigo…

El tiempo pasó y no tardaron mucho en aparecer los bomberos, y las malas noticias volaron rápidamente…

Shiro entró a la habitación y miró directamente a Blake, hablando sin el menor de los rodeos…-

**Shiro:**…Blake…tu hermana…ella…


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28: Extraño Visitante**

**Blake:** ¡¿Qué sucede con Yuna?! –tratando de contenerse.-

**Shiro: **Cuando llegamos para ver lo que había pasado…La limosina donde se transportaban Selene y los demás, estaba ardiendo en llamas…No había rastro de que alguien permaneciera adentro…Pero cuando pusimos un poco más de atención…vimos a tu hermana…Estaba desmayada a pocos metros de distancia donde el incendio había tenido lugar…Se encontraba con heridas leves en todo su cuerpo, pero pese a que intentamos hacerle reaccionar…Todo fue inútil…Ya hemos llamado a un ambulancia y no tardará mucho en llegar…

**Izumi:** Yuna…Yuna…

**Blake:**--apretando los puños con enorme fuerza, estaba enfurecido por lo que había acaecido-…Yuna….

**Shiro:** Por favor Blake, tranquilízate…No sabemos quién haya sido…

**Blake:**…Lo sé…Pero eso no va a minimizar mi enfado… ¿Dónde está ella?

**Shiro:** Está en el piso 1 con los chicos…

**Blake:** Gracias…-sale de allí sin decir más.-

**Izumi:**…Blake…-agacha la mirada-…Esta locura está llegando demasiado lejos Nii-san…

**Shiro: **No tiene qué herir a tal grado a los beyluchadores…

**Izumi:** ¡Yuna no tiene nada que ver con él!-apretando sus ojos fuertemente- ¡¡Estoy harta, estoy harta de él!! ¡¡Sólo quiero que esto termine!!...Yo sólo…Yo sólo…

**Shiro:**-abrazando cálidamente a su hermana-…No entres en pánico, es lo que él quiere…

**Kai:** Iré a ver cómo están todos…-sale de allí.-

**Izumi:**…Kai…

**Shiro:** ¿Selene es su prometida, verdad?

**Izumi: **-asiente-…Crees…

**Shiro:** Ella es una posibilidad…Es la hermana de Alex…

**Izumi:** De ser así…no la perdonaré por lo que le ha hecho a Yuna…

**Shiro:** Y Blake solamente está esperando la confirmación de que fue ella…

**Izumi:** Tienes que ir a calmar a Blake, nada bueno resulta cuando él está en ese estado…DarkDragon podría resultar peor que enfrentarse a todo el equipo de Alex…

**Shiro:** Lo sé…Pero si te dejo sola y algo…

**Izumi:** Estaré bien…Tengo a BirdDragon y todavía puedo defenderme….

**Shiro:**-se aleja de ella-…No tardaré mucho…

**Izumi: **Nos vemos…

-Shiro sale de la habitación sin decir más y ella se queda con su inmenso silencio…Se gira hacia la ventana y observa el disturbio que allá abajo había…

Cerró sus ojos y meditó sobre lo que iba a pasar de oponer resistencia….Sabía que Alex no iba a dejarla en paz, ya llevaba tiempo tras sus huellas y no iba a rendirse ahora que tenía la oportunidad para ello…

Le hacía daño a las personas que la rodeaban como el anzuelo perfecto para llegar a él como el único método posible para que todo frenara…La estaba encerrando y solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que la voluntad más fuerte se doblegara…

Sacó su blade de aquel cajón donde se hallaban sus medicinas…y lo tomó entre su mano derecha…Se sintió aliviada de haberle regresad a Kai su beyblade…

Fijó la atención en su blade, en su compañera de batalla y amiga…Gracias a ella había logrado vivir experiencias inolvidables, placenteras y llenas de adrenalina…Ella parecía imparable si su amiga estaba a su lado…No había nada que no pudieran lograr estando juntas y en sincronía la una con la otra…Pero esta historia tenía un lado oscuro y amargo. Con aquella compañera, también había conocido a la peor de sus desgracias…

Sonrió felizmente, como si las tragedias de su mundo se hubieran desvanecido…

Una luz intensa y azul emanó de aquel objeto que su mano sostenía con cariño…

El adiós siempre es doloroso, pero no cuando se promete el reencuentro…Tal vez no en un tiempo breve, pero la promesa es suficiente como para mitigar el dolor del pasar del tiempo…

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa fugaz, pero llena de satisfacción…Había logrado su objetivo…

Se giró hacia aquella silueta…La figura expectante de sus actos…

Ella mantuvo su semblante sereno, no iba a darle el lujo que él viera en ella la menor de sus debilidades…

Con una mirada retadora, lo motivaba a cometer el acto que tanto anheló…-

**Izumi:**…Alex…

-Aquellos ojos celestes hipnotizaban, eran tan hermosos como las tonalidades del mar más puro…Su cabellera azul-platinada no hacía más que acentuar aquella fatal apariencia. Pero ella no caía en sus encantos, lo cual le parecía de lo más intrigante a él…

Sonrió, estaba ansioso…El momento por fin había llegado…y no se iba permitir fallos…-

**Alex:** Izumi…Mi hermosa Izumi…

**Izumi:** Jamás he sido tuya Alex…-en tono frío.-

**Alex:** Nunca tuviste esa frialdad cuando nos conocimos…Te mostrabas tan dulce, tan ingenua…y con sentimientos tan opuestos a los que hoy tienes…

**Izumi:** Estás loco….Tú y yo solamente nos vimos una vez…y fue porque Axel nos presentó…Pero de allí ya no hubo más encuentros…

**Alex:** ¿Tan segura estás mi dulce Izumi?

**Izumi:** Por supuesto…

**Alex:** ¿Jamás has pensado cómo es que BirdDragon llegó a tus manos, siendo esta bestia bit, de mi familia?

**Izumi:** No me interesan tus historias Alex…

**Alex: **Créeme, te interesarán…-sonriendo burlón.-

**Izumi:** Vete de una vez…

**Alex:** No Izumi….No escaparás de mí…-acercándose hasta ella, la diferencia de altura que le sacaba era fácilmente apreciable-…Hoy…vendrás conmigo…

**Izumi:** ¿El profesor Hiwatari? Sé que tú lo tienes atrapado…

**Alex:** ¿Eso es lo que quieres para venir conmigo de forma pacífica? Algo así de simple es fácil de conseguir… De hecho…ya lo tenía previsto…

**Izumi:** ¿Cómo…dices…?

**Alex: **Él está a una cuadra de este hotel…En cuanto les dé la orden, lo liberarán y podrá unirse con su dulce hijo…Claro, siempre y cuando tú aceptes venir conmigo como la buena niña que eres…

**Izumi: **Hmp…

**Alex:** ¿Tan rápido y tenemos invitados no deseados? –girándose hacia la entrada del cuarto de Izumi-…Kai Hiwatari…Hasta que nos conocemos…

**Kai:**…Alex…-en tono frío.-

**Izumi: **(…Yo quería que esto se solucionara sin tener que lastimar a nadie más…).

**Alex:**-se gira hacia Izumi-…Vámonos mi bella Izumi…Ya no hay razones para permanecer en un basurero como éste…ni mucho menos que compartas tu valiosa persona con seres como Kai…

**Kai:** Tú eres la única basura que hay aquí…

**Alex: **Se nota que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo…Pero estás a punto de descubrirlo.

**Kai: **Te largarás de aquí si yo gano…-sacando su lanzador y su blade.-

**Alex: **Tentador…Pero yo no hago tratos con niños…Te derrotaré…-con su lanzador ya en la mano.-

**Izumi: **¡¡Detente Alex!! Ya hicimos un trato…

**Alex:** Sabía que aceptarías, mi dulce flor…-pasando su mano derecha por su celeste cabello- No tienes que ser tan necia…

**Kai:** ¡Olvídate de ese trato! –a Alex.-

**Alex:** Aquí la única petición que importa…es la de mi querida Izumi…

**Kai:**-viendo con incredulidad lo que Izumi había prometido-…Izumi…

**Izumi:** Déjeme a solas con Kai…Espérame fuera del departamento…

**Alex:** -mirando de soslayo al chico-…Diez minutos es todo lo que pienso darte.

**Izumi:** Entonces vete…

-Alex sale no solamente de la habitación, sino también del departamento, aguardando a que ella saliera para abandonar el edificio.-

**Kai: **¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? –con cierto reproche en cada palabra.-

**Izumi: **No me estoy dando por vencida…Estoy dejando que él gane uno de todos los asaltos…-se acerca a él, quedando frente a frente-…Y dentro de esta derrota obtendré una victoria Kai…

**Kai:** No era necesario que hicieras esto…-desviando la mirada.-

**Izumi:** Era mi deseo Kai…Ni siquiera tú podrías haberme hecho cambiar de parecer…-sonriendo juguetonamente.-

**Kai:** ¿Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento como éste? –viéndola fijamente a la cara.-

**Izumi: **Porque sé que no todo será gris…Y porque todo inicio tiene un fin…

**Kai: **¿Tan segura estás del resultado que vendrá?

**Izumi:** No del todo, pero confío que al menos se podrá hacer algo al respecto…Mi equipo no dejará que haga de las mías…

**Kai:** Entonces…a eso se debía lo que me dijiste hace rato…

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Sabía que él no tardaría en aparecer frente a mí…

**Kai:**-esquivando nuevamente su mirada-…Tonta… ¡No eres más que una tonta…!

**Izumi: **-toma entre sus manos el rostro del escurridizo chico-…Sólo…derrótame si la situación se presenta…y no tienes por qué ser compasivo conmigo…-besando cariñosamente su frente-…Nos estaremos viendo Kai Hiwatari…-alejando sus manos de su rostro-…Cuídate…-comienza a avanzar.-

-Él se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, no importaba lo que le dijera, ella estaba firme en su decisión y nada la iba a hacer cambiar de parecer.

Su mirada ensombrecida, ocultaba el sentir que experimentaba en ese momento…Pero pese a la pesadumbre experimentada y la impotencia vivida, no se derrumbaría, ése no era su estilo…No había razón para preocuparse por un ser que había cedido tan fácilmente a la presión…

Volteó hacia la puerta…Ahora solamente quedaba él y sus absurdos sentimientos…

Salió y no le sorprendió encontrarse con todos, pero simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer…ignorarlos…

Pero una extraña y familiar voz le llamó…Se detuvo en seco y demoró unos minutos en voltear hacia donde provenía la voz…

Se quedó totalmente estupefacto….Ante sus ojos se encontraba aquel individuo que por años había dejado de ver….No sabía qué decir o qué hacer…Para él todo parecía tan nuevo…-

**Kai:**…P….Pa…Padre…

-Él se acercó a su hijo, abrazándolo afectuosamente…Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hijo y el verle le había traído una inmensa felicidad que no podía ser expresada en palabras, por lo que los hechos hablaban solos…-


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29: Recuerdos**

-Dos semanas habían transcurrido ya desde aquel incidente en el hotel, pero la situación continuaba preocupante, ya que no se sabía lo que el enemigo podía hacer ahora teniendo ya lo que tanto deseaba.

La discusión había llegado a mayores términos, ahora que Voltaire había regresado la situación no pudo ponerse peor…

El abuelo de Kai estaba de vuelta en la casa y esto era algo que incomodaba a muchos, pero al menos había una persona que había ido a hacerle frente…-

**Voltaire: **Tanto tiempo sin vernos hijo mío…

**Susumu: **Padre…¿Cómo pudiste permitir algo como eso?

**Voltaire:** Tú fuiste el que inició la traición hacia Lorian…Era evidente que tratara de cobrarse todo…

**Susumu:** No me refiero a esa absurda venganza…sino más bien a lo que le hiciste a Kai… ¿Cómo pudo su propio abuelo forzarlo a algo que no quería?

**Voltaire: **Kai fue destinado para que Dranzer fuera suyo…No podía desperdiciar el tiempo en algo que no fuera el beyblade…

**Susumu: **Irrazonable excusa padre…

**Voltaire: **Pero velo ahora…Es un beyluchador de renombre mundial…No hay mayor satisfacción que ésa…

**Susumu: **¿Acaso no temes las represalias que él tomará?

**Voltaire:** Lorian no ha atacado aún y debe tener razones…Y miedo, jamás he experimentado algo semejante…

**Susumu:** Jamás cambias padre….Sigues siendo el mismo…

**Voltaire:** Me enteré de que Alex se ha llevado a esa chica de los Dark Revolt.

**Susumu: **¿Y eso en qué te podría interesar?

**Voltaire: **Esa niña me ocasionó muchos problemas en el pasado…Y no sólo ella, sino también su equipo….-viéndose bastante serio- El que haya obtenido a BirdDragon sigue siendo para muchos un misterio…

**Susumu:** ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Voltaire: **Tú deberías saberlo tanto como yo….BirdDragon es una bestia bit heredada por generaciones dentro de la familia Dominé…Y jamás ha sido usada por un miembro ajeno a la familia…Sólo por descendientes directos…

**Susumu: **Y el que Izumi lo haya logrado…provocó la curiosidad de Lorian.

**Voltaire:** No sólo de Lorian…sino también de sus tres hijos…

**Susumu:** Y eso saca a relucir otro tema…Selene…

**Voltaire: **Lorian y yo acordamos que Selene y Kai contrajeran matrimonio…Como una forma de consolidar nuestra alianza…Además…Al unirse la familia Hiwatari y la Dominé, BirdDragon y Dranzer…serían ahora las bestias bits familiares…

**Susumu: **Se nota que conoces menos a tu nieto de lo que esperaba… ¿Crees que aceptara ese matrimonio arreglado?

**Voltaire: **El hecho de que ellos estén comprometidos…sigue en pie…aunque Lorian y yo ya no sigamos siendo socios…

**Susumu: **¿Pero de qué sirve que tengas a Selene bajo el apellido Hiwatari? Todo lo que te interesaba de ella se ha ido…Izumi es quien tiene ahora a BirdDragon…

**Voltaire: **La familia no tardará mucho tiempo en exigir lo que les pertenece por derecho…Selene podrá parecer dulce pero hará todo lo posible por traer de vuelta a la bestia bit que por ley le pertenecía…

**Susumu: **Todos sabemos el resultado de esa batalla…Izumi es muy diferente de Selene y eso fue algo de lo que tú mismo te diste cuenta…

**Voltaire: **Veré lo qué es capaz de hacer con tal de obtener sus objetivos…

**Susumu: **-mirando a su padre seriamente- ¿Quieres que sucede una nueva tragedia?

**Voltaire: **Solamente quiero ver su verdadero potencial…

**Susumu:** ¿Y para eso requieres usar a una chica inocente?

**Voltaire:** No te guíes por la apariencia…Selene no es la dulce niña que todos piensan…Que sea buena engañando al mundo, no significa que no sea capaz de cometer algo malo.

**Susumu: **(¿Hasta cuándo esta casa podrá tener paz, hasta cuándo padre?).

-Mientras la discusión continuaba alguien yacía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos…No había necesidad de atender los asuntos externos que se suscitaban en su casa.

Recostado sobre su cama, veía el techo sin ningún motivo en especial, quería entretener su mente en lo que fuera, porque sus memorias se habían vuelto traicioneras y traían consigo recuerdos dichosos que ahora no eran más que instantes factibles de ser sumergidos en la conciencia de su ser.

No comprendía con exactitud por qué se sentía traicionado por la única persona que pareció entenderlo y ser capaz de sacrificarse tanto por él sin tener una base sólida que respaldara sus locuras.

Nuevamente estaba recordando lo que se esmeraba en matar…Cerró sus ojos bruscamente y simplemente trató de controlarse…

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su ventana…La abrió, permitiendo que el viento entrara…Pero pronto notó algo.-

**Kai:**…El viento está frío… No debería ser esto posible…Faltan unas semanas para que el verano termine…

-El gélido viento no provenía del exterior, sino de su habitación… ¿Cómo era esto posible? Ni siquiera él podía contestarse…

Miró en todas direcciones y simplemente vio su cama distendida, su blade a un lado de su almohada y nada más…

Y nuevamente su mirada regresó hacia el panorama de su ventana…No era el paisaje lo que había causado una impresión realmente grande en él, sino aquella figura que descansaba sentada sobre la orilla de aquel ventanal…

Su silueta brillaba a la luz de la luna…Su larga y grisácea cabellera relucía hermosa bajo el efecto de la noche…Su vestimenta consistía en un bello kimono blanco con exquisitos decorados en azul celeste en forma de bellas flores de durazno…

Su tez blanca, no hacía más que resaltar aquella escarlata mirada que tanto había estado buscando…

Se quedó callado…No sabía cómo aquella chica había llegado a su ventana en tan sólo unos segundos…Pero la curiosidad fue mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa.-

**Kai: **¿Quién…eres tú y cómo es que estás aquí?

-Ella lo miró de forma dulce y simplemente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.-

**Kai:** Te he preguntado quién eres… Contesta ahora…-en tono serio.-

**¿?: **Hemos sido uno…Has experimentado lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando estamos juntos… ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

**Kai:** Explícate mejor…Porque no comprendo lo que me quieres decir…

**¿?: **Los humanos son criaturas curiosas…-mirando de soslayo la naturaleza que allá afuera se encontraba-…Se puede respirar una tranquilidad inquietante…

**Kai:** ¿Humanos has dicho?

**¿?:**-asiente-…Los humanos son seres complicados….pero muy interesantes…-viéndolo fijamente a la cara.-

**Kai:** Ya debo de estar alucinando…Creo que necesito descansar ya…-posando su mano derecha sobre su frente-…Ya estoy alucinando…

**¿?: **¿Alucinando? –sonríe burlonamente-…Estás en tus cinco sentidos…

**Kai:**-mirando a la chica con desconfianza- Definitivamente esto se está saliendo de control.

**¿?: **Eso puede ser cierto…¿Cuánto tiempo piensas atormentarme con tus recuerdos?

**Kai:** ¿Atormentarte con mis recuerdos? –totalmente perplejo.-

**¿?: **¿Por cuántas noches más piensas seguir abrumándote con lo que tanto intentas evitar?

**Kai:** Yo no traigo de evitar nada…Además, no tengo por qué escuchar a una alucinación.

**¿?: **Las alucinaciones existen…Pero siempre se ven influenciadas por los deseos o temores de las personas…Pero yo no cumplo los requisitos para ser tu alucinación…Porque no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro…

**Kai: **Basta…Esto ya está llegando demasiado lejos…

**¿?: **Llegará hasta dónde tú quieras que llegue…

**Kai: **Sigues sin contestarme quién eres…

**¿?:** Ya sabes quién soy….-de un grácil salto llegó hasta él, colocando sus manos alrededor de aquel rostro, estaban heladas.-

**Kai: **-fijó sus ojos en los de ella-…No…lo entiendo…

-Fragmentos de memorias acudían a su mente…Una tras otra sin la menor de las compasiones…

Aquel níveo y frío ser contenía todos los recuerdos que en algún momento él compartió con ella…No comprendía cómo era posible que ella pudiera despertar semejantes escenas en su mente…Nada ahora parecía tener sentido…

Salió del shock, respirando de forma agitada….Había sido más grande la emoción de lo esperado…

La calma serenó su carácter, pero ella ya no estaba ya….Dejando todo en un extraño sueño o en una verdad bastante fantasiosa.-

**Kai:** (¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de pasar?¿Quién era ella?¿Quién?).


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30: Viejos Amigos**

-La mañana era realmente esplendorosa, pero alguien no había logrado dormir de forma adecuada, por lo que se encontraba de muy mal humor, pero pese a esto, descendió al comedor para desayunar, encontrándose no sólo con su padre, sino también con su abuelo y Selene.

Se sentó al lado de su padre sin omitir ni el más mínimo comentario…Pero el silencio rápidamente se vio interrumpido.-

**Voltaire: **No deberías dejarte influenciar por lo que pasa en la familia Kamiki…-a Kai.-

**Kai:** Yo no les estoy tomando importancia a lo que hagan o dejen de hacer…-sin voltearlo a ver.-

**Susumu: **(Me sorprende que no haya llegado ya…).

-El timbre sonó y rápidamente uno de los sirvientes fue a abrir…

El recién invitado había llegado hasta el comedor, ignorando las órdenes del sirviente…

Aquella mirada escarlata miraba fijamente a Voltaire…Era el momento en que los conocidos del pasado volvieran a reunirse…-

**Voltaire: **Coud…-se pone de pie.-

**Coud:** Vaya Voltaire, no esperaba que me reconocieras…

**Susumu:** Coud…-se pone de pie y va a saludarlo- ¡Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos! –dándole un cordial abrazo a su viejo amigo.-

**Coud: **Susumu…Viejo amigo…

**Susumu:** Es raro escuchar mi nombre…

**Coud:** Supongo…

**Susumu:**…Has venido por eso, ¿verdad?

**Coud: **Sí…-con la mirada puesta en Selene- Me sorprende que no esté con Axel…

**Susumu: **Prefiere permanecer aquí…

**Selene:**-miraba con cierto resentimiento al visitante-…Señor Coud…

**Kai:**-mirando de soslayo al nuevo individuo- (¿Acaso él será…?).

**Coud:** Tu hijo ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vi…-con la mirada puesta en Kai.-

**Kai.** ¿Usted es el padre de Izumi?

**Coud:**…Sí…Y he venido a visitar a un viejo amigo y a confrontar a un antiguo enemigo…

**Voltaire: **Y te quejas de que tu hija esté en manos del enemigo…Sacó ese horrible carácter tuyo…

**Coud: **Y el que sigas aquí y no en la cárcel…también se lo debes a ese horrible carácter suyo…-viéndolo fríamente.-

**Voltaire:** Hmp…

**Coud:** Es triste que alguien como tú haya criado a un chico como Kai…

**Voltaire: **Estoy en mi casa y un desertor como tú viene a hablarme sobre cómo educar a mi nieto…

**Coud: **Yo no he venido a ofenderte Voltaire…Si estás libre es porque mi hija vio al menos algo bueno en ti…Simplemente he venido a hablar con Susumu sobre temas que no tienen que ver con tu incumbencia…

**Voltaire:** Susumu…Habla con él…Vayan al despacho…-se vuelve a sentar.-

**Coud: **Susumu, vamos…

**Susumu:** Adelántate…Sabes dónde está…Yo te alcanzó en un momento…

-Coud se marchó de allí con dirección al despacho, mientras que Susumu todavía permanecía en el comedor, aguardando a hablar un momento a solas con su hijo.

Cuando por fin Selene y Voltaire se fueron, Kai y Susumu caminaron hacia el despacho. Permanecieron afuera por un rato.-

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede padre?

**Susumu: **Préstame tu blade por unos momentos…

**Kai:** ¿Mi blade? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

**Susumu:** Te lo explicaré cuando terminemos…

**Kai:** Está bien…-saca de su bolsillo a Dranzer y se lo da a su padre- ¿Tan grande es la aversión de mi abuelo hacia el padre de Izumi?

**Susumu: **Voltaire le arrebató a Izumi a Coud por tres años…Durante todo ese tiempo se desconoce lo que pasó con ella…Sólo tu abuelo y Lorian conocen los detalles sobre lo que ocurrió…

**Kai:**…Que la apartó…de su familia durante todo ese tiempo… ¿Cómo pudo…?-más para sí mismo que nada.-

**Susumu:** Te hablaré de esto con más detalle esta noche…Por ahora tengo asuntos con Coud…

**Kai:** Entiendo…-da media vuelta y se va.-

-Susumu entró y cerró la puerta con seguro detrás suyo…Se sentó en el sillón más cercano que había mientras que su amigo tomaba asiento en aquella silla de piel que se encontraba detrás del escritorio del despecho.-

**Coud: **Me gustaría saber…qué fue lo que pasó en esos tres años en los que perdí a mi hija en manos de Voltaire y Lorian…

**Susumu:** Aquel día en la fría Finlandia…

**Coud: **Era allí donde nosotros estábamos llevando a cabo nuestras investigaciones del proyecto BEDAA…

**Susumu:** Encontramos las bestias bits que cumplían con los requisitos y tratamos de duplicar su estructura, tratando de ese modo crear bestias bits que tuvieran esas características, y aunque fueran artificiales tuvieran el mismo poder que las originales, nacidas de los espíritus de animales…

**Coud:** Pero al final todo salió mal…Los experimentos eran inestables y provocaron aquel terrible incendio en el que muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron…

**Susumu:** Y cuando por fin nos enteramos del propósito por el cual se nos había contratado, renunciamos y nos llevamos el secreto con nosotros…

**Coud:** Pero Lorian también era una mente brillante a la cual no se le podía escapar semejante hallazgo…Y fue donde todo comenzó a empeorar…

**Susumu:** BirdDragon…DarkDragon…Leviathan…y Arkeit…Bestias bits evolutivas de Alto Alcance…

**Coud:** Capaces de aumentar su poder conforme pasa el tiempo y mejora la experiencia del beyluchador… Bestias bits con poder ilimitado…

**Susumu:** Un tesoro bastante tentador para cualquiera que desee conquistar al mundo haciendo uso de herramientas confiables y de enorme poderío…

**Coud: **Hay algo que no encaja…Las dos bestias bits restantes de la familia Dominé…

**Susumu:** Esas bestias bits son heredadas de padres a hijos…

**Coud:** ¿No crees que es extraño que una familia contenga tantas bestias bits?

**Susumu:** De hecho lo es… Por lo que investigué mientras mantenía mi identidad oculta, logrando encontrar que ellos se apropiaron de esas bestias bits cuando uno de sus ancestros compró una extraña tablilla donde se enmarcaban las figuras de dichas criaturas. Al parecer rompieron el sello que las mantenían dormidas…

**Coud:** Así que eso pasó.

**Susumu:** Pero lo extraño aquí…Es saber de dónde proviene esa antigua tablilla…

**Coud: **Existen muchas posibilidades…-se cruza de brazos.-

**Susumu:** A Alex no le interesó jamás los ideales de su padre, pese a que siempre estuvo a su lado…Y el hecho de que mandara a Tsukishiro en busca de bestias bits, vuelve este caso más desconcertante…

**Coud:** Tal vez al final simplemente optó por aferrarse a la ideología de su padre…

**Susumu:** Eso no lo sabremos con claridad hasta que hablemos personalmente con él.

**Coud:** Axel ya está en Japón desde hace un tiempo…De hecho se encontró con Izumi hace un tiempo…haciéndose pasar por otro chico…

**Susumu: **Al parecer fue incapaz de recuperar todos sus recuerdos…

**Coud.** Ya sé que no conmemora nada de lo que pasó cuando la separaron de mi lado, pero las memorias de su infancia han venido de forma lenta…Aunque no se acuerda de Axel…

**Susumu: **Pobre Axel…Tanto que estima a Izumi…

**Coud: **Estaba seguro de que mi hija estaría al lado de Axel…Pero por los eventos que se suscitaron…terminó prefiriendo a Blake…

**Susumu:** ¿Has hablado con Anton?

**Coud: **No…De hecho Blake regresó a casa con su hermana…

**Susumu: **La familia Ivánov…siempre ha sido complicada…

**Coud: **Sí y Blake es el vivo ejemplo de ello…

**Susumu:** Sólo fue a tomar un descanso, dalo por seguro que estará por aquí pronto.

**Coud: **-se pone de pie- ¿Tienes su blade?

**Susumu:**-asiente-…Examínalo tú mismo…-le arroja el blade.-

**Coud:**-lo atrapa sin problema alguno- El viejo Dranzer…Me trae bellos recuerdos de la infancia… ¿A ti no Keisuke?

**Susumu:** ¿Y cómo ha estado Isabella?

**Coud:** No muy bien después de enterarse de lo de su hija, pero se repondrá…

**Susumu:** Me alegra escuchar eso…

**Coud: **Dile a Kai que venga, necesito que invoque a Dranzer…

**Susumu: **-asiente- Espero que siga por aquí…Últimamente lo he notado demasiado distante…Él es así, pero creo que se está excediendo…

**Coud:** Búscalo por favor…

**Susumu:** Lo haré…-y sale de allí…-

-Al poco rato los tres se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mansión Hiwatari…Tanto Coud como Susumu yacían frente a aquel bey-estadio mientras que Kai se preparaba para lanzar…

1, 2, 3 y Let it Rip…

Dranzer salió a la orden de Kai….Pero aquella luz anteriormente escarlata que denotaba su aparición, había cambiado…Ahora era intensamente celeste…Brillante y al mismo tiempo hermosa…-

**Kai:**…Eso no debería…pasar…-observando a Dranzer emerger por completo de su blade.-

**Coud:** ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa con tu Dranzer?

**Kai:** -asiente-…Esto no es normal en Dranzer…

**Coud: **¿Izumi te entrenó dejándote usar a BirdDragon, verdad? –Kai asiente y él prosigue-…Bestias bits como las de Izumi, Blake o Yuna no son comunes…Son tan especiales como las bestias bits de tus amigos…

**Kai:** Explíquese mejor.

**Coud: **La bestia bit de Izumi al igual que las del resto de su equipo…son bestias bit evolutivas…Su poder aumenta conforme el beyluchador adquiere experiencia y resistencia…Su poder está en constante crecimiento…no como el de sus bestias bits que ya está determinado…Aunque no por ello se menosprecia…Después de todo, ustedes tienen a las cuatro bestias bits más antiguas y por ello, su poderío es superior al de muchas otras bestias bits…

**Kai:** Comprendo… ¿Pero en qué se relaciona todo esto con Dranzer?

**Coud: **BirdDragon abrió un camino cuando entrenabas con ella…Ese mismo camino que recién se liberó, te permite enfocar toda la fuerza de tu espíritu en tu bit…y por lo tanto, el poder de Dranzer se acerca más a su verdadero nivel de poder…

**Kai:**…Si yo soy débil…entonces Dranzer jamás mostrará su verdadero potencial…¿No es así como me lo está exponiendo?

**Coud:**-asiente- Bueno, eso explica casi todo…

**Kai:** ¿Casi todo?

**Coud:** El color de la luz no debió de haberse modificado…Por lo que aquí está pasando otra cosa…

**Kai:** Genial…-totalmente sarcástico.-

**Coud:** Pero no tiene por qué ser malo…

**Susumu:** Ese mismo resplandor es el…

**Coud:** Keisuke…

**Susumu:** Kai, llama a BirdDragon…

**Kai:** Yo no soy el dueño de BirdDragon…No tiene caso llamar a una bestia bit que ni siquiera está aquí…

**Susumu: **Sólo hazlo…

**Kai:**-suspira-…Al parecer no tengo más elección que ésa… ¡¡BirdDragon!!

-Un fuerte viento, glacial y poderoso emergió de aquel blade…La luz se liberó y con ella trajo una sorpresa…

El ave polar ahora se encontraba al lado de Fénix, mostrando aquella majestuosidad que tanto hipnotizaba a quienes posaran sus ojos en ella…BirdDragon estaba con él y no con su dueña…Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.-

**Coud:** Así que BirdDragon está contigo…

**Kai:** Imposible… Ella tenía su blade…Esto no puede estar sucediendo…-admirando la escena de aquellas dos imponentes y hermosas aves.-

**Susumu:** Izumi debió de haberle dado esa orden a BirdDragon…

**Coud:** Sospechando que si llegaran a ponerla en contra de nosotros, al menos no tendría a su mejor arma…

**Susumu:** Chica astuta…Pero muy radical he de agregar…

**Coud:**-observando el semblante de Kai-…¿Qué relación tienes con mi hija?

-Kai se quedó helado ante la pregunta…Su mirada lo decía todo…-


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31: Existencias Pasadas**

**Coud:**-sonríe- Dulce relación la que se ha creado aquí…-diciéndole burlonamente a Susumu.-

**Susumu:** Jajaja…

-Kai no le veía ni la mínima gracia a sus bromas de mal gusto…Se sentía incómodo por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, por lo que prefería ignorar los comentarios dirigidos hacia su persona.-

**Kai:** (¿Por qué BirdDragon está en mi blade? ¿Por qué Izumi le pidió cosa semejante a su bestia bit? Nunca entendí las acciones que ella hacía…y ésta no es la excepción…).

**Susumu: **Tenemos que investigar Coud…

**Coud:** Más misterios han emergido…

**Susumu:** Nos vemos hijo…Llegaré por la noche…

**Coud: **Cuídate Kai y mantén esto en secreto…O serás objetivo de muchas disputas…

-Después de haberse despedido ambos se marchan, dejando al pobre chico con la mente echa nudos y demás…

Guardó su blade y caminó por el jardín…A lo lejos vio aquella enorme fuente, en la que estatuas de querubines jugaban alegremente en aquel bello escenario tallado especialmente para ellos…

Se sentó y admiró el panorama, pero las risas circundantes no lo dejaban…-

**Kai:** ¿Alguien…está riendo…? (Este lugar no es visitado más que por los que atienden este jardín…y hoy no es viernes para que alguno de ellos esté aquí…)-se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear la fuente.-

Encontró lo que estaba buscando…y se enmudeció al contemplar nuevamente a aquella chica…Pero en esta ocasión no estaba sola…Un chico de cabellos rojos y mirada dorada lo acompañaba…Yacían sentados uno junto del otro…Lucían realmente bien juntos, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro…-

**Kai:** Tú de nuevo…-observaba a la chica.-

**¿?: **-sonriendo- ¿Lo has descubierto, no es verdad?

**Kai:** BirdDragon está en mi blade… Pero sigo sin saber quién eres tú…y tampoco es cómo si supiera quién es él…-mirando al chico de dorado mirar.-

**¿?: **…Rui es mi nombre…

**Kai:** ¿Rui?

**Rui: **Y él es Yu…

**Yu:** Los tiempos cambian…-observando a su alrededor- Es un bello sitio…

**Kai: **Ahora estoy más que seguro que me estoy volviendo loco…

**Yu: **Deberías preocuparte por otro tipo de cosas…-en tono gentil.-

**Kai:** Hmp…

**Rui:**-sonriendo dulcemente a su acompañante-…¿Acaso es posible que la tragedia del ayer se torne la realidad del presente?

**Yu:** Dos corazones distanciados pueden llevar su existencia a la agonía…pero también pueden unirse aún más…-mirándola dulcemente.-

**Rui:**…Esperanza…

**Yu:** Es lo que necesitan…-robando un afable beso de su dulce amada.-

**Kai:**-esquivando la mirada, aquella escena le traía no muy gratos recuerdos-…Mmm…

-Cuando por fin su mirada retornó a esos extraños chicos, éstos ya no estaban…Habían desaparecido del mismo modo en que habían llegado…

Kai ya no sabía qué pensar, todo esto estaba alterando su fatigada mente…Y cuando creyó que ya no podría empeorar la situación…-

**Kai:**…Selene…-viendo a la bella joven a la distancia.-

**Selene: **¡¡Kai, Kai!! –toda animosa.-

**Kai:** (¿Qué es lo que querrá ahora? –no estaba de humor para atender gente.-).

**Selene:**-ya frente a éste- Te estaba buscando…

**Kai:** ¿Qué sucede? –sonando más que frío.-

**Selene: **Tyson y los chicos han venido a verte…Es por eso que vine a buscarte…

**Kai: **No tengo tiempo ni ganas para atenderlos…

**Selene:** Eso…fue lo que les dije…

**Kai:** ¿?

**Selene:** Sé que últimamente no estás de humor para ver a nadie, por lo que te ahorre el fastidio de estarles diciendo eso a los chicos…

**Kai: **Entonces me voy…

**Selene:** Espera…

**Kai:** ¿Qué sucede ahora?

**Selene:** Yo…

**¿?:** ¿Siempre eres tan insistente con los chicos que te gustan? –se escuchó detrás de Kai.-

**Kai:** (…Esa…voz…).

-Él se giró hacia atrás…y entonces la vio…Era ella, sus ojos no le mentían…Después de dos largas semanas, llenas de monotonía y aburrimiento, la pesadez de la costumbre habría de romperse con una simple aparición…

Su cabello estaba suelto, moviéndose con aquella brisa que soplaba por momentos…Su bermellón mirada lucía mucho más intensa que antes, pero no por ello dejaba de ser cautivadora…

Algo singular llamó su atención…Aquel detallado vestido negro con porciones escarlatas que acentuaban aún más aquel mirar y aquella cabellera grisácea platinada…Los detalles del vestido eran impresionantes y resaltaban aquella beldad que ella guardaba…

Sus zapatos eran aún más adorables, negros como la noche, completaban aquel peculiar conjunto. Y aunque el vestido llegaba hasta sus rodillas, no le quitaba méritos a su apariencia.

La admiró de pies a cabeza…Lucía realmente despampanante en ese encantador vestido que sólo podía lucir bien en una perfecta muñeca de porcelana…

Por primera vez contempló la razón por la que todos parecían fijarse en ella…Él jamás había visto ese lado, con él siempre mostró una cara totalmente diferente…

Tragó saliva pesadamente, no sabía que decir y de alguna manera no quería arruinar aquel mágico momento…

Se sentía nuevamente lleno…la horrible sensación de vacío se había ido ya…-

**Kai:**…Izumi…

**Selene:**..I…Izumi…-no le agradaba nada la idea de que ella estuviera allí.-

**Izumi:**…Kai…-cayendo de rodillas al suelo-…Todavía…tengo los efectos…

**Kai:**-se agacha frente a él-…¿Qué sucede?

**Izumi: **Yo…me siento…mareada, es todo…

**Kai: **¿Cómo es que tú…?¿Alex?-se sentía demasiado confundido como para ordenar sus ideas.-

**Izumi: **-mirando a Kai a los ojos-…Kai…¡¡Kai!!-lanzándose a los brazos del anonadado chico.-

**Kai:**…Izumi…-adquiriendo velozmente un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-…Creí que nos veríamos…en un enfrentamiento…

**Izumi: **Vine a ver a mi padre…-escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.-

**Kai:** ¿A…tu padre…?-un tanto desilusionado por la respuesta.-

**Izumi:**..Y a ti…-en tono dulce.-

-Se sentía nervioso, confundido, y al mismo tiempo feliz…Siempre experimentaba una marea de emociones cuando ella se encontraba cerca de él.-

**Kai: **Vamos adentro…

**Izumi: **No Kai…No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí…

**Kai:**…Alex…-diciéndolo de mala gana.-

**Izumi: **-se aparta de él-…Quiero…pedirte algo…Un enorme favor…Pero…en privado…

**Selene:**-conteniendo las lágrimas y sintiendo verdadero odio hacia ella-…Mmm…(…¡¿Por qué tenías que regresar ahora, por qué?!).

**Kai:**-se pone de pie y la ayuda a ponerse de pie- Tu padre no volverá hasta la noche…Así que tendrás que esperar…

**Izumi:** Lo sé…

**Kai:** ¿Entonces…por qué tú…?

**Izumi:** Porque…en lo que espero…te explicaré todo…

**Kai:**-asiente-…Entonces entremos de una buena vez…

-Los tres caminaron hacia la casa, al entrar se sorprendieron de encontrar a Voltaire al pie de las escaleras.-

**Kai:** Abuelo…

**Voltaire:** Tienes agallas niña…-a Izumi.-

**Izumi:** Voltaire…El tiempo vuela…

**Voltaire:** ¿Con qué derecho entras a esta casa? Mi nieto está fuera de tu alcance…

**Izumi:** Entro aquí con el permiso que Kai me ofrece…Él es tan dueño de este sitio como lo es de usted…Y con lo que respecta a su nieto…Él no es un objeto que pueda ser ofertado…Deje de tratar a Kai como tal…

**Voltaire:** Cada vez que te veo me acuerdo de tu madre…-descendiendo de las escaleras- Aunque no tienes su carácter…

**Izumi: **Hmp.

**Voltaire:** Si estás aquí debe de suceder algo realmente interesante…Te escucho.

**Izumi:** Lo siento, pero este asunto solamente le compete a Kai y a nadie más…-en tono duro y firme-…Si él quiere, se lo dirá, sino, no…

**Voltaire: **-mirándola de forma dura-…¿Te has dado cuenta de que ese carácter no te dejará nada bueno?

**Izumi:** Ya me sé la advertencia…Y no temo lo que pueda sucederme…

**Voltaire: **Sé que es inútil trata de persuadirte…

**Izumi:** Tú lo has dicho…Sabes que lo que me propongo, lo obtengo…

**Voltaire:**…Sin importar los medios…

**Izumi:** Me conoces tan bien que podría darme miedo…

**Voltaire: **-mirándola seriamente- ¿Tanto quieres esto?

**Izumi:**…No estaría aquí de no querer esto…

**Voltaire: **Si ganas…desharé el trato…

**Izumi:**-sonríe fugazmente-…Menos motivos tengo para perder…

**Voltaire:** -comenzando a avanzar-…Necesitarás más que suerte…Pero veremos qué sucede.

**Kai:**-mirando de soslayo a Izumi- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

**Izumi:** Te lo diré en un momento…Ten paciencia…

**Kai:**-asiente-…Vamos…Tienes que descansar…Estás demasiado débil…

**Izumi:**-sonriendo a medias-…Un peleador no tiene descansos…

**Kai: **Deja de discutir y vamos…-empieza a avanzar y ella también.-

**Selene:** Sólo ve como se alejan y no dice nada- (¿Tanto te importa esa chica?¿Por qué Kai?¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que pasó…?).

-La puerta estaba cerrada y el seguro impedía que alguien entrase sin permiso…

Ella yacía parada frente a la ventana, disfrutando de la vista panorámica…Mientras él tenía la mirada puesta en ella, esperando a que le contara lo que hasta ese momento había ocurrido.-

**Izumi:**…¿Rui…te asustó? –sin voltearlo a ver.-

**Kai:** ¡¿Rui?! ¿Cómo es que…tú…?

**Izumi: **Es mi bestia bit después de todo…¿No?

**Kai:** ¿Qué has dicho? –un tanto confundido.-

**Izumi: **¿No te parece linda Rui? Es alguien con quien se puede conversar amenamente.

**Kai:** ¿Me estás diciendo…que Rui es BirdDragon? ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?

**Izumi: **-lo mira de soslayo- De alguna manera es así...

**Kai:** ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? –se ve bastante escéptico ante la idea.-

**Izumi: **Ella me lo dijo…hace mucho tiempo atrás…Y yo también tenía esa misma desconfianza que tú tienes ahora…Pero…al final creí en ella…

**Kai:** ¿Entonces qué es lo que está pasando aquí Izumi?

**Izumi: **¿Crees en el destino predeterminado? –mirándolo fijamente.-


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32: Mi persona Especial**

**Kai:** ¿Qué…si creo en el destino?

**Izumi: **El destino siempre es modificado constantemente por las personas, por lo que es incierto el futuro que le depara a cada persona…

**Kai:** ¿Y esto a qué viene…?

**Izumi: **No lo sé muy bien…Pero presiento que es una historia bastante interesante…Al menos Rui me lo planteó así…

**Kai:** ¿Y qué me dices de Yu?

**Izumi:** ¿Yu?

**Kai: **-asiente-…Él estaba con ella…

**Izumi:**…Lo siento…Pero no sé quién es él…Aunque…

**Kai:** ¿Aunque…?

**Izumi:** Aunque ese chico podría estar relacionado de alguna manera…con Dranzer…

**Kai:** ¿Con Dranzer?-esquiva la mirada y aquella escena le viene a la mente, haciéndolo sentir bastante apenado.-

**Izumi: **Me parece extraño que en el momento en que te dejo a mi bestia bit, otra entidad aparezca…Así que lo más razonable es que sea eso.

**Kai:**…Todo esto es muy extraño…

**Izumi: **Lo sé…-se acerca y se sienta a la orilla de la cama-…Me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado por qué dejé a BirdDragon contigo…

**Kai:**…Pensaste que si terminaban poniéndote en nuestra contra…usarías a BirdDragon. Sólo fue como una medida preventiva.

**Izumi:**…Exacto…Además, tú eres el que está más familiarizado con mi bestia bit, por eso no lo pensé dos veces…

**Kai:** Ahora dime lo que realmente me interesa saber…

**Izumi:** No puedo contártelo sólo a ti Kai…Necesito que los chicos estén reunidos para que escuchen mi relato…Te dije eso hace rato, porque Selene estaba presente…

**Kai: **Ya sé que Selene es la hermana de Alex, pero…

**Izumi:** Alex me dijo que algo ya no andaba nada bien con Selene…Que me cuidara de ella…Y después de todo lo que pasó, yo le creo…

**Kai:** ¿Ahora le crees a ese tipo? ¡Vaya, lo que faltaba!

**Izumi:** En otro momento no le hubiera creído, pero después de lo que…-es incapaz de continuar.-

**Kai:** No lo entenderé hasta que escuche lo que ha pasado…

**Izumi: **-mirándolo de reojo-….¿Y cómo te llevas con tu padre?

**Kai:**-sin voltearla a ver-…Tenía recuerdos muy vagos de él…pero de algún modo, siempre esperé que fuera como es…

**Izumi:** Me alegro de escuchar eso…Todo valió la pena…

**Kai:** No todo…

**Izumi: **-agacha la mirada-…No siempre se puede complacer a todas las personas, aunque eso sea lo que uno desee…-se pone de pie-…Vamos a ver a los chicos Kai…

**Kai:** ¿No piensas descansar siquiera?

**Izumi:** No puedo…Esas espantosas pesadillas no me lo permiten…

**Kai: **Tonterías…-se acerca a ella y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros-…Vas a dormir quieras o no…Cuando despiertes, iremos…sino lo haces, no sólo no los irás a ver, sino que no abandonarás esta casa…

**Izumi:**…Kai…

**Kai: **Ahora recuéstate…y deja de quejarte…

**Izumi:** Pero…

-Y antes de que pudiera decir algo…se veía en los brazos de él…No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte, ni mucho menos que hiciera semejante cosa con tal de tirar por la borda su capricho.

La depositó sobre la suave y enorme cama mientras la observa de modo fijo.-

**Izumi:** No tenías que hacer todo esto…

**Kai: **Tú no entiendes con razones…Y no estoy aquí para cumplir tus caprichos.

**Izumi:**…Umm…-acomoda su cabeza sobre aquella almohada de plumas de pato- (Realmente es suave… u.u)….Mmm… (Huele…muy bien…).

**Kai:**-jala una silla y se sienta a un lado de ella-…No esperaba que mi cama fuera tan cómoda.-

**Izumi:**-se sienta de sopetón-…¡¡Kya!!... (¡¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo?!! . ¡¡Ando tan distraída que ni cuenta me di de que habíamos entrado a su cuarto!!).

**Kai: **¿Y ahora qué sucede contigo? Es una cama al fin y al cabo…

**Izumi: **Ah, sí…-un tanto nerviosa- (…No es una simple cama…es la tuya…) –ruborizándose levemente.-

**Kai: **-satisfecho por la reacción que había provocado en la chica-…Vamos, ya duérmete…

**Izumi:**-vuelve a recostarse, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-…No puedo dormir si me estás viendo…

**Kai:** ¿Te da pena? –sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **¡Claro qué no!

**Kai:** ¿En serio?-poniéndose de pie- Yo esperaba otra respuesta…-en tono burlón.-

-Ella se puso de pie, se sentía de alguna manera intrigada por sus palabras…

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato y la mirada más débil cedió ante la dominante…

No se había percatado lo cerca que él estaba de ella…y en su intento de escapar, cayó sobre la cama, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa.-

**Kai:** Te dije que tenías que recostarte…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué clase de métodos son éstos Kai? –en tono alterado.-

**Kai:** ¿Métodos? Hmp…-se sienta a un lado de ella- ¿Cuándo crecerás y te darás cuenta de que preocupas a todos con tus decisiones? –sin verla.-

**Izumi: **Mi padre ya sabe de lo que soy capaz…Mi hermano ni se diga y mi equipo, es como mi segunda familia…Ellos ya saben cómo soy…

**Kai: **Sí, me imaginé que dirías algo como eso…

**Izumi:**…Ya me vas conociendo…

**Kai:**-la mira de soslayo-…Aunque nunca pensé verte de vestido…

**Izumi:** No es algo que me agrade usar…Pero era lo más decente que encontré de ropa…¬¬

**Kai:** Las mujeres y sus complejos…

**Izumi:** u.u No estoy acomplejada…

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Izumi:**-se sienta-…No me tortures Kai…

**Kai:** Yo no te estoy torturando ni haciéndote nada que se le parezca.

**Izumi:** Sí lo haces… u.u

**Kai: **¡Qué no! –volteándola a ver a la cara- ¡Deja de decir incoherencias!

**Izumi: **¡Ja!

**Kai:** Niña malcriada…

**Izumi:** Mocoso…

**Kai:** ¡Ya basta!

-Toma bruscamente su rostro haciendo uso de sus dos manos…Exigía que lo mirase a los ojos…Trataba de encontrar aquel sentimiento que había perdido en aquella ocasión cuando se marchó y que de alguna manera necesitaba volver a experimentar…

Al final halló no sólo eso, sino algo inesperado…El espejo de sus emociones se veía claramente en aquella rubí mirada…Nada en ella había cambiado, ese mirar seguía imperturbable…No había de qué temer, ahora todo seguía siendo igual…El tiempo no había causado estragos en ella y en él…Simplemente el distanciamiento hizo resurgir emociones desagradables, que tornan frío al corazón.

Su corazón retumbaba más y más fuerte, podía sentir aquellos latidos presurosos de su corazón…Sabía la razón que motivaba a su respiración a agitarse más de lo normal…Parecía increíble ver lo que simples sentimientos humanos son capaces de hacer en el cuerpo humano…

Resistirse siempre había sido la mayor de sus virtudes, pero ahora era él el que estaba propiciando el momento…por lo que le resultaba muy difícil retroceder ante la locura que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pronto la distancia dejó de ser un problema para ambos…Ya no había más necesidad de ocultar lo que en su corazón permanecía oculto y dormido…Ya se habían dejado a un lado los prejuicios y los temores…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él depositó sus labios en los de ella? No era posible saberlo con exactitud, pero no era una preocupación en sus vidas…

Resultaba sublime, reconfortante y satisfactorio aquella muestra de amor compartida…Todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia en ese mágico instante…

Pero la calma siempre precede a la tormenta…

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó…La puerta de madera había sido destruido sin la menor de las consideraciones…Los pedazos yacían sobre el suelo…alrededor del culpable…

Ese blade era totalmente negro; no resultaba lo más angustiante el hecho de que hubiera hecho añicos la puerta, sino lo que parecía emanar de él…Una luz oscura rodeaba a aquel blade, como si se tratase de un simple escudo…Esta luz creaba una sensación muy desagradable.-

**Kai: **-de pie y con su lanzador en la mano- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!¡Será mejor que salgas!

**Izumi:**-se levanta y se coloca detrás de Kai- Sin mi bestia bit no hay mucho que pueda hacer…

**Kai:** Quédate atrás…Yo me haré cargo de esto…

**¿?:** ¿Qué tú te harás cargo Kai? Jamás entendí tu fascinación por un ser tan común como ella…

-Aquella voz provenía del pasillo y resultaba muy familiar…Cuando por fin se mostró, las miradas se posaron en ella…

Aquel vestido negro resaltaba su celeste mirada y aquella cabellera que relucía bajo la escasa luz solar que llagaba hasta ella…

Su mirada ya no era gentil y afable, ahora sólo se veía en ella aversión y un tremendo odio creciente…La inocencia y bondad habían abandonado a su suerte a aquel frágil ser, dejando soledad y tinieblas.-

**Kai: **Selene…

**Selene:** Hola Kai…-sonriendo cruelmente-…El momento ha llegado ya…

**Kai:**-listo para lanzar su blade- No sé lo que tengas en mente…pero no dejaré que esto llegue a más.

**Selene:** Necesitarás algo más que a tu Dranzer…-sonriendo burlonamente-…La ayuda siempre es necesaria… ¿No es verdad…Zhenya?

-Detrás de ella apareció una chica de cabellos color bermellón, la cual llegaba hasta sus tobillos…Sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban en aquel pálido rostro…Aunque era delgada, las bellas líneas de su cuerpo quedaban muy bien resaltadas en aquel mini vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas… Llevaba consigo unas hermosas zapatillas blancas, cuyo tacón le hacía ver mucho más alta de lo que ya era. Un par de brazaletes de oro le daban mucha más elegancia a su conjunto.-

**Zhenya:** Mejor acabemos con ellos dos…Estoy impaciente…

**Selene:** Claro que terminaremos con todo esto…-mirando fijamente a ambos- Encárgate de Kai….Izumi es toda mía…y no le daré el lujo a ninguno de ustedes de encargarse de ella…

**Kai:** Eso está por verse…

**Izumi:** Kai…ten cuidado por favor…

**Kai:**-mirándola de soslayo-…Eres tú la que debería cuidarse…

**Izumi: **-viendo a Selene- Comprendo que me odies…después de todo….tengo mi atención en Kai…tu prometido…Pero no puedes obligarlo a sentir algo por ti…

**Selene:** Eso es algo que puede comprobarse Izumi…-en tono pedante- ¡No volveré a permitir que tus labios toquen los de él! ¡¡Valpuri!!

-Aquel blade atendió a las órdenes de su ama y se dirigió hacia su objetivo…Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo, ya que Dranzer había interceptado su ofensiva, arrojando al blade enemigo al lado de su luchador.-

**Selene:** Defenderla sólo hará que el proceso sea más doloroso…

**Izumi: **¡¡BirdDragon…Sacred Wind!!

-El blade respondió a la voz de su otro dueño…El frío viento se desató dentro de aquella habitación, desgarrando rápidamente todo lo que estuviera a su merced…La ventisca era realmente poderosa, incluso más que en otras ocasiones…La embestida que Valpuri recibió era realmente poderosa, logrando que el blade se estrellara contra la pared, pero pese a todo seguía girando a enorme velocidad.-

**Selene:** Buen movimiento, pero necesitarás de mucho más poder para derrotar a Valpuri…

**Izumi:** (Es fuerte…No le hizo ni un rasguño a su blade mi ataque….).

**Kai: **¿Crees que puedas saltar? –le dijo en voz baja.-

**Izumi:** (¿Saltar? Lo he hecho casi toda mi vida…) –asiente-…Vamos…

-Dranzer ahora había saltado hacia la ventana…y ambos harían lo mismo al poco rato…Poseían destreza y enorme habilidad, logrando de su caída algo aparentemente sencillo, ya que ambos cayeron de pie.

No había tiempo de mirar hacia atrás y simplemente corrieron, avanzando rápidamente hacia la salida…Dranzer ahora ya se encontraba en la mano de su compañero…

Pronto ya se hallaban fuera de aquella mansión, ahora simplemente tenían que seguir avanzando…No había tiempo que perder, el verdadero enemigo había aparecido al fin.-


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33: Verdad**

-Avanzaban con pasos presurosos, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquella mansión que había sido el lugar de su emboscada. Y cuando por fin se detuvieron, habían llegado ya a la casa de Tyson, lo que no tenían previsto es que éste no se encontraba allí, por lo que tuvieron que movilizarse nuevamente.

Tocaron el timbre y no tardaron mucho en abrir, el alegre Max los recibió y les permitió la entrada a su casa.

Todos se encontraban en la sala y cuando Kai e Izumi entraron se quedaron callados por un largo rato.-

**Tyson: **¡¡Izumi!! –totalmente sorprendido de verla.-

**Ray:** ¿Cómo es que tú has logrado escapar de Alex?

**Hillary:** ¿Izumi, te encuentras bien?

**Izumi:** Hillary…-con los ojos a punto de romperse en llanto.-

**Max: **Nos alegra mucho el verte de nuevo Izumi…

**Kai:** Siéntate Izumi…

-Ella hace caso de las palabras de Kai y toma asiento.-

**Tyson:** ¿Qué sucede Kai? Es muy raro que hayan venido tan repentinamente.

**Kai:** Nos tendieron una emboscada en mi propia casa.

**Kenny:** ¿Quién?

**Izumi:**…Selene…y una chica más…

**Tyson:** ¿Selene? Bueno…después de todo….es la hermana de Alex…

**Izumi: **Será mejor que les cuente cómo es que terminé regresando…

**Max: **¿Segura que estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.

**Izumi: **-sonríe amargamente-…Ya se me pasara…sólo tengo que contarles…

**Kai:** Empieza…

**Izumi:** Después de que salí del departamento…

***Flash Back***

-Viajaban en silencio en aquella elegante limosina negra, evadiendo sus miradas por largos períodos de tiempo. Ella siempre tenía su mirada puesta en la vista que su ventana le proporcionaba.

La fuerte lluvia hacía el momento mucho más trágico y nostálgico.

Cuando descendieron, él caballerosamente abrió su paraguas, evitando que la joven dama se mojara, pero a ella le importaba muy poco esta acción y simplemente avanzó, sintiendo refrescante aquella abundante cantidad de agua.

El interior de aquella casa era mucho más acogedor que la fachada que presentaba, pero admirar los detalles de aquella residencia por ahora no tenía mucha importancia.

Llegó a su habitación, era acogedora, tenía todo lo que ella pudiera desear en su cuarto, esto la asustó por un momento, no obstante, dejó de pensar en ello y simplemente trataba de disfrutar el momento.

No llevaba cosas, el secuestro había sido demasiado rápido como para tomar algunas prendas.

Abrió el ropero y encontró ropa por montón, de diversos colores y perfectas para su estilo y gustos de ropa, él había pensado en todo.

Estaba empapada, por lo que decidió tomar un desestresante baño de agua caliente.

Después de treinta largos minutos, salió y se cambió…No le quedaba más opción que usar la ropa que allí se encontraba.

Ese bello vestido blanco con detalles en listones negros, era realmente llamativo y de alguna manera le fascinó al verlo. Poseía mangas largas y un tanto abultadas, pero no le molestaba. El largo era perfecto, llegándose aproximadamente sobre las rodillas. Unos lindos zapatos negros complementaron todo.

Su cabello estaba suelto, no tenía inconveniente con dejarlo de esa forma…Se miró al espejo y por un momento se sorprendió del gran parecido que guardaba con su madre, esto le trajo recuerdos alegres que minimizaron el pesar que ahora se encontraba viviendo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y ella simplemente le permitió pasar.-

**Alex: **Te ves realmente bellísima…

**Izumi: **Los vestidos jamás me han gustado, pero este está un tanto decente.

**Alex: **Para ti lo mejor…-colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella-…Siempre has sido tan bella…

**Izumi:** Dime algo Alex… ¿Cómo es que conseguí a BirdDragon? Soñé mi encuentro con mi bestia bit, pero no sé si sea real…-mirando la figura de ambos reflejada en el espejo.-

**Alex:** Te lo diré todo mi dulce dueña…después de que cenemos…

**Izumi:** Está bien…

**Alex: **Ahora descansa o recorre la casa…Haz lo que más gustes mi bella dama…-besando suavemente su mejilla-…Nos vemos en la cena…-sale de allí.-

**Izumi:**…Me siento como una tonta muñeca…-abandona su cuarto.-

Llegada la noche, ya se preparaban para cenar….Ambos se encontraban sentados en aquel comedor degustando las delicias culinarias que se habían preparado. Cuando por fin terminaron, se dirigieron a la sala.-

**Alex:** Sabía que no podía resistir la curiosidad sobre BirdDragon.

**Izumi: **Habla Alex…

**Alex: **BirdDragon es una bestia bit que ha estado en mi familia desde generaciones atrás, pero eso no significa que siempre haya estado allí…Sino que uno de nuestros ancestros adquirió esta bestia bit al comprar lo que muchos podrían denominar una antigüedad…En la cual no solamente residía BirdDragon…

**Izumi: **Aamu y Firgga…

**Alex:** Sí, estas dos bestias bits se encontraban selladas dentro de aquella tablilla…Por lo que sé, BirdDragon resguardaba a estas bestias bits…Pero cuando el sello se rompió, las tres entidades se liberaron…

**Izumi:** Tú…tienes a Aamu…¿Verdad?

**Alex:**-asiente-…Mientras que Axel a Frigga…Aunque Selene se quedó sin ninguna bestia bit.

**Izumi: **La cual yo conseguí no sé cómo.

**Alex: **Izumi, Izumi….Cuando tu padre se encontraba realizando trabajos de campo en la fría Finlandia…como la niña dulce y traviesa que eres, saliste a jugar y te perdiste rápidamente…Y Voltaire te encontró…

**Izumi:** ¿Voltaire? ¿Qué hacía él allá?

**Alex:** Mi padre tenía allí un centro de entrenamiento para los beyluchadores que quisieran mejorar sus habilidades…Pero detrás de esa fachada, se encontraba el centro de investigación que él comandaba…. Entrenó a Selene para que pudiera controlar a BirdDragon, pero ésta se negó a ser su compañera…

**Izumi:** Entonces…mi sueño…era un recuerdo… Esos hombres me atraparon y me capturaron…Desperté en una celda junto a Selene….Escapé y me dirigí a aquella habitación de la que todos temían…En el camino me encontré…con Voltaire…y Kai..

**Alex: **Ese día Voltaire estaba de visita y contempló como una total desconocida se apoderaba de un legado familiar…

**Izumi:** Después…me desmayé…

**Alex:**…Pero antes de que eso pasara, BirdDragon abandonó su blade y usó tu cuerpo como un contenedor…

**Izumi: **Sí, eso…lo recuerdo…Pero de allí nada…Nada…

**Alex: **Lo que pasó durante esos tres años, puedo resumírtelo…

**Izumi:** Habla…

**Alex:** Durante ese tiempo que permaneciste allí, escondida de los ojos de tu padre…recibiste el entrenamiento que merecías por obtener a BirdDragon…Fue duro, doloroso, pero te volvió alguien habilidosa…Al final demostraste ser igual o más digna que Selene de tener a BirdDragon de compañera…

**Izumi.** ¿Fue ahí dónde nos conocimos? –viéndolo fijamente.-

**Alex:** Sí…Yo también estaba pasando por un entrenamiento similar al tuyo…Nos conocimos…y nos enamoramos…-mirándola directamente a los ojos.-

**Izumi:** Eso nadie puede asegurármelo más que tú, lo cual no significa nada.

**Alex:** Perdiste la memoria a causa del accidente que allí hubo…

**Izumi:** ¿Accidente? Explícate.

**Alex: **Estabas harta de estar encerrada y asilada de tu familia…Ya no ibas a permitirte estar más ahí…Creaste todo un alboroto y al final lograste escapar…con mi ayuda…

**Izumi:** ¿Tu ayuda?

**Alex: **Usaste el enorme poder de tu bestia bit y destrozaste las instalaciones…Esto produjo un enorme incendio que rápidamente lo fue devorando todo…Tú estabas atrapada conmigo…El techo comenzó a sucumbir…y fragmentos de éste comenzaron a caer…Uno de ellos cayó sobre ti, te dejó inconsciente y por lo visto produjo esta pérdida de memoria…

**Izumi:**…Yo salí de allí…por ti…¿No es eso lo que me quieres dar a entender?

**Alex: **Conocía muy bien ese lugar y no me costó trabajo salir de allí contigo…Sabía que estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de mi padre, pero no me importó…Tú me interesabas más que cualquier cosa…

**Izumi:** Entonces de ahí viene tu enfermiza obsesión…

**Alex: **¿Enfermiza obsesión? Vamos…Lo que siento por ti no es eso…

**Izumi:** Yo no lo siento así…

**Alex:** Cierto…Esto me recuerdo… ¿Cómo está Axel?

**Izumi:** ¿Axel?¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

**Alex.** Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo…

**Izumi:** Pues deberías hablar con él…

**Alex:** Eres tan ingenua mi linda Izumi…

**Izumi:** ¿Ingenua?

**Alex:** ¿Nunca te contó Axel que en esta familia siempre nacen gemelos y una niña?

**Izumi:**-niega con un movimiento de la cabeza-…¿Y eso por qué?

**Alex: **Desde que en la familia Dominé se obtuvieron esas bestias bit…Generaciones siguientes a este acontecimiento registraron el nacimiento de gemelos…Siendo éstos siempre los hermanos mayores de una pequeña hermana, que siempre nacía algunos años después…Esto ha sucedido desde mucho tiempo atrás y nunca se ha roto esta manía… La razón, sencilla… Aamu y Firgga, son bestias bits gemelas, pero opuestas…

**Izumi:** Una de ellas representa a la luz y la otra a la oscuridad…Aunque ambas encarnan a la deidad del zorro de nueve colas…

**Alex:** Cuentan los más viejos, que estas bestias bits eran hermanos…Sólo durante el lapso en que la noche salía para dar paso al día, podían verse…Cada una representa no sólo al día y a la noche, sino al pasado y al futuro…No podían existir el uno sin el otro, por eso siempre requerían que las personas que lo poseyeran, fueran seres parecidos exteriormente, pero interiormente opuestos…Los gemelos cumplen este aspecto…

**Izumi:** ¿Y qué hay de BirdDragon?¿Dónde encaja?

**Alex: **Aamu y Frigga eran seres traviesos, que muchas veces traían grandes tragedias a los humanos…Un buen día colmaron la paciencia no sólo de seres humanos sino también de otros espíritus animales y decidieron ponerle fin a sus travesuras…Estas criaturas fueron selladas y custodiadas por BirdDragon…que en ese entonces no poseía ese nombre…

**Izumi:** Umm…

**Alex:** Y siempre que los juguetones zorros aparecen, BirdDragon despierta para mantener todo en orden….

**Izumi:** Por eso el otro hermano…

**Alex:** Selene en lo personal te aborrece, siempre lo ha hecho…y ahora tiene más motivos para hacerlo…

**Izumi:** Vaya…Tengo enemigos por todos lados y ni enterada de ello.

**Alex: **Selene siempre ha sido así…Caprichosa y en muchas ocasiones odiosa…Pero siempre supo cómo disimular y verse como la víctima…

**Izumi: **Es viable que ella venga por mí…¿No es así?

**Alex:** No realmente…Ya no estás en su camino, no tendría motivos para venirte a hacer daño aquí.

**Izumi: **El único normal de tu familia es Axel…

**Alex: **Él tampoco te ve con los ojos que tú piensas….-se pone de pie- Los gemelos solemos tener gustos parecidos…y eso incluye esto…

**Izumi:** Axel es un tanto diferente a ti…así que no creo que tenga tus mismas locuras…

**Alex:** Ya se verá con el tiempo…

**Izumi:**-se pone de pie- Supongo…

***Fin del Flash Back***

**Izumi:**…Lo siento…pero no me siento bien…-con sus manos alrededor de su cabeza-…Necesito dormir un poco…

**Max: **Vamos Izumi, te llevaré a mi cuarto, allí podrás descansar…

**Izumi: **-se pone de pie- Gracias…Seguiré después…se los prometo…

**Max:** Ya nos has dicho cosas bastante interesantes…

**Tyson:** Y debes descansar…

**Hillary:** ¿No hay problema de que Izumi se quede aquí? –a Max.-

**Max:** Por supuesto que no…Yo dormiré en el sillón…

**Ray:** No sé qué es lo que pienses Tyson, pero no sería mala idea que nos quedáramos esta noche en casa de Max…Dejar solos a Kai e Izumi no es buena idea…

**Kenny:** Ray tiene mucha razón….

**Tyson:** ¿Qué nos dices Max? ¿Nos aceptas en tu casa?

**Max:** Claro que sí…

-Y todas las miradas se posan en Kai…-

**Kai: **Hmp….Supongo que no será tan malo…

**Max:** Bueno, estando todo arreglado…Vamos Izumi…

-Ambos suben escaleras arriba…

Los chicos de mientras continuaban en la sala, meditando sobre la nueva información que les había sido transmitida.-

**Ray: **Shiro estará feliz de saber que su hermana está de vuelta…

**Hillary:** Es un alivio que haya regresado…

**Tyson:** Esto apenas empieza chicos…

**Kenny:** Hay enemigos sin derrotar aún y nuevos que amenazan con atacarnos en cualquier momento.

**Kai: **Hay que mantener la calma…

**Kenny: **Tenemos que esperar a que Izumi se recupere para que podamos escuchar todo el relato…

**Kai: **(…Todo empeora a cada momento que nos enteramos de más cosas…).


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34: Prologo**

-La mañana siguiente llegó y todos se habían parado ya, por lo que se encontraban tomando el desayuno. Y ya que nadie de los presentes sabía cocinar, cosas muy raras y poco apetitosas surgieron y al final nadie comió nada.

Izumi por fin bajo, se le veía mejor…Caminó en dirección a la cocina y miró a todos sentados sobre la sala sin mucha energía que digamos.-

**Izumi: **Max….¿Puedo prepararme algo de desayunar?

**Max:** -_- Claro…

**Izumi: **-a Kai- ¿Quieres desayunar o ya desayunaste?

**Kai:**…No tengo hambre….-haciéndose el fuerte.-

**Izumi:** Ummm…Bueno…

-Un rato más tarde no sólo la cocina sino toda la sala se encontraba invadida de un exquisito olor a comida…Todos sin excepción se les hacía agua la boca con tan sólo oler lo que se estaba cocinando.

Después de un rato, la comida estaba servida e Izumi estaba más que lista para desayunar, pero sintió la mirada de todos en ella.-

**Izumi: **u.u ¿Quieren?

-Y cinco minutos después….ya todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa, sirviéndose y comiendo felizmente.-

**Tyson:** ¡Esto realmente sabe bien! –metiéndose un bocado tras otro.-

**Max: **Delicioso...Realmente te esmeraste…

**Hillary:** No está nada mal esto Izumi…

**Tyson:** ¿Nada mal? Lo que tú cocinas sabe espantoso…La tierra sabe mucho mejor que tus horribles recetas….

**Hillary:** ¡Retira lo que dijiste Tyson! .

**Tyson:** No lo retiro, lo reitero…

**Ray:** Mientras ellos siguen peleando, comeré un poco más…-sirviéndose otra porción de comida.-

**Max:** Yo también quiero más…

**Kenny:** Gracias por compartir tu desayuno con nosotros Izumi.

**Izumi:** No hay de qué….Además, hice mucho…Iba a desperdiciarse si ustedes no me ayudaban a comerlo…

**Kai:**-ya había terminado de comer- ¿Todavía queda mucho que contar de tu historia?

**Izumi:** No realmente…Ya que se los resumiré…

**Tyson: **Bueno, escuchamos…

**Izumi: **Los días que siguieron se mantuvieron igual…Fue la segunda semana la que realmente fue interesante…Me mostró su laboratorio…

**Kenny:** ¿Un laboratorio? ¿Qué clase de experimentos realizaba?

**Izumi:** Por lo que me dijo…investigaba a bestias bits antiguas...Para entender su comportamiento, poder y forma de cómo utilizarlas para su propio beneficio….Pero en el momento en que yo acepté irme con él, todo eso dejó de tener sentido…Yo era su único objetivo y ahora que me tenía, ya no había razones para seguir…

**Ray:** ¿Entonces qué sucedió con ese laboratorio?

**Izumi: **Estalló en miles de pedazos…

**Tyson:** ¿Cómo?¿Acaso él lo echó abajo?

**Izumi:**-negó con su cabeza-…Vanessa y sus chicas se presentaron…y crearon todo un alboroto…incluso Tsukishiro ayudó…Él trató de controlar la situación, pero no resultó…

**Hillary:** Un momento…¿No era Alex quien controlaba a esas chicas?

**Izumi:** No…Cuando Alex vino a Japón por primera vez…conoció a un chico llamado Baldo…Rápidamente congeniaron y se hicieron aliados…Baldo ayudaría a Alex a conseguir lo que quería, si él prometía encontrar cuatro bestias bits antiguas que permanecían ocultas en diferentes partes de escandinava…Alex aceptó y no le tomó mucho trabajo hallar a esas entidades…Entonces Baldo actuó…y ya que requería de más ayuda, se encargó de manipular a Vanessa y las demás, incluso Tsukishiro fue una víctima más….

Le pregunté cómo había sido capaz este chico de controlarlos, pero ni siquiera él supo responderme…

Pero…cuando Vanessa y las demás retaron a Alex, había algo nuevo en ellas, no solamente sus bestias bits eran más poderosas que antes, sino que ellas se veían aún más cambiadas…Tenían menos respeto por el jugador…

Yo vi la batalla….Alex pudo haber ganado en otras circunstancias. Él era fuerte y por ello tuvieron que recurrir a atacarlo todas….Mientras esto pasaba, otros sucesos se estaban dando allí…Alguien había robado las bestias bits que Alex mantenía cautivas, dejando a su paso destrucción….Como si quisiera eliminar toda prueba de su presencia…

Alex me dijo que abandonara el edificio…Que ellas irían tras de mí cuando hubieran terminado con él…Me dijo que haría tiempo…para que no me atraparan de forma inmediata…

No supe qué hacer…Si lo dejaba ahí, algo terrible pasaría…Pero él insistió demasiado.

Yo me fui de ahí….sólo para admirar el espectáculo de cómo ese lugar volaba en cachos…Me tuve que ir…Ni siquiera sé…si él sigue con vida…

**Tyson:**…Alex…al final se sacrificó por ti…

**Hillary: **Eso fue muy tierno…

**Izumi:**-con la mirada entristecida-…Ni siquiera él merecía un final así…

**Hillary:** Vamos Izumi…Sube esos ánimos…

**Kai:** (Así que por eso estabas así…).

**Izumi: **Alex ahora ya no es una de nuestras preocupaciones…sino los que causaron todo este problema…

**Max: **No importa quiénes sean realmente, sino más bien…saber qué es lo que quieren.

**Izumi:** Eso no lo sé…Podría ser casi cualquier cosa…

**Tyson:**-viendo a Izumi- Ya no trates de pensar en ello…No te hará ningún bien.

**Izumi:** Lo sé…-agacha la mirada-…Solamente necesito un tiempo…es todo…-saca algo de su bolsillo y lo observa-…Esto es lo que quedó de él…

-La mirada de los chicos se posa sobre aquella cruz de plata que colgaba de una cadena del mismo metal precioso, pero lo más llamativo, era aquella joya escarlata que se encontraba en medio de la cruz, dándole un toque aún más intrigante al accesorio.-

**Hillary:** Es realmente hermosa…

**Izumi:** Me la dio antes de que sucediera ese incidente…Dijo…que era una especie de amuleto…

**Ray: **Izumi, vamos, no te martirices…

**Izumi:**-voltea a verlo-…Gracias Ray…-sonriéndole dulcemente.-

**Ray:**-se sonroja por la vergüenza-…No hay de qué…. n_n

**Izumi. **Oye Max…Cambiando de tema…Hay una nota sobre tu mesa de dormir.

**Max:** ¿Una nota?

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Te la escribió tu padre…Decía que él volvería tarde de trabajar…y que estuvieras en casa, ya que tu primo Edward viene de visita…

**Max:**-todo feliz- Mi primo Edward…Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo…

**Tyson: **Así que la familia se reúne…-en tono burlón.-

**Max: **Espero que les caiga bien…Es un chico genial…

**Ray: **Te ves muy animado.

**Hillary:** Debe de ser un buen primo…

**Izumi:** Decía que llegaba a casa como a medio día…-mira el reloj de la cocina-…Ya debe estar por llegar…

-El timbre sonó dos veces, el visitante había llegado al fin…

Max abrió presuroso la puerta…Gritó con emoción el nombre de su primo, realmente estaba contento de que él hubiera llegado ya…

El nuevo chico pasó con un par de maletas de tamaño mediano…

Su cabellera rubia delataba el parentesco con Max, pero el color de sus ojos, era encantadoramente escarlata, resaltando aún más en aquel rostro albino de ángel. Era realmente apuesto y más alto que el propio Max y tenía un aire de misterio que lo hacía todavía más intrigante.

Su vestimenta era sencilla, un pans negro y una camisa roja con las mangas negras y un gorro en la parte de atrás, era todo lo que llevaba puesto. Sus tenis negros con pequeñas porciones rojas hacían combinaban perfectamente. Podía verse por su ropa, que el chico era todo un deportista.-

**Edward:** Hola a todos…Gusto en conocerlos a todos.

**Max:** Te presentaré a todos…

**Edward:** No hay necesidad Maxi…Conozco a los G-Revolution y a su gran estratega Kenny…Sólo tienes que presentarme a las señoritas…

**Max: **Bueno ella es Hillary…

**Hillary:** Mucho gusto…

**Max:** Y ella es Izumi…

**Izumi:** Gusto en conocerte…

**Edward: **No me imaginaba que estuvieran todos reunidos en tu casa Maxi.

**Max.** Bueno, es que de vez en cuando nos reunimos todos.

**Edward:** Es bueno pasar tiempo de calidad con tus amigos…-sonriendo felizmente.-

**Max:** Es bueno que nos visites…Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía…

**Edward:** Lo sé, por eso he venido primito…

**Max: **Me alegra mucho que estés aquí…Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte.

**Edward:** Ya habrá tiempo Maxi…Ahora debo acomodar todas mis cosas y tú debes estar con tus amigos.

**Max: **Estaremos en el parque por si quieres alcanzarnos… Claro, si es que todavía recuerdas cómo llegar allí.

**Edward:** Tan mala memoria no tengo…-se va de allí, llevándose su maleta consigo.-

**Izumi:** Max…yo no puedo ni quiero ir al parque con este vestido…

**Max:** Jejeje…No tengo ropa que pueda quedarte Izumi…Además, te ves bien así…

**Hillary:** Yo podría prestarte ropa Izumi, aunque tardaría un poco en ir y regresar.

**Izumi:** Ya entendí… U¬¬

**Tyson:** Hora de irnos…

-El parque estaba solitario, era raro no ver aunque sea a un chico jugando allí…por lo que tomaron medidas.

Pero pese a los esfuerzos no encontraron nada…

Un golpe se escuchó, algo se había estrellado contra el suelo y estaba creando una tremenda polvorera en las cercanías. Los chicos se percataron de ello.

Se acercaron y vieron el culpable. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron la cara, ahora la revancha llegaría.-

**Tsukishiro:** Kai Hiwatari… El tiempo pasa volando…

**Kai: **-con su lanzador en mano- ¿Listo?

**Tyson:** Así que él es el cazador…

**Ray.** Es la primera vez que nos encontramos con él…

**Hillary: **El antiguo compañero de Izumi…

**Tsukishiro:** Basta de tanto hablar…Vamos Kai…-toma su blade-…Es hora de que quede claro quién de nosotros es el mejor…

**Kai:** Esta vez las cosas no terminarán tan tranquilamente…-viéndolo fijamente.-

**Tsukishiro:** Y para que tus amigos no se sientan despreciados…Hay tres dulces damas que quieren enfrentarse contra ellos…

-Vanessa, Misao y Susan aparecen a la distancia, cada una con sus lanzadores listos para el combate.-

**Tyson:** Al menos esto será entretenido, ¿no lo creen chicos?

**Ray:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Tyson…

**Max: **Al menos Kai no será el único que tenga entretenimiento el día de hoy…

**Vanessa:** ¡¡Adelante chicas, hagamos añicos los blades de estos mocosos…!!


	35. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35: Trabajo en Equipo**

**Izumi:** (Sin mi blade no puedo hacer nada en este momento….Sólo me queda observar a Kai y al resto de los chicos…Esta posición no me agrada en lo más mínimo).

**Kai: **-mirando de soslayo a Izumi- Quédate quieta y no cometas ninguna locura…

**Izumi:** Tú deberías seguir tus propios consejos Kai…

**Tsukishiro:** Es hora de empezar, ya me estoy impacientando…-con su lanzador en mano- Lástima Izumi, no participarás en este encuentro…

**Tyson:** ¡Vanessa, tú y yo!

**Susan:** Elijo al chico gato….-mirando a Ray.-

**Ray:** ¿Con qué chico gato, eh?

**Misao:** Bueno, me conformaré con el pequeñín…

**Max:** ¡¿A quién le dices "pequeñín"?

**Kenny:** (Esto no me agrada…Vamos chicos, no se confíen…).

**Hillary:** (Es hora de que esas maniáticas encuentren la horma de sus zapatos…).

**Tsukishiro:** Y ya que estamos todos listos, podemos iniciar…

¡LET IT RIP!

-Cada blade salió disparado a enorme velocidad, encontrándose de inmediato con su contrincante, en un choque poderoso y despiadado.

Ellas no iban a permitir que ellos tomaran la más mínima ventaja, por lo que su defensa se tornó lo más formidable de su embestida.

Rápidamente se alejaron, tomando posiciones distantes dentro de aquel parque, para que de ese modo no pudieran acorralarlos y tener de esa manera una cierta ventaja sobre su enemigo.

Ahora cada peleador se hallaba en una de las cuatro esquinas de aquel patio de juegos, enfocándose en su rival y sin la preocupación de ser agredido por un enemigo más.-

**Kai:** Ahora no tendrás ventajas…Será un duelo justo.

**Tsukishiro: **No necesito de ayuda externa para ayudarte…

**Izumi:** (Todos tienen ahora una posición, pero será mejor que me mantenga cerca de Kai…).

**Tsukishiro: **-sonriendo burlonamente- ¡¡Leviathan!!

-La invocación de la bestia bit no tardó en hacerse presente….Aquel monstruo de la antigua mitología había emergido de su corto sueño, estaba listo para cualquier ataque.

Ahora su imponente figura remontaba el cielo como si se tratasen de olas, oscureciendo por momentos la atmósfera de todo el lugar.

Kai no dejaba de admirar la imponente figura de aquel ser y esos penetrantes ojos que lo miraban como deseando devorarlo de un solo mordisco, pero pese a la sensación que sentía al ver a ese monstruo no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

El ave de fuego emergió en una poderosa llamarada, abalanzándose sin el menor de los miedos sobre aquel escamoso ser que lo retaba con la mirada al ataque.

Un golpe y una veloz defensa, toda el combate oscilaba en tan simples maniobras de confrontación.

Dragoon había emergido y Sleipnir no tardó demasiado en hacerle frente. Y aunque la diferencia de tamaño era realmente grande, no se amedrentaría en su ataque, seguiría adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias.-

**Tyson: **Lindo monstruo de ocho patas…-sarcástico.-

**Kenny:** (Ahí va Tyson…).

**Hillary:** (Típico de él hacer bromas de mal gusto… ù_ú)

**Vanessa: **Lo mismo digo de tu lagarto sub-desarrollado…

**Tyson:** Con Dragoon no te metas…Es mil veces superior a esa cosa llamada Sleipnir.

**Venessa:** Eso está por comprobarse Tyson… ¡¡Sleipnir, Cataclysm!!

**Tyson: **¡¡Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister!!

-Todo a sus pies comenzó a temblar con enorme fuerza, el trote de aquella bestia de ocho patas estaba ocasionando tremenda sacudida que estremecía todo lo que se posaba debajo de sus cascos.

El potente ataque de Dragoon se estrelló contra aquel animal que arremetía con enorme celeridad hacia él.

Una espesa capa de humo se levantó, impidiendo ver el resultado de semejante impacto. Pero ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al contemplar los resultados, ambas bestias bits yacían de pie y ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Pero el ataque de Sleipnir aún no había terminado…Aquel majestuoso corcel se posaba sobre sus cuatro patas traseras mientras sus cuatro patas delanteras se movían de manera frenética. Todo apenas empezaba.

Aquellas patas delanteras caían de golpe y de forma rápida, provocando que el suelo sucumbiera a tremenda fuerza…Aquellos fragmentos de piedra llevaban dirección, el blade de Tyson.

Uno tras otro fragmento de piedra eran bloqueados a la mayor brevedad, pero era imposible obstruirlos todos, por lo que en numerosas ocasiones éstos se estrellaban contra su objetivo, causando rápidamente daño tras daño.-

**Vanessa:** ¿Acaso no es impresionante el poder destructivo que mi dulce Sleipnir tiene?-diciéndolo mordazmente.-

**Tyson: **(Esa cosa tiene un ataque formidable…y por el momento lo único que puedo hacer es defenderme…Tengo que encontrar un espacio…para contratacar…).

-El Tigre había despertado ya…Atacaba con agilidad y enorme poder a su contrincante, dejándola imposibilitada para que pudiera defenderse.

Aquel corcel celeste logró por fin apartar al agudo felino sólo para embestir con enorme fuerza, ya se había cansado de ser la presa, era hora de voltear los papeles.-

**Ray:** No te será tan sencillo deshacerte de Driger…niña…

**Susan:**-sonriendo-…Kelpie no es una bestia bit fácil de dominar… ¡¡Kelpie, enséñale a ese dulce gatito lo que somos capaces de hacer!! ¡¡Blue Spiral!!

-El espiral celeste ahora tenía atrapado a Driger y aunque éste intentará abandonar aquella prisión de agua, le resultaba imposible, la presión que el agua ejercía sobre el blade, era lo suficientemente resistente como para dejarlo escabullirse tan fácilmente.-

**Ray: **¡¡Driger, Gatling Claw!!

-El ataque liberó a la bestia…Nuevamente estaba libre y listo para resistir cualquier embate.-

**Susan:** Muy bueno Ray….Usar tu ataque para destrozar mi espiral…Pero esto no acaba hasta que se acaba… ¡¡Spiral Blue!!

**Ray:** El mismo ataque no funcionará conmigo dos veces…

**Susan: **¿Ah, no? No seas tan ingenuo Ray…-mirándolo prepotentemente.-

-Driger se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que hace unos momentos atrás, pero ya no parecía contar con aquella facilidad pasada para escapar de aquel espiral.

Una vez la voz de Ray se escuchó…Nuevamente se repetía aquel ataque…Hizo efecto, destruyó nuevamente aquel espiral azulado…Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera cantar victoria, aquella espira azulada había vuelto a formarse en menor tiempo en que había sido destruido y nuevamente envolvió a Driger en un mortal abrazo.-

**Susan:** Te dije que no te confiaras Ray…

**Ray: **¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!

**Susan: **Cuando nuestro maestro está aquí…el poder se torna ilimitado…Y cada ataque es mucho más formidable que el anterior…

**Ray:** ¿Su…maestro? (Eso no suena nada bien…Si lo que dice es verdad…esto no terminará nada bien…).

**Susan:** ¡¡Kelpie, Blue Spiral!!

-Mientras que por un lado la pelea continuaba, por otro la formidable defensa de ambos, impedía que alguno de los dos pudiera lanzar una ofensiva.-

**Max:**…No está mal para una niñita…

**Misao: **Supongo que mereces un mínimo reconocimiento por frenar a mi Celestial Pegasus…Pero todo tiene un límite…¡¡Angelical Light!!

-Las tintineantes luces cegaron la vista de Max por unos segundos, el tiempo justo para poner a Draciel en desventaja.

Se encontraba totalmente desequilibrado su blade, le era imposible retornar rápidamente al campo de batalla después de haber recibido directamente aquel ataque. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.-

**Max:** ¡¡Draciel, Gravity Control!!

-Esto la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que la ofensiva de Draciel tuviera tanto poder, lo cual provocó que Celestial Pegasus se tambalera.-

**Misao: **Nada mal…

**Max:** La diferencia de poder entre nosotros dos no está tan marcada… ¡¡Dracial, Gravity Control una vez más!!

**Misao:** ¡¡Angelical Light!!

-Combate tras combate tenía lugar en aquel sitio, era difícil mantener la vista en uno solo, ya que todos resultaban de lo más interesantes e intrigantes…El resultado podría ser cualquiera y esto no resultaba nada alentador.

El Fénix se encontraba atrapado entre las enormes garras de aquella bestia, careciendo de la oportunidad de escapar…La oprimía con enorme fuerza, tratando de estrujarla hasta la más mínima parte. Lo habían encorralado y no era una situación grata.

Llamó al ataque, pero éste simplemente era absorbido por su oponente, si seguía llamando a Dranzer a la ofensiva, rápidamente se debilitaría y todo llegaría a su triste final.

Mantuvo la calma, era momento de pensar y no de desesperación.-

**Tsukishiro: **Te tengo…

**Kai:** Eso ni pensarlo…-observando a su Dranzer en apuros.-

**Izumi: **(Kai todavía tiene a BirdDragon y puede usarla…Aunque, él es un orgulloso…por lo que…no lo hará…).

**Kai: **(…Tiene a Dranzer…y cualquier ataque que use, terminará siendo absorbido por esa cosa…Tengo una opción…la cual preferiría no utilizar…pero parece ser la única manera de obtener una oportunidad….).

**Tsukishiro:** ¡¡Leviathan, Lost Paradise!!

**Kai:** No tan rápido… ¡¡BirdDragon…Sacred Wind!!

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Cómo?

-El ave de alas blancas y viento gélido fue llamada por su actual dueño…No perdió el tiempo y arremetió brutalmente con su cortante ataque hacia aquella bestia bit, haciéndola retroceder en un santiamén.

La celeridad con la que embestía era realmente sorprendente, dejando incapacitado a Leviathan para pescar a tan veloz ave…Pero su cola todavía seguía siendo un inminente peligro…Y ante su intento de captura, aquel fuerte viento se encargó de crear un impenetrable escudo, frío y tajante, haciendo retroceder de cualquiera que tuviera un poco de cordura.

La temperatura ahora gélida por la aparición del ave nívea, era lo menos importante para Tsukishiro, tenía serios problemas al tener a una poderosa bestia bit suelta y a otra capturada, imposibilitándole un contraataque realmente significativo sin tener que exponerse a una mortal combinación.-

**Kai: **¿Te ves un poco asustado? –en tono burlón.-

**Tsukishiro:**…Así que tenías a BirdDragon como tu carta fuerte….Interesante, pero no por ello cederé…

**Izumi: **(Vaya, me sorprende que haya utilizado a mi bestia bit… u.u).

**Tsukishiro: **¡¡Leviathan, devora a Dranzer!! Ya iremos por BirdDragon…-sonriendo malévolamente.-

**Izumi: **Eso no sucederá… -observándolo fijamente- ¡¡Dranzer, Sable de fuego, BirdDragon, Glacial Flame!!

**Tsukishiro:** Y tú crees…

-Las dos criaturas habían respondido a la voz de ella…Parecía imposible que alguien ajeno en ese momento a dichas criaturas pudiera dominarlas tan fácilmente. Ya no había momento de meditar del porqué de aquellas circunstancias, había asuntos que resolver.

La intensa llamarada escarlata pronto encontró fortaleza en aquellas extrañas y azules llamas que emergían del ave ártica, devorando ávidamente la flama más vigorosa y poderosa, encontrando en esta fusión, una poderosa arma de destrucción.

Ahora se trataba de una enorme esfera bermellón, amenazante y en continuo crecimiento, ansiosa por devorarlo todo en su ferviente impacto.-

**Izumi:** Eso ni tú te lo esperabas Tsukishiro…

**Tsukishiro:** ¡Imposible! ¡Esto es simplemente…!

**Kai:** -con la mirada puesta en aquel nuevo ataque- ¡Hora de terminar con esto, Dranzer, Blow Scarlet!!

**Tsukishiro:** ¡¡ Lost Paradise!!

-Un tremendo impacto se suscitó entre ambas bestias bits…El fuego devoraba rápidamente a aquel ser de apariencia escalofriante, no obstante, se defendía pese a la vulnerabilidad que estaba presentando en ese instante.

Leviathan se quitó de encima a aquel par de aves fusionadas en una temible esfera de fuego, simplemente para ser acometido una vez más. Su defensa estaba fallando, ¿era acaso que se había debilitado a ese punto de la batalla o simplemente era que su enemigo era mucho más poderoso que nunca? Actuar era lo que le interesaba.

Un impacto desencadenaba otro mucho más recio que el anterior, nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un solo centímetro.-

**Kai:** (Increíble…El ataque todavía permanece…Y no ha perdido fuerza…).

**Tsukishiro: **(Esto no puede estar pasando…Su fuerza no disminuye en lo absoluto y Leviathan está usando toda su energía en defenderse…Si todo sigue así, no podré usar mi ataque…).

**Izumi: **-mirando a Kai-…¿Te sientes bien Kai?

**Kai: **¿Por qué lo dices…?-sin voltearla a ver.-

**Izumi:** No, por nada realmente….Vamos, tú puedes…

**Kai:** Terminaré con todo esto de una buena vez por todas…

**Tsukishiro: **¡¡Leviathan, ahora…Lost Paradise!!

**Kai:** ¡¡Dranzer, Blazing Gib!!

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué Tsukishiro? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste de este modo?

**Tsukishiro: **¿A qué viene esto Izumi?

**Kai:** (Es extraño…Jamás había preguntado eso hasta ahora…).

-Ambos ataques cesaron, la concentración por ambas partes se había ido, imposibilitando cualquier ofensiva.-

**Tsukishiro:** Si lo que quieres es ganar tiempo no viene al caso…

**Izumi:** Yo no busco eso Tsuki…Solamente quiero saber la verdad y después podremos derrotarte sin piedad…

**Tsukishiro: **¿Derrotarme sin piedad? Por favor…

**Izumi: **-lo mira directamente a los ojos-…Esto…no lo haces porque tú quieras…Alguien te está obligando…

**Tsukishiro:** Qué tonterías Izumi….Esto es lo que quiero…

**Kai: **Dranzer…BirdDragon…regresen…

**Tsukishiro:** ¡¿Qué es lo que haces Kai?! ¡Esto todavía no termina!

**Kai: **-mirando de soslayo a Izumi-…Ustedes dos tienen asuntos sin resolver…Además, de no haber intervenido ella…hubieras perdido lastimeramente…

**Tsukishiro:** Cobarde…No eres más que eso Kai…

**Izumi: **-mirando su blade-…No sé lo que haya pasado contigo Tsuki…Pero date cuenta de que estás en un total error… Tú no eres así…Jamás pensaste en hacer todo el daño que has provocado hasta ahora…

**Tsukishiro: **Leviathan…es hora de hacer callar a cierta ex compañera de equipo…

-Aquel blade cambió su dirección…ahora iba directamente hacia ella…A Izumi no le sorprendió en lo absoluto lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ni siquiera parecía inmutada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.-

**Kai:** ¡¡Ni lo pienses!! ¡¡Dranzer!!

-No sólo dos blades habían chocado para evitar el cruel impacto, uno más se había sumado a la batalla.-

**Izumi:**…Arkeit…Dranzer…

**Kai:**-se acerca a ella- ¿Estás bien?

**Izumi:**-lo mira, saliendo de la sorpresa- Sí…

**Tsukishiro:**…Yuna…

-La joven de cabellos blancos y dorado mirar apareció, caminando con tranquilidad entre aquel campo de guerra…Tenía la mirada puesta en su nuevo objetivo, el cual no pensaría dejar.-

**Yuna:**…Tsukihiro…Esto es el colmo….Atentar contra Izumi…Tu maestra, tu amiga…Es doloroso ver en lo que te has convertido…-con la mirada entristecida.-

**Tsukishiro:** No estoy aquí para recibir tus sermones… Si vas a enfrentarme adelante…Estos dos ya abandonaron el combate.

**Izumi: **¿Yuna, tú…?

**Yuna:** Descuida Izumi…Estoy bien y me da mucho gusto volver a verte amiga…

**Kai: **¿Estás segura de que estás totalmente recuperada?

**Yuna: **Bastara con la fuerza que tengo….para ganar y recuperar lo que hace mucho tiempo perdí…-diciéndolo más para sí que nada.-

**Izumi: **(Espero…que tus sentimientos no sean un verdadero obstáculo y te permitan lograr lo que quieres…).

**Kai: **Hora de empezar…

**Yuna:** -con un nuevo blade en su mano-…Arkeit está ansiosa por esto…

**Tsukishiro:** Así que tu otro blade fue hecho añicos…-tomando su blade.-

**Yuna: **-con su lanzador listo- Quiero terminar esto y reunirme con mi hermano…Es todo lo que deseo por hoy…

**Tsukishiro:** El buen Blake…

**Yuna:** ¡¡Arkeit!!

**Tsukishiro:** ¡¡Leviathan!!

-Leviathan emergió una vez…Aunque su poder se había mermado considerablemente, todavía era capaz de defenderse.-

**Yuna:** Estás lo suficientemente débil…Eso me agrada tanto… ¡¡Arkeit, vamos!!

-El sonido estruendoso de una águila sonó por todo el campo de batalla…Aparentemente la figura emergente parecía encarnar a un ave, pero las apariencias muchas veces son engañosas.

Aquellas plumas grisáceas lucían hermosas y brillantes sobre aquellas majestuosas alas que se movían animosas para mantener el vuelo…y sobre aquel estilizado pecho.

Sus garras delanteras, eran agudas, delgadas y totalmente negras…Lucían como delicados cuchillos que podían penetrar la más gruesa piel y causar un dolor agonizante.

Pero la parte inferior de aquella criatura, era poco concordante con el resto del cuerpo.

Ostentosos y poderosos cascos protegían las patas traseras de aquel animal, que era la mitad de dos diferentes seres.

Su armadura totalmente negra resaltaba en aquel cuerpo gris, permitiendo que se admirara los detalles dorados y escarlatas que ésta presentaba.

Fuerte y lista, Arkeit tenía la ventaja sobre su actual rival.-

**Tsukishiro: **Esto será interesante….-sonriendo burlonamente.-

**Yuna:** Tal vez más de lo que esperas…

-Ambos intercambian miradas penetrantes y con un mensaje que solamente ellos podían entender.

La batalla estaba a punto de empezar y todo quedaría definido cuando se anunciara al vencedor.-


	36. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36: Bienvenida**

**Yuna: **¡¡Arkeit!! ¡¡Strident Lightning!!

**Tsukishiro: **¡¡Lost Paradise!!

**Izumi:** (No se va andar con rodeos…).

-Cinco columnas de intensa luz dorada se formaron alrededor de Arkeit, pronto la luz se tornó en relámpagos fulminantes que se movían en círculo alrededor de la fuente que los producía, lucían inofensivos, pero que opinión más errónea era ésta.

Giraban aún más rápido conforme el tiempo transcurría, formando una compacta barrera eléctrica, amenazante para todo aquel que osase en violar la defensa recién impuesta.

Los actos temerarios siempre han tenido lugar y esta ocasión no estaba exenta de ello.

Dos titanes chocaron, derribaron toda protección posible y demostraron su grandioso poderío…

La fuerza no lo era todo, la voluntad era el detonante para desatar su verdadero poder.-

**Yuna:** Nada mal…Todavía tienes poder…Pero tu suerte está a punto de terminarse…

**Tsukishiro:** Hmp…

**Yuna: **¡¡Strident lightning!!

-La columna dorada quedó conformada nuevamente por aquellos relámpagos dorados, pero ahora algo parecía haber cambiado.

Aquella columna se comprimió más y más, hasta quedar convertida en una pequeña esfera de enorme poder….Se escuchaba el estruendo de aquellos relámpagos, ocasionando que la energía estática de alrededor se uniera a su fiesta.

La piedad, no tenía lugar…Arremetía contra él, había llegado el momento de que todo terminara en un final conveniente…

Cuántos golpes y cuántos retornos concurrieron a esa pelea…nadie lo sabía…

Él se veía cansado, su fortaleza estaba decayendo peligrosamente….Se había enfrentado previamente a dos bestias bits muy poderosas y la mayoría de su energía se había ido con aquel extraño desenlace…Pero no cedería…

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, pero no despejaba su mirada de ella…y esto era que la martirizaba enormemente…Trató de contener aquel sentir que él revivía con cada mirada suya. Si quería que él regresara, tenía que derrotarlo a como diera lugar.

Yacía de pie, su debilidad no iba a someterlo nuevamente…-

**Yuna: **Tsuki…-en tono melancólico-…Basta…

**Tsukishiro:** Te dije que no te sería fácil vencerme y no lo será… ¡¡Leviathan!!

-La bestia obedeció y golpeó a aquel hipogrifo con enorme vehemencia…pero resistió…No iba a atacar más, únicamente se quedaría allí a soportar lo que él tuviera listo para ella.-

**Izumi:** (…Yuna…No lo hagas…) –con la mirada en su amiga- ¡¡Yuna!!

**Yuna:** No Izumi…Esta vez lo haré a mi modo…No quiero herirlo…No he venido a eso…He venido a recuperarlo sin importar nada… Tú mejor que nadie debes entender esa necesidad que tengo de tenerlo…una vez más a mi lado…-tibias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, ya no podía contener su propio pesar.-

-Su confusión logró aplacar los intentos de contraataque de Leviathan…Algo dentro de él estaba comenzando a reaccionar…Una sensación que se había extraviado con su propia cordura y conciencia…

Sus rodillas yacían sobre el suelo y su mano derecha se posaba sobre su pecho…Algo le dolía y arremetía contra su voluntad.-

**Yuna:** ¡Tsukishiro! –se acercó a él sin el menor de los titubeos- ¡¡Tsukishiro!!

-Él no respondía, estaba totalmente sumido en su sufrimiento y en aquellos pensamientos que atormentaban su tranquilidad…

Leviathan enloqueció ante la nula supervisión de su amo, arremetiendo contra cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino.-

**Tsukishiro:** ¡¡Vete…Vete!!

**Yuna:**…¡Jamás lo haré! –estrechándolo en brazos-…No Tsuki…No…Yo no quiero perderte…de nuevo… ¡¡Por favor, por favor…vuelve!!

-Esas simples palabras lo dejaron frío…y la acción de ella, lo había dejado totalmente endeble a sus caprichos…Su mirada pasó de ella a su bestia bit…Leviathan ahora parecía calmado y factible al razonamiento verbal.

El suplicio desaparecía, abandonaba no sólo su pecho, sino todo su ser…Como la sombra que perece ante la aparición de la luz…

Los pensamientos que invadieron su cabeza hace sólo unos instantes se hacían cada vez menos audibles, perdían fuerza…liberándolo de aquel hipnotizante ideología que se había vuelto su ciego dirigente…

Todo cobraba sentido…pero al mismo tiempo la confusión ofuscaba sus ideas…Había despertado de aquel profundo y eterno sueño.

Miraba a su alrededor como si desconociera en dónde se encontrase, como si no supiera por qué se encontraba allí.-

**Tsukishiro:**…Yuna…

**Yuna:** Tsuki… ¿Estás bien? –con los sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.-

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Por qué…estás llorando? –secando sus lágrimas con delicadeza- ¿Qué sucede aquí…?¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?

**Yuna:** ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible…?

**Izumi: **-mirando de soslayo a Kai- A esto era lo que se refería Alex…Algo los controla…Y cuando este tipo de control mental se rompe…aquella persona vuelve a ser como antes, pero parece no acordarse de nada de lo que ha hecho…

**Kai: **Eso parece…-mirando aquella tierna escena de amor-…Tampoco sabía que ellos…

**Izumi:** Nunca fueron novios de manea formal….pero…no significa que no sientan nada el uno por el otro…

**Kai:**-mirando a su alrededor- Los demás siguen peleando…

**Izumi: **Esperemos que todo termine… -se escuchó una voz masculina contestar su pregunta en algún lugar determinado de aquel sitio.-

**¿?:** Y así será…

**Izumi: **-posando la mirada en todas direcciones- ¿Dónde…Dónde estás?

**¿?: **Me divertí mucho…Pero la aparición de los cuatro guardianes ha aumentado la fuerza de los guerreros…

**Kai: **Sal…¿Acaso temes de nosotros?

**¿?: **Claro que no….Son ustedes los que deberían temerme a mí…Y nunca pensé que todo se diera de forma tan rápida…

**Yuna: **¡¿Tú le has hecho esto, verdad?!¿Contéstame!

**¿?:** ¿En qué cambiaría si te digo que sí? Lo hecho, hecho está… Adiós mis queridos enemigos…Ha llegado el momento de mi despertar…

-Y la voz desapareció rápidamente…Dejando un silencio inquietante.-

**Kai:** Así que han venido a darnos la advertencia…

**Izumi:** Sí…Algo que va más allá de lo que esperábamos…

-Pronto Tyson, Ray, Max, Hillary y Kenny llegaron a donde Kai y los demás estaban…Ellos también habían presenciado aquella extraña voz.-

**Tyson:** ¿Ustedes lo oyeron, no es así?

**Max:** Lo que está detrás de todo esto…ha decidido aparecer por fin.

**Ray:** ¿Y por qué no me siento aliviado por ello?

**Izumi:** Porque lo que nos sigue…no parece salido de este mundo….

**Kenny: **Y esto no podría ser peor…-con cierta ironía.-

**Hillary: **No digas eso Kenny…Las cosas siempre empeoran cuando uno dice ese tipo de comentarios.

**Kenny:** Lo siento…

**Izumi:** ¿Está bien Tsukishiro? –a Yuna.-

**Yuna:** Sí, bueno, eso creo…-ayudando al chico a levantarse.-

**Tsukishiro: **Izumi… Yo…realmente lo siento…No sé muy bien lo que ha pasado, pero por las expresiones de todos ellos…puedo asegurar que no fue nada grato mi comportamiento…Realmente lo lamento…

**Tyson: **Vimos lo ocurrido… Esa cosa te estaba manipulando…Te hizo hacer su trabajo sucio…

**Max:** Y esas chicas también son víctimas…

**Ray:** Por lo que no tiene sentido enojarnos con todas ellas o contigo…Ya que ni siquiera están conscientes de lo que hacen.

**Hillary: **Y es un alivio para tu equipo que estés de vuelta.

**Izumi: **Me alegra que Yuna haya sido la que te enfrentó, así fue mucho más sencillo traerte de vuelta…

**Tsukishiro: **Podría decirse…

**Tyson:** Vanessa y las demás ya se marcharon…

**Ray: **Una de ellas habló sobre su "maestro"…Y que gracias a éste su poder estaba en aumento…

**Izumi:** Hablando de cosas confusas…

**Yuna: **Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí…

**Tyson: **Vamos a mi casa…Allá estaremos mejor…

**Max:** Andando entonces…

-Las ruedas de un vehículo a alta velocidad, rechinaron de forma estruendosa contra el pavimento, mostrando que su frenado había sido forzado e inesperado.

Aquella limusina Cadillar se detuvo en una calle cercana a aquel parque de juegos, realmente lucía elegante con aquella combinación de colores azul marino y plateado, dándole un toque único.

De ella descendió un ejecutivo de traje blanco y corbata negra. Su cabello era totalmente blanco, pero esto no era reflejo de su edad. Sus ojos eran intensamente dorados, resaltando aún más en aquel rostro albino.

Avanzó tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarse en aquel parque.-

**Izumi:**…Señor Ivánov…

**Sr. Ivánov:** Tanto tiempo sin vernos Izumi…-sonriendo.-

**Tyson:**-a Izumi- ¿Lo conocen?

**Tsukishiro:** Él es el padre de Blake y Yuna…

**Max: **Mucho gusto señor…

**Ray:** Perdone la indiscreción, ¿pero cómo fue que nos encontró?

**Sr. Ivánov: **Blake me dijo que su hermana había ido a buscar a los G-Revolution y bueno, tardé un poco en localizarlos, pero al final aquí me tienen.

**Izumi: **Aunque es extraño que usted esté en Japón… ¿A qué ha venido?

**Sr. Ivánov: **Traje de vuelta a mis hijos a Japón…y he venido a arreglar algunos asuntos en la BBA…

**Izumi:** Entiendo…

**Sr. Ivánov:** ¿No quieren que los lleve?

**Tyson:** ¡¡Grandioso!! ¡¡Claro que sí! n_n

**Sr. Ivánov:** Y no sean tan formales….Simplemente llámenme Anton…

**Hillary: **Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento…

**Anton: **Será mejor que nos vayamos…o Blake se impacientará…

**Izumi:** Por qué no me extraña ese comentario…-sarcástica.-

**Anton: **Pues movámonos entonces…

-Después de unos rápidos veinte minutos los chicos ya se encontraban fuera de la casa de Tyson.-

**Tyson:** Viajar en limusina es como siempre me lo había imaginado… u.u

**Hillary:** ù_ú Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado…

**Kai: **Para que Tyson entienda tan simples palabras…

**Tyson: **¡¡Cállense!!

**Anton:** ¿Así que dejaste tu puesto en el grupo alfa de Dark Revolt por cuidar de unos niños? –a Izumi.-

**Izumi: **Tenía cuentas que ajustar en esta ciudad….Además, la disolución del equipo fue voluntaria…Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en dejar la organización.

**Anton:** Hablé con tu padre hace unas horas atrás…Al parecer se encuentra con Susumu…Pero ahora le informaré sobre tu llegada y que deje de preocuparse.

**Izumi:** Se lo agradezco…-viéndolo de soslayo- ¿Por qué tanto interés por convencerme?

**Anton: **Ustedes conocen las ventajas que tienen al ser parte de los Dark Revolt y que éstas le proporcionarán mejores oportunidades de derrotar a su actual enemigo.

**Izumi:** Así que Blake ya se lo contó todo.

**Anton:**-asiente-…Lo creyó necesario…

**Izumi: **-con la mirada puesta en los chicos-…Ellos están tan involucrados como nosotros, no hay necesidad de excluirlos…

**Anton:** Te estás hablando Izumi…

**Izumi: **Podría ser….

**Anton:**-saca su celular y comienza a marcar-…Coud…

**Tyson:**-a Izumi- Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien…

**Izumi:** Anton es el subdirector de la organización de Dark Revolt, del departamento de Seguridad de Asuntos Internos de la BBA… Trabajábamos en conjunto con él cuando formaba parte de los Dark Revolt…

**Max:** Nosotros pensábamos que seguían siendo parte de ese equipo.

**Izumi:** Tiene más de un año que no formamos parte de ese grupo…La razón que nos trajeron a Japón fue personal…Nosotros perseguíamos a Tsukishiro…

**Ray:** Ya veo…

**Hillary:** Y fue de ese modo en que nos conocimos.

**Izumi:** Así es…-viendo de soslayo a Anton-…Y renunciamos a ser el grupo alfa de la organización.

**Anton: **Un titulo bastante prestigiado y codiciado, he de agregar.

**Izumi:** Lo sé Anton…

**Yuna: **De alguna manera queríamos una vida normal…

**Tsukishiro.** Alejada de emocionantes peligros…-sarcásticos- Aunque éstos han venido a nosotros sin quererlo realmente.

**Kai: **-a Izumi- ¿Dónde piensas quedarte ahora?

**Izumi:** Bueno, yo…

**Anton:** Puedes venir con Yuna y conmigo Izumi…Y si Tsukishiro lo desea, es bienvenido.

**Tsukishiro: **Algo debe de estar pasando para reunirnos a los cuatro…-camina hacia el vehículo- Pero supongo que es inevitable huir…

**Yuna: **-a los chicos- Nos estaremos viendo…Cuídense de esas maniáticas.

**Tyson:** Lo tendremos muy en cuenta.

**Ray:** Y vengan a vernos pronto.

**Max: **Y si tienen alguna información no duden en comunicárnosla.

**Hillary:** ¿Izumi, tú qué harás?

**Izumi: **Mi padre irá a ver a Anton, por lo que es conveniente que mitigue la angustia de mi padre. Pero regresaré.

**Kai: **-viéndola fijamente a la cara- Deja de escapar de tus responsabilidades…-se va sin decir nada más.-

**Izumi:** Hmp…(No huyo…Lo único que quiero es una vida normal…Además de que se llevó a mi bestia bit consigo…T-T).

**Anton: **Nos vemos chicos y no duden en buscarnos cuando la situación esté realmente crítica…-ofreciéndole una tarjeta a Tyson- Con esto podrán llamarme.

**Tyson: **Muchas gracias…Estaremos en contacto.

-Cuando la despedida concluyó, Izumi, Yuna y Tsukishiro abordaron su actual transporte.

De alguna manera era incomodo el ambiente que en ese momento se vivía, por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato.-

**Izumi:** ¿Qué sucede Anton?

**Anton:**-cruzado de brazos- No esperaban que su puesto estuviera vacío por mucho tiempo, ¿o sí?

**Tsukishiro:** Eso ya lo sabíamos… ¿Pero para qué nos quieres ahora?

**Anton: **El equipo alfa actual no me trae para nada buena espina…

**Yuna:** ¿De qué equipo se trata?

**Anton: **Del equipo de Maya…

**Izumi:** ¿Maya, has dicho…? –diciéndolo un tanto sorprendida.-

**Anton:** Ellos mejoraron de forma considerable…y lograron quedarse con el título…

**Yuna:** Y el que sea nieta del presidente de Dark Revolt no tiene nada que ver…¿no? –sarcástica.-

**Tsukishiro: **¿Así que quieres que nosotros volvamos a tener el control, no es verdad?

**Anton: **No es tanto eso, sino más bien que vigilen a ese equipo… De la noche a la mañana se hicieron de bestias bits…Lo que dejó pensando a muchos…

**Izumi:** Eso sí que es extraño…Valdría la pena investigarlo.

**Anton:** Blake está de acuerdo en regresar…siempre y cuando su equipo lo haga.

**Yuna: **Por mí no hay problema…Al fin y al cabo se hace para una buena causa.

**Tsukishiro: **Y ya que estamos rodeados de problemas, uno más nunca está de más…-irónico.-

**Izumi:** Además…de que necesitamos ponernos nuevamente en forma…Nuestro nivel está descendiendo…No podemos darnos el lujo de que el enemigo esté sobre nosotros.

**Anton: **¿Entonces eso es un sí?

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Es hora de que los verdaderos Dark Revolts aparezcan e impongan el orden…


	37. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37: Amor a primera Vista**

-Parados frente a aquel enorme edificio de unos veinte pisos de altura, meditaban sobre entrar o no; allí adentro había un mundo totalmente diferente al que se habían imaginado con el juego que tanto les gustaba, pero no lo pensaron mucho tiempo y simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos.

La puerta automática les permitió el paso…Adentro había una recepción la cual era atendido por una mujer no mayor de 25 años. Se acercaron a preguntar y en el camino, vieron la enorme vigilancia que allí existía, como si protegieran un tesoro de enorme valor.

La recepcionista les permitió el paso, informándoles que se les estaba esperando en el piso 15.

Subieron al elevador y no demoraron casi nada en llegar al piso previamente indicado.

Cuando bajaron del elevador, se encontraron en una habitación un tanto familiar. Había platos de beyblade repartidos de forma equitativa a través de aquel piso y esto no era todo, había muchos chicos de edades de entre los 13-16 años de edad jugando plácidamente.

Rápidamente fueron recibidos por el Señor Dickenson.-

**Tyson:** ¿Señor Dickenson?

**Sr. Dickenson: **Me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver a todos.

**Max:** No esperábamos que usted estuviera aquí.

**Sr. Dickenson: **Vine a ver a mi yerno…y de paso a mi nieta.

**Ray:** Este lugar realmente es enorme e impresionante.

**Kenny:** No creí que un edificio aparentemente normal por el exterior albergara cosas como éstas.

**Sr. Dickenson:** La vida está llena de sorpresas…

**Hillary: **¿Disculpe Sr. Dickenson, pero donde se encuentra Izumi y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo?

**Sr. Dickenson: **Bueno…Tsukishiro y Yuna están en el último piso de este edificio…Mientras que Izumi, aparentemente está recibiendo un buen sermón por parte de Blake…-burlón.-

**Kai: **(¿Un sermón? Patrañas…).

**Tyson: **Ese Blake…Sermoneando al mundo…-sarcástico.-

**Sr. Dickenson:** Estos jóvenes de hoy en día… Bueno chicos, me retiro…Tengo asuntos que tratar y debo apurarme, ya se me ha hecho bastante tarde.

**Max:** Está bien Sr. Dickenson…

**Tyson:** Nos vemos entonces.

**Sr. Dickenson: **Que estén bien chicos y diviértanse…-se dirige al elevador y lo aborda.-

**Hillary: **¿Crees que haya sido buena idea el haber venido aquí? –a Kenny.-

**Kenny:** Nos han tratado muy bien hasta el momento y no hubo ningún inconveniente para entrar.

**Tyson: **Kenny tiene razón, además Izumi nos ayudará a salir de cualquier apuro.

**Ray:** Miren…

-Rey tenía puesta la mirada puesta en aquella joven de cabellos castaños y mirada intensamente azul. Lucía una mini falda blanca haciendo juego con una blusa de tirantes de una tonalidad aguamarina. Sus sandalias blancas entonaban perfectamente con su atuendo.-

**Tyson:** ¡Ray! ¡Reacciona! –gritándole al pobre chico.-

**Ray:**-saliendo del shock- Ah, Tyson… ¿Qué sucede?

**Tyson:** Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…

**Hillary:**-observando a la chica- No tienes malos gustos Ray, pero si te interesa Mariah deberías ser fiel…

**Ray: **UO_O

**Max:** Pobre Ray…-burlándose de él.-

**Kai: **(Hasta a qué hora…piensa aparecerse…) –ignorando al resto de los chicos.-

-Mientras Kai ignoraba al resto del mundo, aquella chica de encantador mirar no hacía de lado la presencia de aquel apuesto joven de cabello bicolor, pero él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su existencia, simplemente estaba allí parado y recargado contra la pared, esperando y haciendo omisión de los comentarios de todos.

El elevador nuevamente se abrió, pero en esta ocasión traía pasajeros un tanto diferentes, esperados por los chicos.-

**Tyson:** ¡Blake, Izumi! ¡Qué bueno que ya estén aquí!

**Blake: **Ya decía que había mucho escándalo en este cuarto…-sarcástico.-

**Tyson:** Muy gracioso Blake.

**Izumi:**-con la mirada puesta en Kai- (Ahí está…Creí que no vendría…ù_ú).

**Kai:**-viendo de manera discreta a la recién llegada- (…A ver hasta cuándo piensas tenerme cuidado tu bestia bit…).

**Blake: **-viendo a la chica-…Becca…tu hermano sigue en el piso 20…

-La chica de mirada celeste lo vio y se acercó a éste.-

**Becca: **Gracias Blake… Iré a verlo en todo caso.

**Izumi:** Y dile a ese ingrato que se cuide…

**Blake:** Izumi…-mirándola de soslayo.-

**Izumi: **Tú estuviste ahí Blake…No me vengas con sermones ahora…

**Becca:**-mirando a Izumi- Tú eres la única culpable de que él se comporte de ese modo.

**Izumi:** Yo no lo anduve pretendiendo Becca… A penas y lo conozco…-fulminándola con la mirada.-

**Blake: **Será mejor que te vayas Becca.

**Becca:** Nos vemos Blake…-camina con dirección al elevador y sube a éste.-

**Tyson:** Izumi, ¿y ahora por qué tan agresiva?

**Izumi:** No quiero hablar de eso ahora…-cruzándose de brazos.-

**Blake: **¿No tienes hambre?

**Tyson:** ¡¡Comida!! Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**Hillary: **¡¿Cómo es posible que digas eso Tyson, acabamos de desayunar?!

**Tyson:** Tengo un mejor metabolismo que tú… û_ù

**Hillary:** Ni siquiera sabes qué significa esa palabra…

**Ray:** Y esto es de todos los días.

**Max:** Admítelo, ya se estaban tardando.

**Kenny: **-suspira- Vamos a comer algo…

**Blake:** Vamos, los llevaré a la cafetería que hay aquí…Hay buena comida…

-De ese modo casi todos se marchan de aquel sitio…-

**Kai:** ¿Ya piensas tomar de regreso a BirdDragon?

**Izumi:**-asiente- Ya tengo un blade perfecto para ella…

**Kai:**-saca su blade y se lo arroja- Entre más rápido mejor.

**Izumi: **u.u No me presiones.

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Izumi: **Vamos amiga…-saca su nuevo blade y lo coloca frente al de Kai-…Es hora de volver. La acción nos llama…

-Una pequeña luz brotó del beyblade de Kai…BirdDragon se encontraba abandonando aquel blade para volver con su verdadera compañera.-

**Kai:**-con su blade ya en la mano- Listo.

**Izumi:** No sé por qué eres un exagerado…

**Kai: **¬¬ ¿Exagerado? Mira quién lo dice…Esa chica se quedó helada después de que la miraste de ese modo.

**Izumi: **No es mi culpa que su hermano sea un insoportable, pedante, aprovechado y grosero… .

**Kai:** ¿Aprovechado?-viéndola directamente a los ojos.-

**Izumi: **Vaya, diste en el blanco…

**Kai:** ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

**Izumi: **-desviando la mirada-…Me besó…por la fuerza… T ^ T Se aprovechó porque estaba desprevenida…

**Kai:** ¡¿Qué…te…besó?! –con sus ojitos bien abiertos.-

**Izumi: **Yo lo abofeteé en cuanto tuve la oportunidad y eso no es todo, también lo tumbé en el suelo… . Sufrió… u.u Se lo merecía…

**Kai: **UO_O Salvaje.

**Izumi: **Se lo merecía…-toda indignada- Y si no lo hacía yo, Blake lo hubiera puesto en peor situación…

**Kai:**…Blake…-diciéndolo de muy mala gana.-

**Izumi: **Kai…

**Kai:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Izumi: **Yo quiero…-mirándolo detenidamente a la cara.-

**Kai:**-sonrojándose con esas simples palabras-… ¿Qué…quieres…?

**Izumi:**…Besarte…

**Kai: **o///o –en shock total.-

**Izumi: **-riéndose ante la reacción de él-…Claro que quiero hacerlo…-con su rostro tan cerca al de él que no faltaba mucho para completar su capricho-…Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas de esta manera…

**Kai: **¬///¬ Déjame en paz.

**Izumi: **n_n No lo haré…

**Kai: **û_û

**Izumi: **Vamos…Salgamos de este sitio…

**Kai:** ¿A dónde?

**Izumi: **Tú sólo acompáñame…

-La vista que presenciaban era realmente asombrosa…Se veían las pequeñas casas que había alrededor, los árboles hacían del paisaje luciera aún más bello.

El intenso azul del cielo era cubierto por pequeñas formaciones de nubes blancas y que continuamente adoptaban diversas formas, divirtiendo a sus espectadores con intrigantes contornos.

Se encontraban recargados sobre aquella malla protectora que evitaba que cualquier accidente tuviera lugar, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban por momentos cortos pero intensos.-

**Kai: **Así que aquí vienes a esconderte…

**Izumi:** Yo no lo llamaría esconderme…sino más bien, despejar mi mente.

**Kai: **-viéndola de soslayo-…¿Qué sucede contigo? No sólo se trató de…eso…

**Izumi:**-suspira- En cierto modo…eso sólo detonó mi estado de ánimo…Ahora que hemos vuelto a juntarnos…ya no somos el equipo elite…Era de esperarse después de haber abandonado a Dark Revolt…Sin embargo, no esperaba que el equipo seleccionado ahora para ser el grupo alfa…fuera el que tanto me molesta… No es más que un berrinche mío.

**Kai: **No debes dejar que eso te moleste…. Solamente los estás complaciendo.

**Izumi:** Sí, lo sé…Pero me cae mal todo el equipo… u.u Ese tipo está en ese equipo û.û

**Kai: **Hmp…Vamos, ya cálmate.

**Izumi:** Tonto… .

**Kai:** Ahí vas de nuevo…

-La puerta hacia la azotea había sido abierta…Habían llegado las visitas indeseadas…

Sus ojos delataban el parentesco con aquella chica de cabello castaño y mirada azulada. Traía puesta una camisa roja acompañada de una corbata negra; sus pantalones eran blancos mientras que sus zapatos eran negros. Pese a que su cabellera estaba un tanto alborotada no le quitaba el cierto encanto que poseía.-

**Izumi:** Marcus…

**Marcus: **-sonriendo juguetonamente-…Hola Izumi…No pensé que estuvieras acompañada por un niño…

**Kai:** ¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente…mocoso?

**Marcus:** Vaya, tu amigo muerde…-burlón.-

**Izumi:** No sólo muerde…también sabe barrer el suelo con sus oponentes…

**Marcus:** Muy tentador…-con su mirada fija en ella- Tus labios…son toda una delicia.

**Kai:** Vuelve a decir eso y lo lamentarás…-con una mirada "semi-asesina" en el chico.-

**Marcus: **Como si te tuviera miedo…-sonando bastante desafiante.-

-Ahora sus manos sujetaban con enorme fuerza el cuello de la camisa de aquel arrogante joven, mientras clavaba aquella penetrante mirada suya.-

**Izumi:**…Kai…

**Marcus: **¿Tan celoso estás por lo que acabo de hacer? –viéndolo con repudio.-

**Kai:** ¿Celoso? Por supuesto que no… Pero que hagas ese tipo de bajezas y que todavía te jactes de ello, eso sí no lo puedo tolerar…

**Marcus: **¿Dándome consejos sobre la buena moral? ¡Bah!

**Kai:** Tú sí que eres insoportable…-soltándolo bruscamente.-

**Izumi: **Ya vete Marcus…Becca debe de estarte buscando.

**Marcus:** Oh, mi pequeña hermanita menor…

-Justo en ese momento aparece ella, a escasa distancia de donde ellos se encontraban.-

**Becca: **Hermano…

**Marcus:** Hola Becca…Te dije que esperaras abajo…No iba a tomarme mucho tiempo.

**Becca:** Lo sé… Pero Maya me mandó por ti…

**Marcus:** ¿En serio? Vaya…Entonces supongo que tendré que ir.

**Izumi:** (Maya….).

**Kai: **-observando a los dos hermanos- Ya vete…

**Marcus: **Nos estamos viendo Izumi…

**Becca:** -con la mirada puesta en Kai-…Siento las molestias que mi hermano haya causado.

**Kai:**-cerrando sus ojos por un momento y después mirándola a la cara-…Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano sea un egocentrista sin remedio…

**Becca:** Bueno, ahora nos retiramos…-ella y su hermana se van de allí sin decir nada más.-

**Izumi:** (Hasta que se fueron….) Mmm…

**Kai: **Resultó mucho más irritante ese sujeto.

**Izumi:** De hecho lo es…

**Kai: **Será mejor que bajemos…

**Izumi:** Sí, los chicos han de estar impacientes…o insinuando "cosas".

**Kai:** ¿Insinuando… "cosas"? –mirándola un tanto intrigado.-

**Izumi: **Tú sabes qué tipo de cosas….u.u

**Kai:** No, no sé qué tipo de "cosas"… ù_ú

**Izumi: **Pues muy fácil Kai… Cosas como éstas…

-Robándole un rápido pero muy emotivo beso…Siendo capaz de saborear una vez aquel dulce sabor que se había vuelto su nueva obsesión.-

**Kai: **O///O

**Izumi: **A ese tipo de "cosas" me refiero Kai…Y ahora que ya te ha quedado claro, podemos irnos ya…

**Kai: **Eres…una descarada…

**Izumi:** Lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiero Kai… u.u

**Kai:** No soy un objeto, te aclaro…

**Izumi: **Eso lo sé….Pero no me dejas más alternativa que robarte un beso cada que se me antoja…Porque no te decides a dejarme las cosas en claro entre tú y yo…Y no me salgas con evasivas Kai Hiwatari…-intimidándolo con la mirada.-

**Kai: **¿Qué…quieres decir con eso…?

**Izumi:**…Quiero…que seas mi novio…Eso es lo que quiero decir…-más segura de sí misma que nada- ¿Aceptas o prefieres que dejemos todo por la paz?


	38. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38: Secreto**

-Kai estaba totalmente helado por la pregunta que le habían hecho, pareciera como si su mente no pudiera procesar la información recién recibida.

Se quedó callado por unos largos minutos que le parecieron una verdadera eternidad. La veía y eso complicaba mucho más las cosas y no le permitían pensar objetivamente.

Ella se estaba impacientando, realmente quería escuchar aquella simple contestación para dejar todos sus temores atrás y poder sentir aquella enorme satisfacción de ver uno de sus más deseados anhelos, hecho realidad.

Sonreía por momentos, realmente le emocionaba la idea que acaba de plantearle, pero éste no parecía estar acostumbrado a semejante situación por lo que no sabía cómo actuar o tal vez, simplemente se trataban de sus propios nervios haciéndole pasar malas jugadas.-

**Izumi: **Es una pregunta simple… Un "sí" o un "no"…Creo que ya deberías saber qué contestarme…

**Kai: **-observando su semblante con enorme detenimiento-¿…Te hará feliz…si te digo que sí?

**Izumi:** Ahora no importa lo que pueda hacerme feliz o no, sólo quiero saber lo que sientes por mí…y esta simple respuesta aclarará mis dudas…

**Kai:**-desviando la mirada-…Yo…-ruborizándose por la extraña sensación que invadía su cuerpo-…no tengo objeción alguna…

**Izumi:** ¿Eso es un sí muy a tu estilo, no?

**Kai:**-escondiendo la mirada entre sus mechones de cabello-…Sí…

**Izumi:**-sonriendo alegremente-…Gracias…Realmente me has hecho muy dichosa…-mirándolo dulcemente.-

**Kai:** -///- Deja de comportarte así…

**Izumi:** Ahora menos motivos tengo para dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas…-abrazándolo cariñosamente.-

**Kai: **I-I…Izumi…

**Izumi: **-se aparta de él-…Bueno, ahora si podemos irnos…

**Kai:** Ya era hora….

**Izumi: **-toma la mano de su desprevenido novio- ¡Vamos!

**Kai: **¡Izumi!-la detiene.-

**Izumi:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Kai: **Hay…que esperar…a…

**Izumi:** ¿Decírselos? –mirándolo de forma curiosa- Está bien… No presionaré…

**Kai:**…No…lo tomes a mal…

**Izumi:** Claro que no… n_n Te entiendo Kai.

**Kai:**-entrelaza su mano entre la de él-…Supongo…que mientras no nos vean…

**Izumi:** Estará bien…

-Caminaron hacia la puerta y era evidente que tenían un enorme nerviosismo, ya que durante el trayecto hacia la salida ninguno de los dos volteó a verse a la cara.

Él abrió la puerta y las sorpresas a veces son de lo más inesperadas y tormentosas.-

**Izumi: **O_O Hermano….

**Shiro: **Hola chicos…

**Kai: **UO_O Shiro…

**Shiro:** Bueno, ya se estaban tardando… ^ _ ^ Izumi, Blake te anda buscando, dice que hay asuntos que solventar y ese tipo de cosas…

**Izumi: **Ah, sí, gracias…supongo… u.u

**Shiro: **Bueno, los dejo…Están ocupaditos…-se va de allí.-

**Izumi:** (T_T Bueno, es mi hermano… ¿Qué podría salir mal…? –recuerdos acuden a su mente en ese momento tan crítico- ¡Muchas cosas podrían salir mal con mi hermano!).

**Kai: **-suspira-…Al menos era tu hermano.

**Izumi:** Sí, pudo haber sido peor… ¬¬ (…Pudo haber sido Blake…).

-De esa manera los dos descendieron y llegaron a la cafetería donde todos se encontraban todavía.

Ya no iban tomados de las manos, iban como era costumbre, que nadie imaginaría lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Se sentaron en polos opuestos, evitando estar cerca el uno del otro.

Cuando todos por fin terminaron y se retiraron de allí, ellos continuaban guardando aquel distanciamiento.

Se despidieron de todos y abandonaron el edificio rápidamente. Él se había ido ya, pero después de lo que habían pasado juntos no le importaba esta efímera separación.

Después de que todos se habían ido, sólo quedaban ellos dos…El silencio jamás se sintió tan incómodo entre ellos dos.-

**Blake: **Quiero hablar contigo, pero era algo…privado…

**Izumi: **¿De qué quieres hablarme Blake?

**Blake: **De…Bueno…es que…-un tanto nervioso.-

**Izumi: **¿Qué te sucede Blake? –viéndolo fijamente.-

**Blake: **Vamos a otra parte… ¿Te parece bien?

**Izumi:** Por supuesto…

-El lugar era tranquilo y demasiado silencioso para el gusto de ambos, pero la comida que allí se servía era de verdad deliciosa, ambos lo sabían, por ello se sintieron a gusto en aquel restaurant italiano y ordenaron sin la menor preocupación.

Cada mesa estaba bellamente decorada, dándole un toque muy elegante al lugar. Se escuchaba música en vivo y propia de aquella temática culinaria, sumergiendo a cada cliente en aquel maravilloso mundo.

Ya habían terminado de comer y sin embargo, él aún no le había dicho nada al respecto de lo que quería hablarle, por lo que las intensas miradas se hicieron presentes, agregándole todavía más incomodidad al momento.-

**Izumi: **No creo que tu objetivo principal haya sido traerme aquí Blake…Por lo que te pediré que hables claro…

**Blake:**-mirando de soslayo la vista que se apreciaba desde donde él se encontraba-…Estoy nervioso…es todo…

**Izumi:** ¿Nervioso, tú? Vamos… Tú no eres así.

**Blake:** Exacto…Yo no soy así, al menos eso suponía…-viéndola directamente a la cara.-

**Izumi: **¿?

**Blake: **Era así…antes de sentir esto…

**Izumi:**-un tanto sorprendida por sus palabras- Habla Blake…

**Blake:** Tú ya sabes de lo que te estoy hablando Izumi…Por eso iré al grano.

**Izumi:**…Ya era hora…

**Blake:**…¿Quieres…ser mi novia?

-Se quedó totalmente callada, no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir en el justo instante en que él terminó de pronunciar tan gastadas palabras. Por mucho tiempo ella había esperado escuchar eso, pero ahora ya no era ni el lugar ni el tiempo indicado para semejante revelación.

Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en ellos una señal de broma o alguna explicación más razonable a lo que lo había obligado a decir tal declaración de amor, pero no, lo único que había en sus ojos era una profunda seriedad acompañada de un cálido sentir.

Se tranquilizó y evadió su mirada, él todavía tenía la suficiente influencia en ella como para hacerla estremecerse de pies a cabeza. No lo había olvidado, lo sabía perfectamente, pero ya estaba comprometida a estar al lado de alguien más y no podía dejarse seducir por las tentaciones que ante ella se posaban, sin importar que en algún instante preciado, él fue lo que más anheló en este mundo.-

**Izumi:**…Blake…yo…

**Blake:**…No tienes por qué darme una respuesta de inmediato…

**Izumi:**-mirándolo directamente a la cara-…No es eso…sino que tengo que decir que "no" a tu petición…

**Blake:**-sonrió de forma amarga-…Así que tú…lo prefieres… ¿Es eso?

**Izumi: **Lo nuestro jamás pasó…Y ahora que alguien más me interesa parece que lo que más quería se vuelve realidad…

**Blake: **A penas y lo conoces Izumi… ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que realmente corresponde a tus sentimientos?

**Izumi:** De no haberlo querido, él me hubiera rechazado y todo hubiera quedado allí…Él y yo…somos algo más que simples amigos…-sonrojándose por la sola idea-…Él ahora es mi novio…Ya no tengo la libertad de estar con nadie más que no sea con él…

-Su mirada se ensombreció, no obstante, estaba sonriendo…Una escena extraña con un pensar emergente…

Se mantuvo callado por unos largos minutos…Meditaba sobre lo que había escuchado y se negaba a asimilar. Había perdido la guerra sin siquiera haber podido dar pelea. Una patética realidad.

Sus sentimientos eran un caos, iban y venían, animándolo y destruyéndolo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Volvió su mirada en ella y se veía realmente feliz por lo que había acaecido en su vida, esto lo reconfortaba, el verla dichosa era lo que siempre había intentado hacer, no obstante, no siempre las circunstancias estuvieron de su lado.

Sabía que no había más por hacer…Solamente la resignación era su único consuelo por ahora.

Su mirada era tierna y gentil…Aquella sonrisa que le regaló realmente era hermosa.-

**Izumi:**…Yo…Blake…

**Blake: **No tiene caso dar explicaciones ahora Izumi…Tú tomaste tu decisión, la cual respeto…No tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo no haré nada que pueda afectar su relación actual…Ya que no quiero…que pierdas esa sonrisa…

**Izumi: **Gracias Blake…Realmente, no esperaba esta reacción de ti…De hecho ni siquiera me estaba esperando esta declaración…

**Blake: **Todos pueden sorprenderse de los actos de alguien cuando menos te lo esperas.

**Izumi:** Eso es verdad…-conmemorando lo que había pasado con Kai.-

**Blake: **Es hora de marcharnos de aquí…

**Izumi:** Sí…

-Las olas golpeaban con elegancia aquel solitario puerto, dando aquel sitio un sonido peculiar y arrullador.

La tarde había caído ya, podía apreciarse en el hermoso paisaje matizado que se postraba en el cielo, no obstante, este bello escenario no tenía tanta importancia como el centro de atención que la cautivaba en ese momento.

Lo miraba con expectación, ansiando que hiciera el primer movimiento, incluso se divertía intimidándolo con aquella mirada suya, pero haciéndolo con el único afán de cohibirlo. Para ella resultaba un juego de lo más divertido.-

**Izumi: **Sabes…Blake…me pidió que habláramos hoy…después de que ustedes se fueron.

**Kai:** ¿Y ahora qué era lo que quería?

**Izumi: **Pues…me pregunto algo…

**Kai: **¿Y ese algo sería…? –viéndola directamente a la cara mientras arquea su ceja izquierda.-

**Izumi:**…Sobre…si quería ser su novia…

-Su rostro lo decía todo, no le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo y de alguna manera sentía satisfacción de que lo suyo hubiera pasado tiempo antes.-

**Kai: **Eso explica todo…-más para sí que nada.-

**Izumi:** Pero yo le dije que no y le expliqué mis motivos…

**Kai: **Al menos lo entendió…

**Izumi:** Sí, de hecho sí… u.u

**Kai: **Todavía no me has dicho la verdad sobre Rui…

**Izumi:** Cierto, lo siento… Uu.u

**Kai: **Pero primero…vayamos a otro sitio…Este lugar se está tornando aburrido.

**Izumi:** o_o Está bien… Oye, por cierto… ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?

**Kai: **Pues…mi abuelo está como loco desde lo ocurrido con Selene…Y es mejor no estar allí cuando él está…

**Izumi:** n_n Ahora sí vámonos…

-Avanzaron y dejaron rápidamente aquel puerto solitario para llegar a una modesta nevería, donde al parecer no había gran cantidad de clientela, por lo que se sintieron cómodos, ya que no había muchas miradas que pudieran posarse en ellos dos.

Tomaron asiento y pidieron dos deliciosas malteadas de chocolate con crema batida.

Cuando por fin llegó su orden, ambos comenzaron a saborear aquel delicioso sabor.-

**Izumi: **n.n

**Kai: **¿Aquí era donde deseabas venir?

**Izumi:** No realmente, pero me gustan las cosas que surgen de manera espontánea…

**Kai: **-mirando a su alrededor-…Un lugar tranquilo…-bebiendo un poco.-

**Izumi: **Bueno…Hablemos de Rui…

**Kai: **Adelante, escucho…

**Izumi: **Verás…La Rui que tú viste no es más que el reflejo del ayer… La memoria de la imagen de la primera persona que tuvo en su poder a BirdDragon…Todo lo concerniente a esta chica lo recuerda de forma nítida… Y hace uso de su apariencia y de su voz para comunicarse…Esa chica realmente ya no existe, es únicamente BirdDragon comunicándose contigo y mostrándose ante ti como su antigua compañera…

**Kai: **Así que BirdDragon usa esa apariencia para comunicarse con quienes desea hacerlo, ¿no es verdad?

**Izumi: **Sí… De hecho, sólo yo sé que mi bestia bit se comunica conmigo de tal modo, bueno, exceptuándote a ti, claro está…

**Kai:** ¿Pero ese chico que vi…? –un tanto confundido.-

**Izumi:**…Pues sólo se me ocurre…que se trate de tu propia bestia bit… Después de todo, son espíritus sagrados y no creo que comunicarse con los humanos sea muy difícil para ellos…

**Kai: **Pero esto deja más incógnitas que respuestas…

**Izumi:**…De hecho…. u.u

**Kai: **Esto se pone cada vez más extraño… Pero es lo que menos me preocupa…

**Izumi:** Sé a lo que te refieres Kai… Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar y encontrar a los que están detrás de todo esto…

**Kai: **-viendo de soslayo hacia la ventana-…Esa chica…

**Izumi:**-posando la mirada en donde la tenía puesta él-…Es Becca…-observa que se acerca otra chica-…Y Maya…

**Kai:** ¿Maya?

**Izumi: **La líder del equipo élite del Dark Revolt…

-Viendo fijamente a aquella chica de cabellera verde platinada y mirada castaña…Traía consigo el uniforme de su escuela, un conjunto de falda y blusa de color negro con detalles en rojo y blanco.-

**Kai:** Ya decía que habías puesto ese gesto por algo.

**Izumi: **ù_ú Hmp….

**Kai:** ¿Vas a seguir así? ¬_¬

**Izumi: **u.u Me tranquilizo…

**Kai: **Bueno, será que mantengas tu cordura por mucho más tiempo…Acaban de entrar.

-Y ambas chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la mesa donde ellos se encontraban, era evidente a lo que venían.-

**Maya: **¡Qué sorpresa verte Izumi! No pensé que estuvieras aún en Japón…-con toda la saña del mundo.-

**Izumi: **Ay Maya…Eso quisieras…No verme más… Pero la vida es cruel…y aquí me tienes.

**Maya:** De eso ya me di cuenta…

**Becca: **Ya saben lo de la nueva misión, ¿no es verdad? –a Izumi.-

**Izumi:** ¿Nueva…misión? ¿A qué te refieres…?

**Maya: **Ay, pobrecita…ni enterada…

**Izumi: **-se pone de pie- Habla…que me estás quitando el tiempo.

**Maya: **Pues…tú equipo y tú tienen que dejar Japón en unos días…Y si quieres saber los detalles, pues tendrás que preguntárselos a Anton personalmente…

**Izumi: **¿Y por qué tenemos que ser nosotros? Los chicos y yo llegamos antes que ustedes…

**Maya:** Somos el equipo élite…Nosotros decidimos qué misiones tomar o cuales no…Y adivina…

**Izumi: **-mirándola fríamente-…Ahora que has venido a soltar tu veneno, puedes irte…

**Maya:**-sonríe victoriosa- ¡Qué triste, ya te estabas encariñando con tus nuevos amigos! –totalmente sarcástica.-

**Becca:** Maya…Vamos, basta.

**Maya:**-viéndola de soslayo- Bueno, nos vemos mi querida Izumi…-ambas se marchan de allí.-

**Izumi:**…Cada día la detesto aún más…

**Kai: **Tranquilízate… ¿Acaso quieres que te escuche?

**Izumi: **¡¡Qué me escuche!! . Es odio mutuo…

**Kai: **U¬¬

**Izumi:**-se vuelve a sentar-…Debo hablar con Anton y preguntarle… No pienso dejar Japón y menos ahora… Y ni pensar en que ese equipo se quede aquí para evitar que Selene haga de las suyas…

**Kai:**-se pone de pie- Pues vámonos entonces….

**Izumi:** Está bien Kai…

-Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó…Cristales rotos se estrellaban contra el suelo con enorme agitación y velocidad…Algo se había estrellado contra aquella ventana…

Todos se encontraban alarmados y preocupados por el evento que recién se había suscitado y no sabían qué esperar.

Y pronto vieron el arma criminal…Un beyblade negro…girando a enorme velocidad…Estaba inmóvil, no parecía estar planeando otro movimiento…

No sólo ellos se acercaron a la escena del crimen, también ellas…

Lo que vieron a la distancia era lo que había llamado su atención…Una figura encapuchada con un único punto visible…Su mirada intensamente celeste, tan fría y al mismo tiempo tan enigmática…-


	39. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39: Enigma Azul**

-Todos tenían su mirada posada en aquel nuevo sujeto que había ocasionado tremendo alboroto. Por un largo período ni un sólo sonido fue emitido, pero todo cambió tan repentinamente, que nadie lo vio venir.

El frío viento proveniente de aquel pequeño instrumento de diversión, se expandía rápidamente en aquel pequeño espacio... La temperatura iba descendiendo más y más, la escarcha pronto habría de cubrirlo todo en un santiamén.

Dos fuertes embestidas sometieron a aquel rebelde, logrando hacerlo retroceder sin el menor de los problemas, calmando aquella tormenta gélida que recién se había iniciado.

Aquel intruso no mostró ni la más mínima sorpresa, ya había calculado su participación y esto no le agradaba a ninguna de las dos.

Golpearon una y otra vez aquel blade, el cual se negaba a realizar algún contraataque, tratando de sacarlo de combate, pero pese a su ímpetu, no lograban reducir su velocidad de giro.-

**Maya:** Es resistente…

**Becca:** No sé quién sea, pero…es fuerte…

**Kai: **Excelente, un nuevo enemigo…-sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **Y todavía no terminamos con los anteriores…

**¿?:**…Gaius…

-El blade respondió a su nombre…había llegado la hora de que los papeles se invirtieran.

Rápido y cauteloso, eran las mejores palabras para describir al oponente…Se movía sigiloso entre ambos blades, al tiempo que realizaba sus maniobras ofensivas, arremetiendo repetidas veces a sus adversarias, siempre desde ángulos totalmente diferentes…para no ser atrapado…

Aquella mirada celeste veía con enorme escrutinio a sus actuales competidoras, trasmitiéndoles una sensación extraña e incómoda…

No emergían palabras de sus labios…No había necesidad de hablar, con el solo mencionar del nombre de su blade, había bastado para que éste despertara y participara de la lucha.

Estaban totalmente confundidas, aquel individuo estaba haciendo de las suyas sin el menor de los esfuerzos.

Todo lo que estaba en ese sitio iba siendo destruido por aquellos tres blades que se habían encarnado en una funesta batalla, haciendo que la gente se fuera rápidamente de allí.

Sólo los interesados quedaban allí, dispuestos a permanecer hasta el último momento.-

**Kai:**…No les está yendo nada bien…

**Izumi: **Hmp…Ese chico sabe a qué se enfrenta…Es mejor que ellas…

**Kai: **Al parecer estás disfrutando esto…

**Izumi:** Podría decirse que así es Kai…-viendo a aquel chico de mirada intensa- ¿Quién eres tú?

**¿?:**…Mi nombre…por el momento no tiene importancia…-en tono seco y cortante.-

**Izumi:** Haz lo que quieras entonces…-viéndolo agudamente.-

**¿?: **¿No estás satisfecha aún?

**Izumi:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**¿?:**…Las cadenas del pasado…atan al presente a su propia destrucción…

**Izumi: **¿Y ese comentario a qué viene ahora?

**Maya:**-viendo a Izumi de soslayo- Deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos Izumi…

**¿?:**…La entrometida…es otra…-con su punzante mirada en Maya-…Gaius hora de irnos…Sabes lo que tienes que hacer….

-Nuevamente la ventisca se desató, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior…Era difícil ver con claridad todo alrededor, aquella nube blanca cubría ávidamente todo, volviendo a todos víctimas de un posible ataque.

Pero así como llegó, desapareció…Todo había cesado ya…Los escombros se encontraban por todos lados, denotando que en algún instante hubo algo en aquel sitio…Todo había terminado inesperadamente…y aquel ser misterioso se desvaneció al son de aquella tormenta de nieve…-

**Kai: **Se ha ido ya…

**Izumi:** Sólo vino para mostrarse y dejarnos con una nueva incógnita…

**Kai:** A todos les está gustando hacernos esto…

**Maya: **-mirando su alrededor- Ha causado un caos total…

**Becca: **Es bastante fuerte…. Ni siquiera se inmutó al enfrentarnos a las dos.

**Maya: **Umm…Este chico nada más nos toma a juego…

**Izumi:** No lo culpes…no eres rival…-con todo el descaro del mundo.-

**Maya:**-dedicándole una mirada asesina a su rival-…Te estabas tardando en abrir el pico…

**Izumi:** Y tú en responder…

**Kai:**…Izumi…-mirándola de soslayo.-

**Izumi:**…Tienen suerte…la próxima no les irá tan bien…

-Mientras la discusión continuaba, alguien más se encontraba observando desde la azotea más próxima de un viejo y abandonado edificio, el cual curiosamente yacía frente a aquel establecimiento destruido…

Su mirada carmesí realmente era intensa, como el color rubí de la sangre...sin embargo, estaba viendo con enorme curiosidad aquel grupo de chicos que aún se encontraban riñendo sobre lo que había pasado.-

**¿?:**…¿Por qué estuviste tan impaciente en la batalla…Adler…-viendo al chico de mirada de celeste detrás suyo.-

**Adler:** ¿Impaciente? Tú viste la batalla…

**¿?: **No apresures el proceso Adler… No dejes que tus sentimientos intervengan nuevamente...

**Adler:**…Hmp…

**¿?: **Un nuevo equipo élite ha surgido del Dark Revolt…y vaya decepción que me han dado…-sonríe burlonamente-…Vamos a mostrarles que ocupan la posición equivocada.

**Adler: **No les han dado un buen uso a las bestias bits que generosamente les has dado.

**¿?:** Las bestias bits no son el problema, sino más bien ellos…

**Adler: **¿Tan ingenuo estás de ellos?

**¿?:** Claro que no… Sólo quiero ver cómo se mueven las piezas de este interesante juego.

**Adler:** Sin recuerdos, dudo que resulte muy interesante…

**¿?: **Ya verás que esto será divertido…para nosotros…

**Adler: **Nos vemos…-da media vuelta y comienza avanzar.-

**¿?: **(…Todos se han reunido ya…Las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a congeniar unas con otras…El pasado vuelve a ser una realidad palpable…y el despertar de los antiguos guardianes es inevitable…).

-La discusión había llegado a su fin, ahora solamente quedaban ellos dos…

La noche había llegado ya, el cielo relucía con pequeñas estrellas tintineantes que acompañaban a aquel cuarto menguante que se posaba sobre el cielo…Un escenario perfecto para cualquier pareja de enamorados…

Avanzaban tranquilamente entre el tumulto de gente, sin prestar mucha atención a que más de una mirada de posó sobre ellos…Simplemente se encontraban viviendo aquel momento, aquella noche llena de misterio, donde su secreto permanecía oculto a la vista de los demás.

Tocaron y la puerta se abrió rápidamente…Entraron sin perder tiempo y llegaron al dojo, donde todos se encontraban reunidos ya.-

**Hillary:**…Kai….Izumi…

**Tyson: **¿Dónde han estado? –mirándolos con ojos inquisidores.-

**Izumi:** Pues acabamos de presenciar una buena batalla de byeblade.

**Max:** ¿Y eso?

**Izumi:** Hay un chico nuevo en la ciudad…y no me sorprende que sea nuestro enemigo.

**Kenny:** No otra vez… ¿Por qué siguen apareciendo enemigos tras otros?

**Hillary:** Esto es una locura…

**Ray:** ¿Qué tan fuerte es?

**Kai:** Lo suficiente como para causarnos una molestia.

**Tyson: **Ummm… Hasta cuándo podremos confrontarlos y terminar con esto de una vez por todo.

**Izumi:** Es una buena pregunta Tyson…Aunque dudo que sea contestada en breve.

**Tyson: **Cierto, se me estaba olvidando…-mirando a Izumi a los ojos- Kai y tú pasan mucho tiempo solos…

**Izumi:** ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora Tyson? –totalmente serena y normal.-

**Tyson: **Por un momento pensé…que ustedes dos, bueno, ya saben… n.n

**Izumi:** Sé específico Tyson…

**Tyson:** Pensábamos que ustedes dos eran una especie…de novios…-suelta una carcajada- ¡¡Pero eso es imposible, Kai no parece el tipo de chico que quiera tener novia!! ¡¡Además, eres demasiado buena como para ser su novia!! –muriéndose de la risa.-

**Kai: **-mirándolo fríamente- (Tyson y su bocota…).

**Ray: **Tyson, cálmate…

**Max:** Es gracioso, debes admitirlo…

**Izumi:** (¿Gracioso…? No le veo ni el más mínimo chiste…)…Deja tu imaginación a un lado Tyson… Ese tipo de comentarios salen sobrando…

**Tyson: **¡Está bien! –con sus manos sobre el estómago-…Es imposible que algo como eso suceda…Primero pierdo mi título de campeón mundial…

**Izumi:**…Ya lo perdiste…cuando te derroté…-da media vuelta y sale de allí.-

**Tyson:** O_O –quedó helado por sus palabras.-

**Kai:**…Hmp… (…Sigue estando alterada por lo de hace rato…).

**Ray:** Eso fue confuso…¿no lo creen chicos?

**Hillary: **Tú lo has dicho Ray…

**Max: **Umm ¿Tyson? Reacciona Tyson…

**Tyson: **Uo_o

**Hillary:** Olvídalo Tyson… u.u

-Se encontraba sentada frente aquel estanque lleno de coloridos peces, mientras su mirada rápidamente se perdía en su propio mundo interior…Pero pronto su voz rompió aquel trance…-

**Izumi:**…Kai…-viendo al chico de mirada penetrante detrás de ella-…Hola…

**Kai: **Si Tyson fuera un poco más listo hubiera entendido esa indirecta…

**Izumi: **En eso tienes razón, aunque se quedó pensando….Posiblemente conozca la respuesta y simplemente no quiera admitirlo…

**Kai: **Es Tyson…

**Izumi: **¬¬ Cierto…

**Kai: **Has estado demasiado alterada después de que ese chico apareció…

**Izumi: **Podría ser…-se pone de pie-…¿Piensas quedarte esta noche?

**Kai:** ¿Tú…lo harás…?

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Es mejor que esté aquí, con todos ustedes.

**Kai: **¿Qué te sucede? Porque eres muy mala mintiendo.

**Izumi:**…Ante ti, dirás…

**Kai: **Eres muy obvia…

**Izumi:** Ante ti Kai…no ante el resto de las personas…-viéndolo fijamente a la cara.-

**Kai: **Hmp…Sigues siendo la misma…

**Izumi: **¿Creías que mi personalidad cambiaría tan radicalmente siendo…lo que somos ahora? –sonríe fugazmente-…Me hace…muy feliz…-viendo hacia el cielo.-

**Kai:**-desviando la mirada-…Siempre…has sido una exagerada…

**Izumi:** Tal vez, pero no con esto… Así me siento y me gusta que lo sepas…Y deja esa inseguridad…

**Kai:**-la mira un tanto desconcertado- ¿Inseguridad? ¿A qué te refieres con eso…?

**Izumi: **Maya estaba molestando…haciendo mención de Blake…y echándome en cara que todavía sigo sintiendo algo por él…y que únicamente te uso de pretexto para olvidarlo…-observándolo seriamente.-

**Kai:**…Eso no me importa…

**Izumi: **Si ese fuera el caso…no hubieras estado tan callado de regreso acá…

**Kai:** No había nada de qué hablar, es todo.

**Izumi: **No quiero discutir contigo Kai…Al menos no hoy…-posa su mirada hacia el frente- No les hagas caso…solamente quieren entrometerse en donde nadie las llama…

**Kai: **Lo sigues queriendo…¿No es así? –en tono serio.-

-Esa pregunta atravesó su corazón lenta y dolorosamente…Él jamás se andaba con rodeos, ni siquiera cuando de sentimientos se trataba…Ella lo sabía y de alguna manera sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, aunque nunca esperaba que tomara tan poco tiempo.

No se quedó callada, respondió de inmediato, sabía de antemano que su silencio sería la peor de las sentencias.-

**Izumi:**…No…te quiero mentir Kai…Porque no te lo mereces…-traga saliva pesadamente- A este punto, sigo sintiendo algo por él…pero eso no significa que este sentir sea igual de fuerte como lo fue hace más de medio año atrás… El tiempo pasó y aprendí a superarlo.

**Kai:** Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber…-da media vuelta listo para irse, pero es detenido por ella, quien lo toma del brazo.-

**Izumi: **Pero si estoy aquí, contigo, debe ser por algo, ¿no Kai? Y el hecho de que fuera yo quien te pidiera que fueras mi pareja, también debería importarte… ¿Acaso necesitas más pruebas que ésas para que te des cuenta de que…elegí correctamente a la persona que quiero a mi lado?

**Kai:…**Yo…-mirándola directamente a los ojos-…Tengo que disculparme…por mi actitud.

**Izumi:**-lo suelta-…Descuida… n.n

**Kai: **No debes de ser tan condescendiente conmigo.

**Izumi:** Lo hago porque quiero y se trata de ti, además, de alguna manera estás en tu derecho de comportarte de esta manera si yo soy la que te está metiendo dudas…

**Kai:**-suspira- Terca hasta el cansancio…

**Izumi:** u.u Mira quién me lo dice…

**Kai: **Y ahí vamos de nuevo…

**Izumi:**-sonríe- Es divertido pelear contigo, siempre y cuando no termines mirándome feo…¬_¬

**Kai:**…Eres una sentida…

**Izumi:** O_O No lo soy… Tú eres el que me trata feo… T ^ T

**Kai:** Ya mejor, olvidemos eso…

-Algo pasó velozmente entre ellos dos…estrellándose con enorme puntería sobre una de las piedras de río que adornaban aquel estanque. Se trataba de una flecha con un mensaje atado a escasos centímetros de donde la punta de ésta se encontraba.

Ambos miraron en la única dirección posible hacia el causante de semejante acto, y lo encontraron, se trataba de aquel chico que se habían topado por la tarde, el cual estaba parado sobre el tejado de la casa que yacía frente a la de Tyson.-

**Kai:** Tú de nuevo…

**¿?: **Kai Hiwatari…

**Izumi:** ¿Y esa flecha a qué viene? ¿No podías simplemente darnos el mensaje y ya?

**¿?: **Es bueno variar un poco los duelos…

**Izumi:** Así que han venido a retarnos formalmente…

**¿?:** Puede ser…-observándola fijamente.-

**Kai: **Muestra tu rostro… Deja de esconderte tras esa capucha…

**Izumi:** O mínimo dinos tu nombre….

**¿?:** Una cosa a la vez Izumi…Deja de ser impaciente….

-Retiró aquella capucha de su cabeza, mostrando su oscura cabellera, que hacía relucir aún más las bellas gemas celestes que llevaba por ojos…Pese a que su cabello llegaba un poco más allá de la mitad de su espalda, éste se encontraba agarrado en una simple coleta, que descansaba sobre su hombro…

Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, que hacía de aquel ser un dulce ángel…

La vestimenta que llevaba consigo ya no permanecía más en secreto…Se podía apreciar aquel pantalón negro de mezclilla haciendo juego con una camisa blanca. Llevaba consigo una cadena que pendía de su cinturón al lado trasero de éste, dándole un aire un tanto diferente a su persona.

Un arcillo de plata era fácilmente visible en su oreja izquierda…Llevaba consigo un par de muñequeras negras, demostrando que éste era su color predilecto.

En su mano derecha llevaba consigo aquel arco que le había ayudado a disparar la flecha.

**Kai: **Ya no veo sentido de que sigas aquí…

**¿?:** No he venido a verte a ti Kai…-pasando su mirada de él a Izumi.-

**Kai:** Olvídalo…-había detectado sus intenciones casi de inmediato.-

**Izumi: **Dime tu nombre…-sonando bastante mandona.-

-El ágil chico descendió con enorme destreza de aquel tejado, llegando sin el menor de los esfuerzos sobre la barda que rodeaba el jardín.-

**¿?: **Adler…

**Izumi:** ¿Adler? Raro nombre…

**Adler: **Eres una chica curiosa…-dando un salto hacia delante-…Y a tu novio no le agrada que yo muestre este interés en ti…

**Kai:**-poniéndose entre ella y él-…Así que te quieres pasar de listo, ¿no? Pues no lo creo.

**Adler: **¿Celoso?¿Por qué Kai? ¿Temes perder algo que aunque sabes que es seguro puedes decirle adiós de un momento a otro?

**Izumi: **Kai…Vamos, no te molestes por sus comentarios…

**Kai:** Ya te puedes ir…Después de todo ya has dado tu mensaje…

**Adler: **Lean la nota y den su respuesta a más tardar mañana por la noche…

**Kai: **-no quitaba su mirada de él-…Hmp…

**Adler:** Veremos por cuánto tiempo…-da media vuelta y da un salto hacia adelante, quedando trepado sobre la barda y desapareciendo rápidamente.-

**Kai:** Ya era hora…

**Izumi:**-tomándose el atrevimiento de abrazarlo cariñosamente desde atrás-…Me gustas…

**Kai:**…Izumi…Tú…-tragando saliva pesadamente-…también…-dejando a un lado su propio orgullo y vergüenza-…me gustas…

**Izumi:** -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-…Deseaba escucharlo de ti…Tanto…y ahora lo has dicho… Es mucho mejor de cómo lo imagine…

**Kai:**-sonrojándose velozmente-…Creo…que deberíamos entrar…y decirle a todos lo que ha pasado… ¿No?

**Izumi:** Puede esperar a mañana…-soltándolo y posándose delante de él-…Está noche, la quiero pasar contigo… n.n

**Kai: **¿No estarás hablando en serio?

**Izumi: **No esta vez… u.u

**Kai:**-saca la flecha de la piedra- ¿Dónde dejamos esto?

**Izumi:**-quita el papel que yacía amarrado a la flecha-…Guardaremos la nota y listo…La flecha puedes tirarla por ahí… u.u

**Kai:** ¿No se supone que puede ser peligroso?

**Izumi:** Pues no la vas a tirar con intención de dañar a nadie, simplemente bótala por allí y listo…

**Kai:**-la deja caer al suelo- ¿Ahora?

**Izumi: **-sonríe burlona- Lo sabrás pronto…. n.n


	40. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40: Dulce Susurro**

-Las calles estaban atestadas de gente que iban de acá para allá, en busca de diversión o comida, de alguna manera, tanta actividad resultaba de lo más irritante, pero no permitirían que esto les arruinara la noche.

Continuaron caminando sin un rumbo fijo, pero pronto se detuvieron frente a un puesto ambulante de tallarines, se veía apacible y de alguna manera abandonado.

Ambos tomaron asiento y pidieron su orden…En menos tiempo del esperado tuvieron su orden servida y lista para ser saboreada. La textura y el sabor de los fideos eran realmente admirables, valían cada centavo pagado.

Ambos cruzaban miradas y de alguna manera sonreían ante la pena que esto les causaba, pero todo era parte de la diversión.

Abandonaron aquel puesto de comida y continuaron su travesía por aquella ciudad repleta de luces de neón.

Una vez más se habían detenido, pero ahora habían hecho una parada en una especie de karaoke.

Todo el lugar se encontraba atiborrado, gente conviviendo y escuchando a los valientes que iban al escenario a interpretar una canción.

Este ambiente desconcertó al chico de cabello bicolor, pero pese a todo y bajo la insistencia continua de ella, accedió a quedarse.

Entonces la suerte la escogió a ella…Pasó al escenario sin la menor de las penas, estaba dispuesta a cantar y esforzarse…

La suave tonada comenzó a sonar….pero ésta no era más dulce que la voz de su intérprete…

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans  
That you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Cautivando no solo al público, sino a cierto chico al que ella no dejaba de ver con esa intensa mirada que ahora resultaba de lo más intrigante.

Descendió y los aplausos resonaron, había sido un verdadero éxito…Parecía ser una experta en ese campo.

Se acercó a él y se sentó tan cerca de él, que ella misma se ruborizó por su propia acción.-

**Kai:**…Si todos fueran así de buenos…no tendrían miedo de subir allí…

**Izumi:**…Podría decirse que tomé clases de canto, pero no fue porque me gustara.

**Kai:** ¿Entonces?

**Izumi:**…Mi madre…es una cantante reconocida en Japón…Incluso patrocina a varias marcas de ropa… Ella quería que siguiera sus pasos…Dice que tengo el potencial para lograrlo… Pero le dije que ese mundo no es para mí…

**Kai: **-viéndola de soslayo- ¿No podías mirar para otro lado?

**Izumi:** Ah, ya… n.n Todos te miraban porque tenía puesta mi vista en ti en todo momento… Cuando le dedicas a alguien una canción, es lindo que la mires directo a la cara…¿No?

**Kai:**-posa su mirada al frente de golpe-…Como digas…. u///u

**Izumi:**-sonriendo cálidamente-…Ay Kai…Siempre eres tan penoso…. u.u Pero es algo que me encanta de ti…-besando su mejilla de forma juguetona.-

**Kai: **Deja de decir tonterías…

**Izumi:** Umm… No es una tontería…¬¬

-Mientras ellos se encontraban disfrutando su estadía en aquel karaoke, algo se estaba llevando a cabo a pocos kilómetros de allí.

El callejón yacía totalmente oscuro, aparentemente no había ni una sola alma en ese sitio, por lo que era el perfecto lugar para llevar a cabo una emboscada, por lo que era el lugar predilecto para muchos ladrones.

Les pareció sencillo el tratar de asaltar a aquel joven de mirada celeste y apariencia inofensiva, pero la sorpresa, al final se la llevaron los mismos asaltantes…Ese chico no era para nada inofensivo aunque trajera consigo un pesado chelo.

Salió de aquel sitio con la mayor de las tranquilidades, mientras veía con cuidado lo que le rodeaba.

Cerca de donde se encontraba, había una fuente…Se acercó y se sentó sin la menor prisa. Sacó aquel bello instrumento de su estuche y lo colocó en la posición correcta para tocar.

**Era increíble la destreza que tenía, interpretaba con maestría Preludio-Fantasia Suit de Gaspar Cassado sin el menor de los errores. La gente rápidamente se aglomeró a su alrededor, disfrutando de aquel extraño show.**

**El espectáculo se detuvo, ya todos se alejaban. Su mirada se cruzó con la de aquella chica, que poseía un mirar tan intensamente azul como la de él. Aunque era realmente linda, él no la miraba de la misma forma que el resto de los chicos del lugar.-**

Adler: **Hmp…**

**-La chica lo miró y se acercó a él.-**

¿?:** Realmente tocas con un gran sentimiento…-extiende su mano hacia éste- Mi nombre es Becca…**

Adler: **-se pone de pie sin corresponder a su saludo-…Es algo tarde para que una chica esté sola…**

Becca:** -retrae su mano hacia ella- Sí, lo sé… De hecho ya iba a mi casa, pero te escuché y tuve que venir a presenciar este concierto improvisado.**

Adler: **-guardando su instrumento- Ya terminó…**

Becca:**…Lo sé… No tienes que ser tan hostil…**

Adler: **No lo estoy siendo…Simplemente te digo la verdad…**

Becca: **-viéndolo fijamente a la cara-…Mmm…Debes de ser nuevo en la ciudad, ya que no te había visto antes…**

Adler:** Soy un simple forastero…con un destino que cumplir…-se va de allí sin decir nada más.-**

Becca:** (Que chico de lo más extraño…).** **-Ya habían salido de aquel sitio de recreación y el tiempo se les había ido volando a ambos, por lo que apresuraron el paso para llegar a casa de Tyson lo más antes posible, aunque no sabían cómo iban a entrar…Pero no importaba, al menos no aún.**

**Cuando por fin se vieron aliviados de estar en casa, intentaron saltar la barda, tratando no hacer el menor de los ruidos…**

**Un peculiar sonido llegó hasta sus oídos...Las tejas que aquella enorme casa estaban siendo destruidas una a una, lo más curioso, era lo que estaba ocasionando esto…Más de cinco flechas se encontraban clavadas sobre el techo de aquella vieja casa.**

**Los dos buscaron con rapidez de dónde provenían esas flechas, pensando por unos instantes que podría tratarse de aquel chico, pero oh sorpresa…no se trataba de ese chico.**

**Su mirada pronto encontró al autor intelectual del delito…Aquella mirada de tonalidad vino daba la impresión de ser tierna a simple vista, pero ocultaba algo más que no podía ser comprendido de inmediato…Su oscura cabellera llegaba hasta su espalda media, moviéndose graciosamente con el viento nocturno de aquella noche estrellada. **

**Su vestimenta consistía en una fina blusa color blanco, cuyas mangas diferían de largo, ya que la de la mano derecha le llegaba hasta la muñeca mientras que la izquierda le llegaba al antebrazo. Poseía bellas decoraciones en ambas mangas, dándole un toque único y especial. **

**Su falda era totalmente lila, con estampados sobre las orillas de la falda, la cual hacía juego con aquel par de guantes lilas que ella traía.**

**Sus zapatos eran cómodos, podía apreciarse a simple vista.**

**Y aquel arco yacía sujetado en su mano derecha, había agotado todas sus flechas.-**

Kai:**…Karume…**

Izumi:** ¿La conoces? –viendo a la chica posada sobre la barda al igual que ellos.-**

Karume:**…Kai…-con sus ojitos iluminados- ¡Te encontré!**

**-Y es así como la situación pasó de ser extraña a vergonzosa….Porque ahora la recién llegada abrazaba con enorme ímpetu al ruso, mientras restregaba con cariño sus mejillas contra las de él.**

**Izumi solamente se quedó helada ante lo que esa hermosa joven estaba haciendo…Primero se sintió sorprendida, pasando por la indignación y terminando con los espantosos celos.**

**De un momento a otro, la chica ya estaba apartada del ruso…Izumi había separado a Kai de la chica.-**

Izumi:** No sé quién seas…Pero hazte a un lado…**

Karume: **-viéndola con esa miradita de si fuera pistola, te mato-…Kai, ¿qué significa esto? –poniendo ojitos llorosos y lindos.-**

Izumi:** Eso es lo mismo que me gustaría saber…-atravesándola con la mirada.-**

**Kai:**…Karume es mi prima…

**Karume:** Así es…Aquí la única extraña eres tú...

**Izumi:** Que tú no me conozcas es algo diferente…

**Karume:**-viendo a Kai a los ojos- ¿Quién es ella primo?

**Kai:**…Ella es Izumi…

**Karume:** No, en serio… ¿Quién es ella?

**Izumi:** ¡Su novia! ¿Feliz?

**Karume:**-se queda helada-…Ugh…-y después de unos segundos vuelve en sí- Mmm…Es bonita…-viéndola fijamente-…Tienes buen gusto primo, nadie te dirá lo contrario…Aunque…

**Izumi:** ¿"Aunque"…?

**Karume: **No lo sé…No me convence de novia para mi lindo primo… u.u

**Izumi: **û_ú Hmp…

**Kai:**…Karume…

**Karume:** Lo sé, lo sé…-se acerca a ella y clava su mirada en la de ésta-…Mirada escarlata, es un lindo color…Mmm…Se nota que tienes buena condición, aunque eso está por verse.

**Izumi:** (Esta chica es bastante extraña…¬¬).

**Kai: **(¿Y ahora a qué habrá venido a Japón? –suspira-… ¿Por qué ahora…?).

**Karume:**-sonriendo dulcemente- Primito…Primito…-comenzando a picar a Kai con su dedo índice-…Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos…

**Kai:** Tiene más de tres años que nos vimos, es evidente que sí….¬¬

**Karume: **¡Kya! ¡Qué lindo eres primito mío! –abrazándolo fuertemente, que casi lo ahoga.-

**Kai: **_

**Izumi: **(Para ser su prima es demasiado cariñosa…Excesivamente cariñosa, agrego).

**Kai:**-sintiendo la miradita de Izumi sobre él-…Vamos Karume…-la aparta de él.-

**Karume: **Ummm…Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión…-posa su mirada en ella- Eres un celosa sin remedio, muestra de que le importa mi querido primo…Pero todavía no te acepto…

**Izumi:** (¿Aceptarme? Aquí el único que debe aceptarme es Kai…).

**Kai:**…Karume…

**Karume:** . (No me dejan ser en paz…U¬_¬).

**Izumi: **Bueno, será mejor que entremos…

**Kai:** Está bien…

**Karume:** ¿Entremos?-viéndolos de forma sospechoso- Así que anduvieron solitos a altas horas de la noche, ¿eh?

**Izumi: **u.u No es lo que parece.

**Karume:** ¿Y qué es lo que debo pensar Izumi? –haciendo todo un drama del asunto- ¡Eres mala, ya lo decía yo! ¡Esa mirada escarlata tuya no es más que presagio de que eres una mala influencia para mi querido primo! Él no hacía este tipo de locuras…-con la típica luz sobre ella y el fondo negro-…¡Oh, Kai, esta mujer es malvada!

**Izumi:** O_o ¿Siempre es así?

**Kai: **Pues….¬_¬

**Karume: **¡¡Kya!! –emocionándose toda, todita.-

**Izumi:** ¿Y ahora qué…?

**Kai:** Ni idea…

**Karume: **¡¡Neko-chan!! –desciendo de un ágil brinco al jardín- ¡¡Qué ternura mi vida!! tomando a aquel pequeño gatito blanco en sus brazos- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí solito? No deberías andar fuera de tu hogar a estas horas…-acariciando con ternura al animalito.-

**Kai:** Umm…Ya decía que estaba haciendo mucho alboroto…

**Izumi:** Vaya, no pensé que le gustaran los gatos…

**Kai:** Los prefiere cuando son pequeños…Aunque la idea de cuidarnos no va con ella.

**Izumi:** Comprendo… Me sorprende que Tyson no se haya despertado ya con semejante ruido acá afuera…

**Kai:**…Duerme como piedra…Aunque su casa se cayera en pedazos, probablemente ni cuenta se daría de ello.

**Izumi: **-_- Ciertamente estás en lo correcto.

**Karume:** -con la mirada hacia ellos- ¿Creí que iban a entrar?

**Izumi:** De hecho sí…pero…no sé…Pensarán que somos ladrones, porque tendremos que entrar a hurtadillas…

**Karume:** En todo caso…-viendo a su primo- ¡Vamos primito, te invito a mi humilde departamento, hay suficiente espacio para todos! Y por supuesto, cuartos separados.

**Kai:** Ah, no gracias…

**Karume:** ^-^ Tu novia puede venir también, pero dormirá en el sillón… u.u

**Izumi:** (¿En el sillón…? ¬¬ No, suena muy incómoda la cosa…-sacude la idea de su mente.-).

**Karume: **Ummm…-regresa su mirada al gatito-…¿Y Selene?

**Kai:**-su cara lo decía todo-…Ahora es mi enemiga…

**Karume: **Vaya…Creí que estaría contigo, por eso me sorprendí de no verte con ella…Aunque me alegra…

**Izumi:** (Ya no me cae tan mal… n.n).

**Kai:** Hmp… Nunca simpatizaron…

**Karume:** Yo ya sabía que solamente se hacía pasar por una mosquita muerta y no me equivoqué.

**Izumi: **(n.n Me agrada cada segundo más…).

**Karume:** Por eso me encargaré de desenmascarar a tu actual novia…-señalando a Izumi con su dedo índice.-

**Izumi:** (Retiro todo lo dicho….).

**Kai: **Ahí vamos de nuevo…-suspirando.-

**Karume: **Veremos si es digna de mi primo…

**Izumi:** Mmmm…. -_-

-Y era de esperarse que semejante escándalo despertara mínimo a alguien de los que se encontraban durmiendo en aquella casa, por lo que no tardaron mucho en aparecer Ray y Max, quienes salieron más dormidos que despiertos.-

**Max:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? –restregándose sus ojos.-

**Ray: **¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en el patio de Tyson? –viendo a la chica a la cara.-

**Karume:** ¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy Karume Hiwatari…

**Max/Ray:** ¡¿Karume Hiwatari?! –totalmente sorprendidos.-

**Karume: **Es un gusto conocerte chico-gato y güerito-pecoso…

**Ray:** ¡¿A quién le dices niño-gato?!

**Max:** ¡¿Y güerito-pecoso?!

**Karume: **A ustedes dos, evidentemente, ¿no?

**Izumi:** (Va a ser una noche larga…muy larga…T_T).

**Kai: **-suspira- (…Y cuando pensaba que las cosas no podrían complicarse aún más…).


	41. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41: Prueba Maratónica**

-La mañana siguiente ya había llegado y todos se encontraban en la sala, mientras que el abuelo de Tyson reparaba las tejas que habían sido destruidas la noche anterior. Todos en ese momento tenían los ojos puestos en la chica que resultó ser la prima de Kai.-

**Tyson: **¿Así que eres la prima de Kai? –la chica asiente y él prosigue- ¡¿Y por qué demonios disparas flechas contra el techo de mi casa?! –todo enfurecido.-

**Karume:** Practicaba, es todo…Vamos, hay muchas tejas…Unas cuantas rotas no hacen daño a nadie…

**Ray:** ¿Y por qué estás sentada entre Kai e Izumi?

**Karume: **Mmm…Porque ella hace mucho contacto físico con mi adorado primo…

**Max:** ¿Contacto…físico?

**Tyson: **-mirando a los sospechosos- Ya lo decía…

**Hillary:** ¿A qué viene ese comentario Tyson?

**Tyson:** Lo sabía…

**Kenny:** Ahí va de nuevo…

**Izumi: **La imaginación desbordada de Tyson…Pobrecito, ya le afectó la cabeza practicar mucho el beyblade.

**Tyson: **. ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo tratas de despistarme Izumi!

**Kai:** Ayer por la noche nos retaron…

**Izumi:**-sacando la hoja cuidadosamente doblada- El chico que nos atacó en aquel establecimiento nos trajo esta nota, la cual aparentemente es una invitación de duelo, No la he abierto, porque quería que todos estuviéramos presentes.

**Karume:** (¿Acaso sus amigos no saben lo que está sucediendo entre ellos…? Esto me huele mal, muy mal…).

**Hillary:** Vamos, léelo…

**Izumi:**-comienza a leer- Veamos…

"G-Revolution…Pese a que nuestros enfrentamientos han sido contados y en ninguno de ellos hemos terminado el combate de la forma en que desearíamos, hemos decidido enfrentarlos cara a cara…El ganador obtiene lo que quiere, la liberación de las bestias bits que fueron capturadas hasta el momento…y el perdedor asumirá las consecuencias de su derrota….

Este enfrentamiento tendrá lugar en la isla Kyushu dentro de tres semanas al medio día en la prefectura de Saga.

Estaremos esperando ansiosa el día en que podremos arrebatarle su tesoro más valioso."

**Tyson:** Así que van por nuestras bestias bits…

**Ray: **Por qué no me sorprendo esto.

**Kenny:** Es inevitable…Siempre pasa algo así cuando se trata de ustedes…

**Hillary:** Al menos tuvieron la decencia de avisarnos con tiempo.

**Karume: **Quiere que se preparen, por lo que evidentemente no será sencillo vencerlas.

**Izumi:** Sería mejor que las derrotáramos en este momento a esperar tres largas semanas.

**Kai: **No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya.

**Karume:** Kai tiene mucha razón…u.u Deben tener confianza en ustedes mismos.

**Tyson:** Ahora resulta que nos das consejos….¬¬

**Karume:** Sólo apoyo las buenas ideas…

**Izumi: **(O sea….todo lo que Kai diga...).

**Karume:**-se pone de pie- Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que están esperando para ponerse en marcha? Pónganse a entrenar de una buena vez por todas…

**Tyson:** Ya está como la loca de Hillary…

**Hillary:** ¡¿A quién le dices loca Tyson?! ¡Vas a ver! –comienza a corretearlo por todo el dojo para acomodarle un buen golpe.-

**Ray:**-suspira- Nunca entenderán…

**Kenny:** Pero Karume tiene razón…Debemos prepararnos desde ahorita…No sabemos qué es lo que traman ellas, así que tendremos que prepararnos para lo que sea…

**Max:** No es para tomarnos todo a la ligera…Debemos entrenar…

**Izumi:** Y ya que necesitamos ayuda…Podemos contar con la ayuda de otros equipos. Después de todo, muchos están en la ciudad aún… u.u

**Karume: **No es tan mala idea Kamiki…A veces se te pueden ocurrir buenas cosas…

**Izumi:** (¿Kamiki?¿A qué me recuerda…? Mmm…-_- Sin comentarios…).

**Kai:** (No sé qué es lo que tenga en mente Karume…pero va a sacar de quicio a Izumi…).

**Tyson: **Max, encárgate de contactar con los equipos que puedes…Diles que necesitamos de su ayuda…

**Max:** Lo haré de inmediato…-se levanta- Trataré de convencer a la mayoría…-sale de allí.-

**Izumi:** (Debo de ir a ver a Anton…Quiero averiguar a qué misión tiene pensado mandarnos…)-está a punto de pararse, pero alguien la detiene, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y provocando que caiga de espaldas contra el piso de madera- _

**Kai:** Karume…-viéndola de reojo.-

**Karume:** No creo que le haya pasado nada…Es que no puede irse, necesitamos charlar ella y yo.

**Izumi: **Karume…o_o

**Karume:** Vamos Izumi, andando, tenemos un día lleno de cosas por hacer…-se levanta- No estés acostada ahí de perezosa…

**Izumi:** No estoy acostada aquí por mi gusto…¬¬ -se pone de pie- Hablaremos todo lo que quieras, pero debo ir a….-y antes de que pudiera decir algo o defenderse, ya se encontraba prácticamente siendo raptada por Karume, quien se la llevaba fuera de allí- (¡Tasukete! O_O).

**Kai:** (o_o Esto no va a resultar nada bien…).

**Tyson:** ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a tu prima?

**Kai:**…Ni idea…¬¬

**Ray:** Bueno, es graciosa… n.n

**Kenny:** Nos divierte a todos…

**Hillary: **Y parece ser una buena chica…

**Tyson:** Bueno, mientras Max regresa...comencemos con la práctica…

**Ray:**-asiente-…Es bueno que estés tan animoso Tyson…

**Tyson:**-con las típicas flamas en sus ojos- ¡¡Hace mucho que no me emocionaba tanto por un buen combate de beyblade!!

-Y mientras unos planeaban su día de entrenamiento arduo y productivo, otros hacían planes totalmente diferentes…

En la cocina se encontraban Izumi y Karume…-

**Karume:** Bueno Kamiki…Es hora de que comencemos con tus pruebas.

**Izumi:** ¿Pruebas? ¿Por qué…? ¬¬

**Karume:** ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no es evidente? u.u

**Izumi:**…Ah….Porque ando con tu primo…

**Karume:** Exacto…

**Izumi:** ¿Y por qué haces cosas como éstas Karume?

**Karume:** Mmm…Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, si es que conoces aunque sea un poco a Kai…-con la mirada seria.-

**Izumi: **Él sabe elegir a las personas, ¿no te parece? Dale más crédito…

**Karume:** A él le doy toda mi aprobación…a sus acosadoras, no…

**Izumi:** U---_--- No soy su acosadora…

**Karume: **Silencio…Primera pregunta… ¿Qué nacionalidad tienes?

**Izumi:** Mitad japonesa y mitad francesa…

**Karume:** Así que eres un híbrido…Mm…Bueno, la dejaré pasar esta vez.

**Izumi:** ¿Hibrido…dijiste? No soy un animal .

**Karume: **Siguiente pregunta… ¿Desde qué edad empezaste a jugar beyblade?

**Izumi:**…Desde los 5…

**Karume:** Nada mal…Una veterana del beyblade…

**Izumi:** (No le contesto porque es la prima de Kai… u.u).

**Karume: **¿Perteneces a algún equipo de beyblade?

**Izumi:**-asiente- A los Dark Revolt…

**Karume:** Ummm…He oído que esos equipos cumplen misiones difíciles y que suelen resultar heridos… No, no…Malo, malo…

**Izumi:** O_O Es que ése es mi trabajo…

**Karume:** La vida peligrosa es mala para la salud… Bueno… ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido hasta la fecha?

**Izumi:**…Una…y es Kai…¬¬

**Karume:** Así que careces de experiencia…Ummm Eres atractiva y que nadie te haya hecho caso, bueno, deja mucho que pensar…

**Izumi:** Ummm…. U---_---

**Karume: **En fin…Veamos… ¿Qué signo zodiacal eres?

**Izumi:** ¿Y eso qué tienes que ver? O_o

**Karume:** Tú sólo limítate a contestarme.

**Izumi:** Escorpión…

**Karume:** Un signo apasionado…amoroso, celoso y posesivo…u.u

**Izumi:** .

**Karume: **¿Qué edad tienes?

**Izumi:** Ah…Ummm…16….

**Karume:** Al menos son de la misma edad…

**Izumi:** (¿Y eso es bueno o malo…?).

**Karume: **Por ahora con esas preguntas bastan…Pero ya habrá otras…

**Izumi:** ¿Ya me puedo ir?

**Karume: **Ni soñando…

**Izumi:** T^T

**Karume:** ¿No me digas que tienes que hacer cosas mucho más importantes que tu novio? –viéndola de forma incriminatoria.-

**Izumi:** o – o No, claro que no…Ya sabes, los gajes del oficio…

**Karume:** El mundo puede esperar por ti Kamiki…Ahora vamos a la técnica…

**Izumi:** ¿Técnica? O_O

**Karume:** Veremos qué tan buena eres en la cocina…

**Izumi:**-suspira de alivio- (Tantos años de práctica por fin rendirán frutos…).

**Karume:** Y ya que eres mitad francesa…Bueno, espero un delicioso menú…

**Izumi:** -helada-…Ah….-hecha estatua- (¡No, no, comida francesa no!).

**Karume: **Vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para preparar algo delicioso.

**Izumi:** T_T (Haré lo que pueda…).

-Y después de dos largas horas llenas de angustia y miradas asesinas…logró lo imposible, hizo los platillos que le vinieron a la mente y que por suerte, vio un día en un programa de cocina, en un día de aburrimiento total en su vida.-

**Karume:**-viendo cada uno de los platillos- Háblame sobre lo que has cocinado…

**Izumi:** Ah…-toda chamagosita por haber estado en la cocina- Bueno…lo primero que hice fue una sopa de cebolla, con vino blanco y jerez… (No pensé que fueran a tener bebidas alcohólicas en esta casa…)…Lo segundo que hice fue un Fondue de cheddar… Seguido de un Ratatouille, un platillo clásico de Francia… Unas deliciosas crepas de naranja y jengibre… Un suofflé de chocolate… (Adoro el chocolate…. n.n) Y por último un Café frappe…

**Karume: **Adoro la comida francesa y he degustado muy buenos platillos…Veamos…-dándole una probadita al Ratatouille-…Umm…Delicioso… Tienes muy buena mano para la comida…Quiero probar ese soufflé…

**Izumi:**-lo toma antes de que le arranque un pedacito-…Lo hice…para Kai…y me gustaría que estuviera completo…Puedes probar todos los demás platillos si quieres…-sonrojándose sólo por la idea.-

**Karume:** Has aprobado Kamiki…Buena en la cocina y dedicada en lo que haces...

**Izumi: **Gracias…-con toda la sinceridad del mundo.-

**Karume:** Pero hay otras cosas por hacer…

**Izumi:**-sonríe de forma nerviosa- ¿Ah?¿Como cuáles?

**Karume: **Veremos tu desempeño en las labores de la limpieza…

**Izumi:** ¿Ah? O_O

-Los pisos jamás lucieron tan relucientes como ese día en que una buena chica en contra de su voluntad y con tal de cumplir las expectativas de una buena novia, comenzó a trapearlos hasta el punto que su rostro quedará reflejado en ellos. Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí.

Cada cuarto era sacudido y acomodado adecuadamente…Y dentro de poco la casa quedó como una adorable tasita, limpia y brillante.

Ahora la víctima de semejante explotación, yacía recostada sobre el piso del dojo el cual apenas había concluido de limpiar.-

**Karume:** Lo has hecho todo en un tiempo récord…-con el cronómetro en sus manos.-

**Izumi:** x_x (Ya no siento mi cuerpo…).

**Karume: **Bueno, descansaremos cinco minutos y proseguiremos…

**Izumi:** (¡¿Cinco minutos?! Necesito todo un día para recuperarme…_).

**Karume:** El tiempo ha terminado…

**Izumi:** - _ - (Sentí que fueron menos de cinco minutos…).

**Karume:** Es hora de ver tu buena condición física…

**Izumi:**-parándose toda zombie-…Ah…Agilidad…

**Karume: **Vamos, es hora de que practique el arco…

**Izumi:** Pero si ya no tienes flechas y las únicas que habían las tiró el abuelo.

**Karume: **(¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado…¬¬) Bueno…creo que iremos al jardín.

**Izumi:** ¿Para?

**Karume: **Veremos que tan buena eres encontrando hierbas medicinales…

**Izumi:** (Dudo que haya muchas por aquí, la verdad…Pero de algo me servirá ese absurdo curso que tomé cuando entré a los Dark Revolt… -_-).

**Karume: **Mejor no… Será mejor preguntarse…-viéndola inquisidoramente.-

**Izumi:** UO_O

**Karume:**-con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- ¿Para qué usamos la ortiga?

**Izumi:** (¿Ortiga, para qué, para qué era? –haciendo trabajar a su cabeza al 100 x hora)…Es antirreumática, antihemorrágica, diurética e hipoglucemiante…

**Karume: **¬¬ No recordaba la última… ¿Y para qué usamos la Verbena?

**Izumi:** o_o Ah… (Memoria, no me falles…Ésta vino en el primer examen…) Umm…Bueno, creo que no la recuerdo….

**Karume:** Era difícil… Te la paso…

**Izumi:**-aliviada- (Cada cosa que se le ocurre a esta chica…).

**Karume:** Por el día de hoy terminamos…Has demostrado que eres buena preparando platillos exóticos, haciendo el quehacer…Tienes buena condición física y sabes de hierbas medicinales, lo cual siempre será de buena ayuda…

**Izumi:**-con sus ojitos brillosos-…Qué bien…

**Karume:** Pero esto todavía no termina… Mañana será más divertido…-sonriendo dulce y amenazantemente.-

**Izumi:** Uo_o

**Karume: **Bueno, nos vemos Kamiki…-sale de allí.-

**Izumi:** (…Sobreprotege en exceso a su primo, pero supongo que no puedo culparla…Ha sido herido muchas veces, no necesita una herida más…) –se sienta y se restriega sus ojos- (Lo extraño…aunque sé que está en este mismo sitio…).

**Kai:**-parado a la entrada del dojo- ¿Ya terminó?

**Izumi:** Por el momento…-con una sonrisa innegable de felicidad de verlo.-

**Kai: **Espero que no se haya excedido contigo…

**Izumi:** Oh, para nada…Me recuerda a los entrenamientos habituales que solía tener

^ _ ^.

**Kai:**-sonriendo fugazmente-…Andando…Ya llegaron…

**Izumi:** Vaya, eso fue rápido…

**Kai:** Sólo llegó un equipo…el resto viene mañana…

**Izumi:** ¿Y qué equipo vino?

**Kai: **Los Majestics…


	42. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42: Artificio Nocturno**

-El avión destinado estaba a punto de partir, sin embargo, sólo tres miembros del equipo se encontraban en ese momento, faltaba uno, no obstante, parecía no molestarle al líder.-

**Anton: **¿Estás seguro de querer dejar a Izumi en Japón? Todavía tenemos tiempo para que vayan por ella.

**Blake:** Está mejor aquí, además, nosotros podemos encargarnos de este problema..Y es mejor que se quede aquí con los G-Revolution…

**Yuna:** Su inexperiencia en este tipo de enfrentamientos, será una desventaja e Izumi podría enseñarles cómo defenderse de competidores tan agresivos.

**Tsukishiro: **Por lo que creemos que es mejor que permanezca al lado de los chicos. Nosotros nos arreglaremos en su ausencia.

**Blake: **Es hora de irnos, padre…

**Anton:**-asiente- Tengan cuidado…Podrá ser una misión menor, pero creemos que está involucrada con los hechos que hasta la fecha se han venido produciendo.

**Blake:** Sabes que así será padre…

-Mientras por un lado tenían lugar las despedidas, por otro, los saludos de bienvenida estaban al por mayor, ya que viejos amigos se volvían a encontrar.-

**Tyson:** ¡Robert! ¡Oliver! ¡Enrique! ¡Johnny!

**Max:** ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos!

**Robert:** No nos veíamos desde el anterior campeonato mundial…

**Oliver:** Y veo que ahora necesitan nuestra ayuda.

**Enrique:** Por lo que hemos venido a su auxilio.

**Tyson:** Sigues siendo el mismo Enrique…¬¬

**Ray: **Es bueno verles de nuevo… n-n

**Roberto:** Estamos para ayudarlos, además, por lo que nos contó Max…Esas chicas son de cuidado.

**Kai:** Johnny…

**Johnny:** Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kai…

-En ese momento aparecen las chicas, quienes venían platicando amenamente.-

**Hillary: **Así que ustedes son los Majestics…Mucho gusto…Soy Hillary…

**Robert:** El gusto es todo nuestro…-posando la mirada en Karume- Aunque no esperaba encontrarme a Karume aquí…

**Karume: **Nii-san…

**Robert:** U-_- Ya extrañaba eso…

**Izumi:** ¿Se conocen? –a Karume.-

**Karume:** Me gusta visitar Europa, qué puedo decir… Y bueno, así los conocí… Hola chicos…Hola Oliver...-sonriéndole dulcemente.-

**Izumi:** (Ya salió el peine…Le gusta éste…).

**Enrique:** Karume, nunca me contaste que conocías a un par de chicas tan bonitas.

**Tyson:** (A Enrique le hace falta usar lentes…Hillary bonita...¡Bah! De Izumi lo creo…u.u).

**Hillary: **Gracias por el cumplido…

**Enrique:** ¿Y cómo te llamas tú dulzura?

**Izumi:** ¿Yo? Umm…Izumi… n.n

**Enrique: **Encantada de conocerlas….Mi nombre es Enrique…Él es Robert, a su lado está Oliver y ese gruñón de allá es Johnny…

**Izumi:** (No había necesidad de que me los presentaran, ya los conozco… n.n).

**Robert:** Será mejor que te comportes con esas chicas.

**Oliver:** Qué gusto volverte a ver Karume…-sonriendo dulcemente.-

**Karume: **El gusto es todo mío Oliver…Ya tenía mucho tiempo que nos encontrábamos, pero el destino nos ha vuelto a unir…

**Oliver: **Lamentablemente no en las circunstancias más favorables…

**Enrique: **Y ahí van de nuevo este par de tórtolos…-suspira- Si no tiene ni dos meses que se vieron y andan suspirando por encontrarse nuevamente…

**Karume:** Eres un grosero Enrique… u///u

**Oliver: **Sólo hablas por hablar…Ya madura… u.u

**Enrique:** Digan lo que digan, aquí está pasando algo, más claro que el agua… Ustedes son los inmaduros… Ya acepten que se quieren…

**Oliver/Karume:** ¡¡Tú madura!! .

**Robert:** Enrique, déjalos ya…

**Enrique:** Deja de defenderlos Robert…-totalmente indignado.-

**Johnny: **Ya cállate Enrique… -lanzándose miraditas asesinas.-

**Tyson:** Es bueno ver que no han cambiado…

**Ray:** Aunque ahora se entienden mejor como equipo…

**Max:** Eso parece…

**Kenny: **Mmm….Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar.

**Enrique:** ¡Por supuesto! Pero…¿ellas vendrán con nosotros? –viendo a Hillary e Izumi.-

**Izumi: **Posiblemente.

**Enrique:** ¡Qué bien! Entonces me siento más que motivado para practicar…-se acerca a ella y se coloca entre ambas- Con dos bellezas como éstas, no perderé…-coloca ambos brazos sobre sus hombros- Ahora sí podemos irnos.

**Robert:**…Enrique…-mirándola de forma desaprobatoria.-

**Oliver:** -_- Nunca aprenderá…

**Johnny:** Es como hablarle a la pared…

**Kai:**-viendo de soslayo lo que pasaba- (…Enrique…Deja de tratarla como si fuera del dominio público…).

**Karume:** (Mi primito está celoso o debería decir, ¿molesto? Esto se pone cada vez mejor).

**Kai:**…Izumi…

**Izumi:** (¡Salvada!) ¿Qué…sucede Kai?

**Kai: **¿No tenías que ir a hablar con Anton?

**Izumi:** Sí, así es…

**Kai: **Pues será mejor que aproveches el día de hoy… Ya mañana entrenarás con nosotros.

**Izumi:**-asiente feliz de la vida- Está bien…-mira a Enrique- Lo siento…me tengo que ir.

**Enrique: **No te angusties lindura…Nadie puede enojarse con esa carita de ángel que tienes… Ni siquiera dos rubís pueden comparar el intenso escarlata de tu mirada…-y su espacio rosa y brillante aparece a su alrededor.-

**Izumi:** Ah… O_O Gracias….supongo… U¬_¬

**Enrique:** Cuídate…Y nos vemos al rato…

**Izumi:** C-Claro…-se retira de allí, despidiéndose de todos de forma global.-

**Tyson:** Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar o no terminaremos nunca.

**Robert:** Veremos lo que Dragoon es capaz de hacer contra mi Griffolyon.

-Los chicos comenzaron su sesión de entrenamiento, mientras que Izumi se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su destino.

Llegó sin el menor de los apuros al piso indicado y no le sorprendió encontrarse con su padre allí, acompañando a Anton.-

**Izumi:** Padre….

**Coud: **Creí que no vendrías Izumi.

**Izumi:**-respirando agitadamente- Vine a saber cuál es la misión que se nos tiene preparada.

**Anton:** Bueno, te hablaré de ella…

**Izumi:** ¿Blake y los demás?

**Coud: **Se fueron hoy por la mañana.

**Izumi:** ¿Pero, cómo?

**Anton:** Blake decidió que te quedarás aquí y ayudaras a los G-Revolution…que ellos podrían terminar esto sin ningún problema.

**Izumi: **Blake siempre es así… No es justo, quería ir con ellos…

**Coud:** Eso es algo que no te creo Izumi… Realmente deseabas quedarte aquí en Japón y Blake lo entendió perfectamente. Además, sabes que él y los chicos se la arreglarán sin ti.

**Izumi:** No dudo de sus capacidades, simplemente de que se fueron sin decir si quiera adiós.

**Anton: **¿Quieres saber o no a lo que fueron Blake y los demás a Egipto?

**Izumi:** ¿Fueron a Egipto? –un tanto sacada de onda- ¿A qué irían a un lugar como ése?

**Anton: **Hace una semana se presentaron algunos eventos extraños en la ciudad de Lúxor, esto no sería de nuestra incumbencia, sino involucrara al deporte que todos ustedes adoran.

**Izumi:** ¿Pero qué querrían en Lúxor? Es una ciudad antigua y rica en arquitectura egipcia, no le veo mucho sentido a que hayan atacado esa ciudad…

**Anton:** Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos con certeza, pero sabemos, que cuatro individuos andan causando disturbios por todo el lugar, destruyendo lo que se cruce en su camino…a excepción de los templos que en esa ciudad se encuentran…

**Izumi:**…Los templos de Luxor y Karnak…

**Anton:** Sólo están destruyendo construcciones actuales…Encargándose de asustar a sus pobladores.

**Izumi:** Mmm…Entonces son de alguna forma un asunto serio, porque si fueran competidores normales, ya hubieran podido frenarles, ¿no es verdad?

**Coud:** Por eso requerimos de los servicios de Blake y los chicos…La experiencia en este tipo de trabajos, los avala…

**Izumi:** Pero… Maya me había dicho que ellos habían rechazado la misión y nos habían destinado esa misión a nosotros…

**Anton:** Pues así fue realmente…Aunque…

**Coud:**…La misión que nosotros les planteamos fue de lo más aburrida…-cruzando miradas entre ellos y riendo por lo que habían hecho.-

**Izumi:** No esperaba esto de ustedes…-en tono serio-…Pero qué bueno…-sonriendo burlonamente.-

**Anton: **Recuerda que todavía tenemos bajo vigilancia a esos chicos…y no podemos fiarnos de enviarlos a combatir un problema como éste sin saber realmente cómo fue que obtuvieron sus bestias bits… No lo sé…Es de lo más raro…

**Izumi:** Lo comprendo a la perfección Anton…Y te agradezco la confianza que tienes en nuestro equipo… Y es evidente que no fallaremos…

**Coud:** Eso lo sabemos… La terquedad de Blake es todo un beneficio…-en tono burlón.-

**Anton:** Ese hijo mío…Es bueno ser obstinado, pero no tanto…

**Izumi:** Así es su forma de ser… n.n

**Anton:** Vaya, vaya…Defendiéndolo en su ausencia…-viéndola fijamente a los ojos.-

**Izumi:** O_O (Esa mirada… Padre e hijo tienen esa mirada…que pareciera que atraviesa tu alma y ve lo que realmente tratas de esconder…. . Me da escalofrío…).

**Anton:**-suelta una leve carcajada-…Estoy muy complacido…

**Izumi:** ¿? o_o

**Anton: **Despreocúpate por mis palabras Izumi…

**Izumi:** (Eso hace que más me preocupes…. -_-).

**Coud: **¿No crees que sería mejor que regresarás con los chicos…?

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Iré a ver cómo va el entrenamiento…

**Anton: **-le sonríe- Cuídense todos…

**Izumi:** Eso haremos…

-Ya por fin había abandonado aquel edificio, percatándose de que pronto anochecería, el tiempo realmente se había ido rápido, por lo que tenía que apresurarse para llegar a la casa de Tyson y ver cómo les había ido en su primera sesión de entrenamiento con los Majestics.

Siguió la misma ruta por la que había llegado, ya que resultaba más corta y podría llegar en la mitad del tiempo estimado, aunque se encontraba un poco cansada, por lo que decidió irse a paso rápido en vez de irse lentamente como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Se detuvo, se había percatado de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Continúo caminando, sin embargo, aquellos disimulados pasos que la acechaban persistían.

No soportó esa situación un instante más y decidió quedarse quieta. Efectivamente, alguien se encontraba siguiéndola, no obstante, no podía encontrarlo.

Evadió aquella patada que le fue lanzada hacia su estómago, en un movimiento rápido y ágil. Por fin había encontrado a su acosador.-

**Izumi:**…Zhenya…

**Zhenya: **Tienes buenos reflejos Izumi… Pero veremos que tan buena eres…-atravesándola con su duro mirar.-

-Todo parecía que una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo iba a iniciarse entre ellas dos, pero todo cambió tan repentinamente, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Un ligero pinchazo sobre su hombro derecho confirmó la evidente trampa.

Reaccionó lo más veloz que pudo, pero ya había entrado suficiente de aquel líquido a su cuerpo.-

**Izumi:**-arrojando con fuerza aquel dardo contra el suelo-… ¡¿Qué significa esto?!¡¿Así de sucio juegan?! –enfocándose en ella con sumo esfuerzo.-

**Zhenya: **No nos culpes de que no quiere que te hagamos daño…-sonriendo macabramente-…No tardará mucho, tú sólo disfruta de este dulce sueño…

**Izumi:** ¿Dulce sueño? Patrañas…

-Su vista se había tornado borrosa, no veía más que simples manchas de colores dispersas, difíciles de diferenciar. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento paulatinamente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ahora todo era negro, su mirada ya no se enfocaba más en su adversaria…Ahora dormía profundamente sobre aquel frío pavimento.-

**Zhenya: **(…Mientras ellos se entretienen con Vanessa y las demás…nosotros jugaremos un poco con su olvidadiza mente…-en tono cruel.-).

-Ya todos se encontraban en la casa de Tyson, descansando y cenando…El entrenamiento de ese día había terminado y ya se iba llegando la hora, pero esto no significaba que los problemas habían terminado.

Un fuerte viendo comenzó a sentirse proveniente del exterior, era frío y al mismo tiempo transmitía un enorme escalofrío. Los chicos salieron al jardín y hallaron al responsable, quien provocaba tremendo alboroto con el uso de su beyblade.-

**Tyson:** ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –con la mirada en aquel chico que yacía sentado sobre la barda de su casa.-

**Kai:**…Es Adler…Él nos dio la nota…

**Max: **¡¿A qué has venido?!

**Adler: **Sólo vengo a escuchar su respuesta al duelo.

**Ray:** La respuesta es evidente…

**Adler:** No es bueno hacer suposiciones, por más absurdas que éstas sean…

**Tyson:** Ahora que ya la sabes…vete…

**Adler: **-se pone de pie-…¿Siempre eres tan bocón o simplemente lo haces porque tienes a Dragoon por bestia bit? Da igual… Ya cumplí, me voy…-toma su blade y lo guarda.-

**Tyson: **Dinos qué es lo que están buscando…

**Adler: **No me tengo que explicar con ustedes…-da media vuelta y desciende de un solo salto.-

**Kenny: **Se ha ido…Mmm…Esto no me gusta nada…

**Robert:** Aunque ganen el enfrentamiento con esas chicas, aún quedan enemigos…

**Johnny:** Los cuales solamente usan a esas chicas para planear su siguiente movimiento.

**Enrique:** Algo demasiado bajo…

**Oliver:** Pero posiblemente el modo más conveniente para ellos de conseguir lo que quieren.

-El exterior daba a entender que se trataba de una vieja casa abandonada, pérdida en el tiempo y espacio, descuidando la belleza que en algún momento poseyó y que ahora no era más que un recuerdo de sus días de esplendor.

Tenía muchas habitaciones, en las cuales muy fácilmente podrías perderte, pero había una única habitación que era la que importaba.

Aunque yacía despierta, era incapaz de percibir con claridad todo lo que a su alrededor se encontraba, hallándose de lo más desorientada.

Pero pese a esto, lograba percibir tres diferentes voces que se escuchaban allí, todas eran de chicos, aunque no le parecían familiares, al menos, no en esa condición.-

**¿?1:**-con la mirada fija en aquella chica que se encontraba recostada sobre esa vieja colchoneta-…Tanto tiempo sin vernos…

**¿?2: **No ha pasado por ello desde la última vez que no la encontramos…

**¿?3:** Y no esperábamos que el Espíritu Protector del Fuego del Este la rescatara y saliera de nuestro control.

**¿?1: **Pero nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo desde lo básico…-sonriendo burlonamente-…Aunque algunas cosas cambiaron con el paso del tiempo.

**¿?2: **Pero no significa que será un problema para nosotros….

**¿?1:**-se acerca a ella, tomándola del mentón-…Pronto no tendrán esa protección…y podré consumir sus vulnerables almas en el abismo del infierno…El infierno que ellos me hicieron vivir…-clavando aquella escarlata y enfurecida mirada en la de ella.-


	43. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43: Tortura**

-El nuevo día por fin había llegado ya, pero había una persona que no había regresado a casa, lo cual había preocupado a muchos, especialmente a un chico de cabello bicolor.

No había modo de que se pudieran comunicar con ella directamente, así que accedieron a hablar con alguien que muy posiblemente podría socorrerles.

Pero pronto la desesperación terminó, Kenny había recibido un mail de Izumi, informándole lo que había pasado la noche anterior, excusándose completamente diciendo que había quedado a dormir en el apartamento que rentó junto con los chicos, ya que se sentía muy cansada y que no tardaría en aparecer ya que tenía asuntos que ver con Maya antes de encontrarse con ellos, disculpándose de antemano por no haberles avisado antes.

Y aunque esto alivio a todos, era de lo más sospechoso, por lo que esperaban un tanto ansiosos que ella regresara y pedir claras explicaciones.-

**Tyson: **Sabemos que Izumi no es de las que se van sin avisar…

**Max:** Pero no podemos hacer nada...No logramos encontrarla…

**Ray:** Aunque podríamos ir a buscarla nosotros mismos, como teníamos planeado desde el principio.

**Hillary:** Anton dijo que él se encargaría y que no nos metiéramos… Ya que todo podría empeorar y terminaríamos exponiéndonos nosotros también.

**Tyson:** ¿Y tú qué piensas Kai? –girándose hacia el chico- Oigan ¿Y Kai? Estaba aquí hace unos segundos…

**Kenny:**…Desapareció…

**Hillary:** Habrá tenido cosas que hacer…

**Tyson:** Kai siempre de insensible, ni siquiera se preocupa por lo que le haya podido pasar a Izumi…

-Y mientras unos discutían, otros entraban en acción…

Recorrió todos los posibles lugares donde podría encontrarse, pero al final, sólo terminó frustrándose, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Y de pronto pasó frente a una vieja construcción que jamás pudo ser vendida, pero que sin embargo, se mantenía en condiciones decentes como para permanecer de pie. Nunca había visto esa casa, o al menos jamás le había prestado tanta atención como en ese momento.

Rompió el candado usando una piedra que encontró cerca de allí, pasando sin el menor de los problemas.

Era curioso, sentía una horrible sensación estando allí…Lo asfixiaba con sólo respirar el aire circundante, había algo realmente desagradable en ese sitio y tenía pensado inspeccionar lo más rápido posible para irse de ahí.

Ya se habían percatado de la presencia del intruso, solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que diera con la habitación indicada, pero esto no les importaba mucho.

Ella todavía permanecía acostada sobre aquella vieja colchoneta, totalmente desorientada e incapaz de escapar de allí por sus propios medios. Y pese a que no percibía con nitidez los rostros de sus agresores, las voces habían quedado bien grabadas en su mente.-

**¿?1: **Ya está aquí…

**¿?2:** Interesante… Logró sentir la presencia en este sitio…

**¿?3: **¿Qué haremos con él entonces?

**¿?1:** Nada realmente…por el momento…-sonriendo cruelmente-…Ella es la que me interesa por ahora, ya después lidiaremos con ellos…

**¿?2:** Nos retiraremos…Ya no son necesarios nuestros servicios…

**¿?1:** No por ahora…Esto lo puedo hacer yo solo…-mirando a la incapacitada chica tratar de enfocarlo adecuadamente.-

**¿?3: **Ahora todo queda en sus manos…

-Desaparecieron rápidamente en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo, dejando solamente silencio a su partida.-

**¿?1:** Izumi….Izumi… ¿Qué será capaz de hacer por evitar lo ineludible? –se agacha frente a ella-…Oh, dulce Espíritu Guerrero del Viento Níveo…La vida te ha traído a mí…Y debe de ser por una razón… ¿No? –tomando sus muñecas entre sus manos-…El dolor demuestra que estás vivo, ¿o me equivoco? –sonriendo satisfactoriamente- Entre más tarde, más agonizante será…

**Izumi:** (¡Demonios!¡Mi vista…sigue siendo tan borrosa!¡No sé quién es…ni mucho menos lo que pretende! Incluso el modo en que me habla, parece de lo más extraño…!)…No eres más que un maniático…

**¿?1: **¿Maniático? Mmm…Podría ser, pero creo que el adjetivo se queda corto…-apretando con enorme fuerza las muñecas de ella- Veremos lo que pasa cuando juegas con fuego…-sonando de lo más sanguinario.-

-Su mirada ahora lo decía todo, no obstante, su boca no emitía queja alguna…El delirio que experimentaba era realmente considerable, pero resultaba mucho más grande el sufrimiento de la impotencia que se encontraba viviendo en ese instante, que las laceraciones que rápidamente se iban formando alrededor de sus muñecas, como prueba de que lo que estaba sintiendo era una realidad desafortunada.

Él presionó aún más, quería hacerla sucumbir y dominar a su ya herida presa.-

**¿?1:** Vamos…Implora piedad como lo hiciste hace tanto tiempo atrás… ¡¡Vamos, suplica porque te libere!! –diciéndolo de forma frenética.-

**Izumi: **Ungh….-tragándose cada sensación de martirio-…Estás enfermo…Lo lamentarás…

**¿?1:** Ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar lo que sucedió aquella trágica noche de diciembre…-susurrándoselo al oído-…El lazo que te une a tu propia destrucción…-sonando de lo más mordaz.-

**Izumi:** ¡Estás totalmente demente! No dices más que desvaríos… Eso es todo… ¡¡No creo en nada de lo que dices!! –forcejeándose por escaparse.-

**¿?1:** Entonces…cómo es posible….que esa marca continúe visible los días de luna nueva…Nadie sabe de ella, excepto tú…

**Izumi:** (¡¿Cómo….ha sabido de ello?! No se lo he dicho a absolutamente nadie…Por considerar que nadie creería algo tan absurdo como una marca visible en una determinada fase lunar….-totalmente anonadada-).

**¿?1:** ¿Necesitas otra pueda…?

**Izumi:**…Hmp… (Es demasiado… ¡¿Cómo puede hacerme esto, cómo?!¡No encuentro explicación lógica para esto!).

**¿?1:** Ya está aquí…-la suelta bruscamente, haciendo que caiga contra su actual lecho- Le daría una cordial bienvenida, pero no me siento de ánimos…Será en otro momento…Ahora simplemente dejaré que medites…

-La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe…Él la vio, allí acostada, vulnerable y totalmente herida…Resultaba de lo más abominable lo que le había pasado, por lo que se acercó a ella casi de inmediato. Aquella presencia había desaparecido en las sombras de aquella carcomida habitación, ahora solamente ellos dos se encontraban allí.-

**Kai:** …Izumi…-mirando sus muñecas que yacían con serias quemaduras- ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

**Izumi:**-tratando de sentarse-…Kai…Yo…no sé qué pasó realmente…pero esos chicos…me retuvieron aquí…Y estas heridas…me las hizo aparentemente el líder de ellos… Lo extraño, es que no usó fuego…sólo sus manos…-cerrando sus ojos.-

**Kai:**-apretando sus puños fuertemente-…¡Esto está llegando demasiado lejos! –estaba totalmente encolerizado por lo que le habían hecho- Tenemos que ir con un doctor rápido…-tratando de calmarse.-

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Me descuidé, fue mi culpa…No debí bajar la guardia, aún sabiendo que Zhenya era mi enemiga y que no tendría otra artimaña bajo la manga…De alguna manera, es mi culpa…

**Kai:**-con su mirada totalmente ensombrecida- No ha sido culpa tuya…no debí de haberte dejado ir sola desde un principio…

**Izumi: **No sabías que algo como esto pasaría…

**Kai:** Debí darme cuenta de que seguirían tras tuyo…Me he tomado las cosas muy a la ligera…-la mira-…Y ahora tienes esas quemaduras…

**Izumi: **No es la primera vez que me pasan cosas como éstas…-abriendo nuevamente sus ojos y viendo a Kai sin la menor dificultad-…Mi vista ha regresado…-se pone de pie- Y el mareo se ha ido ya… Tal vez, esos chicos eran quienes provocaban todos estos síntomas…-en tono normal.-

**Kai:** ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que te pasa algo como esto?-escuchándose serio y hasta cierto modo molesto.-

**Izumi: **El oficio que mi equipo y yo tenemos de alguna manera nos pone en peligro constante…Por eso debemos tener un entrenamiento especial para evitar salir lastimados de seriedad…pero nunca estamos exentos…-viéndolo a la cara.-

**Kai:**-desvía su mirada-…Tú y tu estilo de vida…

**Izumi:** Eso mismo me dice mi padre…-sonriendo-…Se preocupa por mí y por lo que pueda pasarme…pero de alguna manera, siento que siempre me veo en algún tipo de peligro… Mi madre dice que tengo mala suerte y que debería conseguirme un buen amuleto o algo así…-su charla cesó, él había provocado ese efecto con su actual acción.-

-La tenía cerca de él, estrechándola por primera vez entre sus brazos, sintiendo aquella calidez que por mucho tiempo experimentó estando al lado suyo.-

**Kai: **Tenemos que irnos ya…-la aparta de él, clavando su mirada en ella-…Hay que desinfectar esas lesiones.

**Izumi:** Cierto…

**Kai:** Vámonos entonces…

-Fue atendida de inmediato en aquel consultorio privado donde residía el médico de cabecera de la familia Hiwatari, el doctor simplemente se limitó a encargarse de las heridas sin preguntar específicamente lo que las había provocado.

Salieron de allí y optaron por regresar a casa de Tyson, aunque para sorpresa suya no se encontraban, por lo que simplemente decidieron tomarse un descanso y esperar a que regresaran a casa.

Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, tratando de asimilar lo que hasta el momento había pasado.-

**Izumi: **Eran tres chicos, nunca pude ver sus rostros, pero recuerdo perfectamente sus voces…El que me hizo esto…-observando sus muñecas vendadas-…parecía conocerme de alguna parte…Eso me dio escalofríos…

**Kai: **Es un demente…-observándola de soslayo.-

**Izumi: **No sabemos qué busca realmente, pero algo me queda muy claro…no me quiere en su camino…-en tono serio.-

**Kai: **Y no voy a darle el lujo de que cumpla con ese capricho enfermizo…

**Izumi: **Y ya no te conté…Blake y los chicos se fueron a cumplir la misión que Anton nos dio… Se marcharon hacia la ciudad de Lúxor, Egipto… Al parecer un grupo de chicos estaba destruyendo todo lo relacionado a las construcciones actuales, haciendo uso de sus blades...Y el hecho de que estén en esa ciudad es todo un misterio y lo que pretenden aún más….

**Kai:** ¿Crees que exista una relación?

**Izumi:**…Posiblemente haya algo… Porque es demasiada casualidad que en este momento se haya presentado algo como esto, no sólo aquí sino en otro país…

**Kai: **Y todo se enreda más…

**Izumi:** Así es...-mirando sus muñecas- Quiero saber qué pasó en ese tiempo…Aquella época de mi vida que quedó olvidada para mí…Siento que allí encontraría muchas respuestas… Pero es inútil, no recuerdo nada que sea de importancia…

**Kai:** Presionarte de esta manera no servirá de nada…

**Izumi: **Lo sé, pero no puedo pensar claramente…Me siento aturdida…-lo voltea a ver- Y te agradezco que hayas ido a buscarme…-en tono dulce.-

**Kai:**…Supongo…que forma parte del estándar…

**Izumi:** Creo que sí…-ríe brevemente-…Significa mucho que te preocupes por mí de esta manera…

**Kai:** -coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de ella-…¿De dónde sacas ese tipo de resoluciones? –en tono sarcástico.-

**Izumi:** No lo sé…Mi mente está mal…¬¬ Pero le gustas así… n.n

-Sin decir nada más, las palabras son dejadas atrás por las acciones…No había motivo para hablar, todo lo que tuvieran que comunicarse lo harían a través de sus labios.

Extrañaba esa sensación de estar tan cerca de él que podía escuchar su respiración y el ritmo de sus latidos…Había pasado lo peor, ahora se encontraba tomando una probadita del cielo.

Pero para pasar del cielo al mundo terrenal, no se requiere mucho…

El pequeño secreto ahora se encontraba expuesto ante las miradas atónitas de no sólo sus compañeros de equipo, sino ante los ojos de otro cuatro chicos.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente helados cuando se percataron de que tenían espectadores, no sabían qué decir, nada podía librarlos de lo que estaban a punto de vivir.-


	44. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44: Sincronía**

-El silencio pronto terminó y era momento de que alguna de las dos partes hablara, lo cual no agradaba mucho que digamos.-

**Tyson: **O_O Kai….tú….tú….

**Max:** Nunca pensamos que fueras a hacer algo como esto…. UO_O

**Ray: **Vaya, eres todo un atrevido…Mira que robarle un beso a Izumi así como así.

**Kenny:** Será mejor que lo dejen en paz…-siempre siendo la conciencia de la razón.-

**Hillary:** Aunque…nunca me esperaba algo como esto…

**Karume: **Así es el amor…No sabes cuándo te pegará y con qué fuerza…

**Robert: **Deberíamos dejarles en paz…Ellos tendrán sus razones.

**Enrique:** ¡El frío y calculador Kai cautivado por una chica! ¡Esto sí que es digno de recordar!

**Johnny:** No pudiste elegir un peor sitio para hacer muestra de esto Kai…-en tono burlón.-

**Oliver: **Y ahí van de nuevo ustedes dos…Compórtense…

**Enrique:** Mira quién habla… El que ni siquiera tiene el valor de declarársele a una chica…

**Oliver:**…Enrique…-viéndolo de soslayo.-

**Izumi:** (No esperaba que llegaran tan rápido o que vendrían a esta parte del jardín…O_O Me da tanta pena que hayan visto todo esto… u////u Pero Kai… ¿Cómo se sentirá en este momento? No puedo ni imaginármelo…) –tratando de no ver a la cara a Kai.-

**Kai: **(¡¿Por qué tenían que llegar en un momento como éste?!¡¿No se supone que estaban demasiado ocupados entrenando como para regresar en tan poco tiempo?! Sólo esto me faltaba…).

**Tyson:** ¿Por qué tan callado Kai? –en tono burlón- ¿Acaso te da pena que hayamos descubierto lo que verdaderamente sientes hacia ella?

**Izumi:**…Tyson…basta…-se pone de pie- No tienes por qué decir este tipo de comentarios, ya suficiente tiene con tus burlas…-en tono serio- No me gusta que hagas esto…Y si quieres seguir mofándote de alguien, pues aquí me tienes… También debe de ser divertido, ¿no? Ya que yo correspondí a ese beso sin el menor de los reproches…

**Tyson:** Izumi, yo…lo siento… Es que, realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa todo esto…

**Kenny: **Te lo dije Tyson, ¿pero cuándo aprenderás a escucharme?

**Kai:** (-viéndola de soslayo- No tenías que hacer esto para que se callaran…).

**Izumi: **Que bueno que entendiste Tyson…-cruzándose de brazos.-

**Karume:** (Se ha ganado puntos extras…Se debe tener coraje para hacer eso…Además, respaldo los sentimientos de mi primo con los suyos…).

**Robert:** Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en las muñecas?

**Izumi: **Pues se los explicaré…

-Y ya después de que ella explicó la situación, el semblante de los chicos se encontraba lleno de preocupación, porque habían descubierto que su enemigo no se andaría con rodeos y que optaría por cualquier medio para obtener lo que deseaba.

Y nuevamente, la mañana se fue, dando paso a la tarde llena de bellos colores naranjas y amarillos, sin embargo, las burlas continuaban hacia Kai, no tan hirientes como las que había recibido en la mañana, pero sí lo suficientemente hostigosas.

Mientras otros permanecían en el jardín o en el interior de la casa, Tyson y los chicos se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de éste.-

**Tyson: **¡Oh, Izumi! ¡Mi linda Izumi! –diciéndoselo cara a cara al bicolor- ¡Oh, bésame!

**Ray:**-aguantándose las ganas de reírse- Tyson….compórtate…

**Max:** Ya oíste a Izumi…

**Kenny:** Es como hablarle en otro idioma…

**Kai:**-tratando de guardar la compostura-… ¿Acaso estás celoso de que me hace caso a mí en vez de ti? –sonando de lo más mordaz.-

**Tyson:** O_O Mmm ¬¬ Tú y tus trucos mentales…La engatusaste y por eso pasó lo que pasó… ¡Un beso no significa nada!

**Max:** ¬_¬ Tyson…

**Kai:** D i lo que quieras…

**Tyson: **Necesito pruebas contundentes para asegurarme de que dices la verdad… u_u

**Kai:** Como sea…-dándole el avionazo.-

**Ray:** Jajajajaja…Tyson solamente terminará enojándose él solo…

**Max:** Tú lo has dicho…

-Alguien tocó a la puerta, se trataba de Izumi, por lo que Tyson le permitió pasar sin la menor objeción.-

**Izumi:** ¿Qué tanto hacen aquí metidos?

**Tyson:** Solamente hablábamos de la vida, del amor y el beyblade…

**Izumi:** Mmm ¿Y eso sería…?

**Tyson: **Cosa de hombres…

**Izumi:** Sigues siendo un mocoso Tyson…

**Tyson:**-mirándola de soslayo- ¿Es cierto lo que Kai dice?

**Izumi:** (Depende de lo que les haya dicho Kai) ¿En referencia a qué? Pueden ser muchas afirmaciones…

**Tyson:** ¿Qué quieres decir con "muchas afirmaciones"? o_o

**Izumi:** No lo sé, dime qué fue lo que Kai te dijo… n.n

**Tyson:** Ummm… Izumi… ¿Te…gusta Kai?

**Izumi:** ¿Qué si me gusta?...No…

**Tyson:** -se gira hacia Kai- ¿Ves? Te lo dije…

**Izumi:**…Lo adoro…-sonriendo alegremente.-

**Tyson:**-totalmente en shock- ¿Ah?

**Ray:** No esperaba que fuera tan sincera con sus sentimientos…

**Kenny:** Con eso esperemos que Tyson entienda de una buena vez por todas.

**Max:** Esperemos…Jeje…

**Tyson:** ¿Qué le viste? –viéndola a la cara.-

**Izumi:**…Se-cre-to… Eso es cosa mía Tyson…y de Kai…

**Tyson:** ¿Qué esconden ustedes dos? –posando su mirada en Kai y después en Izumi.-

**Kai: **Eso no te incumbe…-en tono seco.-

**Izumi:** Ya lo escuchaste…-burlona.-

**Tyson:** ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero saber! .

**Izumi:** Creí que eras más listo… u.u

**Kai:** Siempre le das demasiado crédito a las personas…

**Izumi:** U-_- Creo que tienes razón…

**Kenny:** Y es así como el bromista se tornó el centro de la fiesta…

**Ray:** Oye Kenny…Pensándolo bien…¿Qué fue de Dizzy?

**Kenny:** Ah…Ni me lo recuerden…Mi lap sufrió un accidente cuando "alguien" casualmente regó un vaso lleno de agua sobre ella…La llevé a que la repararán y ahora tengo que usar mi computadora de escritorio…

**Tyson:**-chiflando mientras se hacía el desentendido- Bueno, ya que todo se aclaró, podemos ver si ya llegaron los chicos… n.n

**Izumi:** Me imaginaba que había sido Tyson…¬¬

**Kai: **Él siempre anda causando este tipo de accidentes.

**Tyson:** -_- Aguafiestas todos…

-Casi todos salieron del cuarto de Tyson…Teniendo de esta manera la facilidad de hablar aunque sea brevemente.-

**Kai:** Deja de darles cuerda.

**Izumi:** Es que cuando le dices las cosas como son, sus burlas dejan de tener sentido, ya que es una realidad y no causa una verdadera incomodidad.

**Kai: **Pero el cabeza hueca de Tyson…no entiendo una psicología tan simple.

**Izumi:** Sí, ya me di cuenta… Pero me divierte…-mirándolo coquetamente.-

**Kai:** ¿Y…esa mirada? –se sentía un tanto cohibido por la manera en que lo observaba.-

**Izumi:** Nada realmente…-se acerca a él más y más- Eres un penoso, pero es entendible…Pero es linda esa cualidad en ti…-Kai comienza a retroceder hasta que encuentra topa, la cama de Tyson- ¿Te sientes acorralado?

**Kai:**-tragando saliva pesadamente- ¿Qué quieres decir…con eso?

**Izumi:** Que no tienes escapatoria…-sonriendo juguetonamente-…Eres tan adorable…

**Kai:** Deja de decir eso…¬¬ No lo soy…

**Izumi:**-retrocede- A mí me parece que sí, ¿y adivina? Es la opinión que importa aquí…

**Kai:** -_-

**Izumi:** Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a los chicos…Creo que vendrían los All Stars y la F-Dinasty…

**Kai:** Así que se irán turnando los equipos para venir…

**Izumi:** Así es… ¿Nos vamos ya?

**Kai:** Mientras no intentes nada extraño…¬¬ -todo indignado.-

**Izumi:**-se ríe durante un rato- Ahora resulta Kai…

-Y ya en el jardín se había hecho toda una conmoción, ya que ahora habían llegado dos equipos más para poner manos a la obra.

Kai e Izumi llegaron y pronto las miradas se fijaron en ellos.-

**Izumi:**…Rick, Michael, Emily y Eddy… Aunque también tenemos a Raúl y Julia…

**Raúl:** Nos conocen hermana…

**Julia:** Por supuesto que sí Raúl…

**Michael: **¿Izumi, cierto?

**Izumi:**-asiente- Así que han venido a ayudar a los G-Revolution…Muy buena acción de su parte… Pero veremos si vale la pena…

**Rick:** ¿Cómo dices niña?

**Izumi:** De nada sirve que entrenen a los G-Revolution si no están en el nivel adecuado… Por lo que los probaré antes de que comiencen a entrenarlos… Claro, si quieren pelear contra mí…

**Karume:** Y contra mí…-se acerca a Izumi- Ella y yo haremos equipo….Dos contra dos…Es un duelo justo, ya que ni ella sabe nada de mis habilidades como yo de ella, por lo que tienen una ventaja aprovechable.

**Tyson:** Chicas…Vamos, ellos quieren ayudar…

**Izumi:** Lo sé Tyson, no desprecio su apoyo, sino que evalúo su desempeño…

**Karume:** Deben mejorar y no podrán hacerlo si no se encuentran con alguien superior a ustedes…-viendo a Izumi de soslayo.-

**Izumi:** ¿Rick quieres jugar contra mí?

**Rick:** Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz y te haré retractarte de cada palabra.

**Izumi:** Pues te deseo suerte…Porque no pienso retractarme de nada…

**Karume:** ¿Quién de ustedes hará equipo con el temperamental de Rick? Vamos.

**Julia:** Yo seré su pareja…-observando a Rick de soslayo- Y no me interesan tus quejas al respecto.

**Izumi: **Bueno Karume, empecemos…

**Karume:** ¿Segura que puedes pelear en esas condiciones?

**Izumi:** No pediría un enfrentamiento de no poder…-saca su lanzador y coloca su blade.-

**Karume: **Mostrémosles lo que somos capaces…-sacando su blade lila con pequeños toques plateados.-

**Kenny:** Bueno, ni cómo detenerlas…

**Max:** Será interesante una pelea con semejante combinación de parejas.

**Robert:** Veremos qué tanto ha mejorado Karume en todo este tiempo.

**Oliver:** (Hace tiempo que no veo a Yudai Pegaso…).

**Rick:** ¡Hora de beybatallar!

-El bey-estadio era más grande de lo normal, idóneo para el enfrentamiento que se estaba a punto de librar.

Los competidores se encontraban en sus puestos correspondientes, era hora de decir Let it Rip.

Los cuatro blades se encontraban ya sobre el plato, dividido en dos parejas y conservando una distancia prudente el uno del otro.-

**Izumi: **Y ya que se encuentran muy penosos, nosotras seremos quienes iniciemos esto…¡¡BirdDragon!!

**Karume:** ¡¡Yudai Pegaso!!

-Los ataques no se hicieron esperar, Yudai Pegaso y BirdDragon embistieron sin la menor de las compasiones, demostrando el enorme poderío que poseían, pero Rock Bison y Thunder Pegasus no se quedarían atrás, ya que pronto de unirían al ataque.-

**Izumi:** Nada mal…Tu Rock Bison tiene una defensa envidiable, pero es endeble si la comparo con la de DarkDragon y yo he sufrido realmente con ésa… ¡¡BirdDragon, vamos, hazlo ceder de una buena vez por todas!!

**Karume:** Yudai Pegaso, has sido bastante buena…Es hora de ponernos seria… ¡¡Vamos, demuéstrale a Thunder Pagasus quién manda!!

**Rick:** ¡¡Rock Bison, Drop Rock!!

**Julia:** ¡¡Thunder Pegasus, Toda la Fuerza!!

**Izumi:** BirdDragon, evade…

**Karume**: Yudai Pegaso sigue a BirdDragon…

-Aunque la ofensiva había sido rápida, la reacción de sus oponentes fue mucho mayor, logrando evitar un ataque directo y permitiéndose así obtener un fuerte contraataque.

Los blades de Rick y Julia recibieron tremendo embate de fuerza bruta por parte de sus adversarias, por lo que les estaba costando trabajo recuperar el equilibrio de giro de sus beyblades.-

**Izumi:** No dejaremos que respiren si quiera… ¡¡BirdDragon, Sacred Wind!!

**Karume: **¡¡Stellar Rain!!

-El viento helado y cortante sólo aumentaba la peligrosidad de aquellos astros brillantes denominados como estrellas, que emergían de aquel blade lila en forma de espiral continuo e infinito.

-Rock Bison y Thunder Pegasus acudieron al llamado de ataque…Mostrándose ante ellas y resistiendo la perfecta combinación de ataques. Aunque no les permitirían resistir por mucho más.

Pronto habrían de lanzar una nueva arremetida que no permitirían tomarse un segundo aire.

Impacto tras impacto, cada uno era mucho más fuerte que el anterior, como si su poder creciera conforme avanzaba la pelea.-

**Karume:** ¿Nos retiramos ya? –a Izumi.-

**Izumi:** Yo diría que sí, antes de que mi viendo gélido haga añicos sus blades…

**Karume: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…Ya demostramos quiénes son las mejores.

**Izumi:** BirdDragon…

**Karume:** Yudai Pegaso…

-Y de esa manera ambos blades regresaron a las manos de sus respectivas compañeras.-

**Rick:** ¿Por qué se retiraron de ese modo?

**Julia:** Esto aún no terminaba.

**Izumi: **Claro que sí Julia… No quiero destruir sus blades…ni tampoco dejarlos relativamente inservibles…Además, observen bien…Sus blades están en mal estado aunque lo duden…

**Karume:** Y no queremos que eso suceda…

**Rick:**-toma su blade y observa con detenimiento- (Tiene muchos raspones profundos…).

**Julia:** Thunder Pegasus…-lo recoge y observa- Mira cómo te han dejado…

**Karume: **Somos un buen equipo Kamiki…

**Izumi:** Al parecer sí…Nuestros blades tienen mucho poder destructivo…

**Karume:** Tenemos buenas bestias bits, es todo.

**Izumi:** Sentimos haber sido tan duras, pero era necesario…Nuestros oponentes no se tentarán el corazón y harán añicos los blades de sus oponentes…

**Karume:** Por eso no podemos tomarnos todo esto a la ligera…

**Izumi:**-guarda su blade- Incluso los peleadores serán presas de sus enfrentamientos.

**Karume: **No es como otros enemigos a los que se hayan enfrentado antes.

**Tyson:** Izumi tiene mucha razón chicos… Esto es peligroso para todos.

**Max: **Y necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para mejorar.

**Ray:** Y estamos muy agradecidos con todos ustedes.

**Michael:** Lo entendemos perfectamente.

**Emily: **Por eso estamos aquí.

**Rick:**-a Izumi- Eres buena, pero eres demasiado blanda…

**Izumi: **Para quienes lo ameritan…-agudizando su mirada- No me conoces bien, por eso dices eso…-da media vuelta y se va sin decir nada más.-

**Karume:** (Izumi… ¿Qué te sucede ahora?).

**Kai:** (Nunca había escuchado eso de ella…).

-Mientras tanto, Izumi ya había salido de aquella casa, necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar muy bien en lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.-

**Izumi: **(…¿Blanda? Tal vez lo sea, pero no siento la necesidad de ser despiadada en un juego amistoso…-suspira-…Quiero saber qué pasa aquí realmente…Pero no hay nadie que pueda darme respuestas que no sea mi enemigo…).

-Un pequeño ruido llamó su atención, era un pequeño cachorro negro de ojos miel que lamía sus pies con dulzura.-

**Izumi:** ¿Te has perdido pequeño? –lo toma entre brazos- No tienes ninguna placa ni nada…Por lo que será difícil encontrar a tu dueño…Mmm…-comienza a avanzar- Demos un paseo, será bueno para los dos…

-Caminaba sin ver realmente el paisaje a su alrededor, estaba muy enfocada en el pequeño perrito que olvidó hacia dónde tenía pensado ir realmente.

Repentinamente chocó contra alguien, cayendo al suelo y pidiendo disculpas de inmediato, pero cuando se percató de quién era, se quedó callada.-

**Adler:** Así que encontraste a Kuro…

**Izumi: **Así que…este perro es tuyo… Lo encontré cerca de aquí…-se pone de pie.-

**Adler: **Kuro es un perro travieso…

**Izumi:** Sí, ya me di cuenta de ello..

**Adler:** ¿Confundida?

**Izumi:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**Adler:** ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber lo que pasó en esos tres años?

**Izumi:** Por supuesto que sí…Pero tú eres mi enemigo…

**Adler: **¿Enemigo? ¿Estás seguro de que somos eso? –mirándola a la cara.-

**Izumi:** Ahora me sales con esto.

**Adler:** Yo no te estoy mintiendo, eres tú la que no recuerda nada… Tú eres la que está confundida con todo esto.

**Izumi:** Pero no pienso confiar en ti…

**Adler:** No te estoy pidiendo tal cosa…

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué…estás aquí? ¿Por qué a mí?

**Adler:** Porque…eres la razón de que yo esté aquí…

**Izumi:** Yo…no te comprendo Adler…

**Adler: **Le perteneces por naturaleza al Espíritu Guardián del Fuego del Este… Has roto esa cadena del ayer y ahora estás al lado del Guerrero del Fuego Eterno…

**Izumi: **En verdad que no entiendo nada de esto…

**Adler:** ¿Quieres saberlo? –extiende su mano hacia ésta- Entonces, ven conmigo…

-Ella se queda totalmente estupefacta por la respuesta que éste le da, sin saber bien qué hacer…Con ese sentimiento que le dice que puede confiar en él y aceptar su extraña propuesta.-


	45. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45: Antiguo Egipto**

**Izumi:**…Yo…siento una enorme curiosidad por saber lo que aconteció en aquel momento de mi vida…pero no confío en ti…

**Adler:** Los métodos de Baldo siempre son de lo más rudimentarios…

**Izumi:**-abriendo sus pupilas al máximo- ¿Has dicho…Baldo?

**Adler: **-da media vuelta-…Ya he dicho suficiente por este día…-guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos-…A Kuro parece gustarle estar a tu lado…

**Izumi:** ¿Te piensas ir así de fácil?

**Adler: **Quieres saber y al mismo tiempo tienes un miedo de conocer una verdad desagradable… No eres tan precavida porque se trata de tu enemigo quien va a darte la información, sino porque temes…

**Izumi:**…Posiblemente…No sé…es una rara sensación la que me mueve a querer saberlo todo, y hay otra que me dice que es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

**Adler: **Es decisión de cada quien, vivir como se le plazca…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué buscan realmente?

**Adler:** El pasado siempre es la llave para definir el presente…Aunque no es la solución perfecta para el futuro…

**Izumi: **Siempre con esas frases extrañas…

**Adler:**-se gira hacia ella- A Blake le haces más falta de lo que él quiere hacerte pensar…-comienza a caminar.-

**Izumi:** ¿Y qué tiene que ver Blake en toda plática?

**Adler: **-se detiene- ¿No fue a Egipto con tus amigos? Sabes que él es un peligro…

**Izumi:** ¿Un peligro? Blake no es para nada eso…

**Adler:** Vivirás engañada toda tu vida Izumi…Hasta que no sepas qué pasó…

**Izumi:** Todo esto se está volviendo desquiciante…Que parece inevitable que no me enteré de mi pasado…

**Adler: **Así es…

**Izumi:**-empieza a avanzar- Vamos, si va a ser hoy, entonces que así sea…

**Adler:** ¿Estás segura de querer hacerle caso a tu enemigo?

**Izumi:** No tengo a nadie más a quién creerle…

-La ciudad de Lúxor lucía de lo más apacible, ubicada a la ribera oriental del río Nilo, era como encontrarse en una vieja ciudad pérdida entre la modernidad del presente mundo.

Ya era de noche, pero no había estrellas en aquel cielo extraño que se posaba sobre ellos, solamente una media luna compartiéndoles su blanca luz.

Descendieron de sus camellos, apreciando el esplendor del Valle de los Reyes…

Allí era donde los pasos de sus enemigos los habían conducido…-

**Blake: **No hemos podido atraparles…Son tan escurridizos como la arena misma.

**Tsukishiro: **No perdamos los estribos, tenemos muy poco tiempo siguiéndole los pasos.

**Yuna: **Y podemos hacerlo…

-La arena jamás se vio tan peligrosa como en ese momento…Las tormentas de arena siempre son impredecibles, pero ésa tenía a su autor intelectual…

A la lejanía podía verse a aquel chico de tez morena, ojos negros y cabellera oscura…Pero lo más llamativo era su ropa, ya que representaba una parte de la historia del viejo Egipto, la vestimenta de un real faraón…Conteniendo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

El individuo se acercó lentamente, moviéndose sin problema entre aquella tormenta de aire y arena, como si controlara la arena con su sólo pensamiento.

Por fin quedaron cara a cara….-

**Blake: **Ustedes andan causando destrozos por toda esta ciudad…y ahora, hurtando las viejas tumbas… Eso es el colmo…

**¿?:** Hadar es mi nombre…

**Blake:** Al menos tienes la decencia de presentarte…

**Hadar:** ¿Y tú eres…?

**Blake:** Blake…Pero basta de charlas…Deja de distraernos…

**Hadar: **No estoy distrayéndolos, porque lo hecho, hecho está ya…

**Yuna:** ¿Y dónde está el resto de tu equipo?

**Hadar:** Haciéndose cargo de lo que verdaderamente importa…

**Blake: **¿Tú eres el que controla la arena?

**Hadar: **No me acredito tan maravilloso poder… Mi dios, hace todo posible…

**Tsukishiro: **¿Tu dios?

**Hadar:**…Ra…

**Yuna: **Un antiguo dios egipcio, venerado y respetado… Un mito urbano.

**Hadar:** Es como decir que los espíritus animales denominados comúnmente como bestias bits no existen…

**Blake: **Pero aquí se termina el viaje…-sacando su lanzador ya cargado-…Despídete de tus planes…-apuntándolo con su lanzador.-

**Hadar:**…Hora de despedirnos Blake… Mi amado Ra, es hora de marcharnos…Pero el adiós no es duradero…

-Aquella tormenta de arena arreció más y más, era imposible poder ver algo más que no fuer arena, por lo que solamente se cubrieron los ojos, para que este irritante conjunto de partículas de rocas disgregadas no irritarán su vista.

Cuando todo terminó, ya no había nada más que la inmensa soledad de aquel majestuoso Valle de Reyes.-

**Yuna:** ¿Habremos llegado demasiado tarde hermano?

**Blake:** Quiero creer que no…

**Tsukishiro:** Porque nada bueno saldrá de todo esto.

**Blake:** Odio ese tipo de presentimientos que tienes…porque siempre se cumplen.

**Yuna: **Solamente tengamos un poco de fe…

-Se alejaron de allí con una enorme desilusión en sus ojos, avanzando lentamente sobre la joroba de aquellos camellos, mientras sentían la frialdad de la noche.

Transitaron la ciudad una vez más, poniendo enorme atención a cada minúsculo espacio…Necesitaban cerciorarse de que no hubiera indicios de aquellos chicos.

De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en una joven de cabellos dorados y mirada esmeralda, estaba completamente aterrada sentada sobre la acera. No estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al menos no hasta que Blake se dirigió a ella.-

**Blake:** ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-La chica lo miró con un terror increíble.-

**¿?: **¡¡Ellos han venido por mí!! ¡¡Quieren abrirla nuevamente!!

**Yuna:** Vamos, tranquilízate…Nada malo va a pasarte, te lo prometemos…

**Blake:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**¿?: **Janaan es mi nombre…

**Blake:** Bueno Janaan, mi nombre es Blake…Ahora te pediré que te calmes y me digas qué te sucede…-sonriéndole gentilmente.-

**Janaan: **-sonrojándose levemente- Gracias…

**Yuna:** Vamos, te llevaremos con nosotros…Así podrás contarnos todo…

**Janaan:** Muchas gracias…-se pone de pie- Realmente me han salvado.

**Blake:** Todavía no hemos hecho nada…

**Janaan: **Cuando ustedes aparecieron, ellos se fueron….

**Blake: **Vámonos ya…

-No tardaron mucho en llegar a su hotel, por lo que no hubo mucha plática hacia allá. El lugar era relativamente amplio, bastante cómodo para tres personas…

Sentados en aquella sala de color beige, la conversación dio inicio.-

**Blake:**-ofreciéndole una taza de té a la chica- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

**Janaan: **-asiente-…Estar aquí le da más tranquilidad a mi alma…

**Yuna:** ¿Ya te sientes lista para hablar?

**Janaan: **Sí…

**Tsukishiro:** Escuchamos…

**Janaan:** Mi padre y todos nuestros ancestros han tenido una misión importante en esta ciudad… Ya que por generaciones hemos tenido a nuestro cuidado la Urna de Sobek.

**Yuna:** ¿Urna de Sobek? ¿Y eso qué es?

**Janaan:** La Urna de Sobek no es más que una vieja herramienta de castigo del antiguo Egipto, que los emperadores usaban para hacer justicia.

**Blake:** Eso es un tanto confuso… ¿Es sólo una urna, no?

**Janaan: **Esta urna fue elaborada con el poder de los antiguos dioses egipcios…Por fuera parece una urna común y corriente, pero…no es así. Ésta en realidad es un vórtice infinito sin un destino fijo, que encierra las almas de todo aquel que sea condenado a ella…

**Yuna:** Suena de película, sinceramente…¬¬

**Janaan:** Es por eso que pensé que ustedes serían las personas correctas para escuchar mi historia, ya que ustedes poseen espíritus sagrados…

**Blake:** Eso sí…Pero sigue…

**Janaan: **Hace tiempo…un antiguo emperador denominado Menfis, borrado actualmente de la historia antigua del Egipto…hizo uso de esta urna para desaparecer a todo aquel que se opusiera a tu tiranía…Esta acción molestó a los sacerdotes, quienes se encargaban de custodiar semejante tesoro…y decidieron castigar al ambicioso rey…

Le tendieron una trampa, al hacerle creer que le enseñarían a ampliar el poder de la urna y en el descuido que el rey tuvo al observar con detenimiento las insignias que ésta tenía, la abrieron y ésta devoró el espíritu del emperador, dejando únicamente el cuerpo inerte del faraón…

Para cubrir su crimen, prepararon el escenario perfecto para la posible causa de muerte del caído rey…No les resultó difícil hacer de este teatro, algo creíble ante los ojos del pueblo y el resto de los sirvientes del rey…Esta muerte trajo consigo mucha dicha y un mejor futuro para todos los esclavos…

Al percatarse los hechiceros de que esta urna podría ser usada para fines más graves, tomaron la decisión de que ésta fuera inaccesible para cualquier persona que no fueran ellos mismos, enterrándola en una antigua tumba pérdida que jamás pudo ser encontrada por aquellos que no pertenecieran a los descendientes directos de esta familia de hechiceros… Aunque esconderla, no fue lo único que hicieron, también se encargaron de sellarla…

**Yuna: **¿Y cómo fue que hicieron eso?

**Janaan: **El miembro más antiguo de aquella orden de hechiceros selló la urna, bañándola con su sangre y mientras la vida se le iba con aquel enorme sacrificio, sus labios convocaron a un antiguo conjuro que habría de sellar la urna de forma permanente en conjunto con aquella sangre derramada…

Después de esto, fue escondida en una tumba especial, custodiada por un antiguo y poderoso dios, Anubis…

Desde ese momento, la familia de aquel hechicero aceptaron su destino…proteger aquella vieja tumba e impedir que el mal nuevamente fuera propiciado por la avaricia de poseer semejante instrumento de destrucción…

Esa tradición ha llegado hasta mí…Y ahora es mi turno de impedir que el caos azoté al mundo…

**Blake: **Así que ésa es la carga que traes en hombros… Eres demasiado joven para ello.

**Tsukishiro:** Pero al mismo tiempo no puedes huir de ello…

**Yuna: **Qué triste…

**Janaan: **Y esos chicos andan buscando esa urna…Quieren robarla…

**Blake:** Eso explica por qué estaban en el desierto, aunque no entiendo sus propósitos verdaderos, aparte de los evidentes….

**Janaan:** Sólo mi familia y yo conocemos la ubicación exacta de la tumba, por lo que es imposible que ellos la encuentren…Por eso, andan buscándome…Quieren obtener la información a como dé lugar…

**Yuna: **Por eso estabas tan asustada…

**Janaan:** Sí… Y eso no es todo… Ellos tienen poderosas entidades con ellos…

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Bestias bits, no es así?

**Janaan:** En este mundo existen dos tipos diferentes de espíritus sagrados…Los que son producto de la fusión de un espíritu animal y un elemento de la naturaleza…y los que emergen del alma humana en combinación con un espíritu animal…

**Blake:** Eso era algo que no sabía…

**Janaan:** Ellos poseen espíritus del segundo tipo…Bestias con apariencia humana y animal…denominados como Espíritus Caídos…

**Yuna:** ¿Por qué habrían de llamarse así?

**Janaan:** Porque son almas humanas que no pudieron llegar a su destino, ya sea al infierno o al cielo y están atados a este mundo al que ya no pertenecen… Nunca podrán alcanzar la paz y por eso, muchas veces son seres vengativos que suelen atacar a los humanos, aunque también hay excepciones…

**Tsukishiro:** Nunca esperaba encontrarme con una historia tan interesante.

**Blake: **Bueno, te quedarás con nosotros…De esa forma mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, impedimos que te hagan daño y los atrapamos en el proceso.

**Janaan: **No quiero que se expongan a un peligro como éste…ellos son crueles.

**Blake:** Ya sabemos cómo son este tipo de enemigos, y no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros…Ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones.

**Janaan:** ¿Seguro Blake?

**Blake:** Sabes que sí… Hemos venido aquí a detenerlos y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

**Janaan: **Gracias Blake…-sonriéndole ampliamente- Eres muy dulce…

**Yuna:** (¬¬ Pobrecita ingenua…No sabe lo que dice…).

**Blake: **-se levanta- No es del todo así…-viéndola fijamente.-

**Janaan: **-se pone de pie-…A mí sí me pareces una buena persona…-toma sus manos entre las de él- De no serlo, no te importaría mi situación…-clavando su mirada en la de él.-

**Blake:**…Janaan…

**Yuna: **(Mi hermano siempre conquistando chicas…u.u Nunca aprende).

**Janaan: **-perdiéndose en aquella mirada- (…Tiene tiempo que no sentía una presencia como ésta…Es tan fuerte su existencia pasada que podría sumergir mi mente en esas memorias… ¿Qué significa esto?).

**Blake:** ¿Janaan? ¿Estás bien? –observando como el cuerpo de la pobre chica temblaba de forma descontrolada.-

**Janaan: **-sale del espasmo-…Yo…lo siento….no era mi intención Blake…

**Blake:** ¿Segura que estás bien? Sigues temblando…

**Janaan:** No te preocupes, estoy bien…Sólo me sentí mal por un momento, pero ya está pasando…Supongo que debo descansar…

**Blake: **Ve a descansar…Puedes tomar la cama de al fondo…

**Janaan:** Muchas gracias…-se retira.-

**Yuna:** ¿Estás bien tú hermano?

**Tsukishiro: **Estás demasiado extraño desde que salimos de Japón.

**Yuna:** Es por lo de Izumi, ¿verdad?

**Blake:** No realmente…-tomando asiento.-

**Yuna:** No me mientras Blake…Los dos sabemos la verdad…Lo que realmente sientes en este momento… Y la razón por la que no quisiste traerla con nosotros…

**Tsukishiro: **Las cosas pasan por algo Blake…y lamentablemente no viste la realidad a tiempo…

**Blake:** Ya no tienes que echarme eso en cara…Sé mi error…

**Yuna: **Entonces acéptalo…Ser tan competidor no de ayudará en nada.

**Blake:** Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…Y mucho menos si me pongo a pensar en ella.

**Tsukishiro: **Amigo, debes olvidarla ya…No te hace bien pensar en ella sabiendo que ya tiene a alguien más…Sé que Kai no es de tu adoración, pero al menos cuidará de ella…y espero que no la traté mal ni nada por el estilo…

**Blake:**-suspira-…Lo sé y también espero eso…o de lo contrario…

**Yuna:** Blake…

**Blake:** No haré nada…que no se merezca…

**Tsukishiro:** Nunca entenderás U-_-

**Blake: **Mejor iré a tomar aire…No soporto estar encerrado…

**Yuna:** No vayas lejos y no comentas tonterías…

**Tsukishiro:**-sonríe burlón- Hazle caso a tu hermanita linda…

**Blake:**-dedicándola una mirada asesina-…Nos vemos después…

**Tsukishiro:** O_O Nunca esperé que se pusiera así…

**Yuna: **Creo que sabe de antemano que podría hacer una locura estando a lado de Izumi, por lo que prefiere escapar de sus sentimientos e impulsos haciendo misiones como éstas.

**Tsukishiro:** Ni que lo digas…

-Blake avanzaba entre la multitud de gente, mientras sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en la profundidad de su mente, anhelando estar en un país diferente al lado de la única persona para la cual no era un extraño.

Mientras que en un lejano país, Japón…alguien más se encontraba iniciando una interesante discusión.

Ella yacía sentada sobre una de las bancas del parque mientras que él yacía de pie a lado suyo.-

**Izumi: **¿Adler, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo atrás?

**Adler: **Sí…Cuando fuiste atrapada en aquel sitio…solamente fue cuestión de tiempo para que nos conociéramos.

**Izumi:** Pero…yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después de que BirdDragon se introdujo en mi cuerpo…

**Adler: **¿Sabes que las almas constantemente vienen a este mundo y se van, perdiendo los recuerdos de su existencia pasada?

**Izumi:** Sí…

**Adler: **Hay ocasiones en que el alma tiene una enorme aprehensión a su pasado y puede traer estos recuerdos de forma involuntaria…Haciendo que el individuo vuelva a experimentar aquellas vivencias…

**Izumi:** ¿Estás…insinuando que…eso pasó conmigo…? No tiene mucho sentido…-viéndolo de soslayo.-

**Adler:** No exactamente…

**Izumi:** Explícate entonces…

**Adler: **Los recuerdos pueden ser guardados y ser entregados después a su alma correspondiente…Entonces pasará algo extraordinario… Aquella vida pasada vuelve a este adverso presente, siendo la persona que en aquel momento fue…matando a la esencia del presente…

**Izumi: **Eso tendría sentido si…

**Adler:** Si tú fueras la reencarnación de la dueña de aquellas memorias que se quedaron guardadas en el interior del espíritu de BirdDragon…

**Izumi:**…En el momento…en que BirdDragon entró en mí…esos recuerdos vinieron a mí…Eso es lo único que podría explicar la ausencia de recuerdos…No fui yo la que vivió ese momento…sino...

**Adler:** Tú yo del pasado…

**Izumi:** Pero esto suena…

**Adler:** ¿Tan fantasioso? Lo es…De hecho yo no lo creí cuando me dijeron esto…De hecho tuve que comprobarlo por mí mismo…

**Izumi:**-se pone de pie y lo ve fijamente- ¿Pero por qué solamente a nosotros?

**Adler:** Porque tenemos asuntos sin resolver…Nuestras almas están atadas a repetir la historia…

**Izumi: **No si se puede evitar…

**Adler: **Eso depende de cada quien Izumi…

**Izumi:** Entonces… ¿Sólo soy yo a la que le pasa esto aparte claro está de tus "amigos"?

**Adler: **No….

**Izumi:** ¿Quiénes más?

**Adler:** Te sorprendería el número de personas que están en la misma situación.

**Izumi:** Y no vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

**Adler:** Ya te dije suficiente como para alimentar tu curiosidad…

**Izumi:**…Embustero…Aunque tampoco es como si no lo hubiera visto venir.

**Adler:** ¿Te has preguntado por qué sientes esa necesidad de tener a Blake a tu lado? No es mera coincidencia…

**Izumi:** ¿Tiene que ver con mi pasado, no es cierto?

**Adler:** Podría ser…Aunque hay variantes nuevas en todo esto…

**Izumi:** Ahí vas de nuevo Adler…

**Adler:** No puedo evitar ser así…

**Izumi: **Me imagino…

**Adler: **Debe estarte buscando…

**Izumi:** ¿Mm?

**Adler: **Hmp… Como si no lo supieras…-burlón- Nos vemos…-comienza a caminar, perdiéndose en brevedad a la distancia.-

**Izumi: **(Es un chico extraño…Aunque me gustaría saber más…Me dio respuestas, pero todas a medias… Me temo que sólo de él podré obtener toda la verdad y es algo que no me gusta…).

**Kai:** ¿Qué haces aquí? –apareciendo detrás de ella.-

**Izumi:**-se gira hacia él- Bueno, es que…andaba buscando al dueño de este perrito y nunca pensé que sería de Adler…Pero ya se fue y no entramos en pelea ni nada.

**Kai:**-viendo a la cosa peluda mover la cola a toda velocidad al verlo- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?

**Izumi:** Pues quedármelo… n.n Adler no lo quiere… Mejor para mí…

**Kai:** ¬¬ Izumi deja de recoger perros de la calle.

**Izumi: **Es que está lindo….u.u

**Kai:** Izumi…

**Izumi:** Ya, ya…No lo haré más, pero me quedaré con éste… n.n

**Kai: **¬¬ Mmm

**Izumi: **Kai…-pone ojitos de cachorrito y adivine, Kuro también hace lo mismo- Vamos, di que sí…

**Kai:** U-_- A mí no es al que tienen que convencer…

**Izumi:** Cierto…U¬¬…Ummm…No importa…-lo mira- Gracias por venirme a buscar…

**Kai:** U¬¬ La verdad es que ya no soportaba estar en casa de Tyson…

**Izumi:** Ya veo…Bueno, por la razón que sea…-besando la mejilla de Kai repetidas veces, haciendo que éste se sonroje.-

**Kai:** -///- Izumi…

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué tan ruborizado? –en tono burlón- Solamente fueron unos simples besos… No es para tanto Kai…-sonriendo gentilmente.-

**Kai: **¿Sólo simples besos, eh?

**Izumi: **O_O

-El chico tuvo el mayor de los atrevimientos al robarle no sólo uno sino tres largos y encantadores besos, llenos de una extraña ternura que nacía de forma lenta y constante en él, ayudándole a transmitir lo que ella era capaz de hacerle sentir con tan solo mirarlo con el afecto que lo hacía.-

**Izumi: **O////O –totalmente en shock emocional.-

**Kai:** No es para tanto Izumi…

**Izumi: **n///n Logré lo que quería….

**Kai:** ¬¬ Por qué no me sorprende…

**Izumi:** Porque tú también querías hacerlo…Por lo que ambos lo disfrutamos.

**Kai: **O_O

**Izumi:** Jajaja….Ah, qué divertido es decirte este tipo de cosas….

**Kai:** U-_- Yo no le veo la menor de las gracias…

**Izumi:** n.n Bueno, vámonos ya…Ya me dio hambre…¬¬ Y llevaré a Kuro conmigo.

-Aquel enorme espejo mostraba la imagen de quien en algún momento fue ella, pero ahora solamente eran recuerdos del ayer. Su semblante lucía alterado, algo desagradable había pasado y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Detrás de ella había una joven de mirada dulce y apariencia frágil, observándola con enorme terror.-

**Selene:** Hmp…Se cree demasiado lista para mí, pero no va a hacerse lo que ella quiere…Y más vale que tú cumplas con lo cometido…-viendo de soslayo a aquella chica.-

**¿?:**-asiente- No debería tomarse tantas molestias…con ella…

**Selene:** Eso es algo que no te incumbe….Hago lo que quiero y tú estás aquí para obedecerme…

**¿?: **Pero está mal que haga algo como eso…

**Selene:** No me vengas con esas tonterías…No después de que te he visto a ti también con esa ilusa mirada…

**¿?** No…¡No es lo que usted piensa!

**Selene:** No me trates de engañar niñita…Conozco muy bien a las de tu tipo…Ya deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que tienes que hacer…

**¿?:** Sí…Así será…Me retiró…-se va de allí.-

**Selene: **(¿Por cuánto tiempo podrán mantener ese estado de tranquilidad? Créanme, no por mucho…Me encargaré de aplastarte…No voy a tenerte ni la más mínima piedad…No está vez…).


	46. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46: Resultado Inesperado**

-Los días se fueron volando rápidamente, y pronto, una semana entera se les había ido de las manos, no obstante, esos días los habían pasado entrenando y mejorando sus habilidades como beyluchadores, por lo que no fue un tiempo perdido.

La mañana de la segunda semana un evento inesperado se presentó ante ellos, ese día habían decidido descansar, se lo merecían después de todo el martirio que vivieron por una semana entera, aunque esto no significaba que se la iban a pasar flojeando el resto del tiempo que les quedaba.

Al ver a la joven de mirada celeste y cabellera castaña, parada a la entrada de la casa de Tyson, todos se quedaron un tanto extrañados, pero fue el mismo Ray quien rompió el hielo.-

**Ray:** Becca…No esperábamos encontrarte aquí…

**Becca:**-dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa- Bueno, es que venía a ver si podíamos ayudarlos…Anton nos contó de su duelo con esas chicas…y nunca está de más ayudar.

**Tyson: **Agradecemos tus buenas intenciones, pero ya tenemos suficiente entrenamiento para los días que nos quedan…U-_-

**Max:** Tyson tiene razón…Pero de igual forma puedes venir con nosotros si quieres…

**Becca:** Muchas gracias…-sonriendo gentilmente.-

**Tyson:** (Es muy bonita…n.n).

**Hillary:**-viendo de soslayo a Tyson- (Ahí va de nuevo…U¬¬).

**Kai: **(Es extraño que ella haya venido en nombre de su equipo para brindarnos ayuda…Al menos por lo que me ha contado Izumi, Maya no es de ese tipo de líderes….).

**Becca: **Disculpen…¿se encuentra Izumi?

**Hillary:** Está en la cocina con Karume… ¿Quieres que le llame?

**Becca: **-asiente- Si no es mucha molestia.

**Hillary: **Ahora regreso…

-Después de unos minutos transcurridos…Izumi apareció, Karume decidió irse con los Majestics, por lo que no se encontraba en casa por el momento.-

**Izumi:**-viendo fijamente a Becca- ¿Qué quieres? –diciéndolo de mala gana.-

**Becca:** ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono? No te he hecho nada.

**Izumi: **¿A qué viniste a buscarme? Se me hace muy extraño verte lejos de la arpía que tienes por líder…

**Becca: ** Maya es una buena persona…Solamente tienes que darle una oportunidad…

**Izumi:** La conozco desde hace seis años…Así que la conozco de antemano. Pero sigues sin contestarme…

**Becca: **Bueno, es que…No te lo puedo decir aquí…

**Izumi:** Vamos entonces…-comienza a moverse, deteniéndose a lado suyo- Espero que no tardemos mucho…

-Ambas se van de allí sin decirles nada contundente a los demás.-

**Tyson: **Esperemos que no sea nada de que preocuparse.

**Kai: **(...Ya lo sabremos de ser así…).

-Mientras avanzaban la plática daba inicio…-

**Becca: **Maya…

**Izumi:** ¿Así que se trata de Maya?

**Becca:** Maya ha comenzado a actuar muy raro últimamente…

**Izumi:** ¿Y a qué crees que se deba?

**Becca: **Pues…la verdad…siento que está relacionado con su bestia bit…

**Izumi: **Y eso me recuerda… ¿Dónde fue que las obtuvieron, ustedes no poseían bestias bits?

**Becca:** No lo sé con certeza…Maya las trajo consigo hace medio año…Dijo que venía de casa…y que allá las había conseguido a muy buen precio…Que eran perfectas para nosotros…

**Izumi:** Extraño… ¿Hoy en día quién se pone a vender bestias bits? Aunque no sería un mal negocio…

**Becca:** Sea o no sea verdad esto…La cuestión es que Maya no es la misma de siempre.

**Izumi: **Solamente empeoró su personalidad…

**Becca: **Quería avisarte para que de alguna estuvieras prevenida…

**Izumi:** Agradezco tu gesto…Pero estos son problemas concernientes a tu equipo, tienes otros miembros aparte de ustedes dos…No veo por qué venir a contármelo a mí.

**Becca:** Te he venido a decir esto, porque sé que entre ustedes dos siempre existió una rivalidad…Por eso Izumi.

**Izumi:**-mirándola de soslayo-…Está bien…Tomaré en cuenta tus advertencias…

**Becca:** Gracias Izumi…-sonriendo dulcemente.-

**Izumi: **No hay de qué…-mira a su alrededor- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hacia dónde nos dirigíamos…Hemos terminado en un callejón extraño y solitario…

**Becca:** No se ve nada acogedor…-agarrando a Izumi por el brazo- Deberíamos irnos.

**Izumi:** En eso tienes razón…

-Ambas dan media vuelta, listas para escapar de allí, pero siempre se presentan problemas que te impiden avanzar hacia adelante.

Dos sujetos enormes y de apariencia pandillera aparecieron frente a ellas, no se les veían buenas intenciones.-

**Pandillero1: **Mira lo que nos hemos encontrado…

**Pandillero2: **No están nada mal…

**Izumi: **¬¬ Pandilleros tontos…

**Becca:** Izumi, no deberías decir eso T_T

**Pandillero1:** Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga… -tronándose los dedos de ambas manos- No sabes lo que está a punto de pasarte…

**Izumi:** Pues no realmente…pero sí sé lo que les ocurrirá a ustedes si no se quitan del camino ahora…

**Becca:** Izumi, no seas tan agresiva….

**Izumi:** ¿Agresiva? Yo diría estresada… Bueno, ya que no cooperarán por las buenas, entonces los usaré como costales de boxeo…-lanzándoles una miradita de esas que matan.-

-Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la gente que pasaba por ahí se quedó quieta, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que sucedía en aquel callejón…y lo único que fueron capaces de apreciar, fue aquel par de chicos, salir corriendo de allí, como si lo que les persiguiera fuera el mismo demonio.-

**Becca:** ¿No exageraste un poquito Izumi?

**Izumi:** Son grandes, no creo que les duela…tanto…u.u

**Becca: **U-_-

**Izumi:** Bueno, me retiro… Debo regresar con los chicos…Y ya perdí bastante tiempo por el día de hoy…

**Becca:** Comprendo…

**Izumi:** Nos vemos entonces…

-De esa manera ella se fue de regreso a casa, no sin antes, realizar una llamada a larga distancia.

Dos tonos pasaron y pareciera que no iba a contestas, pero al final, respondió a su llamada, por lo que se detuvo, procurando de no estorbarle a la gente.-

**Izumi:** ¿Blake?

**Blake: **¿Izumi? ¿Qué sucede?

**Izumi:** Al parecer Maya es quien se encargó de traerle las bestias bits a sus compañeros.

**Blake: **¿Alguno de ellos te lo dijo?

**Izumi:** Becca…Pero no sé…Ya no sé qué pensar…Todo se está tornando tan extraño…Nuevos chicos aparecieron, enemigos, para ser específicos…

**Blake: **Ya veo…Espero terminar esta misión para que podamos regresar…Porque al parecer los están acorralando…

**Izumi:** De algún modo todo apunta a ello…

**Blake: **¿Y cómo has estado?

**Izumi:** Muy bien…a excepción de este par de quemaduras…

**Blake: **Explícate…-en tono serio.-

**Izumi:** Pues me tendieron una trampa, en la que caí redondita…Cuando desperté, no podía ver nada con claridad, de hecho no recuerdo los rostros, pero sí sus voces…Aunque no servirá de mucho…

**Blake: **¿Y cómo fue que te hiciste esas quemaduras?

**Izumi: **Pues eso es lo raro…Uno de los que me atraparon, me las hizo simplemente con el contacto de sus manos con sus muñecas…

**Blake: **En este momento ya no me sorprende nada…Si supieras lo que pasa por acá, lo tuyo tendría mucho más sentido.

**Izumi:** Espero que las cosas salgan bien por allá…Ya quiero verlos…

**Blake: **Trataremos de llegar en la brevedad posible…

**Izumi:** Esperemos…Bueno, te dejo o la cuenta de este mes de mi celular se irá por el cielo.

**Blake: **Ciertamente…La próxima vez yo te llamaré…

**Izumi:** Gracias…Bueno, me retiro…Nos vemos…Se cuidan todos…

**Blake: **Por supuesto…Y lo mismo va para ti.

**Izumi:** n.n Sí…Adiós…

-La llamada había terminado ya, no obstante, él todavía conservaba el celular a un lado de su oído, como añorando escuchar por más tiempo aquella dulce voz que tanto extrañaba, y que sin embargo, ya no era solamente para él.

Miraba por la ventana, ya era de noche y no obstante, no tenía sueño…No podía descansar como él deseaba y mucho menos ahora que sabía que ella podría estar en peligro.

Alguien lo acompañaba en silencio, viéndolo con enorme afligimiento.-

**Blake:**…Janaan…

**Janaan: **¿Por qué no vas a Japón de nuevo?

**Blake:** No voy a dejarte aquí…Ellos te atraparían…

**Janaan:** No si voy con ustedes…

**Blake:**-viéndola de soslayo- Pondría en mayor peligro a otras personas…

**Janaan:** ¿Mayor peligro? ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede allá?

**Blake: **Por lo que escuché y por lo que sé…nuevos enemigos han aparecido en la ciudad en la que mis amigos se encuentran.

**Janaan:** ¿En serio?

**Blake: **Así parece…

**Janaan: **¿Temes enfrentarte a…él…?

**Blake:**-se quedó totalmente callado, no sabía qué responder-…¿Cómo…? –girándose hacia ella.-

**Janaan: **-con la mirada entristecida- Tengo un don muy espantoso…

**Blake:** ¿Don? Habla…

**Janaan: **Esa vez, cuando te dije que me sentía mal…no fue realmente así…-desviando la mirada- Todas las mujeres que nacen dentro de mi familia, nacen con un don especial que les permite custodiar la tumba de una mejor manera…Yo no fui la excepción a la regla…

**Blake:** ¿En qué consiste el tuyo?

**Janaan: **Yo soy capaz de ver el pasado de las personas con sólo fijar mi mirada en ellas…Percatándome de su naturaleza, de su verdadera esencia…Ese día, por accidente, utilicé mi don contigo Blake…

**Blake:**-con la mirada ensombrecida- Podría decirte que lo que dices acerca de tu don es una mentira…pero esa acción me dice que no es verdad…

**Janaan: **¿Temes tanto a que eso vuelva a pasar?

**Blake: **En ese momento me contuve de hacer una locura de la cual podría arrepentirme toda la vida, pero…

**Janaan:** Ella impidió que eso pasara…y al mismo tiempo, te liberó de su influencia….Eso explicaría la sobreprotección que le tienes…No obstante, no debiste de negar tus sentimientos hacia ella, por temor a herirla… El dolor de tu rechazo fue mucho más grande que cualquier herida física recibida…

**Blake:**…Lo sé…Pero ahora es tarde para lamentarse, porque lo hecho, hecho está.

**Janaan: **De alguna manera, pero siempre hay una pequeña esperanza ¿no?

**Blake:** Depende…-con la vista puesta en ella- ¿Acaso conoces a alguien de mi pasado?

**Janaan:**…El tiempo cambia a las personas, las torna más amables o más crueles…Siempre me resultó un misterio, porque nunca pude descifrar su pasado, por eso me cautivó…Pero no tardó mucho en aparecer su verdadero yo…rompiendo la ilusión que tenía de él…Y ahora confirmo mis temores… Él ya era así…desde mucho antes de conocernos…

**Blake:** ¿De quién de ellos hablas?

**Janaan: **Tú deberías conocerlo mejor que nadie más… Él fue quien te hizo cometer esos actos…

**Blake:**-el solo recordar le provocaba un amargo sabor de boca-…Nunca pensé que estuviéramos tan relacionados.

**Janaan: **Y no sé cuánto mal haya hecho a otras personas…Pero sé que hasta el momento nadie lo ha frenado…

**Blake:** Es excelente manipulando personas…

**Janaan: **Él…sabe que soy la guardiana de la tumba que contiene a la urna…Por lo que, posiblemente esos chicos vengan por parte de él…

**Blake: **Vaya, arregla problemas con el uso de sus subordinados…Pero se ha hecho de muchos.

**Janaan: **Y no solamente son numerosos, sino que también poderosos…

**Blake:** Y Tyson y los demás…se enfrentan a un equipo que está bajo las órdenes de…Baldo.

**Janaan: **-se acerca a él- ¿Estás muy preocupado por ella, verdad?

**Blake: **Supongo que estará bien con…él…

**Janaan:** ¿No quieres volver a Japón y estar con ella? No creo que te sientas totalmente convencido de que no le pasara nada si no eres tú mismo quien la protege.

**Blake:** ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Janaan?

**Janaan:**…Comprendo a la perfección como te sientes…Yo también me enamoré del mismo modo en que tú lo estás ahora…y pensé tontamente que él sentía lo mismo…Y que el hecho de que fuera incapaz de ver su pasado, sólo hacía de él, una persona mucho más especial…Pero aprendí mi lección por las malas…Y aunque haya pasado el tiempo, yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo, con la misma intensidad…Pero debo de ser fuerte y no ceder ante sus mentiras…porque sé que sólo me quiere por esa urna…y por nada más…

**Blake: **Él siempre fue bueno fingiendo una humanidad que perdió desde hace mucho tiempo…

**Janaan:** Y él está en Japón, mayor razón para ir allá… Si él está ahí es por algo… De no ser así, él personalmente hubiera venido por la urna, ¿no te parece?

**Blake: **Estás en toda la razón…Pero me preocupa que este equipo nos siga hasta allá.

**Janaan: **Irá allá de igual modo… Y es evidente que habrá problemas…pero es mejor que estén todos juntos a que ataquen por separado…

**Blake: **Nos iremos de aquí, pero en una semana…Quiero averiguar más de mis próximos rivales…

**Janaan: **Suena prudente.

**Blake: **Mientras, esperemos que ellos puedan librar la situación…

**Janaan: **Esperemos que así sea…

**Blake:** (Y que ese tonto de Kai sepa desempeñar bien su trabajo…La próxima vez no se tratará de una simple quemada…).

**Janaan: **Pero…ese chico también estaba…

**Blake:** Lo sé…Pero al igual que ella…no recuerda nada de lo acaecido allí…

**Janaan: **Si…recordara lo que pasó…entonces…

**Blake: **El presente sería muy diferente… Pero…prefiero que siga perdido en su memoria.

**Janaan:** La quieres a tu lado, pero prefieres que todo siga así…a causarle un mayor daño.

**Blake: **Ya sufrió mucho en ese entonces…No quiero que tenga ese pasado sobre sus hombros ni mucho menos que éste le arruine la felicidad que en este momento tiene… (Y no permitiré que lo hagas Baldo…No pienso entregártela esta vez…).


	47. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47: Nuevo Sentir**

-Dos semanas se habían consumado ya, cada día estaba más cerca el momento de su enfrentamiento y no podían aguantar las ansias que tenían porque todo diera inicio, pero tendrían que aguardar un poco más para que esto pudiera volverse una realidad.

Mientras que unos permanecían en casa, otros andaban fuera de casa, ya sea en el parque, en algún establecimiento o esperando en el aeropuerto una agradable visita.-

**Izumi:**-viendo que sus amigos se acercaba con una chica nueva- ¡Hola a todos!

**Blake:** ¡Qué gusto volverte a ver!

**Yuna:**-abrazando fuerte y dulcemente a su amiga- ¡¡Izumi, Izumi!!

**Tsukishiro:** Yuna, suéltala…La estás asfixiando…U¬¬

**Izumi: **_ No, para nada…

**Blake:** ¿Dónde han quedado mis modales? Te presento a Janaan…Una amiga que trajimos de Egipto…

**Janaan:** Tú debes de ser Izumi…Encantada en conocerte.

**Izumi:** El gusto es todo mío…

**Blake:** Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, por lo que será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio y comamos algo…Me estoy muriendo de hambre…-_-

**Izumi:** No suena mala idea… n.n

-Mientras tanto, cierto chico bicolor se paseaba por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo; tenía ese día libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, aunque no sentía muchos ánimos que digamos y sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Se detuvo frente aquella casona abandonada, donde encontró a Izumi, suspirando por el sólo recuerdo.

Inició nuevamente su caminata y la encontró a ella.-

**Kai:**…Becca…

**Becca: **Me sorprendió verte aquí solo…

**Kai: **Simplemente paso por aquí…es todo.

**Becca:** ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo? –sonriendo toda linda.-

**Kai:**…Ummm…

-La tarde por fin había llegado y no obstante, nadie había vuelto a casa aún, por lo que todos se encontraba realizando sus propias actividades recreativas.

Sin embargo, cierto chico había dicho sí a cierta invitación y en ese momento de su vida se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho.-

**Becca: **Estás muy callado Kai.

**Kai:** (¿Por qué acepté esta absurda invitación….? No tiene sentido…).

**Becca: **¿La extrañas?

**Kai:** (¿A dónde quiere llegar ahora?) –con la mirada puesta en ella.-

**Becca: **¿Tanto te importa Izumi?

**Kai: **-se pone de pie- No sé a qué venga todo esto, pero no te incumbe…

**Becca:** No te lo preguntaba con intención de molestarte…

**Kai: **-viéndola con una mirada un tanto molesta-…Como sea…Me voy…

**Becca:** ¿Ya tan rápido?

**Kai:** No tengo motivos para quedarme…-comienza a caminar- Adiós…-sale de allí sin decir nada más.-

**Becca: **(…Realmente le importa…).

-Se sentía extrañamente molesto, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estar cerca de esa chica le hacía sentirse culpable por alguna rara razón.

El tiempo esperado se había cumplido ya…Ella lo esperaba muy animosa a lado de aquella banca del parque.

Se acercó, siendo recibido por un cálido abrazo.-

**Izumi:** ¡Qué gusto verte! Creí que no vendrías…-en tono burlón.-

**Kai: **Mira quién lo dice…-evadiendo su mirada.-

**Izumi:**-ella notó el "ligero" cambio en su tono de voz-…Sabes que no te dejaría plantado, no, claro que no…Especialmente lo coqueto que te has vuelto últimamente…-en tono lindo.-

**Kai:** ¿Coqueto? –mirándola a los ojos.-

**Izumi:**-se aparta de él- Ni creas que no me doy cuenta de la manera en que te mira Becca.

**Kai:** ¿?

**Izumi: **Y no pongas esa cara de que no sabes nada…Lo sabes y lo aprovechas…

**Kai: **¬¬ Ni idea de lo que me hablas…

**Izumi: **-suspira- Hombres al fin y al cabo…U-_-

**Kai:** ¿Y qué pasó con tus compañeros de quipo?

**Izumi:** Regresaron y trajeron consigo a una visita muy interesante… n.n Les contaré lo ocurrido pero cuando estemos todos y no haya visitas no deseadas…

**Kai: **Por qué suena que esto no será bueno…

-La narración fue un tanto larga, pero bastante amena…Todos necesitaban estar al corriente de los nuevos acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo, para que de esa manera no fueran tomados por sorpresa por sus actuales enemigos.

La noche cubrió todo nuevamente con su frío manto de estrellas, dando la pauta al sueño.

Los rayos de luz se filtraban por cualquier pequeño espacio que encontrasen, alertando a todos de que el nuevo día había llegado ya y con el comenzar de un nuevo día, las visitas no se hicieron esperar. Blake venía con compañía.

Ahora todos se encontraban en el jardín…-

**Blake:** Janaan…te presento a los chicos…Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hillary y Kai…

**Janaan: **Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos…Espero que nos llevemos bien…Izumi ya me dijo que saben todo acerca de mí y lo que sucedió en Egipto con Blake y sus amigos.

**Tyson: **Así es… Y es bueno que hayas venido a Japón y que no estés más sola.

**Max:** Fue un buen gesto por parte de Blake traerte.

**Janaan:**-asiente-…Son muy buenos chicos… n.n

**Blake: **-viendo de soslayo a Janaan- ¿Te molestaría quedarte aquí un rato? Debo de ir a ver a mi padre.

**Janaan:** Claro…-sonriendo.-

**Blake:** Nos vemos después…Sigan entrenando y dejen de perder el tiempo como es su costumbre…-mirando atentamente a Tyson.-

**Tyson: **U-_-

-Y de ese modo Blake se va…-

**Janaan:** Izumi…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué sucede? n.n

**Janaan: **Vamos, me gustaría que platicáramos…si puedes y quieres…

**Izumi:** Oh, claro…Mientras dejaremos que los chicos entrenen…Hoy ningún equipo vendrá, por lo que no hay problema…

**Janaan: **Gracias…-viendo a Kai a la cara- Solamente será por un momento, te la devolveré pronto…

**Kai:** Hmp… Como sea…

**Janaan: **Pues vámonos Izumi…-la toma de la mano y comienza a avanzar.-

**Izumi:** Está bien…n.n

-Sentadas en la sala, ambas degustaban de un delicioso té acompañado de dulces galletas.-

**Janaan: **Quería hablar contigo y conocerte un poco mejor.

**Izumi:** ¿En serio?¿Pero por qué razón?

**Janaan: **Siento curiosidad por tu persona…Además, debes de ser alguien interesante para atraer la atención de Blake de tal modo.

**Izumi:** o_o Bueno…No soy tan interesante…

**Janaan: **Y dime… ¿Quieres mucho a tu nuevo novio?

**Izumi:** O///O

**Janaan:** Esa cara lo dice todo…

**Izumi:** Querer es una palabra un tanto grande…Apenas lo estoy conociendo… n.n

**Janaan:** ¿Pero si sólo te gusta, entonces no podrías caer ante la tentación de quien realmente amas?

**Izumi:**-se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos y después contestó-…Yo tomé una decisión hace tiempo y aunque él hizo mermar mi juicio cuando me contó la verdad, yo tenía otros intereses…que aunque no tuvieran el mismo peso, me resultaban de alguna manera…difíciles de rechazar…-se recuesta sobre el piso-…Blake y Kai son dos temas totalmente diferentes… Mientras Kai no cambie de parecer, estaré con él…Además, ¿qué clase de persona sería si hiciera una bajeza como ésa, siendo yo misma quien le pidió que fuera mi pareja?

**Janaan: **Linda respuesta…

**Izumi:** ¿A qué debo tu curiosidad? ¿No será que estás interesada en Blake…?

**Janaan:** No podría amar a nadie más si no soy capaz de olvidar al chico que sigue en mi corazón… No sería justo, querer amar a Blake…

**Izumi: **¿Eso es un sí? Vamos, no tienes que cohibirte por mí…

**Janaan: **Es un buen chico…y muy dulce aunque le cueste admitirlo.

**Izumi: **Ciertamente…-sonriendo dulcemente.-

**Janaan: **Sabes, Blake estaba muy preocupado por ti…

**Izumi:** Siempre es tan sobreprotector…No me sorprende esa actitud por su parte.

**Janaan:** ¿Y te gustaría saber el motivo de semejante protección?

**Izumi:**-se vuelve a sentar y la mira directamente a la cara- ¿Cómo…dices?

**Janaan:** Conoces mi don…Sabes qué quiero decir.

**Izumi:** Lo sé…Pero no se me hace pertinente que me cuentes eso…

**Janaan: **Ciertamente estaría mal…que yo te lo dijera, pero podrías preguntárselo a él.

**Izumi:** No, es mejor dejar todo esto así…

**Janaan: **¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

**Izumi:**…Un pasado tonto, que no recuerdo…y del cual todos mis enemigos parecen saber mejor yo…Eso lo hace muy desesperante…

**Janaan: **Puedo ayudarte a que lo recuerdes…si quieres…

**Izumi:** ¿En serio? –totalmente emocionada.-

**Janaan:** Necesitaré…la Daga de Isis para hacerlo, por lo que lo haremos mañana.

**Izumi:** ¿Daga de Isis?

**Janaan:** Yo puedo ver tus recuerdos del pasado con sólo verte a la cara, pero qué sentido tiene si no puedes verlos tú… Entonces, en el momento en que use mi don contigo, tendré esta daga entre mis manos…Los recuerdos que yo vea a través de ti, quedarán guardados en la daga de forma momentánea… En el instante en que te la entregué, éstos llegarán a ti…

**Izumi:**…Vaya, suena interesante y extraño a la vez…

**Janaan: **Lo es….de algún modo…¬¬

**Izumi: **-se pone de pie- Lo siento, es que tengo que ir a verlo… n.n

**Janaan:** Está bien, no debes descuidarlo mucho tiempo… n.n

**Izumi:** Ni me lo recuerdes…ù_ú

**Janaan:** Bueno, ves de una vez…

**Izumi:** Gracias…Nos vemos…

-Izumi se marchó y de forma inmediata alguien tocó el timbre y ya que en ese momento la más cercana a la entrada era Janaan, ella fue a abrir, recibiendo a la chica.-

**Janaan: **¿A quién viene a buscar?

**Becca:** A Kai…

**Janaan:** En este momento se encuentra entrenando…y atendiendo a su novia…Creo que no ha venido en un buen momento señorita.

**Becca: **Ya veo…-tratando de no ceder a sus palabras- Pero si no es mucha molestia, podría avisarle que he venido a verle…

**Janaan:** Yo le aviso…Por favor, espere aquí…no tardo en regresar…-y cierra la puerta en su cara.-

**Becca: **Mmm… (…Chica insolente…).

**Janaan:** (Blake nunca me dijo que esas chicas estaban aquí también…) –se va en busca de Izumi.-

-Al poco rato la puerta nuevamente fue abierta, pero ya no estaba más aquella chica de cabellera dorada y esmeralda mirar.-

**Becca:**…Izumi…

**Izumi: **Hola Becca… Me sorprende encontrarte por aquí…buscando a Kai.

**Becca: **Solamente quiero charlar con él… ¿Acaso está rotundamente prohibido que lo vea?

**Izumi:** No realmente…Pero él tiene asuntos importantes que atender en este momento. Tendrá un enfrentamiento duro dentro de pocos días…

**Becca: **-suspira- Entiendo…Vendré cuando todo esto esté mucho mejor…

**Izumi:** Gracias por tu comprensión.

**Becca:** No hay de qué...-da media vuelta y se marcha.-

**Izumi: **(Jamás me ha simpatizado esa chica y menos con sus nuevos objetivos…).

-La noche se escuchaba silenciosa, no existía mayor ruido que el que la naturaleza misma era capaz de producir, pero algo extraño se escuchaba a la cercanía.

Las bellas notas, agudas y penetrantes inundaban velozmente todo el lugar...Quien quiera que estuviera aquel flautín, lo hacía con delicadeza y enorme pasión, como queriendo despertar un amor dormido que yacía oculto en un frío corazón.

Pero después de todo el esfuerzo, alguien parecía haber captado el mensaje y acudir a aquella llamada.

El lugar era totalmente oscuro, pero la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente como para descubrir las siluetas ocultas en aquella noche juguetona.

Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente, mientras aquella mirada intensa como el azul del cielo miraba con alegría el resultado de sus esfuerzos. Estaba completamente complacida porque todo salió como esperaba.

Tomó el rostro de aquel apuesto chico entre sus manos, estaba realmente cautivada por él, que se olvidó por un período largo de tiempo de cuál era el objetivo a cumplir.

El contacto físico no se hizo esperar…Él la estrechaba entre sus brazos con la mayor de las delicadezas, mientras ella se estremecía ante esta simple acción…No comprendía muy bien el sentir que experimentaba, pero era una sensación que no deseaba dejar ir.

La culminación de su descaro descansaría sobre los labios de su actual amante nocturno. Realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba viviendo, no obstante, ella sabía que todo no era más que un engaño del corazón…No podía permitirse sentir lástima por aquel ser que en breve dejaría de existir…

La lluvia caía velozmente, creando el escenario perfecto para las decepciones de un amor fugaz y hermoso…

No podía creerlo, lucía más como una pesadilla indeseable tornada una realidad cruel y punzante…Sin embargo, se quedó quieta, admiraba con recelo y dolor aquella escena, aquel escenario montado por un destino inesperado y verdugo…

Ahora nadie podía ver su propio sufrimiento, la lluvia disfrazaba el reflejo de su alma doliente…Jamás pensó que fuera a experimentar semejante martirio, había subestimando el sentir de su corazón y ahora entendía lo que él realmente le hacía sentir…

Pero pronto la desdicha se tornó desesperación…Él ya no yacía más al lado de ella, ahora había caído a escasa distancia de quien por unos momentos se había tornado su amante.

Se miraban sin el menor de los recelos…Lo que antes había sido tristeza ahora no era más que un recuerdo vago que sucumbía ante el despiadado sentimiento del odio.-

**Capítulo 47: Nuevo Sentir**

-Dos semanas se habían consumado ya, cada día estaba más cerca el momento de su enfrentamiento y no podían aguantar las ansias que tenían porque todo diera inicio, pero tendrían que aguardar un poco más para que esto pudiera volverse una realidad.

Mientras que unos permanecían en casa, otros andaban fuera de casa, ya sea en el parque, en algún establecimiento o esperando en el aeropuerto una agradable visita.-

**Izumi:**-viendo que sus amigos se acercaba con una chica nueva- ¡Hola a todos!

**Blake:** ¡Qué gusto volverte a ver!

**Yuna:**-abrazando fuerte y dulcemente a su amiga- ¡¡Izumi, Izumi!!

**Tsukishiro:** Yuna, suéltala…La estás asfixiando…U¬¬

**Izumi: **_ No, para nada…

**Blake:** ¿Dónde han quedado mis modales? Te presento a Janaan…Una amiga que trajimos de Egipto…

**Janaan:** Tú debes de ser Izumi…Encantada en conocerte.

**Izumi:** El gusto es todo mío…

**Blake:** Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, por lo que será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio y comamos algo…Me estoy muriendo de hambre…-_-

**Izumi:** No suena mala idea… n.n

-Mientras tanto, cierto chico bicolor se paseaba por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo; tenía ese día libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, aunque no sentía muchos ánimos que digamos y sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Se detuvo frente aquella casona abandonada, donde encontró a Izumi, suspirando por el sólo recuerdo.

Inició nuevamente su caminata y la encontró a ella.-

**Kai:**…Becca…

**Becca: **Me sorprendió verte aquí solo…

**Kai: **Simplemente paso por aquí…es todo.

**Becca:** ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo? –sonriendo toda linda.-

**Kai:**…Ummm…

-La tarde por fin había llegado y no obstante, nadie había vuelto a casa aún, por lo que todos se encontraba realizando sus propias actividades recreativas.

Sin embargo, cierto chico había dicho sí a cierta invitación y en ese momento de su vida se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho.-

**Becca: **Estás muy callado Kai.

**Kai:** (¿Por qué acepté esta absurda invitación….? No tiene sentido…).

**Becca: **¿La extrañas?

**Kai:** (¿A dónde quiere llegar ahora?) –con la mirada puesta en ella.-

**Becca: **¿Tanto te importa Izumi?

**Kai: **-se pone de pie- No sé a qué venga todo esto, pero no te incumbe…

**Becca:** No te lo preguntaba con intención de molestarte…

**Kai: **-viéndola con una mirada un tanto molesta-…Como sea…Me voy…

**Becca:** ¿Ya tan rápido?

**Kai:** No tengo motivos para quedarme…-comienza a caminar- Adiós…-sale de allí sin decir nada más.-

**Becca: **(…Realmente le importa…).

-Se sentía extrañamente molesto, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estar cerca de esa chica le hacía sentirse culpable por alguna rara razón.

El tiempo esperado se había cumplido ya…Ella lo esperaba muy animosa a lado de aquella banca del parque.

Se acercó, siendo recibido por un cálido abrazo.-

**Izumi:** ¡Qué gusto verte! Creí que no vendrías…-en tono burlón.-

**Kai: **Mira quién lo dice…-evadiendo su mirada.-

**Izumi:**-ella notó el "ligero" cambio en su tono de voz-…Sabes que no te dejaría plantado, no, claro que no…Especialmente lo coqueto que te has vuelto últimamente…-en tono lindo.-

**Kai:** ¿Coqueto? –mirándola a los ojos.-

**Izumi:**-se aparta de él- Ni creas que no me doy cuenta de la manera en que te mira Becca.

**Kai:** ¿?

**Izumi: **Y no pongas esa cara de que no sabes nada…Lo sabes y lo aprovechas…

**Kai: **¬¬ Ni idea de lo que me hablas…

**Izumi: **-suspira- Hombres al fin y al cabo…U-_-

**Kai:** ¿Y qué pasó con tus compañeros de quipo?

**Izumi:** Regresaron y trajeron consigo a una visita muy interesante… n.n Les contaré lo ocurrido pero cuando estemos todos y no haya visitas no deseadas…

**Kai: **Por qué suena que esto no será bueno…

-La narración fue un tanto larga, pero bastante amena…Todos necesitaban estar al corriente de los nuevos acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo, para que de esa manera no fueran tomados por sorpresa por sus actuales enemigos.

La noche cubrió todo nuevamente con su frío manto de estrellas, dando la pauta al sueño.

Los rayos de luz se filtraban por cualquier pequeño espacio que encontrasen, alertando a todos de que el nuevo día había llegado ya y con el comenzar de un nuevo día, las visitas no se hicieron esperar. Blake venía con compañía.

Ahora todos se encontraban en el jardín…-

**Blake:** Janaan…te presento a los chicos…Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hillary y Kai…

**Janaan: **Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos…Espero que nos llevemos bien…Izumi ya me dijo que saben todo acerca de mí y lo que sucedió en Egipto con Blake y sus amigos.

**Tyson: **Así es… Y es bueno que hayas venido a Japón y que no estés más sola.

**Max:** Fue un buen gesto por parte de Blake traerte.

**Janaan:**-asiente-…Son muy buenos chicos… n.n

**Blake: **-viendo de soslayo a Janaan- ¿Te molestaría quedarte aquí un rato? Debo de ir a ver a mi padre.

**Janaan:** Claro…-sonriendo.-

**Blake:** Nos vemos después…Sigan entrenando y dejen de perder el tiempo como es su costumbre…-mirando atentamente a Tyson.-

**Tyson: **U-_-

-Y de ese modo Blake se va…-

**Janaan:** Izumi…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué sucede? n.n

**Janaan: **Vamos, me gustaría que platicáramos…si puedes y quieres…

**Izumi:** Oh, claro…Mientras dejaremos que los chicos entrenen…Hoy ningún equipo vendrá, por lo que no hay problema…

**Janaan: **Gracias…-viendo a Kai a la cara- Solamente será por un momento, te la devolveré pronto…

**Kai:** Hmp… Como sea…

**Janaan: **Pues vámonos Izumi…-la toma de la mano y comienza a avanzar.-

**Izumi:** Está bien…n.n

-Sentadas en la sala, ambas degustaban de un delicioso té acompañado de dulces galletas.-

**Janaan: **Quería hablar contigo y conocerte un poco mejor.

**Izumi:** ¿En serio?¿Pero por qué razón?

**Janaan: **Siento curiosidad por tu persona…Además, debes de ser alguien interesante para atraer la atención de Blake de tal modo.

**Izumi:** o_o Bueno…No soy tan interesante…

**Janaan: **Y dime… ¿Quieres mucho a tu nuevo novio?

**Izumi:** O///O

**Janaan:** Esa cara lo dice todo…

**Izumi:** Querer es una palabra un tanto grande…Apenas lo estoy conociendo… n.n

**Janaan:** ¿Pero si sólo te gusta, entonces no podrías caer ante la tentación de quien realmente amas?

**Izumi:**-se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos y después contestó-…Yo tomé una decisión hace tiempo y aunque él hizo mermar mi juicio cuando me contó la verdad, yo tenía otros intereses…que aunque no tuvieran el mismo peso, me resultaban de alguna manera…difíciles de rechazar…-se recuesta sobre el piso-…Blake y Kai son dos temas totalmente diferentes… Mientras Kai no cambie de parecer, estaré con él…Además, ¿qué clase de persona sería si hiciera una bajeza como ésa, siendo yo misma quien le pidió que fuera mi pareja?

**Janaan: **Linda respuesta…

**Izumi:** ¿A qué debo tu curiosidad? ¿No será que estás interesada en Blake…?

**Janaan:** No podría amar a nadie más si no soy capaz de olvidar al chico que sigue en mi corazón… No sería justo, querer amar a Blake…

**Izumi: **¿Eso es un sí? Vamos, no tienes que cohibirte por mí…

**Janaan: **Es un buen chico…y muy dulce aunque le cueste admitirlo.

**Izumi: **Ciertamente…-sonriendo dulcemente.-

**Janaan: **Sabes, Blake estaba muy preocupado por ti…

**Izumi:** Siempre es tan sobreprotector…No me sorprende esa actitud por su parte.

**Janaan:** ¿Y te gustaría saber el motivo de semejante protección?

**Izumi:**-se vuelve a sentar y la mira directamente a la cara- ¿Cómo…dices?

**Janaan:** Conoces mi don…Sabes qué quiero decir.

**Izumi:** Lo sé…Pero no se me hace pertinente que me cuentes eso…

**Janaan: **Ciertamente estaría mal…que yo te lo dijera, pero podrías preguntárselo a él.

**Izumi:** No, es mejor dejar todo esto así…

**Janaan: **¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

**Izumi:**…Un pasado tonto, que no recuerdo…y del cual todos mis enemigos parecen saber mejor yo…Eso lo hace muy desesperante…

**Janaan: **Puedo ayudarte a que lo recuerdes…si quieres…

**Izumi:** ¿En serio? –totalmente emocionada.-

**Janaan:** Necesitaré…la Daga de Isis para hacerlo, por lo que lo haremos mañana.

**Izumi:** ¿Daga de Isis?

**Janaan:** Yo puedo ver tus recuerdos del pasado con sólo verte a la cara, pero qué sentido tiene si no puedes verlos tú… Entonces, en el momento en que use mi don contigo, tendré esta daga entre mis manos…Los recuerdos que yo vea a través de ti, quedarán guardados en la daga de forma momentánea… En el instante en que te la entregué, éstos llegarán a ti…

**Izumi:**…Vaya, suena interesante y extraño a la vez…

**Janaan: **Lo es….de algún modo…¬¬

**Izumi: **-se pone de pie- Lo siento, es que tengo que ir a verlo… n.n

**Janaan:** Está bien, no debes descuidarlo mucho tiempo… n.n

**Izumi:** Ni me lo recuerdes…ù_ú

**Janaan:** Bueno, ves de una vez…

**Izumi:** Gracias…Nos vemos…

-Izumi se marchó y de forma inmediata alguien tocó el timbre y ya que en ese momento la más cercana a la entrada era Janaan, ella fue a abrir, recibiendo a la chica.-

**Janaan: **¿A quién viene a buscar?

**Becca:** A Kai…

**Janaan:** En este momento se encuentra entrenando…y atendiendo a su novia…Creo que no ha venido en un buen momento señorita.

**Becca: **Ya veo…-tratando de no ceder a sus palabras- Pero si no es mucha molestia, podría avisarle que he venido a verle…

**Janaan:** Yo le aviso…Por favor, espere aquí…no tardo en regresar…-y cierra la puerta en su cara.-

**Becca: **Mmm… (…Chica insolente…).

**Janaan:** (Blake nunca me dijo que esas chicas estaban aquí también…) –se va en busca de Izumi.-

-Al poco rato la puerta nuevamente fue abierta, pero ya no estaba más aquella chica de cabellera dorada y esmeralda mirar.-

**Becca:**…Izumi…

**Izumi: **Hola Becca… Me sorprende encontrarte por aquí…buscando a Kai.

**Becca: **Solamente quiero charlar con él… ¿Acaso está rotundamente prohibido que lo vea?

**Izumi:** No realmente…Pero él tiene asuntos importantes que atender en este momento. Tendrá un enfrentamiento duro dentro de pocos días…

**Becca: **-suspira- Entiendo…Vendré cuando todo esto esté mucho mejor…

**Izumi:** Gracias por tu comprensión.

**Becca:** No hay de qué...-da media vuelta y se marcha.-

**Izumi: **(Jamás me ha simpatizado esa chica y menos con sus nuevos objetivos…).

-La noche se escuchaba silenciosa, no existía mayor ruido que el que la naturaleza misma era capaz de producir, pero algo extraño se escuchaba a la cercanía.

Las bellas notas, agudas y penetrantes inundaban velozmente todo el lugar...Quien quiera que estuviera aquel flautín, lo hacía con delicadeza y enorme pasión, como queriendo despertar un amor dormido que yacía oculto en un frío corazón.

Pero después de todo el esfuerzo, alguien parecía haber captado el mensaje y acudir a aquella llamada.

El lugar era totalmente oscuro, pero la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente como para descubrir las siluetas ocultas en aquella noche juguetona.

Ahora ambos se encontraban frente a frente, mientras aquella mirada intensa como el azul del cielo miraba con alegría el resultado de sus esfuerzos. Estaba completamente complacida porque todo salió como esperaba.

Tomó el rostro de aquel apuesto chico entre sus manos, estaba realmente cautivada por él, que se olvidó por un período largo de tiempo de cuál era el objetivo a cumplir.

El contacto físico no se hizo esperar…Él la estrechaba entre sus brazos con la mayor de las delicadezas, mientras ella se estremecía ante esta simple acción…No comprendía muy bien el sentir que experimentaba, pero era una sensación que no deseaba dejar ir.

La culminación de su descaro descansaría sobre los labios de su actual amante nocturno. Realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba viviendo, no obstante, ella sabía que todo no era más que un engaño del corazón…No podía permitirse sentir lástima por aquel ser que en breve dejaría de existir…

La lluvia caía velozmente, creando el escenario perfecto para las decepciones de un amor fugaz y hermoso…

No podía creerlo, lucía más como una pesadilla indeseable tornada una realidad cruel y punzante…Sin embargo, se quedó quieta, admiraba con recelo y dolor aquella escena, aquel escenario montado por un destino inesperado y verdugo…

Ahora nadie podía ver su propio sufrimiento, la lluvia disfrazaba el reflejo de su alma doliente…Jamás pensó que fuera a experimentar semejante martirio, había subestimando el sentir de su corazón y ahora entendía lo que él realmente le hacía sentir…

Pero pronto la desdicha se tornó desesperación…Él ya no yacía más al lado de ella, ahora había caído a escasa distancia de quien por unos momentos se había tornado su amante.

Se miraban sin el menor de los recelos…Lo que antes había sido tristeza ahora no era más que un recuerdo vago que sucumbía ante el despiadado sentimiento del odio.-


	48. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48: Noche de Ventisca**

-El intenso carmín hacía palidecer al hermoso azul celeste…La paciencia había excedido sus límites y su acción había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ella se acercó…La miró con odio y abominación…Las palabras salían sobrando y los hechos únicamente puntualizaban el sentir experimentado.

Su mejilla estaba totalmente roja, pero pese al ardor sentido por la mano de su observadora, no se inmutó…-

**Izumi: **¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?!¡¿Quién te crees para hacer semejante bajeza?! Y lo peor de todo… ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! Porque es evidente que tú eres la única culpable…-en tono frío y cruel.-

**Becca: **¡Como te atreves a ponerme una mano encima!

**Izumi:** Es lo menos que te mereces…Y el castigo irá peor de acuerdo a la respuesta que me des…

**Becca: **¿No me digas que realmente te molestó ver esta dulce escena? –en tono mordaz- Aunque Kai lo disfrutó mucho…

**Izumi: **Habla… ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! Kai no es de ese tipo de chicos… Lo conozco…mejor de lo que tú podrías llegar a saber de él…-saca su lanzador y su blade- Y ya que no quieres hablar por las buenas…te haré hablar por las malas…

**Becca: **-sacando su blade y su lanzador- Terminemos con esto…

**Izumi:**-viendo a Kai-…No te voy a perdonar…No lo haré…

**Becca:** Solamente está desmayado…

**Izumi:** Más te vale que así sea, por tu bien…

-Ya se habían alejado de donde él permanecía sentado y recargado contra un árbol…Era mejor mantenerlo alejado del posible peligro.

La pelea no demoró en iniciarse…El choque entre ambos blades era inevitable…

Las chispas saltaban por montón, la aversión personal que se tenían solamente alimentaba la fortaleza y el fuego de sus espíritus combatientes.

Pero la bondad siempre es fugaz…Becca estaba a punto de comprobarlo por su propia cuenta…

El fuerte viendo resoplaba con vehemencia, inclemente y mezclándose con la lluvia del entorno habían originado la peor de las ventiscas esperada en una ciudad como ésa.

No había escapatoria, todo rápidamente se cubría por la blanca y fría nieve…BirdDragon estaba ganado terreno sin el mayor de los esfuerzos.-

**Izumi:** Ríndete Becca…No tienes oportunidad contra mí…Tal vez si estuviéramos en otra situación, la cosa fuera totalmente diferente…Pero hoy no me siento deseosa de dejarte escapar con tu blade ileso…Atente a las consecuencias…-en tono frío.-

**Becca: **No estés tan segura Izumi… ¡¡Ariadne, vamos!!

-Un dulce canto resonó alrededor, provenía de aquel blade…La luz dio pauta a la aparición de aquella criatura…

Aquella larga cabellera castaña y platinada llegaba hasta su espalda media…Resaltando aquellos ojos de tonalidad esmeralda.

Su cola, larga, escamosa y totalmente azul, con bellos contrastes bajo la luz blanca de la luna de esa noche, ayudaban a resaltar la beldad de aquel espíritu y mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.-

**Izumi:**…Una sirena…Vaya, esto es nuevo…-con todo el sarcasmo que le era posible hablar.-

**Becca: **¡¡Ariadne, Marine singing!!

-La dulce canción volvió a emerger de los labios de su intérprete…Aparentemente nada causaba semejante ataque, pero la verdad pronto pintaría sus barreras de lo posible.

BirdDragon se tambaleaba y giraba sin el menor de los sentidos, aquella misteriosa canción, había hecho enloquecer a la bestia bit que guardaba en su interior aquel beyblade.-

**Izumi: **Hmp… No lo permitiré… ¡¡BirdDragon, despierta ya!!

-El hechizo se había desvanecido ya, BirdDragon estaba en el campo de batalla…

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ella se encontraba contraatacando, no quería dejar ni la más mínima brecha para que ella pudiera recuperarse.

El viento cortando arrasaba con todo lo que estuviera a su paso sin la menor de las compasiones…Era evidente el sentir que se reflejaba en cada estocada que ella le proporcionaba a su enemiga…

Pronto Becca conoció la gravedad de lo que ella misma había desatado…Aquel viento estaba alcanzándola a ella también…Los rasguños sobre su ropa y piel avalaban su creciente temor…

La chica que tenía frente a ella no mostraba más emoción alguna…Lucía fría, calculadora, bella y espeluznante, como aquellas míticas mujeres de las nieves de las que tanto se oye hablar en las leyendas urbanas de Japón…Acechaba con cautela a su presa y le demostraba lo implacable que puede llegar a ser…

Gran error, el haberse confiado…Había desencadenado una reacción de lo más inestable y que podría dar como resultado un producto poco deseado y anticipado…-

**Becca: **(Mis ataques nunca podrán hacer mucho efecto en ella… Si sigo así pronto todo terminará…Aunque podría valerme…).

-Aquel flautín que ella había guardado nuevamente interpretaba aquella melodiosa tonada. Izumi no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero pronto lo sabría.

Él ya no permanecía más inconsciente…No obstante, su mirada yacía totalmente nublada, como si algo dentro de él hubiera muerto.

Se acercó hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea y se posó al lado de ella.-

**Izumi:** ¡¿Vas a seguir haciendo más bajezas como éstas?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

**Becca: **Nunca pensé que Kai me interesaría realmente…Aunque es evidente que no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti…y ya que se negaba a estar a mi lado, tuve que hacer uso de mis habilidades…

**Izumi:** Esa bestia bit tuya, ¿no?

**Becca: **Las sirenas tienen voces hermosas y cantos sublimes que llevan a la locura a cualquier hombre que tenga la mala suerte de escucharlas… Desde que Ariadne está conmigo, es inevitable…Mi voz resulta de lo más irresistible para cualquier chico…

**Izumi: **Embustera… Jamás podrás tener el amor de ningún hombre de forma real, qué lástima me das…

**Becca:** No necesito tu compasión Izumi…Ahora que tengo a Kai, no me importan tus comentarios…-acariciando el rostro del chico.-

**Izumi:** ¡¡Aleja tus manos de él, ahora!!

-El viento gélido se movía a razón de sus sentimientos, ella había lamentado aquella acción de osadía…-

**Becca:**-con su mano llena de heridas- ¡Cómo te atreves!

**Izumi: **Yo soy la que debería decirte eso…

**Becca: **Engreída…

**Izumi:**-empieza a avanzar hacia donde estaban ellos- Devuélvemelo…Devuélveme a mi Kai…-ya estaba frente a él, mirando con tristeza aquella muerta mirada- Kai…

**Becca: **Vamos, inténtalo…Tráelo de vuelta…

**Izumi: **Kai…-abrazándolo, trasmitiéndole aquella necesidad que tenía porque volviera a ser el mismo de siempre-…No permitas que te controle de este modo…-susurrándoselo al oído-…Eres mucho más que esto…Por eso te quiero…por eso me muero porque estés conmigo en este momento…y no al lado de esta arpía…

**Becca:** ¡Qué conmovedoras palabras! –en tono sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **Que tú no tengas sentimientos, no significa que el resto del mundo sea igual que tú…-viéndola de soslayo.-

**Becca:** La batalla todavía no termina, aunque…es hora de que se arreglen viejas cuentas…

**Izumi:**-se aparta de Kai- ¿Viejas cuentas…dices?

**Becca: **Verás la maravilla de este trágico canto… Ariadne…Tragic Melody

-La voz de aquella sirena se entonó, interpretando con gracia un antiguo canto, perdido en el tiempo y en las profundidades del intento mar…Esto no causaba ninguna reacción en el blade enemigo, pero sí en él…

Esas manos inmóviles, ya no podían recibir semejante descripción…Ahora se encontraban apresando fuertemente aquel delgado cuello que se posaba frente de él. Ella se quedó totalmente helada, sorprendida por lo que esa canción estaba causando en Kai.

Y aunque la fuerza que se aplicaba sobre su débil cuello era bastante, no cedió, trataba de liberarse de aquel mortal abrazo con sus propias manos, evitando de cualquier modo posible, herirlo.-

**Izumi:** Ungh…. (…Esa canción, esa espantosa canción está provocando que Kai haga esto… ¡¿Pero cómo puedo romper su conjuro sobre él, cómo?!! –tratando de retirar las manos de él de su cuello con sus propias manos.-).

**Becca: **¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto? Podrías quitártelo de encima sin el menor de los problemas, pero no lo haces… Sufre entonces por ello…

**Izumi:**-observando fijamente a Kai- (Vamos Kai…regresa…No dejes que esto termine de un modo tan triste…Por favor…) –con su mirada totalmente entristecida.-

-El viento aumentó su fuerza, soplando de forma descontrolada y en todas las direcciones posibles...Causando un caos en poco tiempo.

Becca ahora se enfocaba en calmar a aquella bestia bit que amenazaba con destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso, incluyéndola a ella. Las emociones de su actual compañera de batalla, provocaban semejante desequilibrio que no sería para nada beneficioso para ella.

Sin embargo, aquella mirada carmín se hundía más y más en la desesperación, no podía hacer nada por recuperar a la persona que más le importaba en ese momento…Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente…

Después de tanto luchar, pudo liberarse…Respirando un enorme bocado de aire en el momento en que fue liberada. No obstante, la cosa no iba a terminar ahí.-

**Izumi:** ¡Kai, reacciona! No dejes que esa canción te manipule de tal modo…

-Él la miraba sin ninguna expresión nueva en su semblante, esto no hacía más que angustiarla, ya que se le acababan las ideas que no tuvieran que ver con el uso de la fuerza.

Él avanzaba y ella simplemente retrocedía un paso…Se sentía encerrada, incluso teniendo todo un gran espacio para donde moverse…

Se quedó quieta, tenía que enfrentarlo a como diera lugar si quería que volviera a su lado.

Una última mirada fue la que le dedicó, antes de cerrarla por completo…para hacer mucho más glorioso aquel insólito y memorable momento…

Sus labios trataban de mover a los de su pareja a un encuentro ya común para ellos, pero igualmente emotivo e importante…Parecía frustrante aquel intento que ahora apuntaba a ser fallido, pero no se rendiría…

Melancólicas y tibias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, reflejo de su propio dolor e impotencia…

Aquella extraña ventisca, ahora solamente los rodeaba a ellos dos, protegiendo a ambos en un escudo gélido y cortante…Podía verse a aquella majestuosa bestia bit, proteger a aquella pareja entre sus alas, como si custodiara el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

Sus lágrimas habían cesado ya…Ahora se encontraban siendo secadas de su rostro por aquellas manos que en algún momento atentaron contra su propia vida…

Sonrió de felicidad…Sus ojos no mostraban más que no fuera un intenso afecto que creía conforme las pruebas se les presentaban…La tempestad había terminado para ellos dos.-

**Izumi:**…Kai…¡Kai! –estrechándolo entre sus brazos-…No me hagas esto de nuevo…-con la voz entrecortada-…Tenía miedo…de perderte…

**Kai:**-apenas reaccionando ante sus palabras-…No sé…lo que pasó con exactitud…De repente desperté aquí…Y ahora estás tú…y BidDragon envolviéndonos entre sus alas…

**Izumi:**-apartándose de él-…Sí…-apreciando a su propia bestia bit- Al parecer…BirdDragon impide que ese canto llegue hasta nosotros…

**Kai:** ¿Ese canto?

**Izumi: **Becca tiene una bestia bit especial…una sirena…La cual le ha brindado su poder a ella…Es capaz de atrapar a los hombres con su voz, igual que lo haría una sirena…Por eso no recuerdas cómo es que estás aquí…Ella te hechizó con su voz y ese instrumento…Y te manipuló con la ayuda de su bestia bit…

**Kai: **Hmp… Nunca esperé que todo esto terminara de este modo…-pasando su mirada del rostro de ella hasta su cuello, las marcas de su crimen permanecían ahí- ¿Qué…fue lo te hice…?

**Izumi:**…Intentaste…asfixiarme…

**Kai:**-viendo sus propias manos- ¿Qué es lo que piensa esa maniática? Hacerte esto…-observándola seriamente-…Yo…jamás haría algo como esto…Nunca…

**Izumi:** Lo sé, no es tu culpa, sino la de ella…

**Kai: **Supongo que querrás terminar esto, ¿no es verdad?

**Izumi:**-asiente- No se saldrá con la suya tan fácilmente…Además, debe pagar por su cinismo.

**Kai: **Ahora tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo…Aunque querer eliminarte de tal modo, no tiene perdón.

**Izumi: **Aunque si BirdDragon se retira, puede que ella nuevamente te haga caer en su hechizo…y no quiero que eso pase de nuevo…

**Kai: **¿Qué…fui lo que hice?

**Izumi:**…Cosas que prefiero no recordar…-esquivando su mirada-…Pero…me sirvió de mucho este tipo de experiencia…-viéndolo a los ojos.-

**Kai:**-parpadeando ante la confusión que estaba sintiendo- Jamás entenderé esa mentalidad tuya.

**Izumi:** Sí, suelen decir mucho eso…Pero no importa, mientras no te disguste, supongo que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

-Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el exterior, como si el impacto de un trueno hubiera ocurrido a muy corta distancia de donde ellos se encontraban, aunque en semejante llovizna, todo era posible ahora. No obstante, algo no parecía encajar, ya que su contrincante no se había tomado las molestias de intervenir hasta ese momento. Pronto descubrirían la causa.

BirdDragon por fin liberó a sus resguardados y ellos pudieron ver lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

Becca permanecía totalmente estupefacta, sus ojos jamás estuvieron tan abiertos como en ese momento…Algo había causado semejante shock en su mente…

Su blade estaba totalmente inmóvil, alguien ya se había tomado la molestia de frenarlo.

La mirada de ambos se posó sobre aquella chica…Sabían quién era, aunque sus intenciones ahora parecían totalmente desconcertantes.-

**Selene: **Cuánto tiempo sin vernos…-mirándolas fríamente.-

**Izumi: **Ya decía que esto apestaba, pero nunca pensé que tú estuvieras detrás de todo esto…

**Selene: **Aunque cuando uno quiere que las cosas salgan bien, hay que hacerlas uno mismo…Y esto no es más que la prueba viviente de que esas palabras son verdad.

**Kai: **Tu locura está llegando demasiado lejos Selene…

**Selene: **¡¿Mi locura has dicho?! No te das cuenta de quién tienes a tu lado…

**Izumi:** Él decide con quién estar…Que no te agrade es tu problema.

**Selene: **Haré que sientas en carne propia todas las palabras que salen de tu boca.

**Izumi: **Siempre con tus amenazas.

**Selene:**-sonriendo burlonamente- Vámonos Becca…Deja de pasmarte por la evidente derrota…Sabías que tu poder jamás podría contra mí…

**Becca: **(…¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que soportar esto…? ¿Por qué…elegiste este camino…? Todo por un simple orgullo…).

**Selene: **Becca, deja de perderte en tus pensamientos…Ya habrá tiempo para que medites por el error que has cometido esta noche…

**Becca:**-ya se veía mucho más tranquila-…Está bien Selene…-recoge su blade y comienza caminar hacia donde se encontraba Selene.-

**Izumi: **(Vaya, esto es el colmo de los colmos…Ahora hasta Becca está ayudando a esa maniática… ¿Qué sucede aquí realmente?).

**Kai: **(Ha llegado el momento de cuestionarnos quiénes son nuestros verdaderos aliados y quienes usan las máscaras de la hipocresía para apuñalarnos en cualquier momento…).

**Selene: **Ya está próximo el enfrentamiento…Espero y se hayan preparado o de lo contrario lo lamentarán…Pero bueno, ya ha sido mucha charla por el momento…Debemos marcharnos…

-Y las palabras se tornaron acciones…No tardaron mucho en desaparecer de la vista de ambos.-

**Izumi:** Será mejor que nos marchemos nosotros también o pescaremos un resfriado.

**Kai: **Como les gusta hacer este tipo de visitas indeseables…

-Las puertas de aquella bodega abandonada se abrieron rápida y silenciosamente, quedando cerradas en cuestión de segundos.

En aquel interior lóbrego se encontraban cuatro nuevas sombras…Ocultas de la oscuridad y protegidas de la lluvia…Sus ojos eran lo único visible dentro de aquel pesado ambiente.

Pero una mirada escarlata dominaba al resto de las miradas que en ese lugar se encontraban. Denotando quién llevaba el liderazgo.-

**Baldo: **Es un honor tenerlos a mi servicio…Looters of Tombs…

**Hadar: **Es todo un placer poder servirle…-haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Lamentamos no haber cumplido con lo estipulado.

**Baldo:** No se preocupen…Todos están aquí…Incluso ella…Y solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda tenerla…

**Hadar:**…Friya…Kadriya…Bennu…Saben lo que tienen que hacer…

-Sus tres acompañantes desaparecieron de allí en un santiamén, la orden había sido dada ya.-

**Baldo: **Con eso tendrán…-sonriendo burlonamente-…Jamás lo vendrán venir…

**Hadar: **¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

**Baldo: **Adelante…-cruzándose de brazos.-

**Hadar: **¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en el Espíritu Guerrero del Viento Níveo?

**Baldo: **El Espíritu Guerrero del Fuego del Este…El Espíritu Guerrero del Trueno Refulgente del Oeste…El Espíritu Guerrero de la Tempestad Caótica del Norte y el Espíritu Guerrero del Viento Níveo del Sur… Todos estos espíritus de la antigua mitología, protectores de los cuatro espíritus sagrados……Seiryū…Suzaku…Byakko…y Genbu…Cada uno con un poder sorprendente… Y todos con un papel importante a desempeñar… Pero ella es la pieza que hará caer al resto…Un simple efecto domino…

**Hadar: **Así que una mera estrategia…

**Baldo: **Eso es lo que consiste todo esto Hadar…

**Hadar: **Entonces me retiro…Debo continuar con los planes…

**Baldo:** Está bien…Puedes retirarte…

-Pronto se quedó solo, disfrutando de aquella calma y esa tranquilidad que el sonido de la lluvia era capaz de propiciar.-

**Baldo: **(…Las emociones humanas siempre son tan molestas…He devorado hasta el último fragmento de su alma y sigue permaneciendo pedazos indeseables…que únicamente están fastidiando mis planes…).


	49. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49: Duelo Doble**

-La fecha propuesta había llegado ya, el momento del duelo solamente era cuestión de horas.

Zarparon desde muy temprano para llegar a su destino a la hora acordada, la isla Kyushu. Cuando por fin llegaron, se trasladaron a la prefectura de Saga, ya que allí tendría lugar su duelo.

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente de sus adversarias.-

**Tyson:** Es hora de ajustar cuentas…Vanessa…

**Vanessa:** Espero que no se hayan cansado de esperar…

**Misao: **O que hayan entrenado lo suficiente…

**Susan: **Aunque sólo tres de ustedes podrán competir contra nosotras…Por lo que espero que hayan elegido ya…

**Vanessa:** Y ya que han traído a sus amigos…los Dark Revolts…Pues no se preocupen, ustedes no estarán aburridos…

**Misao:** Tendrán su propia diversión…

**Susan:** ¿No creerían que los dejaríamos abandonados, verdad?

**Blake: **Hmp… ¿Contra quién nos enfrentaremos nosotros?

**Izumi: **Hablen…

**Vanessa:** Blake ya los conoce muy bien…

**Yuna: **Vaya, ellos serán nuestros enemigos…

**Tsukishiro:** Entonces será más divertido de lo que me esperaba.

**Blake: **-viendo de soslayo a Tyson- Un duelo doble, interesantemente sospechoso…

**Tyson:** Tengan cuidado…Nos contaron acerca de ellos y no deben ser contrincantes fáciles.

**Blake:** Lo sé…Ustedes encárguense de estas chicas…Nosotros sabremos defendernos de los saqueadores de tumbas…

**Izumi: **¿Dónde nos veremos con los saqueadores de tumbas?

**Vanessa: **Sigan todo derecho…A unos cuantos metros de aquí, se encuentran ellos.

**Yuna: **Hmp…

**Ray:** No se confíen.

**Max:** Esto es demasiado peligroso.

**Kenny:** Tenemos que regresar todos sanos y salvo…

**Dizzy: **No olviden la prudencia…No se lancen al ataque como es su costumbre.

**Izumi:** ¿Algún otro sermón más? –sarcástica.-

**Kai: **No cometan ninguna tontería…-diciéndolo especialmente por ella.-

**Blake:** Haremos lo que podamos…-mira a sus compañeros de equipo- Andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder…

**Izumi:** Ustedes den lo mejor de ustedes…

**Yuna:** Porque tenemos tiempo de venir a ayudarlos…

**Tsukishiro:** Por lo que hagan lo mejor, como si sus vidas dependiera del triunfo de esta batalla…Ummm..Creo que sí depende sus vidas de esto…Bueno…¿Captan el mensaje, no?

**Tyson:** Mm…¬¬ Me caías mejor cuando eras el malo de la historia.

**Blake:** Nos vemos…

-Los chicos rápidamente se alejaron, quedando únicamente el equipo de los G-Revolution listos para encarar a su actual presente.

Se alejaron de la población, acercándose a un bosque cercano a la ciudad en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Todo allí era calma y era evidente que nadie intervendría…Cerca de allí había una cascada, podía oírse claramente… Todos recorrieron el camino que conducía a este monumento natural… Cuando llegaron, lo vieron con sus propios ojos.

En medio de aquella laguna en la cual desembocaba esa majestuosa cascada yacía una enorme piedra plana…Se había decidido que esta roca sería la arena de duelo para los competidores. Pero esto no era todo…Para llegar hacia donde se encontraba su rústico bey-estadio, había una serie de piedras separadas entre sí pero que iban desde la orilla del lago hasta donde se ubicaba esta piedra, como si se tratase de un pequeño camino…Y curiosamente había otro camino igual del lado opuesto del lado.

Los primeros adversarios se encontraban frente a frente, desafiando su propio equilibrio, ya que esta pelea aseguraba tener de todo.-

**Misao: **Hola pequeño Max…

**Max: **Hmp…

**Misao: **¿Listo pequeño Max? –con su blade y lanzador en mano- Estoy muy ansiosa…

**Max:** Podría decirse que ya somos dos…

-La primer en atacar fue ella, era algo que no podía evitar hacer, sin embargo, él conservó la calma…La defensa era la mejor de sus armas…siempre había sido así y ella debería saberlo de antemano.

Draciel se había vuelto bastante diestro, ya que esquivaba sin el mayor de los esfuerzos las embestidas de Pegasus…Y este tipo de acciones por parte de su contrincante le estaban molestando mucho a Misao.-

**Max:** ¿Te has desesperado demasiado rápido, no crees?

**Misao: **Hmp…Observa y verás…

-La velocidad había aumentado, el evadir resultaba mucho más tedioso que al inicio de la batalla…El poder de Pagasus iba en aumento conforme a más velocidad le imprimía a cada movimiento, tratando de confundir a su enemigo con esto.

Draciel permaneció inmóvil, no necesitaba gastar su energía huyendo de un ataque cara a cara. Su defensa ahora sería de mucha utilidad. No obstante, ella no lo atacó, continuaba moviéndose alrededor de éste, aguardando algo.-

**Max:** (¿Qué es lo que pretenderá esta chica ahora…? Primero me ataca sin compasión y ahora simplemente parece no saber qué hacer…).

**Misao: **Pegasus…Vamos, mostrémosle lo que hemos aprendido en este tiempo…

-Ahora el ataque ya había sido direccionado adecuadamente…Draciel recibía los impactos uno tras otro…Cada embestida era mucho más potente que la anterior y lentamente estaba haciéndolo retroceder…

Pero esto no se quedaría así, Draciel podía mostrar un desempeño tan bueno como Pegasus…

La bestia bit había sido desatada ya…Aquel espíritu sagrado ahora galopaba alrededor de Draciel…

La Tortuga sabia y serena, sabía que el momento de aparecer había llegado ya…-

**Max: **Debo de admitir que esto está resultando mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba.

**Misao:** Y será mucho más emocionante conforme sigamos enfrentándonos.

**Max: **¡¡Draciel, Gravity Control!!

**Misao:** ¡¡Pegasus, Angelical Light!!

-Los dos ataques chocaron…Ninguno de los dos le permitió al otro ganar terreno…Estaban más parejos de lo que pensaban y esto no era una noticia agradable, ya que significaba que no tenía ninguna ventaja sobre ella. La resistencia denotaría al vencedor.

La fortaleza siempre ha sido considerada como una virtud que muchos desean tener pero que muy pocos poseen. Ambos resistieron no sólo dos ni tres, sino cuatro embestidas continuas de sus mejores ataques, sin duda esto se estaba tornando demasiado interesante para ambas partes.-

**Max: **(…Mejoraron considerablemente, tanto como nosotros…Ella es buena en el ataque, pero su defensa es pobre…Solamente tengo que resistir un poco más…y hacer uso del resto de mi energía para dar el ataque definitivo…).

**Misao:** No esperaba que resistieras tanto el maltrato de Pegasus…pero es bueno ver que han entrenado lo suficiente…

**Max: **Lo mismo puede decirse de ti…

**Misao:** Pero todo lo bueno debe de terminar… ¡¡White Daggers!!

-Las alas blancas de aquel corcel se abrieron y se agitaron vertiginosamente…Tan rápido y tan fuerte que la tempestad que causaba era capaz de sentirse en aquel medio…Pero la sorpresa no era el viento, sino lo que éstas traían consigo…

Plumas blancas caían velozmente, reluciendo de una hermosa luz blanca y cegadora.. Cayendo inclementes sobre su objetivo…Aparentemente lucían indefensas, pero ésta es siempre la peor de las señales…

En el momento en que impactaban contra su víctima, se quedaban incrustadas sobre ésta, dañando en gravedad a la lastimada bestia bit. Era una carrera contra el tiempo, había que actuar con inteligencia.-

**Max:** ¡¡Draciel, Twin Tower!!

-El agua alrededor comenzó a rodear a Draciel, formando en poco tiempo una enorme torre de agua totalmente impenetrable, pero esto no terminaba aquí…Aquella torre comenzaba a desmembrarse, creando otra igual en tamaño y defensa…Esto resultaba de lo más confuso por más de una razón.

El ataque de Pegasus continúo, hacia la primera de las torres, pero ya no parecía tener efecto, aquella masa de agua impedía que la ofensiva pasara más allá para representar un verdadero daño a su oponente.

Era el momento de que Draciel contraatacara…

Aquellas torres ahora se movían una siempre delante de la otra, creando de alguna manera un efecto extraño y aturdidor, pero lo suficiente poderoso como para arrasar con la endeble defensa de su contrincante.

Todo había terminado ya, aquel blade había dejado de girar….-

**Max:** (Lo logré…No esperaba usar mi nuevo ataque contra ella, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba…).

**Misao: **-recogiendo su blade-…Ganaste…-sonriendo burlonamente-…Es hora de continuar, el siguiente enfrentamiento está por empezar…

**Max:** (Extraño…Me sorprende que no esté quejándose por haber perdido…).

**Misao: **-observando a Pegasus- (…Pronto…).

**Susan:**-gritándole a Misao- Vamos, es mi turno ahora Misao…

**Misao:** Lo sé…-brinca de piedra en piedra hasta llegar donde se encontraban sus compañeras.-

**Vanessa:** Son mejores de lo que estábamos esperando…Pero el desempeño ha sido bueno.

**Susan: **Es hora…-se dirige hacia el plato.-

-Max ya se encontraba con los chicos.-

**Tyson: **Bien hecho Max…Estuvo reñida la competencia…pero al final demostraste quién manda.

**Ray:** Bueno, deséenme suerte, es mi turno…

**Kenny:** Vamos bien, pero no tenemos por qué confiarnos… ¿Entendieron chicos?

**Max:** Lo sabemos jefe…

**Ray:** No los decepcionaré chicos…

**Tyson: **¡Vamos Ray!

**Kai:** (¿Cómo les estará yendo a ellos?).

-Blake y el resto de los chicos se encontraban viendo con suma atención la batalla que recién había empezado, mientras que el resto de los integrantes del otro equipo no les quitaban la mira de encima.

Las miradas se cruzaban continuamente…Aquel mirar dorado había encontrado su igual en la mirada de aquel chico de cabellera azul marina y tez blanca, con aquella extraña vestimenta proveniente del lejano oriente…Su blade color vino, embestía sin piedad a Arkeit.-

**Yuna:**…Vaya, Bennu…Eres bastante bueno…

**Bennu: **No deberías estar disfrutando esta batalla…Ya que no es para tomársela a juego.

**Yuna: **¡¡Arkeit, vamos!!

**Bennu:** ¡¡Jonsu!!

-Arkeit emergió de su prisión, mostrando lo majestuoso de su ser…Preparada para cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar.

Pero los problemas nunca tardan demasiado tiempo en aparecer…Aquella criatura también emergió…

Ante sus ojos apareció un hombre barbado en posición de marcha (Imperio Antiguo), coronado por una Luna creciente y disco lunar; con _uraeus_ y coleta lateral, como distintivo de juventud; portando un cetro uas, con _dyed_, _anj_, _heqa_ (cayado) y _nejej_ (mayal). Su pecho era decorado por el collar _menat_ .

Esto la dejó realmente pasmada por unos minutos, tiempo que el oponente aprovecho muy bien.-

**Bennu: **No debes de distraerte Yuna, podría resultar de lo más peligroso…Jonsu… Redemption…

**Yuna:** ¡¡Arkeit, Strident lightning!!

-El ataque lucía de lo más prometedor, Yuna se sentía más que confiada de sus habilidades y de la de su bestia bit, pero algo malo estaba pasando…Arkeit no siguió sus órdenes, simplemente se quedó inmóvil.-

**Bennu: **Esto apenas comienza…-sonriendo satisfactoriamente.-

**Yuna:** ¡¡Arkeit, Arkeit, muévete!! –llamando a su bestia bit con desesperación, pero ésta seguía conservando aquel estado inanimado.-

**Bennu: **-con la mirada puesta en el resto de sus compañeros- Hagamos esto mucho más entretenido…Compitamos todos…Un equipo poderoso contra otro igualmente formidable.

**Izumi:** No lo haremos…

**Blake:** No caeremos en su treta…

**Tsukishiro: **(Yuna, vamos, tranquilízate… Algo extraño tienen esos antiguos dioses egipcios…Y tenemos que averiguarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…).

**Yuna: **¡Arkeit!

-Todos los llamados parecían inútiles, Arkeit estaba quieto e ignoraba las palabras de su compañera de equipo.

**Bennun:** Entonces los haré que intervengan…Jonsu… ¡¡Vamos, contra Arkeit!!

-Jonsu atacó, embistiendo a la bestia bit sin la menor de las complicaciones…La criatura alada cayó y simplemente se levantó, como esperando recibir la siguiente ofensiva…Pero pronto aquella criatura cambiaría su objetivo…

Aquel blade vino ahora amenazaba con golpear algo mucho más frágil…No obstante, ella lo evadió…No podía defenderse, su bestia bit estaba bajo una especie de hechizo y ahora aquel dios egipcio atentaba con su vida como si ella fuera el blanco a eliminar.

Pero la paciencia del hermano no tardaría en romperse…La intervención estaba mucho más próxima.-

**Blake:** DarkDragon… ¡¡Ve por él!! –ahora Jonsu tenía un oponente que lo frenaba de su actual locura- Apártate de mi hermana… Ni si quiera lo pienses…

**Bennu: **Siempre siendo tan buen hermano…

**Blake: **Menos charla…y más acción…

-Mientras que por una parte el duelo recién iniciaba, por otra parte, el combate seguía llevándose a cabo con enorme ímpetu.

Driger, acorralaba rápidamente al bello caballo marino Kelpie…Preparándose para llevar al desenlace a aquella historia. Pero no sucedió de ese modo…

El Blue Spiral chocó bruscamente contra el ataque de Gatling Claw de Driger, causando tremenda explosión…Y aunque esto fue verdaderamente poderoso, ambos continuaban aún de pie.-

**Susan: **Driger es bueno…

**Ray:** Kelpie no juega nada mal…Pero esto tiene que llegar a su fin…Ahora… ¡¡Driger, Gatling Claw una vez más!! –gritó impetuoso a Driger.-

**Susan: **¡¡Kelpie, Deep Ocean!!

-Kelpie comenzó a galopar, moviéndose con enorme gracia…Detrás de él el infierno de agua estaba a punto de azotar contra el desprevenido tigre blanco.

Nunca esperó que olas de semejante tamaño impactaran sobre aquella roca plana, empapando no solamente al plato de pelea, sino también a ambos…No había duda, aquella marejada había anulado cualquier intento de ataque de Driger, sin embargo, éste continuaba girando, aunque esto no sería por mucho tiempo.

El impacto de las olas no cesaría tan fácilmente…Una tras otra golpeaba sin compasión a Driger y a su compañero de batalla, debilitándolos peligrosamente.

El tigre tenía que reaccionar rápido antes de perderlo todo…

Las Garras de Acero retumbaron de los labios de Ray…Rompiendo aquella ostentosa barrera de agua…La tempestad había cesado ya…Pero él estaba mucho más agotado de lo que esperaba.-

**Susan:** Muy bien…Aunque te ves extenuado… ¿Podrás resistir otro asalto? ¡No lo creo! ¡¡Kelpie, Deep Ocean una vez más!!

**Ray: **¡¡Driger, Gatling Claw!!

-El trueno siempre ha sabido levantarse y obtener la victoria deseada, sin embargo, la fuerza no siempre es la necesaria y aunque se tenga el deseo de vencer, no es suficiente para lograrlo.

El tigre había sido dominado por las bestiales e implacables olas de aquel bello caballo marino, no tenía más opción que resignarse a la realidad de los hechos.-

**Ray:**…Driger… (He perdido…Imposible…Creí que esta victoria sería mía…) –viendo que todo él estaba empapado- (Pero dio una excelente pelea…No puedo quejarme por haber perdido ante alguien tan bueno como ella…-sonriendo burlonamente-) Vendré por mi revancha…

**Susan: **Esto se pondrá mucho mejor…-sonriendo sarcásticamente- El siguiente enfrentamiento lo define todo…

**Ray:** Así es…-regresa hacia donde están los chicos.-

**Tyson:** Ray, fue grandioso…Esa pelea realmente estaba bastante pareja.

**Max:** No tienes por qué preocuparte…Tyson se encargará de Vanessa…

**Kai: **Y aunque este asalto sea suyo, no significa que nos tienen.

**Kenny:** No esperábamos que fueran rivales fáciles de vencer…

**Tyson:**-coloca su mano sobre el hombre de Ray- Déjenmelo a mí…Traeré la victoria y con ella, podemos estar más cerca de nuestro verdadero enemigo…

**Ray:** Demuéstrale quién manda…

**Tyson: **Por supuesto…-viendo fijamente a la cara a Vanessa- (Esto está a punto de empezar…Espero que estés preparada para lo que se avecina…. ¡No perderé!).


	50. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50: Ardid**

-Ambos ya se encontraban frente a frente, mientras que sus blades se encontraban girando alrededor de aquella piedra.-

**Tyson: **Vanessa…

**Vanessa:** Así que el líder ha venido a enfrentarme…Muy interesante, pero de alguna manera bastante predecible…

**Tyson:** Esta batalla será toda mía…

**Vanessa:** La vida te da sorpresas…-sonriendo satisfactoriamente- Y ésta solamente es la punta del iceberg…

-La charla pronto habría de terminar…Ahora se encontraban ajustando las cuentas al modo en que mejor conocían…jugando beyblade.

Ambos competidores eran impetuosos y no les agradaba esperar a que el otro diera el primer paso a la confrontación, por lo que ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en el momento en que estuvieron en el campo de batalla.

La experiencia que Tyson tenía le estaba rindiendo frutos al fin, Vanessa no era una chica fácil, por algo era la líder de su equipo, pero pese a esto él no se dejó intimidar, tenía mucho que probarle a su rival.

La aparición de los espíritus sagrados no se hizo esperar…El dragón contra el caballo infernal de ocho patas, vaya comparación.

El ataque feroz de Dragoon y la defensa impresionante de Sleipnir chocaban con enorme frenesí, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, haciendo de esta competencia todo un espectáculo.-

**Tyson:** ¡¡Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister!!

**Vanessa:** ¡¡Cataclysm!!

-El viento contra el violento galopeo de aquel caballo escandinavo…Combinación destructiva…Solamente una de ellas podría tener la victoria…Pero a veces el destino nos juega malas pasadas…Ambos estaban de pie sin la menor de las intenciones de ceder.

La pelea se extendería mucho más de lo pensado por ambas partes….

Ataque tras ataque, no parecía existir fin para las fuerzas y la voluntad de ambos competidores y este tipo de situaciones no hacía más que emocionar a Tyson.-

**Vanessa:** Hmp…Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es así? Bueno, veremos cómo responde Dragoo a esto…

**Tyson:** ¡Dragoo y yo siempre estamos listos para lo que sea!

**Vanessa: **Está por verse… ¡¡Sleipnir, Night Mirage!!

-Cuando un problema es más que suficiente, siempre surgen otros...Sleipnir no era más un caballo solitario…Ahora eran dos monstruosos e imponentes caballos contra él.-

**Tyson:** ¿Así que un espejismo, eh? No caeré en ese trunco tan barato…

**Vanesa:** No es un truco barato Tyson…y te lo voy a demostrar ahora…

-El galope de ambos caballos traía consigo un poderoso temblor que sacudía todo lo que estuviera debajo de ellos…Dragoon también se lanzó a la ofensiva, pero su impertinencia iba a salirle muy cara.

Aquella criatura no era un espejo, ni mucho menos una ilusión…Era otra bestia bit, igualmente poderosa a la original…Las complicaciones habían iniciado.

Ahora la pesadilla realmente estaba teniendo lugar…Ahora eran cuatro sus adversarios…Ella solamente se había limitado a invocar el mismo ataque dos veces más.

Dragoon se encontraba acorralado entre aquellos gigantescos caballos, incapaz de realizar cualquier maniobra.-

**Tyson:** (Esas cosas tienen atrapado a Dragoon…Mi ataque no funcionará con ella, por lo que debería intentar con mi más reciente ofensiva…)…No perderé…

**Vanessa:** Deja que los hechos hablen Tyson…

**Tyson:** ¡¡Galaxy Storm!!

-La muralla que aquellos caballos habían creado alrededor de Dragoon había resultado mucho más fuerte de lo esperado, ya que habían logrado retener la poderosa Tormenta Galáctica de Dragoon. Sleipnir había demostrado lo que su incomparable defensa era capaz de soportar.-

**Tyson:** (…Quería asegurarme de que ningún otro ataque surtiera efecto y ahora que lo he visto con mis propios ojos…no me deja más alternativa…).

**Vanessa:** (…Hmp…Linda distracción sin duda…Solamente un poco más…).

**Tyson: **¡¡¡ Ghostly Hurricane!!!

-De un momento a otro ya no se encontraba acorralado por aquellos corceles, el tornado repentino había alejado a todos de un solo golpe, realmente había sido impresionante, nunca Dragoon demostró un golpe de energía como ése…

Vanessa se notaba confundida, la defensa impenetrable de su bestia bit había sido abatida fácilmente…Aquel ataque había sido subestimado por ella.

El tornado venía y desaparecía en un ciclo continuo alrededor de Dragoon…Cuando alguno de los cuatro caballos atacaba, el tornado desaparecía llevándose consigo a Dragoon…La velocidad y el viento jamás se unieron en tan brillante desplante de habilidad y estrategia. Tyson había vuelto y Dragoon estaba más que renovado.

Ahora el cazador se había tornado la presa…El tornado ahora embestía con todo a cada caballo por separado, siempre evadiendo la embestida de cualquier de los otros tres…No iba a dejarla respirar, si quería obtener el triunfo.-

**Tyson: **¿Nada mal verdad? Esta ataque es increíblemente bueno…Ataco y desaparezco.

**Vanessa:** Nada mal…Pero no bastará… ¡¡Sleipnir, Cataclysm!!

-Los cuatro espíritus obedecieron la orden de su ama…Realizando aquel mortal embate. Sin embargo, algo estaba ocurriendo, algo tan evidente que no pudo escaparse de la mira de Tyson. Al quedar dividido Sleipnir en cuatro entidades, su poder había sido fragmentado igualmente… Y aunque las cuatro bestias bits habían atacado en conjunto, su poder destructivo no podía llegar a compararse con las primeras embestidas que recibió de Sleipnir…

En tan extraña y efectiva maniobra de ataque, se hallaba la llave de su derrota…Tan obvia que parecía una mentira.

Dragoon soportó la ofensiva de Sleipnir, estaba preparado para el contraataque final.

Ahora el tornado desafiaba al implacable terremoto, ganando lentamente más y más terreno, la debilidad progresiva de Sleipnir era la mejor carta de todas.-

**Tyson: **Nunca creí que fuera tan evidente la desventaja de tu ataque…Aunque debo reconocer, que pese a ello…Sleipnir sigue siendo igualmente poderoso…

**Vanessa:** No necesito tus halagos Tyson… ¡¡No los necesito!! ¡¡Sleipnir, regresa a lo que eras antes!!

-Aquellos tres espejos creados a la imagen de Sleipnir, brillaban de forma intensa, desapareciendo una tras otro…Sleipnir estaba de vuelta y se le veía más que dispuesto a prolongar esa pelea aún más.-

**Tyson:** Así que todavía tienes energía…Esto se pone mejor a cada momento…

**Vanessa: **Hmp…No caeré hasta que no haya agotado hasta el último gramo de mi energía.

-Y Tyson no era el único que se las estaba viendo difícil en ese momento…

DarkDragon estaba en el campo de batalla…Sirviendo de defensa para evitar el ataque directo de Jonsu contra Arkeit, quien todavía yacía totalmente inmóvil…Por alguna extraña razón, DarkDragon no se veía afectado por el ataque lanzado por Jonsu.

Pero pronto un nuevo contrincante se uniría a la contienda…

Su mirada era café y su cabello vino platinado…Aquel rostro era tan pálido como el copo de nieve más puro…Su blade blanco ahora estaba arremetiendo contra el de Blake.-

**Blake: **Kadriya…

**Kadriya: **Esto será rápido e indoloro…Lo prometo… Mut, aparece ahora…Oh, gran diosa madre…

-La deidad apareció ante sus ojos incautos…Aquella criatura poseía la apariencia de una bella mujer egipcia; su cabeza era adornada con una sublime corona doble. Llevaba consigo un tocado de buitre, y un cetro de papiro y anj. Las vestimentas que llevaba consigo pertenecían a la realeza.-

**Blake:** Así que ella…es Mut…

**Kadriya: **Así es Blake…Y es hora de que DarkDragon se aplaque… Mut… Restoration…

-Un delgado círculo dorado se formó alrededor de Mut, prolongándose hasta encerrar a Arkeit y DarkDragon…La diosa permaneció totalmente quieta, con sus ojos cerrados, esperando la siguiente orden.-

**Kadriya: **Bennu…Usa nuevamente a Jonsu…

**Bennu: **Jonsu…Redemption…

-Aquel círculo dorado brillaba con enorme intensidad que su luz resultaba de lo más molesta para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ésta…

Los dos dioses se encontraban en puntos estratégicos…Mut se hallaba con ubicación al sur…Jonsu estaba al norte…Extraña ubicación.-

**Izumi:** (¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Cada dios tomó un puno cardinal específico…).

**Blake: **¿Y esto? ¿Qué traman?

**Bennu:** Pronto lo sabrán…

**Kadriya: **No teman…No les haremos daño a ustedes…

**Blake: **Y eso solamente deja a las bestias bits como las afectadas…

-Hadar caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras, acompañado de aquella joven de mirada lila y cabellera castaña, cuya mirada era tan fría como la más duras de las venticas.

No se tomaron las molestias de decir palabra alguna, lanzando sus blades hacia el interior de aquel misterioso círculo dorado.

Los dos dioses faltantes habían despertado ya…El primero en aparecer fue aquel hombre con cabeza de halcón, con una corona doble sobre su cabeza, denotando su estatus como ser supremo e inigualable. Su ropa era increíblemente hermosa, llena de joyas y propias de un rey. Y pronto adoptaría su posición predilecta, el oeste.

Un dios restaba por hacer su aparición…

Ra había aparecido al fin…El dios solar con cabeza de halcón coronado por el disco solar y el uraeus…Trayendo consigo su cetro uas y anj…Era evidente que este dios era el más poderoso de todos…Tomando su lugar, el este…

Todo había cambiado radicalmente…pero no se permitirían ser amedrentados por esto.

Leviathan y BirdDragon pronto estaban al lado de DarkDragon…Las ocho deidades se encontraban ahora en aquel círculo dorado que prometía ser más que un mero adorno.-

**Hadar: **Friya…Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

**Friya:**…Horus…Restriction…

**Hadar: **Ra… Renaissance…

-Los dioses obedecieron a sus amos…Habían despertado de su propio letargo, más que listos para llevar a cabo la misión que se les había sido encomendada…

Lo inesperado se había vuelto realidad…Sus beyblades habían dejado de girar sin el menor de los ataques, Blake y los chicos no podían explicarse semejante evento, pero la sorpresa pronto se tornó un mal presagio.

Sus bestias bits yacían todas inmóviles, como si su tiempo se hubiera detenido en el justo instante en que ellos dictaminaron los ataques de sus espíritus sagrados.

Cada bestia sagrada se movilizó hacia un punto en especial…Yacían ahora frente a cada dios…

DarkDragon frente a Ra…BirdDragon frente a Mut…Leviathan frente a Horus y Arkeit frente a Jonsu…El trampa fue aplicada perfectamente….

Ellos solamente podían mirar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…Ya no tenían más control sobre sus bestias bits.

La luz dorada se intensificó, hasta el punto de prolongarse hacia el cielo, formando una especie de columna hueca…

Los dioses movieron sus báculos, apuntando cada uno de ellos a cada deidad que yacía frente a ellos…Las deidades resplandecían ante el mero contacto y algo raro sucedió.

Antiguos jeroglíficos emergían lentamente de los labios de los dioses egipcios, impregnándose rápidamente sobre los cuerpos aún resplandecientes de sus víctimas.

La luz comenzaba a desvanecerse…El halo de luz que se había convertido en una torre hueca de luz dorada, ahora no era más que un simple círculo dibujado sobre la superficie del suelo, ya no había más luz…

Los dioses nuevamente habían caído en un profundo sueño, mientras conservaban la imagen de un rey recién embalsamado.

Las bestias bits regresaron a su blade correspondiente…Lo que haya pasado, había ocurrido ya y no había una explicación lo suficientemente buena o creíble que pudiera aclararles lo que les había pasado hace unos pocos minutos atrás.-

**Blake:**-viéndolos de forma incrédula- ¿Qué han hecho?

**Hadar: **No hay razón para que expliquemos nuestras acciones…

**Friya: **Dentro de muy poco tiempo podrán entenderlo…

**Kadriya: **Esperen a que ese momento llegue, puedo asegurarles de que será de lo más divertido…Al menos para todos nosotros…

**Bennu: **La victoria de sus amigos no significa nada…

**Izumi: **Era una distracción…-diciéndolo a sí misma más que nada.-

**Friya: **La derrota de hoy, es la victoria del mañana… Y cuando se está de casería, siempre es bueno tener un anzuelo…

**Hadar: **Lo que importa en un juego, es la estrategia…-sonriendo burlonamente- Hoy hemos obtenido lo que queríamos en la neblina de su confusión…

**Bennu:** Esperaban un enfrentamiento clásico…y de alguna manera lo tuvieron, pero todo siguió un rumbo totalmente diferente…

**Kadriya: **Es posible que a esta altura sus amigos ya hayan ganado…-mirando a Blake a los ojos-…Una victoria vacía si me lo preguntan.

**Izumi: **Hmp… (Los títulos de sus ataques…son peculiares…Como si uno desencadenara al otro…Como si fuera la estructura de un maleficio…No me agrada esto…Necesitamos preguntarle a Janaan…Ella podría saber mucho más acerca de todo esto…).

**Yuna: **No diríamos que fue una derrota vacía…sino todo lo contrario.

**Tsukishiro:** No sabemos que le hicieron a nuestras bestias bits…Pero no nos dejaremos vencer…

**Blake: **Hay demasiado en juego como para tirar la toalla ante un ataque extraño.

**Hadar: **Una actitud respetable y digna de un líder…Pero hasta la fortaleza más formidable, flaquea… No serás la excepción Blake.

**Blake:** Veremos quién dobla a quien primero…

**Hadar:** Un desafío que acepto encantado…

**Friya: **Hora de la despedida…

**Kadriya:** Nos volveremos a ver en ocasiones menos gratas que éstas…

**Bennu:** Y volveremos a confrontarnos…

**Hadar: **Y espero que sus espíritus sigan tan inquebrantables como hasta el momento han sido…-clavando la mirada especialmente en Izumi- Y que la crueldad de la tempestad que se avecina no cambie algo más que la calidez de tu corazón…

-Los chicos no dijeron más, se retiraron en profundo silencio, dejando a Blake y al resto de ellos con una enorme duda que posiblemente no tendría respuesta clara por nadie que ellos conociera y que no fuera su enemigo declarado.

Sus corazones se sentían enormemente inquietos, presentían que este evento desencadenaría sucesos indeseables y posiblemente inevitables.-


End file.
